


Tale Teller 52 Week Challenge

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Tale Teller 52 Week Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 120,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: I joined in a year long challenge and this would be where i add the rambles inspired by the weekly prompts.





	1. Intro

I'm 6 weeks into the challenge. Just wondering if i should add them here as well. Anyone willing to follow along with me? Please let me know. :D


	2. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tale Teller Prompt Wk 1 - The answer was written in her eyes.  
Warning – Um, mention of stalking ex.  
Modern Thorin x my OC - Teacher x Clock Maker/Seamstress Au

Among the top five most enviable traits about Hobbits listed for centuries now, one thing most certainly not on it would be spontaneous pregnancies. For as hard as you had worked to do things the right way ‘boom, baby’ dropped you to your knees. What you had was a lovely job, cozy little flat and a man head over heels for you able to make women foam at the mouth. Though one problem, you had only been on two dates, and when his sister had spotted you eyeing baby clothes and changing tables for the best deal all hell broke loose when he finally returned from his business trip he made sure to let you know exactly how ‘done’ he was with you.

Only, he wasn’t, for a year you carried your little girl and it was the most stressful time of your life. Moving three times and still he would be there, having transferred himself to make certain that everyone in your life knew just what supposed treachery you had enacted upon him. At your whit’s end you found an old number and made a desperate call.

Two weeks aboard a lavish cross ocean ship with a ticket and packed truck of your belongings all sent under your Dwarven name gifted to you at birth by your grandfather, to whom you were fleeing, and an hour long drive from the docks in a hired car you eyed the lush green of Erebor around you. From Helcrax to here it was quite a terrifying shift, though since a few trips from when you were a child you wondered why your mother had fled these lands for something supposedly finer.

.

Just a few months shy of two years old your little girl Kiore slept soundly in her carrier with her black curls matching yours pushed into her face with her lilac eyes matching yours clamped shut through the drool bubbles escaping the crease of her mouth you kept wiping away. Dropping lower your eyes fell to her fox coated blanket over her you fixed to cover her at the chill from the ac countering the rising heat outside in the early spring day. The full drive you tried to remember all you could for this isolated haven. All you could remember to fault it was the surplus of clocks. True you came from a long line of clock makers but it was the full town just riddled with ticking.

Small towns, true they had their quirks, but what you hoped to be true was the amount of support and protection you had been promised. Through the bustling main street packed with shops and curious Dwarves all watching the car drive by wondering who had come to town. Thanks to the tinted windows they were unable to however, at least until the car stopped outside a tall shop with stained class windows and winding clock arms on a gorgeous clock face above the door surrounded by tall arched windows on the thick stone building in a bright peach color under the sunlight. A trio of parking spots outside, one with a familiar truck and a powder blue coupe, the third spot was filled and you could feel the whole street come to a stop watching as your Grandfather exited his shop with a wide grin.

Carefully you unstrapped yourself, the carrier and slid your way out of the back seat through the door you eased open. Warmly in a one armed hug you were folded into the burly Dwarf’s arms at his low rumble of, “There you are little bear.”

Weakly grinning up at him you asked, “I’m not interrupting anything?”

He shook his head grinning as he eased his hand over his mustache and trimmed beard in deep black with flashes of silver mixed throughout, “Never!” Chuckling to himself he led you to the open trunk where he shouldered your bags while you shouldered the diaper bag still on the seat and quietly closed the door as your grandfather did the same with the trunk. His grin doubling as he neared you peering in at Kiore, “Still sleeping?”

You nodded, “Ya, thankfully. She actually did enjoy the ship, even though I kept having nightmares of her falling off it.”

Leading you towards the shop he passed a tip to the driver who thanked him and hurried to his car as you were wrapped in a long arm through your body relaxing in the warmth of the sun to the hushed whispers filling the streets. “Your Amad had the same dreams about you when she moved out to Gondolin. It is common.”

Through the door he opened you eyed the incredible first floor to the shop packed with clocks, display cases for watches and work stations behind a row of counters with a pair of staircases on either side of them helping to divide the shop from the workshop half of the first floor. “Wow,” you whispered to yourself eyeing the array of colors coating the room from the tall windows.

His grin doubled guiding you to the counter where he raised the divider showing you to the back half of the shop where he set your bags down and turned to claim the carrier from you. “Here, I will take the little one. Now, for the tour. This is the workshop for our clocks, I know you mainly worked in costume design and you were wanting a job pertaining that, so I asked around and we are in need of a designer for the local school and theater club, they looked at your resume and accepted you on the spot.”

“Wow, that-,”

He chuckled, “And for the summer and lulls between costume jobs you could pass the time here if you like.” Looking you over hopefully he asked, “Did your Amad teach you about clocks?”

You nodded, “Ya, she used to sell them on the side, carved them in the garage. I used to make a few for random projects in school, helped with that robotics course she signed me up for.” Looking around you said, “This shop is incredible. Why’d she leave?”

In a deep sigh his eyes met yours and he replied, “Some people dream of something bigger than our sleepy little town. Big city always called her, just like her Amad. Though I am glad you are here. Kiore too.”

“Thank you again, for helping me.”

He shook his head, “Won’t hear a word of that now. Any sign of that ex of yours and we will tear his head off. No one hurts my little bear.” His eyes darted to the windows crowding with far from subtle passers by trying to peek in at you before saying, “And for your place-..” His hand fixed in yours and he guided you back to the main shop and up to the second floor where your mouth fell open at the rolls of fabric on one half with racks of decorations, buttons, zippers and other fasteners. The other half had body molds and tables to work at lit by groups of circular windows randomly across the walls and the glowing crystal chandeliers from rafters in the ceiling twenty feet up. “Miss Beatrice sold up shop a year back and I had the space, hoped you would come out so I set it all up.”

“This is incredible.”

He chuckled, “Plus, with the both of us here I can help out with Kiore, we can alternate house calls if you like.”

“You, do house calls?”

He chuckled and at Kiore’s fussing for a change he led you back down again into the main shop and through to the back room where he showed you to the changing station he had fully stocked up there in the small nursery in the sitting room. Once changed he raised the again snoozing toddler to his chest with a wide grin, “Of course we do house calls. Mainly for grandfather clocks.”

Nodding your head you couldn’t help but grin at Kiore’s content coo and your having a helping hand finally, “I have to ask, what’s the fascination with clocks? Each shop we passed-,”

He chuckled again, “Bit of a long winded story. Mainly, it’s fabled the founder of our town had a deal with a demon for immortality and invulnerability on the battle field, the catch he was tasked to never let his watch he so prized stop. Obviously it did, and that watch was smashed and buried with him by his widow. Well, grave robbers arrived hearing the tale wanting it for themselves. One by one they were all killed for it until the final one came back to return it to the founder’s family. Well, others no doubt would come so it was hidden, since then our lands have been safe, and of course in retaliation for that we started sending out watches and clocks each year to neighboring lands and clans stemming from the thieving clans.” A set of giggles left you and he laughed rubbing his hand across Kiore’s back, “Then we decorated the town with clocks so no one would ever know if they found the original watch or not.”

“Classic. Sheer pettiness, love it.”

Making him chuckle again and say, “Speaking of house calls, I do have one, if you would like to get out for a bit I can watch here and you get your feet wet.”

“Sure, that, would be nice.”

Nodding at the sound of the bell above the door sounding at the first ‘browsing’ townsfolk entering the shop he slipped his hand into his pocket and smiled as he said, “Then you will be needing this.” A keychain with a clock inside a goat’s body dangled at the end of the car fob parting your lips, “And before you say it’s too much it was your Amad’s. Been sitting around, usually used to loan it for date nights for our neighbor so they wouldn’t have to go out with their car seat and toy riddled van. Polished it up for you, plus, great safety car for our little pebble.”

Moving closer you hugged him again stirring another chuckle from him in folding around your tiny frame barely to his pecs, and kissing the top of your head, “Thank you, for everything.”

“Anytime little bear.” Guiding you out he passed you the waiting kit and the clipboard with papers attached he showed you what to fill in along with an easy to follow map he drew you for where you were going.

…

Three greetings for the towns people introduced you to the Bur Brothers, who all eagerly trotted over to peer over at Kiore in her sleep as you stepped out of the shop. Instantly you felt a pull to head back again to your sleeping child who you had rarely left behind before outside of jobs yet you kept going to the waiting coupe feeling eyes watching as you climbed in and started it up off for the house not far away.

Wetting your lips you recited the directions in your head until you parked in front of the large brick home in the sea of picturesque mansions you could never picture yourself entering let alone living near. Against that mental struggle you walked up to the door and rang the bell. Instantly the sound of children racing by in a fit of giggles was followed by thunderously loud steps halting at the door that easily swung open revealing the tall soapy water stained Dwarf with dark hair brushed back and bubble coated beard stemming to his chest, “Boys-!”

Giggles followed and his head turned, “You know where the clock is, Jo-,” at that his lips pursed lowering his gaze seeing your hand rise to wave at him, “Um,”

Under furrowed brows his bright blue eyes looked you over in your skinny jeans and loose green flannel shirt, “I’m Jo’s granddaughter.” A thud turned his head again and you smirked saying, “In the back room, right? He wrote out the locations for me.”

The Dwarf nodded gripping the towel in his hand tighter at the next thud, “If you’ll excuse me a moment, come on in.” He hurried off calling out, “Boys!”

Again you chuckled to yourself closing the door behind you, stepping carefully across the expensive looking runner carpet towards the back room to check on your first clock chuckling at the sounds of the two boys eluding the large man trying to wrangle the sudsy pair into their clothes. In awe you eyed the antique clock you carefully inspected and made minor adjustments to before moving onto the next one a few lavish yet cozy rooms over. With three faces this one was more tricky yet cross legged on the floor you managed to find the proper position to adjust the swinging arm inside tipped with a tiny ship setting the time off early.

Nearly to the end of the task you eyed the timid man leaning into the doorway flashing you a momentary grin before saying, “I, um, that is, we heard you were moving to town.”

You nodded, “How much of the story did he share?”

The man shrugged, “Not much. You were moving in, gonna take up the costuming jobs and help in the shop. Little girl of your own, bout it.”

“Nothing else?”

Wetting his lips he said, “Did mention telling him if any strangers come to town.”

You nodded and lowered your eyes to the boys leaning around his lower legs with waves of their own you returned. The blonde of the two said, “Jo’s a lady now!”

The man chuckled crouching down to say, “No, this is his granddaughter-,”

His eyes rose to you and you grinned saying, “Jaqi.” Waving again at the pair.

Tapping their heads he introduced them to you, “This is Fili, and Kili, my nephews.”

Kili, “Amad is buying beans!”

Fili gasped and whispered something to Kili then they both turned to take off again making him roll his eyes and say, “I’m Thorin, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Another thud sounded and he sighed rising again to turn saying, “A wonder we still have a roof and furniture at all. I will leave you to it and fix some snacks.”

“Oh-,” before you could argue he was gone again and you shook your head trying to ignore the even tighter shirt he had changed into over his thigh and ass hugging jeans. Two more clocks later and you found him in the kitchen guiding the boys through making sandwiches, which were looking less like that by the minute. Looking up at you he grinned again stealing another chance to look you over as you passed him the clipboard. “Top section, please.”

Thorin chuckled pulling out the attached pen, “Yes,”

“Not that you probably need me to tell you that.”

The front door opened and through it passed a tall woman on the phone with arms full in the middle of a debate with the blonde Dwarf on her right. Silently in their luring Thorin into the mix you left the receipt and slipped out waving at the boys in return for theirs and made your way back to the car.

That simple stop grew into two, in equally as distracted households all stealing brief moments with you until your inevitable slip away. In the shop again you felt the weight drop off you seeing Kiore awake and bouncing on her feet in the start of her teeter towards you once she was freed from her dangling bouncer distracting her while your grandfather finished up a customer’s watch repair. A series of random repairs filled the rest of your day. The end of your day found you back in your car following your grandfather’s truck to a mansion of your own with a suite fully set up for you already, complete with nursery. For all you had lost now you surely had an incredible place to start over in.

.

The following day after you handled the shop while he took the home visits, a decision easing the stop in for your customers the day prior to check in on you. Only for them to all but melt seeing Kiore in her playpen at your feet or in her bouncer as you started to work on the mold for your first original watch to be set aside for a simple repair job brought in for you to be fawned over once again. Each time easing her worries about the massive people, first terrifying her near to tears unless in your arms to openly giggling in greeting them all. Though for all the friendly faces your attention kept being led back to that same sudsy customer from your first day by some far more subtle than others.

The middle school teacher who had been thrilled to find out you were tasked for the final play of the year, bringing you into the school for a matter of weeks granted him, his cousins and his siblings the chance to steal more and more of your time. Day five, on the same day as the town fair opening, however seemed to be a tipping point as you nearly ripped a hem on a zoot suit jacket at Dis’ plain question of, “The fair opens today. Thorin seems to mope about tagging along with Vili and I, what about you two going together?”

Without an answer she walked off grinning to herself as she made her way to Thorin’s class. Straight to his desk she walked stirring an anxiously raised brow on her brother’s face as he wiped down his dry erase board, “Dis, what did you do? You’re smirking.”

“When were you going to ask her to the fair?”

Turning to face her fully he repeated, “What did you do?”

Rolling her eyes she said, “I only asked our dear Jaqi what she thought of you two going together.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What was her answer?”

“She wants you to ask her.”

“That’s what she said? Specifically?”

Dis shook her head, “No, I didn’t wait for her answer,” Thorin groaned and turned to the board again rolling his eyes, “But I didn’t need to. The answer was written in her eyes.”

Thorin glanced back at her and she nodded reassuringly, “And what answer was that?”

“Just ask her.”

Thorin sighed and focused on setting up for his next class that would be after his lunch. Bag in hand he strolled through the halls until he found himself in the theater strolling across the stage to sit beside you. Steadily your head turned to look at him when you tied off the final touch to the suit jacket hem. In a low unsteady tone he asked with eyes fixed on the needle and scissor filled hands resting on your lap, “I was wondering-,” Together your fingertips wove and he dared to dart his eyes higher, a single glance up to your face stirred a grin on his face seeing the hopeful flash of a smile in your eyes silently pleading for him to finish his request. That was all it took, a quick inhale later and his lips parted to complete his offer.


	3. Tick Tock Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - The sea of emotion swelled, drowning him in the chaos of his thoughts.  
Pairing - Modern Thorin x my oc  
Pt 2 of week 1 prompt

Effortless as it all seemed to come together for you on this amazing day a mix of your over eagerness for your first date in forever, way back before all this drama began, and your hanging up the call from your gramps after his somehow having heard about your date, you now found yourself stuck. In a missed chord and a stumbled back step you found yourself stuck ass first with right leg bent awkwardly inside the box you had tried to step over only to fail miserably now leaving you with arms pinned to your chest as your other leg rested painfully on the edge of the box. A defeated sigh left you as you dropped your forehead to your knee hearing the ticking of yet another clock counting down to the date you no doubt would miss if you didn’t suck up what was left of your pride and wiggle your arm up just enough to make another call.

.

Halfway across the school with his own lingering grin at the ten minute mark remaining in his final class Mr Durin joined his students in frequent glances at the clock on the wall as he shared the assignment he wanted completed over the weekend break. A sudden burst of ‘Pocketful of Sunshine’ erupted from his pocket widening his eyes through the snickers and failed muffled laughter of his class through the swaying and singing along form one of his young cousins sons. Digging in his pocket his grin splintered back across his face seeing your name pop up along with a stolen picture of you he had taken of you lost in your supply of buttons on his first stop into the shop. Looking up at the class he pointed saying, “No shouting,” hitting the green bubble to answer your call in his turn towards his desk, lowly saying, “Hey, I um, have a few minutes left in my class.”

Forcing a calm tone you replied, “Ya, sorry about that, just, um. I’m sort of stuck. And I was hoping you could help me.”

His eyes narrowed, “Stuck with what? I’m sort of useless with hems.”

At your sigh his feet shuffled in his glance back at the class trying to creep closer to listen in that all slid back to their seats far from subtly with wide grins pretending not to have moved. “No. I sort of tripped and now I’m stuck.”

“Oh…um, there is only a few minutes.” Facing the class he said, “Hold on a moment,” lowering the phone blind to your shrug and mumble of, “What else am I gonna do?”

To the class he said, “Three chapters, full synopsis and for the love of anvils if I see one report based off the film you’re all getting essay exams each week for the next three months. No fires, no breaking anything I trust you can be civil for-,” he glanced at the clock, “Seven minutes.” Raising the phone again to his ear he said, “Still on stage?”

“Yup.”

“I am on my way.”

A few hallways later, ignoring the stares of his cousins through the glass on their closed doors he hurried along until he was back in the auditorium curiously peering around, “I don’t see you on the stage.”

“Trust me, I’m on the stage.” You could hear his boots crossing the polished wood floor in his swiveling gaze around the stage seeing a few models and some bits of the set still left out but no you, “Go past the smoothie machine.”

He did, “Alright,”

“Look to your left.” Your foot popped up as he turned and he spotted your foot, “Follow the foot.”

Hanging up he moved around the machine and couldn’t help but laugh seeing your head and leg popping out of the box, “I am so sorry-, I don’t mean to laugh.”

You shook pursing your lips, “Had it been the other way I’d laugh too. Figures I had to get stuck before our date.” After he had stolen a picture of you he pocketed his phone and moved closer with his grin spreading across his face again.

“I am just glad you had your phone close,” wetting his lips he eyed your position for the best way to help you then moved behind you, “Alright, I’m going to, try, and grab your thighs and lift you out. I apologize if I grab anything else.” Crouching down he asked through your weak giggle, “How long were you stuck in here?”

“Just a couple minutes before calling you. Not that bad, though there’s something sticking me. I think this is the feather and fluff box for hems and accents.” Gingerly his arms down between the partially still folded flaps pinched around your body and blindly tried to work out where your thighs would be. “You can grab my ass if it helps, probably the best bet to find.”

Lowly he chuckled trying to fight the creeping of nerves in his stomach having his lips so close to the side of your neck giving him a whiff of perfume you had dabbed there luring him to press his lips against your teasingly silky seeming skin. “It would help. I imagined it would be too soon to ask.” As respectful as possible his hands closed in finding just under the curve of your ass on your thighs, pressing your shoulders to his through the slow and steady pull he gave to lift you free. Hovering over the box with both legs free he pivoted on his feet and held you against him for the few moments it took for your foot to wake up so you could stand up on your own.

Glancing in the box you nodded, “Yup, feathers…” turning your head you stuck your ass out for a better look over your shoulder asking, “Are there any stuck on me?”

Chuckling lowly in his inching back he looked down trying not to stare hungrily at your ass in the freely offered chance to, reaching down he gently pulled a few feathers from your back pockets as you brushed your hands across the bottom half of your shirt. “That looks like all of them.”

Turning around you peered up at him, “Thank you, for not laughing too terribly loud at me.” Dropping your gaze his smile doubled as you pulled a few feathers from his rolled up sleeves.

“I apologize again for laughing. You’re not in any pain? That was quite a position to be stuck in.”

You shrugged, “I’ve been in worse.” Glancing up again you caught his smile flinch wider in another chuckle. “Yes, I fear this might be a common habit for me working here. You having to come and find me.”

Brushing your hair behind your ear you turned to look for your bag missing the adoring once over he gave you, taking in the thought of decades of your adorable game of his coming to rescue you from your own adorable mishaps. Shouldering your bag he lowered to grab his again and drew in a breath watching your mental check list as you spun in a circle only to stumble again making him lunge forward to steady you and laugh again. “Perhaps we should get you off the stage before we both get stuck in that box.”

Giggling under his arm that drooped to your lower back he turned to guide you down the steps and out to the hall where you joined the dozens of people with your fingers fidgeting with the end of your braid dangling over your shoulder. Each turn had more and more students passing you by with the odd High Schooler from across the street to come fetch their younger relatives for the bus ride home. Even a few months in you still seemed to be the buzz of the town against the hopes that the new bowling and roller rink would draw attention away only to have rumors buzzing at if you and Thorin would be at the opening for another date. A topic far from random as the shops and eateries were all planning on adding themed events to hope and draw you out publicly for them to spy as much as possible to share in your bubbling romance.

On the way to the parking lot however a hand reached out to snatch Thorin away drawing your attention to his brother Frerin saying with a wide grin, “Excuse us, we have ties and suit jackets to choose.”

Our brow inched up, “For, a fair?”

Frerin chuckled, “This is our yearly gearshift fair. I am surprised you haven’t heard about it from Jo.”

You nodded, “So, dress, then?”

Frerin chuckled as Thorin replied, “Nothing too fancy. It’s just our Grandfather is Mayor and there’s a whole speech and family picture in front of the alligator clock statue. Wear what you like, jeans even.” Blinking at him you watched Frerin’s grin flinch wider at Dwalin’s joining them for the walk to their cars as you nodded and turned to your own car.

.

A doorbell later and the thick decorative front door was eased open revealing young Fili and Kili climbing on one another to get to signal their arrival with their uncles. Frerin, who was standing aside with camera filming Thorin awkwardly, though not pointlessly as you were spotted through the open door signaling Thorin’s dress boot to slip off the step nearly causing him to fall to his stomach. Fidgeting his hands over his middle he grinned at you climbing the steps saying, “I had flowers. Key word, had.” His eyes dropping to the boys with flower braided beards dangling from their chins making you giggle.

Frerin grinned at you saying, “No, we are not lingering in on your date. I wanted to ask Jo a question about how my new watch is coming along.”

With a grin you joined Thorin on the front porch passing the boys who raced inside only for Thorin’s eyes to drop to Kiore at your heeled feet from your halter mint green dress flowing around your thighs as you grabbed and raised the girl in the green polka dotted dress over her legging clad legs to your hip as you stood again. Jo came to the door with diaper bag you eased over your shoulder saying to Thorin, “Sorry emergency with an antique, hope you don’t mind, I shall come and fetch her as soon as I am done.”

Thorin shook his head accepting the car keys for your car preloaded with your car seat grinning as he strolled with you to the car. About fifty apologies and uncertain gazes from you, two balloons, a face painting stop and a few obnoxiously fluffy prizes later the call for the Durin family photos rippled through the crowds. A faceless arm gave you a tug and to keep from toppling over you followed without argument curious as to why until you realized you were settled into a bench seat with Thorin, who claimed Kiore from you as an aid collected your things.

Clock decorated cupcakes were passed out to each pairing of people and while your stomach was clenching time seemed to slow for Thorin. Behind your back his free arm settled with fingers outstretching just barely touching those on one of your arms crossed on your lap in nerves. The timid gesture splitting his adoring grin back onto his face as he stole a sideways glance at you. Poised in the midst of his family with you and the infinitely perfect miniature of you resting in his lap his heart sped up and slowed at once while **the sea of emotion swelled, drowning him in the chaos of his thoughts** of all that had occurred and what could in the years to come.

All that came to an end with a flash and a slap of frosting to his cheek. Sharply you gasped peering at your daughter giggling after having had ruined the cupcake he was holding. As your cheeks flushed and your hands rose to cover your mouth all Thorin could do was laugh through a bright smile hearing your mumbled “Ki! I am so sorry!”

Another pair of flashes came catching the wider more natural smiles on the clan’s faces as the youngest members took to the brilliant idea sending icing flying all over the now flinching Dwarves through Thorin’s gentle tug bringing you a bit closer to his side shielding you from the rowdy children off to his right.


	4. Four Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wk 3 Prompt - Love could be beautiful or monstrous. But, she hadn’t yet figured out which this would be.  
Tale Teller Prompt Wk 2- The sea of emotion swelled, drowning him in the chaos of his thoughts.  
Warning – fluffy awkward dazzled Thorin  
Modern Thorin x my OC – Family Set up

“I literally do not have the patience right now to list all the ways that opinion is painfully flawed.” A deep sigh left you as you said, “You know what, give me ten minutes and I’ll call you back.” In agreement they said goodbye and you hung up pocketing your phone in an irritated path from the claustrophobic office you had been forced to work in all day due to your uprooting from the other side of the world almost until your own space could be remodeled.

You didn’t have much out here to call yours, the home left to you by your father was sold as the fifty room monstrosity he had lost in the bankruptcy driving his third wife and their children off into the unknown leaving you to handle the mess left behind. With everything of value belonging to him was stripped away and a new phone number was secured for you after a barely considered to be boyfriend. A businessman who had been so ashamed to let alone walk down the street with you as you weren’t a statuesque Elleth as he usually had on his arm thanks to your Vanyar blood. At your blocking his number after a call freeing him of any obligation to you at all his ego seemed bruised and you were just sick of it all signaling your accepting of your brothers’ offer.

Through your mother you had an older set of brothers. Tall, broad and terrifying with your same spectacular smile and bright purple eyes, five men who all went off, though this one built up a company of their own you would be joining them on. A very popular magazine in which you were now taking up a section of your own asked for by the readers themselves they all were less than familiar with as they should like. For all their efforts to learn all there was about vehicles they were blind to the world of airbrushing, of which you were steadily rising in. All under a pseudonym you had given when you were half blitzed off Elven wine in a bar side conversation with a man you had no idea was a reporter you thought was pulling your leg at wanting to know where the artist was at your own showing.

The ideas for a new show were rattling around in your head, though nothing was sticking at all for your interest to grab onto since all this drama started. Absently you had spent your morning doodling then nearly erasing holes into the papers until this brainless oaf of a guest artist had called you hoping for you to give them another week of coverage in your chunk of the magazine. But after the first and hopefully only meeting you had nearly killed the man and he was the last person you wanted to talk to in your continually blocked state of mind.

.

Up a stoop you bounded straight to the door where you brought out your keys shouldering your phone in unlocking the door you passed through hearing a low mingling of hums in the meeting of lips in a tangled good morning kiss. “Ya, ready?”

At your voice and the door closing and locking behind you shuffling was heard in the kitchen between low whispers, a thump from your bag being left by the door. Barely ten feet later you caught your naked brother with an equally as naked bald man with a dark goatee and bright blue eyes making your cheeks heat up. Flinching your eyes back to your brother he wet his lips saying, “Jaqi, I, um, this-, isn’t-,”

You shook your hand, “Hold that. Terry Brent says Firebirds and structurally sound than Cameros.” You passed him the phone as his jaw dropped in his move closer to your side heading for the living room leaving you and the mystery man alone in the kitchen.

“First off-!” His voice faded off as your head turned and you smiled at the man easing a grin onto his face seeing the resemblance right away at your pulling the knit cap off your head releasing a messy pool of black curls tied back pitifully into a crooked braid slowly untangling itself at the unnoticed loss of your clip.

“Hi. You know, you’re the first guy of Jim’s I’ve managed to meet.” You leaned in teasingly whispering, “Apparently I’m not supposed to know yet.” Making him smirk and chuckle resting his own hand on the counter as you propped yourself up on your elbows tapping your fingers on the counter, “So, one nighter or are we crossing into boyfriend territory because with that ass and those eyes you are certainly his type.”

A laugh left him as he grabbed the creamer on the counter to pour into his coffee still steaming form the pot, “We’ve been, unofficial for a few months now.”

Your brows inched up, “Why unofficial?”

He chuckled, “I have, um, my gramps has a busy schedule, won’t be in town for another two weeks. The rest of the family knows, we’ve gone on dates, it just isn’t official until gramps meets him. He’s a bit timid on the title, usually says partner in public,” wetting his lips he said, “since you-,”

You waved your hand, “Ah, he’ll break out of that.” Your chin plopped into your palm and he grinned wider seeing Jim was right in how utterly adorable you were. As to why he would worry about you finding out about them he was baffled still. “I think he’s just trying to step away from the fact we have the same type.” His brows inched up and you asked, “Where are my manners, I’m Jaqi, what’s your name?”

“Dwalin, coffee?” He asked raising a spare mug.

You shook your head, “No thank you. Can’t drink it, tends to make my stomach turn.”

He nodded, “So, what did you mean, stepping away from having the same type.”

Your grin came back and you stood up again with a giggle, “Both my boyfriends growing up turns out were gay.” Making his brows inch up, “Yup, second one thought Jim’s older brother Joe was picking him up. Turns out the perfect gentleman was expecting a gentleman caller of his own on our blind date. So he ‘admirably’ decided to give me a chance. He drunk dialed me one night and spilled it also morning after he calls again asking what we talked about and I said he dumped me. Might as well have after I hung up on his spilling on sex dreams with my brothers.” Dwalin tried not to chuckle sipping on his tea as your eyes fell to the counter, “besides, I could just tell. Dark hair, bright eyes, great smile, and of course the lovable but terrifying personality, just makes us melt.”

Fighting his smirk he replied, “I’m sorry you were lied to like that.”

You shrugged and then smirked again asking with a rocking of your shoulders from side to side, “Got a cousin?” Again he chuckled, “I would say brother but I think that might be a bit weird.”

He wet his lips lowering his mug loving you already at the next sway of your shoulders making your clearly hand me down sweater drooping to your bicep, “Well, my only brother is married with a bairn, so, no luck there. However, I do have a cousin you would be perfect for.”

“Ooh, do tell.” Your eyes narrowed, “Does he have your eyes?”

Making him lean in and purr back, “So much brighter, and he’s taller than me.”

“Ooh. Any warnings with tall bright eyed mystery man?”

Again he chuckled saying, “Well, he tends to brood if you leave him alone but once you get him out of his shell he’s a giant puppy.”

Your hand patted the counter, “You sir, just bought yourself an omelet.” Earning another chuckle from him as you giggled and turned for the fridge.

Lowly he rumbled, “He is just going to love you.” For nearly an hour the ranting of Jim lulled finally in his victorious return to find you both on the couch relaxed and locked in a conversation about your lives and interests.

Passing you your phone he grinned at you two curiously and settled beside Dwalin as you pointed at him, “You, JimmyJam, have robbed me of four months of knowing this secret Adonis of yours. How many of you guys are hiding consorts from me?”

Jim chuckled, “Other than Pearl, who you know is dating Jerry, the other guys aren’t seeing anyone right now.” You nodded with your eyes narrowed, “I swear!”

Dwalin chuckled again turning his head to kiss Jim’s cheek, “We’re having a dinner Thursday.”

Jim grinned, “The three of us?”

Dwalin chuckled, “Four. I am inviting Thorin.”

Jim looked between you, “But, last time we set her up it went horribly wrong.”

Dwalin waved his hand, “It won’t be.” His head turned back to you with a grin as you claimed your phone and stood hugging them both.

“I will see you two lovebirds later. Have fun!” you added on your way to the door making them chuckle and melt back into one another’s arms as they chatted about their conversations and what to expect in the dinner. Doubts were traded, but all in all they both knew you would fit into his family perfectly, in which you would be cherished fully.

Again you would chance it and see how this could go, hoping for the best as always. Knowing fully you might no doubt fall hard and fast if this Thorin was as perfectly matched for you as Dwalin claimed. **Love could be beautiful or monstrous. But**, of course your poor little heart, **she hadn’t yet figured out which this would be.**

…

Simple and intimate, a dinner at their place out on the back patio for a barbeque dinner, your best jeans, heels and blouse were chosen while dress shirts tucked into jeans and comfy boots were abound. Strolling through the front door your smile grew and the cardigan clad man with a ponytail he flicked down his back turned his head and froze. You’d dreamed of that, every woman had, to be the one driving a man to a deer in the headlights. The action only making you blush in taking the dazzling man’s hand who had still yet to say a word, merely chuckled flashing you a hint of that stunning grin he had, hiding himself behind that set in sullen stare he was wearing before seeing you.

Though what your expression had been was a worrisome topic enough to make you scream and flee the area as you felt that sudden click and sinking feeling at the start of your heart’s path from the top of the bridge to bungie her way down dangerously into a bottomless ravine below. An ‘Oh, it’s you’ moment if you had ever known it.

His name was all he said, literally. Two hours and nothing past pained glances your way at his seeming inability to say a thing to you between your smiling questions you refused to stop asking him that Dwalin helped him to do so. In a trip to the bath to no doubt hang his head in shame Thorin slipped away after another pained glance leaving you to the stunned couple who all but collapsed at your grinning answer to their unspoken question of how you thought it had went. “I like him.”

…

In a matter of weeks five dates had been secured and held. Conversations seemed to flow over the phone a bit better giving you some ground to start on steadily drawing the words out of him. Between raging apologies you had earned three word answers sporadically through the last date after having gone to a Durin family gathering to find your brother to blow off some steam from work.

An old habit of braiding Jim’s hair led to your venting mid stroll onto the couch to sit behind a stunned Frerin’s shoulders to start braiding his hair back out of his face. Not ten minutes later Thorin had entered and froze again, though this time furious until he heard your rant pause in glancing between the two of them. Popping up Frerin kissed your knuckles when your fingers left his completed mohawk braid, thanking you before slipping away to hide behind their heavily pregnant sister.

Meanwhile Jim pulled Thorin to sit in front of your legs to instantly melt into a puddle of goo in the first brush of your fingers through his loose hair. You started your rant again earning chuckles and cheers from the family to hear their favorite parts again in your braiding frenzy. A special token of affection, intricate braiding of a loved one’s hair was returned to you at Dwalin’s suggestion you agreed to along with a scalp massage the bashful Dwarf had offered at your mention of a headache brewing. An act ending with your eyes drooping and body melting back against his to nap across his chest and lap spreading a beaming smile onto his face in nestling you closer to him.

.

But date five was tonight, and you were determined to follow through with your plan. Dressed to drop him to the ground for the big dinner for Thror to return home you smoothed your hands over your dress to lay it flat over your thighs anxiously until the doorbell rang. Twice he had showed up here to pick you up and as always he still missed the first step in walking you down no matter how you reminded him. But with flowers in hand and a well tailored suit holding his giant putty like frame together at your same greeting smile he managed a grin this time when your fingers brushed in thanking him.

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.” Behind you, once inside, his eyes raked over the figure hugging peach colored off the shoulder dress, closing the door behind him in his stolen glances at your home. “Thank you for coming here early.”

To your back he shook his head rumbling back, “Not a problem.” Making you smirk adding the bouquet to the water filled vase. Wetting his lips he asked, “Why early?”

Turning around you reached up audibly hearing the hitch in his breath at the sliding of your fingers along his tie stirring an awkward smirk across his lips. A gentle tug on it brought out an uncharacteristically broken chuckle from him that died when your lips met his.

Sparks coursed through his body and his skin seemed to heat up all at once in the gentle glide of your fingertips along his jaw to cup his cheek lulling him a bit closer to your height. Within a few moments that grip on his tie led him to the couch, where he blindly settled you sideways onto his lap as your pencil skirt prevented your straddling him but also aided in his stroking grip along your thigh. Each stolen detail of the teasing hidden garter belt strap and corset under your dress brought him to tatters when an alarm on your phone went off ending the heated make out session.

Sure he didn’t want it to go too far, but the measly fifteen minutes he got to burn what he imagined you to be wearing underneath that stunning dress was more agonizing knowing he now had to wait not only the two hours through dinner and desserts. No doubt with family videos after, tearing his chance to steal another passionate embrace alone with you for the evening, unless you somehow managed to steal him away.

“I plan on getting four words out of you today, not counting apologies.” Making him smirk at you and gaze hungrily at your lips again

Each moment more sacred to him than the last in his fumbled affair when alone; on your way to the door where he stole another kiss and opened the door for you guiding you outside his smirk came back breaking the kiss at your hand sliding around the side of his neck again. But you parted and he exited first as always.

In your move to lock the door you said, “Careful of the-,” again turning your head in time to see him slide his way down the first step chuckling in stabilizing himself. “Are you always going to stumble?”

Chuckling lowly, “I will not, eventually.” Flashing you another grin as you rolled your yes accepting his hand for the rest of the stoop as he took in each detail of you just inches from him.

“And no using all your words up front.”

In a low purr by your ear as he led you to his waiting car he replied, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” In your smirking glance up at him his hand circled your cheek to plant his lips on yours again for one final deep lingering kiss before the long night ahead.


	5. Surf Ewe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wk 4 Prompt - Gone was the timid child they once knew, and in their shoes stood a determined woman.  
Tale Teller Prompt Wk 4- Gone was the timid child they once knew, and in their shoes stood a determined woman..  
Warning – awkward teens, hint of past drowning accident, determined pettiness to win – use of “Fight Song”  
Modern Thranduil x my OC – Awkward teen au

_Crash. Crash. Crash._ Each wave of the ocean warmly slid across the white shimmering sand in the early morning light casting up rainbows of light across this spectacular view. For all to admire and cherish, well, all but you.

Summer after summer you would be sent out here to Doriath; a sheltered oasis of pristine beaches and lush orchards around a desert patch known for the best volcanic glass known to Elves. At least until your parents split. The divorce was nasty and with your father still in the forces you were sent off to live with your uncle. Fiery poofy haired peacock of a man best known for being the one handed surfer ruling the surf world. Until your father could get leave again you would sit and wait up at this beach staring at the ocean you were too terrified to enter after a near fatal drowning accident as a child when some teens thought it would be humorous to teach you how to surf in a raging swirl. For all the Summer and Spring were centered around the water and when the great Mithril Man competitions weren’t being held there were sandcastle competitions for those unskilled on the water before the boating and water ski races would begin.

Now in your late teens you sat once again in the beach one leg bent under you and the other awkwardly outstretched as you finalized your latest masterpiece for this sandcastle tournament, of which you dominated each year. A much lesser achievement than those of your male relatives, the main victors of each Mithril Man race they entered. Again your uncle Maedhros would be competing in his age group and would no doubt win, even with one hand, spurring on his usual round of jokes of how unprepared the others were at his winning with the clear disadvantage. And as always you would be waiting at the finish line trying to keep your smile up through the comments and mocking bleats of those teens in what would be your age group. Again repeating that you were letting your family down by not even having the guts to try and lose up against the younger brothers of the teens who brought on this living terror in you.

.

Warmly in the sun, with ribbon in hand you strolled back to the lifeguard tower on the third beach along the seemingly unending coast, miles from the competition where your uncle sat bragging about how he would win again this year to his fellow lifeguards in the tower. At the first sight of you the reflection off the lenses on his binoculars were caught by you before the usual sign was brought out to hang as they spotted the dangling ribbon tails swaying in the breeze against your sand coated shins.

Much taller this year you had drawn more than a few previous shunners to gawk at your passing until the clear dividing visually between you as a sheepish child on the cusp of full womanhood was common knowledge. On the breeze your dark curls swayed across your face and back off again in the rippling of your shredded tank top over your green one piece and short jean shorts as Maedhros glanced at Ecthelion beside him at his saying, “She doesn’t seem as excited this year.”

Gil Galad, “I hope Frohm and the boys haven’t been pestering her again.”

Oropher outside the building on his walk from his car in the lot nearby chuckled in his entrance turning their heads saying, “T minus two minutes.”

Maedhros smirked seeing a flash of blonde hair whipping by the wall of windows attached to the tall teen speeding across the beach to your side in nothing but a pair of jean shorts coated in rainbow colored stains. “What’d she choose this time?”

Oropher chuckled taking off his jacket to hang up revealing his lifeguard shirt in his path to his chair, on the back of which he left his jacket, “Hippocampus. Should have seen it. Just about looked like it would crash into the judges when they walked past. Made two scream this year.” Earning chuckles all around at your inherited talent of being able to craft seemingly living sculptures. He passed the group a stack of polaroids, “Pictures.” Spreading their grins as they caught your beaming smile up at Thranduil as he stopped panting in front of you with a pausing smile of his own.

Gil Galad, “The guys give her a hard time?”

Oropher shifted his head from side to side in fixing his braided ponytail, “No more than usual I suppose. They’re bound to stop eventually once they realize how hard the Mithril Man is.”

Maedhros sighed and stole a glance up at you both to smirk again, “So, how long do you think it’ll be till Thran asks her out.”

Oropher laughed out loud tilting his head back, “Oh you have-, I didn’t tell you the best part!” Turning his chair to face them. “We didn’t give her a lift this time cuz on her way back from the podium for the yearly magazine and paper pictures, Jaqi popped up out of nowhere saying she got another invite to the Silver Swan banquet.”

Maedhros grinned knowing it was an honor to be invited at all, one that you had earned each year with your win usually having you at Maedhros’ side the whole night while he chatted with his chosen buddy or female he found attractive in attendance that night. Almost always leaving you the awkward third wheel or silent people watcher off in the rows of tables watching the dancing couples out on the floor.

All, “And?”

Oropher grinned saying, “She asked him if he’d like to go with her.”

All, “He said yes I hope!”

Oropher laughed again saying, “Nope, let out this shriek.”

Laughs filled the room as Gil Galad asked, “What?!”

Oropher still laughing replied, “He dropped his slushie in his lap and it got all over, raced off to the toilets and she sort of slipped off before I could say anything when I finally stopped laughing.”

Maedhros chuckled looking at you again through the binoculars seeing Thranduil picking you up to hang you over his shoulder freeing a startled shrieking giggle from you as he made for the rack of surfboards for the lifeguards to coax you out again for your daily surf you only took with him or Maedhros.

..

Eyes fixed on the sand you crossed the last stretch of beach again your mind circled back to what you had hoped to have been the final nudge to cross the boundary of friends with the teen who shrieked and ran away from you at his dropped drink without a word. Sure he no doubt would give you the answer but without the prompt answer you just had to turn and run yourself too afraid to see Oropher’s smirk or hear any jokes on how your question had remained unanswered by the teens around you, had they heard it.

A distant familiar stereo blasted and the sound of a familiar shout came at the usual leap from the moving convertible your best friend had always made to race towards you. The sound of crunching sand warning the sight of the white haired formerly gangly string bean of a teen now properly filled out near to his father’s chiseled frame in his prepping for a try at the races this year himself. Those bright blue eyes of his landing on you mid pant when he stopped in front of you, his chest rising and falling rapidly in an unsteady exhale forced out with a quick grin breaking at his inhale to say, “I have a suit.”

An awkward giggle left you in your widening smile spreading his again in an awkward chuckle, “Good.”

“What, um, color, are you wearing?”

“It, well it’s silver.” His brow inched up as you exhaled and rambled out, “Ada picked it, it has these birds across the front of it. So awkward.”

“It’ll be amazing.” Looking you over quickly his eyes met your lilac pair again in his crouch down, “To celebrate-,” A shrieking giggle left you as he hoisted you onto his shoulder in a turn to trot over to the surfboard rack, “Come on, out to the water.”

Firmly his arm circled your thighs a bit tighter on his hop to swing you over around the back of his head to drape across his shoulders to claim your ribbon he passed to Earendil on his ride back in from a patrolling lap on the jet ski, earning a chuckle from him along with a promise to keep it safe up in the tower. Thranduil grabbed his board he tucked under his free arm he carried to the water’s edge, where he lowered you down to his side stirring an anxious giggle from you. Griping his shoulder from both sides you felt the peck on your cheek he stole after humming, “I’ve got you.”

You nodded still watching the water swaying in and out from the perfectly tolerable sized waves for you to partner up on without frightening you. Down to his waist he walked and lowered the boar he then sat you on and hopped on behind you to start paddling the long board out. Straight at you a big wave came out of nowhere and you said, “Dew Drop,”

Lowly he chuckled as you uncrossed your legs and eased down onto your stomach holding the nose of the board you forced down while his upper body rose to lay flat over your lower legs in the dive you made under the wave to come out safely on the other side. Up on the surface again you brushed your hair back out of your face hearing another chuckle from Thranduil as he settled his chest on your legs to start paddling again as you rested your head on your now crossed arms, “If you don’t mind my saying, you seem a bit sturdier down here.”

Weakly you giggled laying your forehead on your arms as he asked, “Wouldn’t happen to be hiding a workout buddy back in Gondolin do you?”

“I bought some tapes. Didn’t want to set anyone off.”

He chuckled, “Anyone off on what, exactly?”

“It’s a surprise.” Chuckling again he turned you in front of a big wave then lowered to get you at the right speed.

Anxiously you squeaked and at the right time he shifted his hands to your hips in his hop up signaling your mark to get on your knees. The water rushed under you and at his hand extending you inched up and felt his hand on your hip on the water carrying you onwards into the start of a tunnel of water he turned you through. No doubt drawing proud chuckles and cheers from the guards in the tower watching your natural skills and feel for surfing, even if you refused to do so alone.

.

Nearly an hour you spent on the waves until a lull came and you were standing again by the board rack. In a glance at the tower Thranduil subtly nudged you out of the sight of the other guards watching you wring out your hair asking, “You know you can tell me anything?”

Exhaling slowly you tilted your head back to catch his eye seeing his dark brows raised in the wringing of his own hair up into a bun then its drop again. “I’m gonna try the Mithril Man.” His lips parted, “I know, that involves 5 mile swim to start. Dad still works long shifts even off tours. There’s a little murky patch of frigid ocean there. At least it’s warm here, should cut my time in half.”

His grin doubled, “I can’t wait to see their faces when they see you on that starting line.”

You giggled and rolled your eyes, “Worst thing I can always let them down by not winning. Instead of never trying.”

His arm eased around your shoulders and he kissed your forehead as you started walking back to the tower at Earendil’s call of, “Hey Lovebirds! Tower’s not gonna clean itself!”

Thranduil, “You’ll be amazing. You could never let them down. We have the usual early morning ride tomorrow if you wanna dust off your bike. Unless you wanna try to keep it a secret.”

“I have three weeks, can’t slack off now. 125 mile biking and 30 mile run.” Both heading off to fulfill your tasks for your part time jobs helping out in the towers keeping it tidy while the guards are out on their rounds you continued your chatting about his own practicing.

..

The crack of dawn drew out the usual creaking of the opening garage door, though behind your comfortably groggy uncle you blindly made your way to your bike hoping that you would wake up enough not to crash. Swinging your leg back you could feel your uncle’s gaze on you as if to gauge how fast the group would go this practice on how he deemed your ability. Always meaning if it was too slow for his liking he would leave you and Thranduil at his home after your usual two laps to nap while they did a hasty catch up on speed training until their muscles were contently burning.

Today was no different, they all started in your joint groggy pace catching your strides until your vision seemed to clear and in your forward hunches you eased comfortably with only a few subtle glances your way at your subtle pushing of the pace. Smirks spread through the group at each try from you in the years prior at trying to push yourself a bit harder each time so they wouldn’t suffer at including you. But this time the pushing didn’t stop and nearly their comfortable speed without you between their speedy burst the guys stole yet another glance at one another and your exposed bits of skin under your knee length sweats revealing your clear efforts without them. Bleats came up on your right, all behind their father Turon, Frohm and his brothers in their rush past you.

Turon turned his head calling back, “See you’re still playing shepard over training properly Meddy!”

Before your uncle could call back Thranduil’s hand patted his handlebar seeing your hands clutching the grip of yours. Relaxing your grip you huffed and shoved your left foot down harshly jolting forward with Thranduil right behind you. Earning chuckles from the men behind you seeing you gaining speed leading up to the harshest hill on the practice trail you always lagged behind on as the men would cut ahead to meet you at the base of the next hill.

Halfway up what felt like a near 90 degree angle of a hill you were upright and catching the open mouthed stares from Frohm’s brothers as you passed them followed by Frohm’s and Turon’s after. Chuckles came from the men behind you as you kept charging on gritting your teeth to shakily exhale at the top in your wide eyed stare at the ground whizzing rapidly under you in the path down the other side.

Behind you Maedhros said, “Ease back.” Blinking back to focus you forced your legs to lower to sit back onto your seat and adjust your footing to ready for the next hill after barely a few yards of near flat street. “Good. Don’t forget to breathe.”

The rest of the practice path you and Thranduil took in each tip and helping comment until slowed to a stop in front of your house and shook your hands only to look up from ensuring your feet were on even ground to see Maedhros’ raised brow, “Hi.”

His grin doubled, “Hi. Someone’s been busy secret keeping.”

Rolling your eyes you swung your leg over the middle bar to walk your bike in to the garage saying, “Love to see him bleat at me again.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Unless their dropped jaws slowed them too much.” Making you giggle as the others chuckled.

…

You had hoped it would get better, but it didn’t, like always it got worse, so much worse, and the worse it got the more you doubted. It was the week before and it all erupted at your name on the sign up board and wad of bills set on the counter to pass over to the man in charge smirking up at your uncle fully seeing the resemblance and familiar doubt from when your father had given it his first go. _No turning back now_. You repeated it again and again in your sleepless laps in the ocean and jogs around town before your group bikings.

.

Seven days. Seven days of pure hell from the teens in town filling all the hours they could waste on taunting and jeering at you so worse than you had ever imagined them daring to do to the men in your family. Trembling and uncertain you found yourself staring at the ocean seeing the speedboat racing out to the floating dock they had anchored on your targeted halfway marker for your distance that morning.

Swallowing dryly you eased your fingers around the straps of your sports bra under your one piece tucked into a pair of skin tight shorts reaching your knees through another exhale before sealing up the wetsuit over it all.

A simple pull of your goggles down came with another exhale as you watched the chosen starter holding up the starting horn calling for you all to ready. No comforting pat came from Thranduil at your side in his own moment of panic matching that of the other first to try this hell of a race.

.

Hours Maglor had flew out here, just shy of a full day of traveling to do so in his usual means to spend the full twelve plus hour race with you in what he expected to be your best friend’s first try. Heavily he dropped his bags in the spare room at his brother’s before he turned to head to the race where he knew he would find you in the group of veterans to cheer on the spectacle.

Hopelessly he searched only finding a familiar fiery haired figure he hurried to. A hard grip of his shoulder turned Maedhros to his brother earning him a smirk to his near frantic, “Where’s Jaqi?!” Assuming in a mild panic that you had taken off without warning after yet another time he had felt he’d dumped you off on your own once again.

Maedhros chuckled as Gil Galad turned to say, “Just in time Mag.”

Maglor’s brow twitched up and Earendil pointed to the lines of racers turning his head as Oropher said, “It seems someone’s been using her time away to good use.”

Maglor’s mouth fell open seeing his baby girl drawing in a shaky breath and trembling staring off at the open ocean. Maedhros caught onto the unspoken question Maglor was asking and answered, “She told us her plan last week.”

All at once Maglor flinched at the sudden blow of the horn signaling your full speed charge at the water triggering his urge to charge after you to ensure your safety.

..

_Stroke, stroke, stroke._ One after another you repeated between bouts of counting each of them. Surprisingly on the screen projecting the footage from the soaring drones above you all, your place especially startling in a clear lead. Open mouthed the group all watched your first deep breath and dive under the surface to grab a handful of sand and rise up. The first to one handedly rise up onto the dock to trade the soaking sand for a band to ease around your wrist from the smirking man in the group there waiting to hand out the rest. Who all watched your bounding steps across the dock to leap back into the ocean to cross the rest of the strip to the beach across from you where your bike racks were waiting.

Silent anticipation erupted into cheers from the waiting crowds far behind you as each of their racers had dove back into the water. All the way to the shore you swam until your feet could meet the ground again to welcomingly sink your feet into the sand for the start of the race to the racks.

Shakily you exhaled trying to refocus as you found your proper rack passing an aid all the way to Glorfindel, who was there to help pass over the next of the bands. Just barely you managed to ease down the zipper on your suit to gasp in a glance down seeing what the aid was laughing at.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off!” you squeaked hopping on one leg realizing there was a Blue Bottle Jellyfish wrapped around your leg earning a chuckle from Glorfindel that died in his lowering to help Beren in his rush over to aid in removing the creature while his wife brought the vinegar for any possible stings.

With that removed you wiggled out of your suit you set aside and moved to tug on your socks and shoes, accepting your second band in your hop onto your bike to start on the second leg of the journey seeing the first group of the others behind Thranduil on their own way to claim their bikes. Ignoring the pain in your leg similar to that in the dozen other racers having caught one of the little buggers on their own trip across.

_125 miles, not so hard. _Lying to yourself. You reminded yourself of the set pattern you would keep for the path ahead while you turned your attention away from Ectellion on the motorcycle in front of you to mark the lead spot for the bike portion.

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

.

Wide eyed the relatives and town all watched the bikers set into their own paces behind the tiny box marking your lonely spot ahead of the others many imagined would drop back to meet the others in the first steep hill.

.

To yourself you began to hum to calm yourself in the rising winds at your first hill as the storm that had been slowly creeping in started to show itself. A soft drizzle soon broke into a full on gale force storm leaving you to your memory mostly and glowing paint on the path to keep you from biking off a cliff side plummet into the ocean below.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

A glance back now and again eased the worry of your friend on the lead bike seeing you were still upright as he also was struggling to do so as the rain seemed to be growing harder. Squinting through the rain you kept going pretending like the painful drops slapping into the scar on the base of your neck wasn’t stirring painful flashbacks of your struggle to break back for the surface under those treacherous waves as a child. But still you kept on and just hoped that when you got to the finish line, if you could make it pas that final wall you wouldn’t just burst into tears at all the pain coursing through your body.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

.

Maglor, “She’s halfway already!”

Maedhros chuckled, “The others can barely keep up with the sight of Thranduil and he’s nearly an hour behind her.”

Oropher, “What the hell has she been training to out in Gondolin?”

Maglor shook his head, “I have no clue.” Staring at awe in your turning skid to avoid a drooping branch nearly hitting you in the face making them all clutch one another’s shoulders and arms at their moment of panic.

.

You and Thranduil clearly marked the lead and showed your training time with the best in the victors of this grueling race, all of whom were not looking forward to their own chance at it in a few days. Still you spurred on the itch to try again another year for the crowd all watching your time nearing the middle time for their level making them wonder what you could do when you were finally in their age group.

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

_Everybody's worried about me_

_In too deep_

_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

_And it's been two years I miss my home_

_But there's a fire burning in my bones_

_Still believe_

_Yeah, I still believe_

“Drawbridge, drawbridge, drawbridge.” Muttering your childish replacement curses to yourself you kept on going in another cold slap of sheet rain making you scoff to yourself in the wind scooting you another foot to your right at its change in direction. “Run the race they said!” Ecthelion could be heard chuckling as you added, “It’ll be fun they said!” With shaking shoulders he took another turn as you grumbled out adjusting in the turn for the next steep hill, “Somebody owes me a deep dish pizza.” Each push of your feet had you listing the toppings and fillings to the stuffed crust you wanted, complete with breadsticks and dipping sauces until you were on the other side.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

.

All together in the waiting busses the crowds moved to the end of the racing path to fill the waiting theater set up for the last ring of the race. Two stops in the biking portion gained you more bands for your arm bearing your assigned number, 48, the one your relatives had all worn for their first that everyone nearly demanded you get, a tradition shared with the other legacies.

Usually the race for them lasted 12 hours and for first timers could stretch to 18 at the slowest to date, and with this weather it seemed you clearly had the advantage for training in such harsh days over in Gondolin compared to the sunny paradise they were so accustomed.

A distant row of lights finally came into view marking clearly the location to park your bikes and claim yet another band once you had swapped your shoes. Under the sheets of rain you all but fell over, just barely catching yourself in climbing off your bike you set aside and hopped in removing your first shoe to set aside in the assigned bin there holding your fresh pair. Fully changed you turned seeing the next aid with a smile wishing you a safe path through the storm after Amras in his turn on the lead bike.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Everything hurt. No, hurt wasn’t even close to this. You had felt pain and this was something inhumane, and yet you kept rushing onwards through the storm imagining in the back of your mind hearing the echo of distant taunting bleats. Yet you kept on and refused to stop knowing from your relatives and Orophin that your body would adjust and numb to the pain eventually. But eventually was a far from comforting term right now, because you would reach the end eventually, you just hoped it would stop before then and not return as soon as you’d crossed that coveted line.

_A lot of fight left in me_

.

The final few miles came and even in this deluge the masses raced outside to be waiting around that finish line for you even if they would rush back for cover again right after. In the storm in a few staggering hills and near slips in rushing water to be flooded back down to the bottom of the hills again. You could hear echoes of running behind you stirring a smirk onto your lips at the oddly comforting death of your imagined thought that the others had all left you to this foolish race alone.

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

Steps fell behind you and in the gaps between gusts you could hear Thranduil’s off pitch wavering fast paced love song to keep himself on pace making you giggle mentally to yourself at your lack of strength to do so aloud now in your continued path ahead on sheer will alone. In a steady skid Amras stopped in his designated spot while you eyed the bend in the road, a former location of a now destroyed bridge from an old war you eyed your final stretch to victory. That bridge once marked the end and in the destruction of it and following earthquakes and tectonic shifts the cliff across from you rose adding another challenge to the heart stopping race. One would have to charge at the cliff and leap hoping to latch onto the distant rock wall to climb up to the last half mile.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” You muttered running until you were already in the air. Fully aware of the net stretched out below and aids down there to assist those that had fallen to the finish line to accept their disqualified status, a trip you hoped you wouldn’t have to make.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_._

Pouring rain, slick rock wall forty feet away, whatever idiot thought of this should be skinned alive. However to the crowds looking on at the massive screens set up all gasped at your pained cry in slamming hard into the wall before dropping out of view of the mounted cameras. Covering their mouths the group rooting for you all stared with baited breath at the second screen aimed at the empty net waiting for your confirmed fall with free hands clutching at one another until they all but collapsed seeing your hand stretching up into view.

.

_Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

“Duck-.” Whimpering between panted breaths you clutched the wall after your footing had slipped at the hard slam of your left wrist and knees into the wall. Just barely you had managed to catch yourself seeing below the concerned men below hoping none would fall, but mainly their eyes lingered on your pause to press your head against the wet stone in the rain to steady your breath as best you could in trying to ignore your clearly injured left arm. Unable to risk or tolerate holding your weight with it you planted your feet and remembered footage of your uncle competing one handed.

.

Behind you the clear sound of running grew and you heard Thranduil shout, “Right behind you! Keep going!” A firm slap of his final step was followed by another at his catching his landing and glance up to see you planting your forearm favoring your left hand, “Keep going.”

A whimper tailing after a pained groan came at the final reach up to grab the ledge roused the cheers that lulled for a moment at your forearm planting beside your hand and your pained expression. Clearly bloodied knees and a darkening and swelling left wrist explained your kneeling pause at the top as you collected yourself. Half a mile away cheers grew urging you onwards as you forced yourself up onto your feet pressing your injured arm against your middle. In awe the men cheering for you staring at the lightning lit expression returning to your face from earlier on in the race. **Gone was the timid child they once knew, and in their shoes stood a determined woman. **

A single shift of your weight led to the start of a finishing trot as your free hand clutched the other to hold it in place trying to ease your pain through the sheets of rain growing harder in Thranduil’s kneeling pause atop the ledge ensuring you were moving onwards still. On his own feet he readied to trot after you eyeing your pained trot and muddled proud and worried looks on your cheering groups’ faces on the other side of the line. Yet finally across the line in a trembling breath you barely managed to stop when arms folded around your middle and you heard your father saying, “Come on little bunny. Let’s get this arm looked at.”

In his own round of relieved hugs Thranduil was led after you towards the clinic set up with medics all having seen your injury occur had guesses as to what clearly must have occurred. A simple xray later and your whimpering exhales as your dislocated wrist was numbed and popped into place before it was wiped down and a woven silver cast was added over it nearly up to your elbow. Leaning back you stretched out your legs you were bouncing for the rocks to be removed and cuts to be cleaned and coated in healing creams to mend the small injuries. Soon enough you both were in the run down area where your relatives helped to stretch you and massage the muscles hoping to cramp at your abrupt stops.

In a glance over you couldn’t help but giggle seeing that Thranduil also had a splint on two of his fingers and several scrapes and nicks on his arms and lower legs that were healed. Jokes and teasing comments on your splits matching the chosen color for the banquet eased the tension on having to go injured but not the anticipation. Dried and changed you both joined the others to watch the screens until the others would start coming across the line, holding hands until the last had, and wouldn’t you know it, not a single bleat was to be heard from the weary teens. Though one did break free, from you, at the arrival of Frohm and two of his brothers who had slid off the ledge down to the net below.

Surprisingly within three hours the large group of teens had been wrangled up and you were safely off home where you found the same detailed masterpiece of a pizza you had grumbled for as detailed by Ecthellion who had sent word on ahead. Celebrations soon melted into an early bike ride for your cheering squad.

Giggling to yourself you helped Thranduil up off the unhelpful couch to head off to your bed. Heavily you settled against the pillow top mattress and pile of pillows under your fluffy comforter turning on a movie. A soft giggle from you turned his head to find you already peering up at him stirring a smile onto his face, “I would kiss you but I can’t move.”

Chuckling lowly he groaned in rolling onto his side to cup your cheek and lovingly kiss you on the lips, a soft hum followed at his forehead pressing to yours in a low groan, “We can kiss tomorrow.” Rolling back onto his back he folded his uninjured hand around yours saying, “It hurts to be on my side or I’d hold you.”

Weakly you giggled to yourself soon being joined by his chuckles at the pitiful state you found your first time alone as a couple in your bed, “When I can move you are in trouble.”

Again he chuckled and wiggled half an inch closer to you contently sighing feeling his eyes droop, “Not if I catch you first.” Halfway between consciousness and dreaming already you both hummed contently at your plummet into a well needed rest.

If there had ever been any reason to worry at leaving you both alone now assuredly would not be one of them. Both heavily exhausted and partly drugged for numbing your pain there was certainly no risk for grandbabies tonight as they all knew just how excruciating a cough could possibly be for you, let alone anything close to amorous.

Now they would focus on their own lead up to that familiar pain, leaving you both to your two days of snuggling between stolen kisses. Painfully you were able to get up on that third day. And through their suffering you would remain hand in hand watching diligently in the aggitatingly peaceful sunny day until they had crossed the finish line signaling your chance to get some food and more much needed rest in a pained snuggling pile through a favored movie.


	6. Glass Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tale Teller Prompt – A seed of doubt was planted. Would it grow or would it be weeded out?  
Warning – Emotional Loneliness, Brooding/Agitated Thorin, Judgmental Durins/Dwarves  
Modern Thorin x my OC

A nasally giggle and a pat of a sturdy hand just a bit too far away from a crossed knee and your heart string gave a pained twang. Averting your eyes from the sight of your cousin Lei still continuing her habit of flirting shamelessly with your boyfriends the harbor view on this family cruise you had been forced into for a week long reunion beckoned you lying that it could keep your mind off the pair. But as always **a seed of doubt was planted. Would it grow or would it be weeded out?** The answer seemed to be all too clear due to your tumultuous past with your cousin, yet you would try to continue on pretending you believed otherwise.

.

_Wrong, so painfully wrong_. The perfect man you had been sold on years prior. So good for your image in the fledgling years of your career with all the right connections for you sat at what should be your birthday dinner turned into a black tie event, one of dozens being your only time with him these days in the growth of his own career as a lawyer. In a painfully pinching dress coated in bunches of pearls across the layered sheer nude material strapped up with a collar that would strangle you if you sat up to straight or turned certain ways you sat. Topped by a silver pearl necklace matching the heirloom silver pearl ring he had gifted you in a sign of his commitment to hold off engagement just a bit longer.

Each plate containing yet another dish you knew to have been chosen by your cousin, just like this glass formed monument to ‘simplicity’ forming the gaudiest show of idiocy she could possibly muster up. Lowering your eyes you forced your stomach not to growl at the untouched course of stomach churning food being taken away from you in the clear lull in food signaling the fetching of your possibly horrendous birthday cake.

The room filled with chatter and the grin on your face flinched a bit wider at the return of the conversation with the trio of head lawyers at the firm your boyfriend was sucking up to, the entirety of which filled this room with their wives and current flings. None closer to you than a passing face past the head of the firm as father to your best friend from school, all mingled in with the twenty odd relatives from your deceased mother’s half Elven side of the family and his heavily opinionated brood.

On your left again clearly as day a comment of marriage came up from the head of the firm was promptly followed by a nasally giggle in the familiar patting of that same hand now making your skin burn as it hit her upper thigh on the leg crossed forcing a patch of skin to appear between her thigh high boots and barely ass covering dress similar to yours but far more see through. Lowly he crooned in the long standing ‘joke’ of theirs, “Sometimes with a family like this, it begs one to wonder which is the right choice.”

In a mind of its own your hand rose to unhook your necklace and ease your ring off you left silently in the center of your plate in a silent rise, one motion, his mother and the men from the family oriented firm around you took in perfectly, all watching your stroll far from unnoticed by all but your relatives and now, ex-boyfriend. Tears welled up in your eyes and in his continued joking the invisible burns across your skin lulled just a tad through the short drive in the waiting car for you outside taking you straight to the duplex you shared with your ex. Up the stairs you trotted and in the closet you instantly unhooked the dress that dropped to your ankles.

Shivering through a tear rolling down your cheek ruining the pound of makeup on your face forced on you for the horrid occasion you stepped out of the dress you hung back up. Planting your hand on the wall by the hook it rested on you reached down to remove your shoes that came with the dress you put back into the box. Sniffling in your underwear you moved to collect hidden duffel bag you hastily filled with all your jeans and shirts, all that you hadn’t been gifted by any relatives friends or your ex.

There wasn’t much left through the apartment that was yours, and wrapped in old jeans, boots and a sweater when you had scrubbed your face and torn the painful pins binding back your long curls that fell down to your waist nearly and bounced around you in your flurry down the stairs to the garage. There your fully owned powder blue Audi was loaded up with the blankets and pillows stripped from your bed your ex refused to sleep on you tossed your bag onto alongside your box of sketches and designs in dozens of notebooks.

This was his last chance, a final night you hoped he could show that he cared. All you left him was a simple note, _“I’m done. It has never been a joke to me. Now you don’t have to choose. Anything that is left is all you have given me, if you don’t want it, give it away.”_

A safe car length nearly to the next state over you missed the return of your ex along with his closest relatives, all of whom saw the random scattered items missing along with the wall of portraits, your place in each group picture marked out with the couple photos cut in half and those just containing you were missing entirely. Now they were housed in a box in your trunk half full of the shattered glass from when you had thrown them there.

Lost in denial he tore through the apartment fully realizing why his boss now had left without a word to him taking all his coworkers with him just moments before the planned reveal of the cake, when he noticed you had left. It took looking over the film recorded of the night for him to realize you hadn’t eaten and when you had left exactly. In his apartment, once yours, he sat in a sea of memories finally realizing what he had done and with confirmation your studio had been cleared out weeks prior he knew there was no chance for him to get you back.

…

Family is family, and from one deceased relative to another, just as you had planned your car was driven inside a carrier plane and up to the passenger seating you made your way handing over your paperwork to be stamped and passed back. Wringing your fingers for the day long flight you sat in your own private booth with windows covered freeing you to silently sob into your pillow at all the time you had wasted on the pair of them.

Weeks now you had planned your escape, your paternal grandfather was off to his fatherland to join his brothers for the passing of their father that was a long time coming. His return less than likely anytime soon, so beforehand he left all he had to you, including a patch of land long since used with ruins from back before the First Age in what was the beginning of a garden courtyard outside his far from sturdy family home he had raised your father and his brothers in. Your uncles, all of whom traveled along with him would miss your arrival but as promised they had passed you information for a rental home you would be assured for as long as you needed it from a clan always very close to yours not far from your grandfather’s land housing your new studio.

.

All day you let go and settled into your notebook of floor plans and rebuild notes. Two centuries you saved up and finally you could take a break, especially with the cash flowing in from your touring show now on display in Vanyar Regency Art Museum. With full copies of the clan family home floor plans and sketches you had made of pictures you had been given of each room inside. It had all been emptied into the great barn for storage recently refurbished freeing up the house to be repaired. Thousands of feet encased and formed from solid grey stones with empty doorways and window arches now coated in tarps easing your ability to do repairs to the seemingly spacious castle of a dwelling.

.

Safely landed in the airstrip you drove out of the carrier and followed the route your Uncle had given you for the safest path. Miles of green and pines surrounded you already making you feel at home from your few years of living here until your mother had forced custody away from him and you were left to her family when the pair had passed within a few months of one another. The closer you got the more you felt him with you again almost stirring tears to your eyes again on the simple drive with miles stretching filled with random clan castles surrounded by scattered smaller cottages. Your castle being closest to the town with the empty lot straight on many a path to town or back out of it meaning you had to do things right.

Curiously the new bright car in town turning many a head along the way and stirring up whispers as to who the new addition to their formerly stagnant rumor mill until one of the main clans had been seen as abandoning their clan’s land under the force of some money loaded Elleth supposedly talented enough to have earned it all. You had been talked up to the Durins especially, the owners of the cottage you would be renting and the entire town was adamant to let you know just what they thought of having to be hospitable to you.

Sure the plans, while deemed authentic by fulfilling the initial plans of the designs from your founding clan father, had been approved by the council of clans due to the historic classification of that strip. A feat not applicable to the lands your family home was plotted on, one that you were grateful not to have gone through the process again so you could do all you pleased to the castle without any argument. Though still the town was settled upon hating you for all of eternity deciding that all you did was always going to fall short of what the founding father had planned. Just another Elf trying to butt into where they didn’t belong.

.. * ..

**“Why do I have to go?!”**

Diaa turned to her son Thorin saying, **“Because you are free and no doubt Dis would scare the woman off right away before the ground will even be broken.”**

Thorin rolled his eyes, **“I still do not see why I have to be the one to welcome the woman.”**

Her brow arched up, **“Thorin, she is renting our cottage, one of us must go.”**

**“Balin is so much better suited-,”**

Dia rolled her eyes, **“Then take him with you and silently brood through his speaking with her.”**

Thorin huffed and turned around heading out to find Balin and give him the news that he had been roped into this as well. Down the steps and through a winding set of halls he found Balin, who all but choked on his tea in hearing the decision Diaa had made, no doubt at the reluctance of his younger cousin. When the last of his tea was gone Thorin drew the keys from his pocket saying, **“Come on, our tenant awaits.”**

Balin rolled his eyes following Thorin through the door mumbling under his breath, **“You could handle this alone.”**

Thorin grumbled back, **“I heard that.”**

**“Good! It’s true you giant goat!”** A growl was his only response in the path they took to the truck outside.

A short drive later, in the midst of his humming a far too childish tune in honor of a believed lost friend on her birth week, and following the road up to a hilly patch of their land they spotted a pale blue car making Thorin huff again, **“Of course that’s what they’re driving.”**

Balin, **“I am certain those are very sensible cars for the city.”**

Thorin scoffed,** “Not much for country living. Hopefully it means they don’t intend to stay long.”**

Balin, **“You and I both know she’s leased ours for six months at least.”**

Thorin turned the wheel again for another bend, **“Good. One can only hope we have fair weather to hasten their departure. Blacklock workers are agreeing to aid in the swapping of those beams you know! Traitors!” **

Balin, **“Honestly, they are repairing the clan castle, what if she is simply the overseer in their absence and leaving once it is complete, what then with all your brooding and insults?”**

**“My mood will affect nothing.”**

Balin chortled, **“Not if Diaa keeps choosing you for our spokesperson.”**

**“Let’s hope not.” **

Making Balin smirk to himself, **“Aye.”**

. * .

Peering at your rear view mirror behind you the blue truck made you draw in a deep breath and flex your fingers around the wheel. It had been centuries and still those blue eyes lingered in your mind. Trapped in the body of a scowling teen refusing to sit still and learn who you were before racing off to go wrestle with his cousins in your first memory with him. Tall dark and brooding with a far too gangly frame to be a Casanova early on in his youth. But in pictures from your uncles and cousins to keep you in the loop to small town life you felt your heart race always in seeing those bright eyes and brooding expression on a far from recognizable body earning a squeak from you in your first spotting it. The drop dead gorgeous Durin no doubt wouldn’t remember you and why should he, being here for all of your infancy and little of your childhood, barely a noticeable creature.

Then again deep down you hoped he might, somewhere it might click who you belonged to, even in your far from appealing beardless state, the only female in your clan to be so. Exhaling slowly you made the last turn only to have your mouth fall open at the three story cottage wrapped in floor to ceiling windows between securing arches and frames. “Oh no.” A deep sigh left you in a flickering memory of one of your former houses with someone sprinting across your lawn to dive through your living room window in the dead of night tearing you from a nap after a long flight for work. Thoroughly spoiling you for windows at night ever since, even when explained as a dare a group of drunken frat boys had thought up believing the astoundingly clean windows to be open arches.

Parking in the driveway you caught the truck pulling in only to turn around facing the other way before parking, as if they meant to toss the keys at you then flee. But they stepped out and instantly you knew just who they were, inside your car you forced in another deep breath and then opened your door to step out. A grin eased onto your face in your usual nervous habit only for Balin’s eyes to lock on yours seeing the familial purple shade under your telling pitch black curls parting his lips. Though in his haste Thorin crossed the distance then plainly stated in the common tongue, “We do apologize for our abrupt meeting, though we’ve a schedule to keep. It is fully furnished and hopefully up to your standards.”

Before you could say a simple thanks your hand curled around the keys he dangled from his fingers and he turned back to the truck making you look to Balin who nodded his head saying, “Miss, please do call us if you find anything amiss.”

You nodded and watched him turn to claim his place in the truck, that when driving away missed the tear rolling down your cheek in your turn to head for the front door. Wiping your cheek you strolled through the thick wood and took in each detail of the warmly furnished spacious cottage you no doubt didn’t need all of due to the countless sleepless nights you would be toiling away unable to sleep until some headway had been made. After moving your things into the master bedroom closet you rolled up your sleeves and made your way down back to the driveway after locking up to head out on foot to your family home through a back path.

. * ,

Balin, **“That was less than hospitable.”**

Thorin, **“I gave her the keys. What else could she have needed?”**

Balin scoffed, **“Perhaps a tour of the place, few tips on how best to get to town or how to manage the storm shutters if needed.”**

Thorin, **“Those shutters are programmed to seal on their own when rain is called for. No need for explanation. Besides, our town is so small, I doubt she will be spending much time exploring it when so much is to be done on the properties.”**

Balin sighed unable to forget the color he now convinced your eyes to have been in that momentary meeting of yours. **“Auntie Diaa will not be pleased about this.”**

Thorin glanced his way only to look back refusing to think of that right now.

. * .

A million memories seemed to flood back all at once in the gentle sway of the tall grass. In the distance a grey castle with a tall tower in which you would imagine yourself guarded by a fierce dragon hoping for a Prince to save you. But of course not just any Prince, a tall broad and sturdy Prince no doubt scowling from the heat and weariness forced upon him for the journey there.

Curses would fill the air in the frenzied try to best the beast and in a trick of luck the dragon would be trapped then granted a moment of mercy, the action gaining the dragon’s blessing for your union. Surely then there would be a great deal more cussing on the maze like search for your tower top room and with a hefty drop his stained and scuffed armor would fall and he would collapse at your feet. Hours later he would awaken from his slumber to find a blanket stretched over himself and a hearty stew roasting atop the stove in your lush abode. A simple gesture, all you could offer in return for his feat. But a generous helping of stew later and you would be coiled tenderly in his arms, for a few tender moments at least until his bear like snoring would begin through your nonsensical sleep induced humming for a joint nap before you decided to ride off into the unknown for the beginning to your happily ever after.

Well, you were here, strolling through the castle open to the elements should you remove the tarps. Lost in what could have been. You had the castle, a Mithril dragon etched into the front gate, and still your Prince remained agitated as ever with a scowl that could make a bulldog flinch into a grin to sate his anger. Though your Prince had clearly forgotten his task, or that damn raven had taken off with your plea for help now no doubt as nest trimmings.

The ever hopeful romantic, you cradled your poor fragile heart in your hands still holding to the girlhood love you held for your enforced babysitter on not one but four occasions. A fellow music lover who fell hard and fast for the storybook you carried around reading religiously once you had learned the talent, a precious gift from your gran before she passed, Alice in Wonderland. The books the film adaptation and even on one sitting occasion your Prince had been forced into a tux to take you to the quirky musical rendition with magical effects, acrobats, wires and all due to the diligent workings of The Wizards Grey and Brown theatre company. Those pictures you cherished kept alongside the ticket stub for the occasion as well as the pressed petals from the flower from his lapel he took off afterwards not caring what happened to it.

For a few precious hours with him you were his Princess and your protective Warrior Prince was utterly devoted to your safety and every desire. It was an odd relationship though, entirely forced but since that day in passing the tune of Painting the Roses Red could be heard in passing whistles and random quotes and drawings would be left for the other. All along with an unspoken agreement that when eating in The Cave town diner at the same time all his toppings forced into his favorite burger would be stolen by you in the reminder from his gran to ensure he ate them.

But your relationship was even odder now, as all that seemingly had been wiped clean out of his memory. No doubt the centuries had done little to coax a grin out of him at the passing of his father but you had hoped he would at least recognize you. A deep sigh left your lungs and you stared off up through the doorway into the attached intricate wrought iron lined greenhouse near ruin and overtaken by plants and weeds with broken windows all around leading to the path out to the secured future garden and you relented that you would have to wait. They would have to remember you eventually, and you could do nothing but wait until the usual walls fell and you were greeted kindly by that giant scowling teddy bear of a dwarf. Centuries you had hoped you would fall out of love with those deep heartbreaking blue eyes of his yet here you stood still pitifully hoping that even in a glare they would be focused on you.

Through the tall grass you wandered until a familiar statue of your forefather stood in a circle of seated bears marking what would be the center of the courtyard for the new garden you would bring to life. With lips parted you moved closer peering up at the copper statue in good need of a polishing, though greatly protected by the townspeople from rains along with the bears around him they would cover with spare tarps. No matter the inconvenience it was common courtesy for all clan fathers, a showing of respect for them and their descendents. Reaching out your fingertips felt at the layer of moss growing up around his feet testing its give until your eyes dropped to the trail of four small black bear footprints tattooed diagonally up to your palm on the underside of your wrist.

Drawing your hands back you tugged your hair back into a high messy bun before you turned back to the large cart you had been pulling behind you sinking into the tall grass outside the circle where you fetched the shovel there leaving the other tools beside the cart. Turning around you drew in a deep breath and extended your hand hearing a tearing of earth in the rolling back of the grass within the circle that bounced out of it forming a sort of ring around it. The lumpy earth hardened and against the original design sat a good six feet above what it should hiding the intended and unformed full base of the statues. A single hard shove later and you scooped up a shovel full of dirt you turned to toss into the three foot deep cart ignoring the growing number of Dwarves on the plot of land across yours in the distance on their way to town.

One shovel full at a time you uncovered more and more of the circle clearing a good two feet around the statues as well by the time the third car full of Dwarves did a slow drive by to guess what you were doing. Two feet was all you got until you hit what your forefather had adored of this location, massive slabs of black fire opals split jaggedly from the explosions of the wars centuries prior occurring after you had left that had torn through this town, part of how your family home had fallen to such disrepair for lack of funds to repair the damage. Leaving the shovel aside you bit your lip and planted your hands on the end of the slab in front of your knees when you lowered, a mental tug later and the earth under it rose up lifting the slab you secured before letting the earth fall again.

On the ground around the circle you set the first stone soon added by more when you moved back to grip the second and raise the two hundred pound foot thick slab up to set it on top of the other. Groaning and grumbling to yourself eventually the first layer was cleared and you found a harder patch of dirt bringing you back to grab your shovel outside the dip you were in. Each shovel full burned and hurt in the aftermath of moving the slabs, at least for a bit until the second layer of stone was found, this one in a gorgeously stone filled near boulder-like soil that would be perfect to hold the base to the centerpiece. Around the statues were oddly jagged clumps of black opals sitting dully in their unshapen form inside a circle of uneven walls of the layered gem and earth walls around you.

In a reach out you moved to the side of the cart to grab your shaping tools in a bag you pulled down inside to begins on the walls. In firm strokes focusing on the earth in the stones you smoothed the edges into a perfectly rounded circle in staggered layers forming wide steps up. After this you moved to the bases of the statues working each into a more rounded shape you worked down more into rimmed mini pillars with your crest and a traditional scene from the tale of how your founder uncovered his companion, the bear to be with him and his kin for all of their days. The bears’ pillars much simpler in design but still coated in the traditional runes enforcing their promised protection on him and your kin.

Exhaling steadily you climbed out of the pit and glanced over to the land across from yours seeing an even larger number of onlookers who saw you drop your bag on the stack of slabs closest to you before your hand waves to tear back another patch of grass nearly to the street nearly fifty yards away. Lowering down you grabbed a bag of stake markers with painted tips along with spools of thread.

… * …

Gruffly Dwalin looked on with the others gathering across from your lot asking, **“Well she didn’t miss any time getting an early start there, did she?”**

Bofur shook his head, **“It would appear not.”**

Thorin, fresh from reporting he had handed over the keys to his mother crossed his arms glaring daggers at you shoveling dirt from the waist deep pit you were in. **“What is she doing?”**

Gloin, eyeing the diagram you had sent in to the council months prior said, **“Must be for the center pit.”**

Thorin leaned over to peer on at the diagram, **“How deep is the damn thing?”**

Gloin eyed the notes closer mumbling, **“Six, feet? No, that can’t be right. It would flood.”**

Dwalin huffed, **“Let’s hope that our brilliant architect can master that problem before our first deluge.”**

Thorin huffed again only for Balin to roll his eyes, **“I am certain that lovely young woman can do a great deal more than you all are granting her credit for.”**

Thorin and Dwalin both looked at him for the latter to ask, **“And just what has you on her side all of a sudden?”**

Balin shook his head, **“Just a hunch.”**

Thorin rolled his eyes, **“You and Amad with your hunches.” **Turning his head back to glare at you again only to have his mouth drop open at the first slab of black opal you carried almost effortlessly out of the pit.

Dwalin, **“That’s got to be hundreds of pounds!” **Balin chuckled watching your turn to head back to the pit again unaffected by the weight to their eyes.

... * …

More and more grass was moved back and using the bear statues as markers you marked out the first entering path along with the strips of dirt you would also be tearing out to place the planters. Starting narrowly near the bears in joining points to branch out widely through the intended courtyard out to where you would set the support beams for the overlapping cover. Each selected beam location you began to tirelessly dig out the required depth, at first with the shovel before using your control over the earth to free each spot, the last one just in time for a truck to drive up with a flatbed loaded with the timber pillars you had chosen.

A soft giggle left you in the arrival of an old friend of your cousins, tall broad and blonde, head of the Broadbeam clan who lowered with arms extended folding around you in a tight hug ending with a peck on your cheek, “Turo, excellent timing.”

He chuckled lowly looking you over in pulling back, “I see you’ve not wasted a moment and we couldn’t have picked a better time to show.”

..*..

The embrace stirred a deep growling exhale from Thorin, who scarcely understood why he had given the sound at all. Though the amusement from Balin at the noise died with the focus from the others upon your aiding the small team of men carrying the five ton pillars into place you then raised up to drop easily into the holes you had formed that fit just right and were sealed in after with your Dwarven ability to shift the earth and stone the team shared and aided you with. As soon as they had arrived the team seemed to vanish, along with you once shockingly to the onlookers surprise the states were removed from their seats and carefully loaded onto the flatbed.

Thorin, **“Did, they just-,”**

Balin, **“Aye.”**

Dwalin, **“No one is ever mean to remove those statues.”**

Balin, **“I’m certain she has good meaning to.”**

Thorin, **“She better!”** he growled out again joining the others in turning away while in the distance another truck could be seen arriving to aid you in removing the roof and ruined beams in the castle.

…*…

**“We put them down in here.”** You guided the men through the doors of your studio to set down the statues in their preset stands for proper refurbishing after so long without them causing the metal to weaken.

One after another they were settled down and left with a respectful whisper from you stirring a long since seen lighting of their eyes showing that they understood. Once covered with sheets you joined the men with tool belt in hand to start in pulling up the metal shingles for the roof across the full castle to free up access to the beams. Hours you slaved on doing so and well until nightfall rusted hinges and bolts were released and worn metal beams were melted down and fresh beams raised up into place and shaped to fit perfectly for the top three floors by your team after a team of four went to ensure the solid stone carved lowest basement floor walls were unaffected by time or the terrible wars.

The following morning the lowest level of timber and wooden supports for the roof for over the metal ones you had swapped out would arrive along with the rest of the roofing supplies. In the loneliness of the team abandoning you for the night you returned to your shop where you sat on the wheeled stool and uncovered the first of the bears you named with a grin, **“Now, let’s get you shining again.”** The glow in its eyes returning in your soft hum to yourself in grabbing your polishing tools to rub off the ages until it had a soft glow in the moonlight shining through the glass sunroof shaped in a dome in the center of the hive shaped shop. One by one you had the bears glowing gently through the low echoing hums from them joining in your song while you started on your forefather’s boots.


	7. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tale Teller Prompt - Their fingers lace together, a perfect fit.  
Warning – Deliriously tired oc/actor first meeting  
Richard Armitage x my oc

****

A double layover and two lengthy press stops on this final leg of his Hannibal tour left poor Richard nearly swaying on his feet when left stationary too long. Two days of pitiful naps after damn near a month of a lonely touch starved string of nights distracting himself from his empty hotel rooms keeping him from the peaceful sleep his schedule demanded finally he was home in England and he couldn’t feel less at home. Having to stop in London he had to put up in a hotel at the odd hour of return knowing his brother shouldn’t be stirred before his no doubt early shift at work from his house sitting to keep the house from floating away at being left empty. Tomorrow he would collect the keys and tolerate just one more night in this lavish hotel for the awards show he was due to present at.

It had been a reasonably anonymous entrance to his homeland yet upon layering into his jaw dropping expensive suit tailored to hug him perfectly and help him shine on the carpet he noticed a few eyes wandering his way. A maid first, in passing who respectfully remained silent, then a bellboy aiding another celeb way too late to make the carpet cut off time if they weren’t already dressed, which by their flannels and rollers in their hair through shouting match on their phone it was unlikely. But the final one really struck at him, because he could just tell his patience was thin and clearly this woman hurrying into the elevator with him was going to say something after her third glance at the tall man avoiding her gaze hopefully used as a clue to remain silent.

“Can I ask you a question?” He looks at you and at the filling of his lungs to force a kind grin into the place of his scowl you added. “Does it look like my shirt is on backwards?” Turning in one swift motion giving him a good look at your cashmere tan sweater over your tight black jeans and tall heeled boots. The clearly stage level makeup in a subtle smoky shade, that made your bright purple eyes pop even more. Under your black curls pulled into a long tall sleekly curled ponytail making him wonder at what was in your garment bag draped over your left arm, and why you had it if your chosen outfit was what you were decided on. “I took the tag off to stop the constant itching and I can’t seem to figure out which way it goes, it looks the same to me.”

Your eyes met his and his brows are raised with lips pursed in confusion for a moment before he answers in an awkward blurted stammer, “Yes, Yes it looks right.”

You nod and look him over seeing his suit and clearly exhausted expression he was losing the battle of masking. “Well, I should probably let you get back to your thoughts. Don’t mind me just mentally scrambling hoping I don’t make an ass of myself now that I’m two blasted hours behind thanks to that damn tropical-,” you look at him seeing a grin easing across his face feeling his irritations and exhaustion melting away as he realized how he knew you.

A low named actress he had seen years prior on an obscure stage production he absolutely treasured even without a raving following from the world he ached for you to have from your masterful job. “I should really stop talking, though it’s damn near impossible since I haven’t slept in three days-.” In your rambling he felt his body ease in your company after having spent so long alone and in his own aching need for contact with anyone outside of work he felt his hand inching for his pocket to pull out his phone to get your number.

Yet before he could grab it you sharply turned and walked for the still closed doors saying, “I should let you focus and leave you to your, focus..” Your next turn had you halt inches from the doors covering your face with your hand crossing your other arm around your middle, “Perhaps I should wait for the doors to open first.”

Lowly he chuckled to himself inching closer to your side as you reached the lobby and right when the doors opened you stepped forward, right into the chest of the actor and his wife right in front of it beside Martin Freeman and his wife. None other than Benedict Cumberbatch on his way up to grab something he forgot and his wife, whose clutch fell from her hand along with your garment bag.

Instantly you dropped into a deep crouch saying through Martins growing smirk as you gathered up the clutch and Benedict’s pocket journal and pen, “I am so sorry! I am just four heads and a tail today.” Popping up to pass the items back to the couple who smirked at your frenzied nerve wracked self in your stroll around them with Richard hurrying after you.

Inches from the pillar you clearly hadn’t noticed his hands gripped your hips in a gentle turn halting you mid step, in a glance back up at him his chest pushed against your back and his arm draped around to your side saying lowly, “Perhaps we should get you out of the lobby safely first, Darling.” Stealing a glance back at his confused friends wondering who you were to the formerly moping actor he flashed them a grin and continued on in a silent confirmation he would explain later as they filed onto the elevator.

Looking forward again you saw the pillar he guided you around before he stepped to your side dropping his arm to trail his fingers along your palm to fold between yours. His only thought in the moment of the locked hold was to melt at the perfect fit he hoped to signify your being fated to be together. Beaming to himself lost to the spinning daydreams of his own imaginings of your possible beginning if he could just manage these next moments properly. Breathing unsteadily you trotted at his side to keep up with his long stride in the apparently glue coated floor at the staggered steps you took on your weakening legs.

In their final view of you the actors you had left behind both grinned whispering about their friend hoping this was a good sign seeing **their fingers loop together, a perfect fit** they hoped, someone just as nervous and awkward and giddy to be around the usually moody actor to bring out his smile.

On the way through the self opening double doors of this lavish hotel he glanced down at you seeing your anxious wide grin flash back onto your face through the flashes of cameras waiting for celebs to be leaving for the awards show, “Where are you off to?”

“Um, BAFTA, same as you.”

He nodded and led you to the car waiting on the right with his driver he recognized at his opening the back door, “Good, you can ride with me.”

Again you nodded and walked to the car. There he paused and in your glance up at him you said, “Oh,” lowering to climb inside the car first as he chuckled then lowered to climb in after you. Out of habit he glanced at the door when it closed, noticing the cameraman snapping away at the both of you while the driver trotted around the car to get in himself. “Thank you.”

He chuckled again, “Well I couldn’t let you miss the awards or walk into a wall for that matter.” He looked you over, “Is that garment bag for you?”

You turned your head to him after reading your instructed time of arrival and directions to the performers area, “Yes, for after.”

He chuckled again, “After what?”

“Oh, it’s all sort of last minute but you know that Sunset Boulevard film revamp?”

He drew in a breath, “Yes! Oh I remember now, you’ve been on the press lately about it.”

You let out a wry chuckle, “Yes. Everyone is stumped why me. So, studio thought BAFTA would be a good sneak preview for it. But no spoilers. Just hope I don’t fall of the stage.”

“Pity I’m not up in the front row.” Making you shake your head in his playful chuckle as his smirk broke at your eyes rolling.

.

It didn’t take long at all, and in the line of cars waiting to be unloaded while you tried to mentally recite your designated path Richard closed out his texts, silencing his handler who was waiting on the carpet for him. Then he swapped over to his contacts making you a contact card before passing you his phone your eyes dropped to dumbly at the strange phone now in your palm, “Wondering if I could get your number? Make sure you have it in case you find another wall I can come find you.”

Biting back your giggle you nodded and typed it in, “Sure. Sounds like a plan.” You mumbled to yourself trying to be cool about this amazing man wishing to speak with you again even over a text.

As you passed it back you saw his handler reaching to open the door. “Thank you for the ride.” Right as it opened Richard turned in pocketing his phone to ask you something only to fall silent realizing his lean closer had you barely a breath away, his darkening gaze dropped to your lips then was cut off in your lips planting on his. A wall of flashes erupted capturing the moment ending with your frozen moment and mumble of, “Please forget I did that.”

Lowly he chuckled through a beaming grin and he inched out to the door, purring, “One condition, take a picture with me and I’ll consider it.”

You nod and climb out accepting his hand for help to stand. A few steps off to the side under his arm both with beaming grins you held the pose for a few moments through the flash of lights. In your turn to leave him however you passed in front of him and after his low hum of, “I’ll let you know my answer by lights up.” In your try to peck him on the cheek your foot wobbled in your toe top stance and again your lisp found his, only this time he leaned in settling his hand on your hip and the other on your cheek all but making you collapse in realizing the result of your fumble.

In the parting of your lips his fingers trailed along your cheek tenderly and he moved his lips by your ear. Purring lowly he said, “No chance forgetting that one Darling.” At your sharp inhale he chuckled as you nodded and turned to hurry down the carpet hearing him call out, “Break a Leg!”

Mumbling louder than you intended he chuckled hearing you say, “Hope I do…” leaving him beaming mid chuckle for the cameras while he moved on down the carpet to his interviews.

..

Exiting the maze of people you found your way through the seemingly endless building straight to the door with your name written on the outside of it. Exhaling sharply you eased the door open and slipped inside hearing your Grandmother and her longtime fiancé with her chatting only to fall silent in your arrival. Flashing them a grin you closed the door and hung up your bag on the back of the door eyeing her jeans and sweater and shorter heels matching yours, due to your shorter status next to her to even out your height for the cameras. Her makeup and hair slicked back just like yours for your place as Norma after she has been coerced by her film studio to undergo a trial surgery to bring her back to her prime, though the only hitch being her reflection never changes in her eyes leaving her very much still the elderly woman she returned as in her mind.

The place of your grandmother, a famed black and white actress and opera singer, whom you were cosmically the twin of for the film backers who signed you both right away knowing with her place in the film a great margin of people would be flocking to see her on the screen again in this yet another iconic role. The only hitch being the world not knowing you had studied at her same schools and have taken the lead in just as many successful shows only without your name being as recognizable to younger audiences. All leading to the assumption you were to be her physical stand in, making your performance tonight of ‘As If We Never Said Goodbye’ now changed into a duet for the both of you in reflecting motions across the stage through the studio and set into makeup and onto your first mark to show off your equally skilled performances as Norma.

“Sorry I’m late gran, I accidentally kissed someone, twice.”

A soft giggle left her as you settled into the couch beside her at her summoning pat before her welcoming hug, “We’ve still an hour yet. Relax,” in your lean back you giggled at her smirk in saying, “Now, tell me all about him.”

.

Down to the last moment you felt your legs going weak, following your assigned aid you couldn’t tell anyone’s faces apart just hoping that you wouldn’t fail. You had been the lead in countless productions but now you would be working with your Gran, a flawless performer who you would be sharing a role with adding even more pressure to match her flawlessly with her same sense of calm ease.

Out into the dark stage you waited through your cue at the fleeing of your mic tech as Ewan McGreggor introduced your number. Perfectly in sync your eyes opened and your chins rose with the same expression on your face through the wall of ‘mirrors’ separating your matching sets. You could tell first impressions were ‘cheesy’ and ‘predictable’ and yet in the first note your Gran sang you could hear the exhales that were not followed by any inhale for several moments after in her usual awe inflicting ways. She fell silent and you began the stroll through the sets that began to shift around you changing the locations and starting your spiraling paths around one another on the seemingly unmanned mirrors parting you making people gawk up at you open mouthed and breathless as your number continued.

From a stunning moment of a magically appearing matching set of floor length gowns with elbow gloves and tall buns that would drop down again at the mirror spirals when you would be in your sweater and jeans again. The final verse was in the center of the stage now empty past a single ‘mirror’ between you and you could hear a pin drop in the deadly silent audience at your matching tear filled gaze and single freeing tear streaking down your cheeks shining in the spotlight. “We taught the world,” your arms both raising towards the mirror where your curled fingers locked blindly in your steady continuance, “New ways to dream.”

The final note died and the lights cut off casting you in darkness, reaching up you covered your mic with your hand for a shaky exhale feeling your Gran’s arm shift in her blind glance your way in the roar of cheers and claps while the house stood applauding your performance. Where you would normally bow you were instructed to head off the stage and yet the lights started to go up again as your joined hands lowered, and John Rhys Davies, the next presenter hurried over to your both making you both giggle and grin moving over to him locking your hands again in his motioning you to the end of the stage for a quick bow to help silence the crowd again.

Peering out your eyes instantly found Richard through the others grinning at you madly making you blush and shaky your head through another giggle as your Gran’s free hand was cradled by John’s in his shared words with her. Not a few moments later you were on your way back to the back stage area where you helped to unhook your mics freeing you to return to your room to change for your Gran’s aid to take possession of your clothes he would take to your hotel rooms.

Carefully with her aid you secured the strip of buttons up your back in a black strip drawing the eye across the nude back coated with black spiraling vines over a sleek figure hugging sleeveless dress with a gentle flare at the bottom that fully covered your chest up to your neck. Leaving your hair up you turned to help her secure the broach straight on the sparkling navy shrug over an equally as sparkling dress fitting to the event leaving her in your eyes still the more dazzling of you two. Straight in to the bare trio of seats nearly opposite Richard you were able to steal a few subtle glances his way holding tight to your clutch in your settling back into the plushy seat peering up once those around you had settled back from their hushed compliments on your performance.

.

A single offhand jest about Dollarhyde finding a new golden angel was nearly passed up by you until the speaker glanced your way making it click and bringing a blush back to your cheeks when others turned to look your way chuckling through your hushed giggles. In a glance towards Richard you found him already looking your way with a deepening grin that turned in his look to the stage again while your gaze dropped to your clutch to bring out your vibrating phone you had been ignoring. That made you smirk to yourself at the compliment from Richard on your number. The second message was a simple one reading, _“That dress is stunning on you.”_

Replying, _“Thank you. Nearly lost it on the plane. Would have been a pity, to have been forced to stay in my jeans and comfy sweater.”_

Across the room you caught his chuckle and glance at you before he replied, _“That it would. I do hope you aren’t cold.”_

_“If I do get cold you will be the first to know.”_

_“Good.”_

.

Another joke about you and Richard was mentioned and your fingers rose to cover your face as you giggled to yourself, lifting your head again at the arrival of your Gran’s aid you rose to follow him back to the backstage area where you took your place in line.

A sudden body at your side pursed your lips for a moment with none other than Martin Freeman grinning at you widely making you say in a glance around the crowded room, “Um, I think you have your partners mixed up. I was supposed to be with, was it, Ryan, something?”

In looking at him again he replied, “No, I managed to trade for you.”

“Why?” At the sudden interest from one of your favorite actors you’d never dreamed of speaking to now wishing to be your partner in presenting you were left floored after having been in a texting conversation with another from your list of dream men to meet.

A chuckle left him at your wide eyed gaze at him before you blinked some life back into yourself relaxing in his humor, the arrival of a young woman with a clipboard and headset passed Martin the award and you the envelope and led you out to the stage where you waited for the musical cue then strolled out to the podium through the cheers.

In a glance at Martin you asked softly, “Did you want to start?” having the teleprompter adjusting to your lines.

Martin shook his head, “No, it’s alright.” You drew in a breath then wet your lips and glanced at him again as he began to speak again, “Though I am curious How changing your outfit is supposed to make us forget you were seen kissing Richard outside, whom you sat on the opposite end of the auditorium to avoid suspicion.”

A sudden giggle left you in your soft blush, “I don’t pick the seating,” you waved the envelope, “We have an award to present.”

He waved his hand, “They can wait. They need to trim down speeches anyways. So,” your brow inched up at his smirk at you in planting his arm on the podium, “where are you two lovebirds going to be running off to tonight for your necking.”

Your hand planted on the podium, “I have never necked anyone in my life.”

Martin looked out in the crowd finding Richard smoothing his hand over his mouth to disguise his nervous chuckling at being the focus of the evening by his friends, “Richard-,” his finger pointed at you and you turned forward rolling your eyes, “Tonight-,”

With a grin you started to read the first line on the prompter then glanced at him with a challenging gaze he returned before reading his until you opened the envelope calling Benedict up to the stage.

In his eager trot you caught Martin’s smirk as well as Benedict’s making you mumble, “Good lord,” and turn to head backstage only making him trot over to you easing his arm around your upper back, “Oh now, I promise, no ribbing. No jokes, come now, please.”

You turned to join him to stand by Martin, who claimed your hand to cradle it with gentle pats nearly reducing you to giggles again. A short list of people were thanked before Benedict glanced back at you saying your name, “And thank you, sincerely from the bottom of my heart, thank you, for taking one of the kindest, gentlest and most unreasonable of men,” a giggle left you and you looked to your right nipping at your lip, “to find an evening of endless beaming smiles.” Benedict watched you turn to head back to the backstage area, flashing a wink to Richard then joined Martin in hurrying after you.

Benedict, “So, how did you meet?” He asked when he caught up with you making you giggle again.

“In an elevator.”

They both looked at you and Martin asked, “Which elevator?”

You giggled again, “The one where I ran into you.”

Martin, “When?”

“When did I hit you? Have you gone nearly a week without sleep too?”

Martin, “No, when did you meet there?”

“Today.”

They both froze parroting back, “Today?!”

Hurrying after you in a shake of your head you were led to a small empty room off to the side where you filled the pair into the full day leaving them baffled as to how you two utterly perfect exhausted strangers managed to meet at all let alone just when you needed one another so badly.

.

Barely an hour later and your Gran headed back to her hotel room with her fiancé after her job presenting while you tried to last it out. Yet a yawn was coming on and in a shift to fake adjusting your hem you managed to hide it and sit up before your eyes slammed shut and you would slump forward to the floor passing out. Quickly you pulled out your phone saying, _“I’m going to head back, enjoy your night.”_

Just a moment later his response popped up and you read_, “I’m presenting in a moment, I can go back with you after if you could hold out a few minutes longer.”_

With a grin Richard took his place and read his chosen lines stealing glances at you ensuring you were still conscious until he was able to slip backstage where he found you waiting in the hall on the way out. Extending his arm he eased around your upper back he hummed by your ear, “Let’s get you to bed, hmm?”

It all seemed to blur together and yet alone in your bed wrapped in your sweater and flannels under the covers you stirred barely making the time to meet the check out time with bags in hand to file into your waiting cab to take you to your flat where you wanted to collapse onto your bed only to look at your phone reading Richard’s message of, _“Just checking in to see if you’re conscious and still free of hitting any walls.”_

A grin eased across your lips as you sat on the bed, _“I am conscious, though I did knock my knee on my end table.”_

_“Well I hope it won’t be troubling you too much for our dinner tonight.” _Wide eyed you stared at the message then you scrolled up finding the earlier agreement from you to have him pick you up for dinner at six. In remembering to breathe again you rushed to your closet and you looked at every dress you owned while Richard said he was off in another interview unable to answer your crippling inquiries deadlocking you into going to dinner in your jeans and blouse you had put on to run to the market for some deodorant and toothpaste you had lost in your unpacking somehow.

.

Quarter to six you walked into the hall from your bedroom, having done your makeup and still locked in deciding last minute, just grabbing one of the ten you had set out, your doorbell lured you timidly to the door as if there were a wolf on the other side of it snarling instead of your early date. Opening the door you spotted Richard with a clutch of flowers saying, “Your neighbor let me in.”

“Thank you,” in accepting the flowers you turned letting him in feeling his eyes looking you over as you went to fill your vase of pens you emptied into a drawer for your flowers then carried back into the living room. “Got out early?”

He nodded, “Yes.” Wetting his lips as his hands slipped into his back pockets looking you over again trying to keep from claiming another breath stealing kiss you had given him at his walking you safely to your door the night before in your hotel. More than enough of a goodnight to keep him up for hours later frustrated to be alone for an entirely different reason than usual, stuck on you in your painted on dress and timid jokes to use him as your self heating blanket on the chilly night.

Nodding eagerly you wet your lips and moved closer to him, “So, I have a question.”

“Sure.” Wetting his lips again in locking his eyes on yours.

“I’ve been sort of stuck all day, and now you said dinner, but that could be a great deal of things, so I was wondering is it a dressy dress or just a dress sort of evening?”

In a weak chuckle his smile spread and nodded his head towards the hall clearly leading to your bedroom, “Grab some shoes, you look lovely for tonight.”

“But-,”

Inching closer to you your words broke off at his hands slipping free with one cupping your cheek, “All you need is shoes and your keys. Leave your phone here if you can manage without it.”

At the easing of his nose against yours goose bumps spread across your body, and your lips parted in the tiny warm breath of his falling on them in a low purred, “Please?”

At his pulling back his hand lowered to your side gently turning you in his move to sit on the arm of your couch you sighed and strolled to your room, “Didn’t take you for a tease.”

Smirking at your accusation he stood and walked after you, somehow silently purring just a foot behind you, “Tease?” Turned around his lips met yours while his arms slunk around your middle pulling you flush against his chest, humming lowly against your lips at your arms easing around his shoulders. For a few passionate minutes the world blurred around you, remembering himself and the set plans his lips left yours to press to your cheek by your ear, “Shoes please Darling.” Slowly his arms loosened even through your quick stolen peck on his lips.

Turning on your heels you went down the hall in his hands smoothing over his face while he straightened up again and fixed the collar to his dress shirt that your arm had flipped upwards. The gentle tap of your heels brought you back to him and his spreading smile as your hand eased into his for the walk to the door.

..

Chatting through the drive switched to a trading of the worst puns and jokes you had ever heard until you pulled up to a packed lot with a group of familiar faces. Richard hummed by you, “If you don’t quite remember it was Martin who invited you along in place of the date he was going to find for me.”

In a giggle you replied, “How sweet.”

He chuckled lowly stating in his claiming your hand to raise to his lips purring after he had parked, “Our official first date is next week when you’re back from France and I have wrapped in the States. I promise, it will be worth the wait.”

“I do not doubt that.” Grinning at him his lips met your knuckles again then he released your hand to let you both get out and walk around to the hood where his hand would intertwine with yours again to walk over to the group all eagerly greeting you.

A short walk in and you stood with the group while Martin gave his codename, joining a larger group you heard Martin say, “These places are supposed to be amazing.”

Looking up at Richard you asked in a whisper, “These places?”

His eyes met yours and your answer came, eating in the dark. A rapid giggle from you was muffled at your hand covering your mouth stirring an awkward grin onto Richard’s face to hold back a laugh at your soft blush. Martin glanced at you saying, “Thought it might help you both through any awkward first date jitters.”

Through the pitch black room you mumbled to yourself, “Not helping my nerves. Quite the opposite.” Richard chuckles deeply gently squeezing his hand on your hip a bit firmer that released only when you were helped into your seats.

Around the table you hear another mumble from one of the wives, “I’m going to drop something, I just know it.”

You giggle out, “Just think there’ll be magazines packed with night vision pictures of us calling us all slobs by morning.” Stirring laughs from the table silencing at the arrival of the waiters with your drinks.

Barely a few minutes in Benedict asked, “Where were the drinks again?” His wife answered the clock face position you had been given before you could hear his hand patting around when he set his drink down again. “I’ve lost my fork.”

A soft giggle left you as you assumed you had finished this course of fruit coated with various toppings and you set down your fork in your self designated spot and lowered your hands to your lap. A sudden huff sounded and Martin said, “I’ve dropped something on my lap.”

Holding back your giggle at this giggling mess of a dinner meant to calm you into dating one another and joining their group, smirking to yourself at your thought inching your left hand to your right towards the warmth coming off of Richard’s body closest to you in this rounded table. At the settling of your hand on his leg you could just about hear his body go rigid and his head turn to you as if he could see just what you were intending with your hand being planted on his upper thigh. Answering a question offered to you your hand remained in place with fingers trailing unknown shapes into his thigh deepening his grin before he lowered his free left hand to wrap around the back of your hand. Silently enjoying the gesture as this sensory depriving room made the distance between you and lack of being able to see one another a bit more tolerable for the time being.

.

Finally the dinner came to a close and when your eyes had adjusted again and you all made your ways to your cars listening as martin went on about his stains through his wife trying to console him. “These are my best trousers!”

Giggling to yourself inside the car you glanced over at him as he took his seat again, “Richard, please promise never to take me to another of those again.”

Chuckling lowly he nodded claiming your hand to kiss your knuckles again. “I would never and I doubt they would ever suggest it again.”

Following behind the others a bowling alley appeared and you all went inside to claim your lanes in the reserved alley. For two hours it was all yours and laughter and stolen bouts of snuggling with trails of lips along cheeks and necks in hopes of distracting one another.

.

Alone again draped across Richard’s chest your forehead nuzzled against his chin while he held your thin planner up over your back comparing your press schedules for the next month until he would have to head out of the country to film another show for a couple months taking him from you again. “Okay, past our second date we’ll have three weeks until our joint trip to Italy,” he turned the page again curious to see what you were doing in his working out of the country only to pause seeing your note of a flight to Berlin with out any note of returning for three months. “You’re flying out to Berlin?”

You nodded saying, “Out there Gran and I got asked to try the show on stage for three months. Why?”

“I’m filming out there. Just glad that we’ll have more time together than I assumed.” In lifting your head his turned to steal a loving kiss, “You’ll see,” folding his arms around your back saying after he set your planners aside smirking at your lowering onto his chest again, “It’s a surprise, for now, time for cuddles Darling.” Pressing his lips to your forehead in his chuckling nuzzling hold.


	8. Glass Heart Pt 2

Shouts were heard across many a dinner table sharing the news of your thievery with many determined to go over and give you a piece of their mind on disturbing family relics. Only in their way over to see the land themselves only to freeze seeing the returned statues glowing in the early morning sun, clearly polished and pampered better than any had imagined.

Around them a clear set of indented paths and odd pits, upon further inspection of a bribed teen, each were filled with a layer of layered stones sealing in the sides of the deepest ones you had secured into place with oddly crossed metal pipes clearly linking them.

Between the smaller dips with raised frames clearly filled with layered stones in thick walls in the form of large planters dividing the clear pathways in the odd maze of a garden left to dry without shifting without your supervision. At the base of the largest circle a clear miniscule slope was uncovered feeding into a dip around the edges under the lowest step with pipes folded over the steps now with an odd steak the end was tied to leaving the elders to assume it was a planned marker for a drainage pump. The clear improvement in just a day left them baffled as to what you could finish with by the end of the week if you had done all this nearly alone in one day.

.

A long morning of work later and the new metal shingle roof was in place through your castle ending your team repairs on that for the time being until the guys were available in another months time to help swap out the wiring, plumbing and paneling throughout. Alone again you made the long walk back to your rental where you left your boots outside when you had knocked them on the front walk, showering in as hot water as you could muster up you felt your body relaxing you onto your next step. Dried off and pulling on a fresh pair of jeans over your matching set of lingerie you had been meaning to try out in public possibly able to flash a strap of your shoulder when the shoulder of your loose t shirt would drop to the side.

In your car however in the drive through the main square you caught glances of symbols forming the word ‘**Shuktu**’ above the doors used to mean ‘Kin Only’ when placed that way. Holding back your urge to cry you continued on driving ignoring the stares of the Dwarves pretending not to notice your presence there. From what you could remember Dale was a good two hour drive making you mumble to yourself, **“Guess that takes ice cream out of the picture…”**

Two hours out of your way brushing your wall of curls from your face you strolled through the lot of the shop collecting a cart along the way. Simple spare soaps and toiletries were gathered along with a cooler you would fill with ice. Barely half an hour later you had all you’d dream of needing and you collected your ice on the way out. You had stuck to mainly pasta, sauces, gravy mixes, bags of potatoes and vegetables able to handle the ride home with a risked try for a roll of hamburger, bag of fries and a box of creamsicles and milk in the cooler.

An obscenely long drive back you were elated to find the frozen items and milk still good for your first trip inside to unload it all. In the light of the sunset you started to pull together a simple pasta dinner that you ate while sipping on an alcoholic lemonade you sat back on the floor against the front of the couch watching some obscure film on a classic log tossing team. A ring from your phone broke your attention and you eyed the screen lighting up with another call from your ex you declined.

In its vanishing you eyed the messages on your screen from your cousin Lei and various relatives scolding you on your abrupt departure and the drastic demotion your ex had gotten. Wryly you chuckled and took another sip of your drink, **“Ooh, that should sting.”**

A skype call came in and you smirked seeing your friend’s face pop up. _“Jaqi! There you are!”_

With a giggle you gave a finger wave in return to hers, _“Here I am.”_

_“You are ok? I heard from Daddy what happened. You’re not holed up in some motel, are you? Because we have a great number of properties you know you’re welcome to.”_

You shook your head,_ “No. Staying in a place I rented, friend of my uncles on my dad’s side. Helping out with some family stuff. Looking close to a year, possibly for good if things work out.”_

_“Oh.”_ She pouted then asked with a playful grin, _“Any cute guys out there?”_

You giggled and lowered your drink from another sip, _“Remember my Prince of Scowls?”_

With a giddy squeal, _“How is he?! Is he single?! How does he look?!”_

You giggled again, _“No idea if he’s single, he’s drop dead gorgeous and moody as ever.”_

She chuckled, _“Ooh, what is it with you and your weakness for scowls.”_

You shrugged, _“Just the Dwarf in me. Can’t help it. Meaner the scowl the more protective and snuggly they are.”_ Making her giggle as you did in delving more into her weeks of traveling she had planned ahead for her photography career for a top fashion magazine. For hours you chatted until you had cleaned up your dishes and sprinted upstairs to drag your comforter and pillows into the closet you locked to curl up on the floor for the night to hope to get some sleep before starting on making the first of the windows for the castle.

With thousands of windows and stained glass murals for doors and windows alike you had quite a bit to get done but thankfully you had sent ahead for some of the frames for the more intricate locations. Mainly for the windows topped with arches and various awkward shapes to fit in the odd cutouts between the visually confusing shelves covering nearly every inch of the walls you couldn’t wait to fill up again when everything was done.

…

Unable to sleep your eyes opened and you changed your clothes. Strolling out in the dark you found the piles of beams in the shop you loaded up on another cart and pulled along with all the tools you would need under a tall ladder. For hours you worked alone in the dark, starting front the supporting beams you slid the smaller arched beams through the notches into the tops of them. Bracketing down what you needed for extra support. Mentally you held them in place until you could set up the ladder between them to secure the meeting joints. Starting with a single arch in the dark. Under the light of the rising sun the entire area was covered in layered arches forming spiraled domes and smaller beams in the ground for securing points for decorative lattices and plaited walls you would layer climbing vines of flowers that would help to shade flowers needing a break from the harsh summer sun.

When the first of the cars and on foot passers by arrived you were seen in the distance laying a ditch for a stretch of pipes to feed from the branch of the river a mile off. When the beams had been finished you had finished installing the piping inside the full construction. And at the final length of tubing you heard the water rushing through to slowly fill the center section that when the pump was turned on would feed the fountains and sprinkler systems feeding from the smaller raised sections both for floating planters and decorations.

Panting at your glance to the growing crowd your arm rested on your shovel as you wiped your forehead with your free arm streaking a line of dirt across it. Inhaling deeply you turned back to filling the ditch back in with a wave of your hand urging the rolled back grass to settle back into place again. Strolling back to the courtyard you pulled the dirt filled cart over to the first raised planter you started to fill up now that the wooden supports for the properly secured layered stone walls were removed. One by one you pulled it around emptying it into the planters you marked with symbols in chalk to remind you which seeds and bulbs to plant there tonight.

Next your eyes fell to the slabs of unpolished opal you had pulled from the earth you split up into awkwardly aligned pyramids to the distant Dwarves looking on. One by one forming seating sections for those passing through you would finish off later. Barely an hour into the job and a low bellow sounded making you sigh and focus on your work as the Dwarves isn’t he distance flinched and double took between you and the group of massive pitch black mortar bears starting to trot their way over to you. All clearly over six feet tall in their fully grown stature known for their territorial tendencies, though this clan used to the townspeople were rather docile if respected and known to wander from time to time only to be brought back again by members of the Blacklock clan before any incidents would occur.

In the distance a few Dwarves chuckled betting if you could outrun them or not only to fall silent at their leader coming to a stop and strolled straight for you, pressing his forehead to yours in a giggle inducing stroke of his face against yours. Lost to your giggles the Dwarves could not hear in the distance a fur coated arm drew you against his chest for a tight hug you gladly returned mumbling sweetly to him in Bearish, **_“Hey there Big Bo. At least you remember me.”_**

The leader once a cub born the day you were now proudly showed you his large brood of sons along with his grand cubs, all at three feet tall already, that came bounding into the courtyard to climb all over you before inspecting the thankfully bear proof structures. Their happiest spot was to climb down into the center circle to splash into the filling pit then bound out to plop and wiggle all over you. Each element of the structure was shown and explained to them earning their awed stares at you in leading them to the greenhouse where you would start next after a stop at the wild beehives your kin tended to in good need of some fresh food sources to survive this year.

Stunned beyond belief at the video captured of your being accepted by the troublesome mortar bears known to dwell in your lands the Dwarves flooded through the town sharing the news puzzling them as to how you managed not to get chased off their lands.

.

A single swipe of your hand tore the foliage climbing the greenhouse walls with another after. This one focusing on the sand contained on the glass you tore free leaving the rest of what formed the glass to crumble to the ground you used a rusted snow shovel to scrape to the walls tearing the stubborn plants tearing the stone floor up from its original level places you would focus on removing next. Layering the giant stone tiles outside you returned inside and began to work on leveling the ground while the bears lounged in the green pool of water in the center of the room with the brave birds floating between them to get some relief from the growing heat.

.

Coated in sweat you panted hearing a truck backing down your drive up to your studio. “Oh no.” Walking out you removed your gloves you folded in your back pocket on the stroll out to the truck packed with trees and small shrubs, “Blast it all…”

A mix up dates had your trees unloaded into the field by the studio and you inhaled sharply while stretching your arms in the empty truck driving off again. The mixture of orange, lemon, lime, pear, cherry and apple trees sat by the hundred and you exhaled rolling your shoulders to head off to the empty patch of land you would be adding the majority of the citrus trees and at each of the areas you had marked off with the loaded cart packed with trees you forced holes open in the ground the trees were eased into and nestled safely one by one. Staggeringly to the last flickers of light you managed each of the trees into their homes including the final flowering trees and shrubs through the courtyard now taking shape a bit more.

Leaving the rest of the seeds and bulbs you had received while the bees from your hives set out to inspect the new food sources you returned back to your studio. Heavily by the completed wrought iron frame for a special gazebo you settled on your stool and got to shaping each special piece of colored glass to form murals with spinning panels that when hit by rain will sing as the water falls into the flute like tubes below the murals.

The sound of an engine dying and doors opening and closing turned your head to see the dying headlights on a familiar blue truck and with a sigh you turned back to the intricate glass knob you were currently making raising the metal rod to your lips to blow a flame tipped heated breath through it adding a special spiral of flecks through the center. Twisting it around you propped it between your knees grabbing a metal spike you used to work a dipping spiraled head through steady turns of the pole hearing the heavy boots of the men entering while they looked at the vast piles of possible bits for your castle they couldn’t quite work out.

When they stopped they remained silent in hopes of not breaking your focus stirring you to say, “Lovely evening for a drive?”

Balin grinned, “Yes, yes it is. Much cooler now the sun has gone down.”

Thorin nodded then drew in a breath blurting out, “Just what do you imagine you’re doing?”

Blindly you answered in turning the pole again adding the final spiraled dip deepening Balin’s grin, “Making a doorknob. Would you like one?”

“I mean with the statues.”

“Ah.”

Under tightly knit brows his words exploded out of him, “How dare you imagine you can just go and move the founder of the Blacklock clan and his-,”

“Dabondor.”

Thorin, “What?!”

“Dabondor, his name, would you like the names of his bears as well as their unique abilities and gifted knowledge to him?”

Thorin, “Amazing! You can read a book!” At that you lowered your pick wielding hand and turned your head to look up at him with a stoic yet challenged expression Balin nearly stepped back at assuming you would throw something at Thorin, “The matter is no one moves those statues! If necessary only kin is allowed to move them and only under the strictest-,”

“Who told you I’m not?”

“Not what?!”

“Kin? Who told you I’m not?” His lips parted and his gaze darkened, “I was born on this land who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do with it? I know the laws and charters as well as you, Durin.”

“I have lived here for centuries! And never once has there been an Elf born on these lands!”

Softly you replied through a chuckle, “Wow!” His exhaling breath came with a growl and you added, “Are you going to feel like an ass when you remember me.”

“I will not feel like an ass! Because you have never lived here before!”

On his heels he turned and you looked to Balin saying, “I’ve a full stash of honey, if you or even pookie over there would like some-,”

Thorin turned again, “Just because you are managing these lands does not mean you can hand out the clan’s honey! None of my kin will accept anything from the Blacklock hives until it has been handed back to a fully recognized clan member!” he turned for a moment then added, “I am not your pookie!”

You nodded to his back and replied, “Well aren’t you just full of hot air today. Why not put it to good use and blow me?” A smirk was flashed to Balin in his fight not to laugh and keep a steady expression when red faced Thorin turned to see you looking to the fire with pole raised to your lips for another heated breath making it just a bit larger emphasizing the color effects from the swirls.

Thorin, “You have never lived here!”

You nodded again lowering the pole you tapped against the steadying stand making the base of the knob split off freeing it to fall into your palm as you said to Balin, “Let me know about the honey.” Thorin turned to you and you smirked at him grabbing the metal innards of the knob you eased into the heated glass you cooled and sealed around it saying, “Just because you don’t remember me doesn’t mean I didn’t exist. I have a hunch your cousin has a notion who I could be.” Standing up you moved to add the knob to the cushioned box with the others saying as his eyes scanned over your fire lit face urging his body to untense at his first full glimpse of you spreading a greatly despised warmth through his body followed by an urge to move closer to kiss you in your challenging smirk. “I look forward to our next argument upon which I will remain the gracious victor I am. Enjoy your drive pookie.”

Exhaling sharply as you moved to grab another clump of glass to heat up he simply growled and stormed his way to the truck leaving Balin scratching a mental tally in your favor. Stealing a glimpse of your bear print tattoos on your wrist lit by the flames through your nod at his brief wave in trotting over to join his cousin in the truck.

.

**“The nerve!”** Thorin growled out for the fourth time only to look at Balin who was intently looking out his passenger side window to avoid laughing, **“You are not accepting that honey!”**

Balin nodded, **“Whatever you say Thorin.”**

**“Some nerve! Blow me! She said that! Blow me!”**

Balin freed a weak chuckle in answering, **“It was a clever pun.”**

Thorin narrowed his eyes at his cousin who said, **“Did you have to insinuate she was lying about her kin?”**

**“She is!”** At Balin’s pause Thorin’s heart skipped feeling for the first time he might be terribly wrong in his assumption of you. **“Who is she then? She said you know who she is, who is she then?!”**

Balin simply shook his head knowing the answer he wanted to give would only anger Thorin worse and send him back to you in a rage for the pain he had felt at having lost you in their lives so long ago. **“I am uncertain. However,”** he turned his head to catch Thorin’s eye in their parking in the driveway of their own castle, **“By looks alone she does appear to be a relation of the clan.”**

Thorin huffed and killed the engine climbing out of the truck only to slam the door behind him making Balin shake his head, whispering, **“Ass, ass, ass.”** In his climb out he saw Thorin heading for the door and shook his head remembering the pain and anger in your eyes at his first insult to you.

Inside the door all in a huddle the Durins came into view and Dis asked, **“Well, what did she say?”**

Thorin promptly fired back a bit louder than he had intended in his lingering rage, **“Blow me!”**

Diaa’s mouth dropped open and Grandma Niro said, **“Thorin Durin!!”**

Balin came into view as Thorin stormed up the curved staircase in an angered trot through his cousin saying, **“No, Thorin went off on her and she meant it as a pun. She said he was exceptionally full of hot air today and he should put it to good use and blow her, she was blowing out a doorknob.”**

At the top of the stairs Thorin shouted, **“No one takes her honey**!” Turning to storm to his too he shouted, **“No Elf has ever been born here!”** At his door Balin’s grin split across his face at the final cry of, **“Pookie!” **The door slammed and Balin broke into a fit of giggles while Fili and Kili did the same.

Diaa came closer as Balin wipes his cheeks, asking him, **“What did he mean by no Elf was ever born here?”**

**“Our tenant claims to have been born on those lands and is part of the Blacklock clan. A claim Thorin adamantly claims to be false. He also issued a ban on is accepting anything from her produced from those lands.”**

Niro eyed his expression asking, **“And you?”**

Balin wet his lips answering in a confirming glance that Thorin wasn’t able to hear, **“She stated Thorin would feel like an ass when he remembers her. Inferring she knew us and we knew her,”**

Diaa, **“Balin, Thorin right?”**

Balin, **“Thorin is an ass. A terribly well meaning one, but ass none the less.”**

.

Upstairs through all the stacks of scrapbooks and piles of unsorted pictures Thorin feverishly searched for any sight of any Elves, crossing off all except a single one that seemed similar to you who he couldn’t place. He knew all the former residents of this town and her he recognized but he wasn’t certain how. Assuming a passing visitor he left it to you might have been born in the hospital just within town borders, if anything at all. But under no circumstances were you a resident or relative of any he had known.

Again his mind in moving to sit on his bed to remove his boots, in the firelight flickering across his legs and arms he shook his head forcing his focus off you with that temptingly fiery gaze locked on him. “Pookie.” Muttering it to himself he tossed his boots away into his closet then turned to plop back across his bed in a defeated sigh already doubting his formerly steadfast belief he never knew you. The contrary hurting him all the worse for possibly having missed you and now insulted you so severely to the point he seemed irretrievable.

.

Bathed and changed into your comfy sweats you closed your eyes in the dark closet lit only by a glowing fish night light so you wouldn’t slam into the island in your traveling through it. Stretched on your stomach on the inflatable mattress you had bought you raised your comforter higher over your back and tried to force the growling Dwarf from your mind so you could get some well needed rest.

All night and halfway to noon you slept and groggily made your breakfast that would fuel you the rest of the day and into the night. Another long stroll found you back at your studio on the edge of an incoming storm. Heavily the rain pounded and your new trees soaked in the water and stretched out their roots claiming their own spaces while you slaved away on your glass gazebo. On the edge of another storm when you had finished another project you made a brief night covered trip to the Durin castle. A simple bag was left hanging from the handle and you turned to make the walk back, returning in time for the first drops of the storm to fall while you returned your focus to the windows for the castle.

.

Heavily Fili and Kili came crashing down onto their sleeping Uncle, who jolted to consciousness as the rest of his relatives all poured in to join in on the hug. Chuckling to himself Thorin pulled out of bed and found his feet to join the other into the dining room to enjoy his birthday breakfast. After the meal as always he was led into the living room where he opened each of the presents offered to him from his various relatives then paused at the final one from Dis.

**“Who is this from?”** Thorin’s eyes met hers with an arched brow at the small yellow bag.

Dis shrugged, **“It was on the handle when I went to check the mail.”**

Thorin’s eyes lowered and he set the bag on his thigh and reached inside finding a small box covered with etchings of a phrase through outlines of clouds and a sideways crescent moon. **_‘If you don’t know where you’re going then any road will get you there.’_**

Lowly he repeated the phrase then eyed the spinning lock on the front he shifted revealing a rounded tail in a half circle that when raised revealed the body of a cat crouching lifting the lid his lips parted in seeing the glass figurine inside the blue velvet lined box. On the inside of the lid was a slip of paper with roses doodled around the elegantly written note of, **_‘To spark your memory here’s a clue. Many Happy Returns Pookie.’_**

Unable to be furious at the moment he raised the figurine of the Cheshire Cat with head propped up on his little arms tail raised cockily through his wide grin. Balin with a smirk asked, **“Any idea on who sent it?”**

Lowering it back into the box he answered, **“Our tenant.”**

Balin chuckled nodding his head to the gift, **“Quite a gift. Some might say she’s sweet on you with efforts like that.”**

Thorin rolled his eyes and locked the box again his fingers eased across the lid of, “**Her intention is to taunt me. A note inside says it’s supposed to be a clue.”**

Dis**, “Clue?”**

Thorin sighed, **“To who she is.”** Standing up he cradled the box in his hand, **“I’m going to head to my studio. Get an early start.”**

Niro hurried over to steal another hug, **“Don’t you forget about dinner tonight. All your favorites.”**

Thorin nodded and chuckled,** “I won’t.” **Moving past her in the dispersing of the group while Balin wondered just what else was on that note to keep him from showing it off and smirked to himself seeing Thorin’s care in handling the stunningly crafted gift.

Up to his studio he glanced out the wall of windows aimed straight out to the fold of two peaks coated in trees leading to your rental cottage blocked by the growing storm outside. Another sigh left him as he sat at his sketching table and set down your gift again, carefully inspecting every inch of it after setting the figurine aside. Lowly in a hum he mumbled, **“No manufacturing markers.”** His eyes focused for a moment on the small bear print with an Elvish rune inside of it for the word ‘Pear’ freeing a confused hum from him before he turned to the figurine to do the same noting the intricate details put into it and a similar stamp of the same paw and rune combination. Setting it inside the box again he pulled out the note he read then flipped over then sighed only seeing more doodles of roses across the back. **“Why would she make this?”**

Shaking his head he put the note back and closed the box then rolled to his clay figurine rolling up his sleeves to start up on the final touches of it before he would go through the process of casting the copper statue he was tasked to bring to life from a child’s sketch. In the middle of the casting process when he was left with nothing to do but wait he did what he always did, turn to a spare bit of clay and begin to shape blindly allowing his hands and subconscious to lead him.

A sounding of his alarm to remind him of dinner snapped him out of his daze and in his eyes focusing on the sharpened tool in his fingers he eyed the familiar pouting lips he was shaping. Taking in the full face he had been shaping he sat up flinching his hands back seeing your face with loose curls cascading around it stemming form the unshaped back half of the clay. Shaking his head he stood leaving his tool with the others and turned the carving around exhaling steadily knowing his mind had wandered as his dreams had entertaining Balin’s belief you might actually care for him in all his irritating idiotic wonder. In a quick turn he grabbed your gift he carried through the castle to his room to set it on his dresser where he was certain it wouldn’t get knocked around then showered and changed to head down to dinner.


	9. Wk 7 - Glass Heart Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tale Teller Prompt – It was just one layer on a grander masterpiece.  
Warning – Stubborn opinionated Dwarves – Use of Graveyard - RaeLynn  
Modern Thorin x my OC

Atop a stool you sat pouting with arms crossed resting on the counter before you across from the equally as moody teen Thorin who couldn’t help but smirk as you mumbled, **“I hate Mondays.” **In a resilient funk all day as it was the one day your father would have his shift as volunteer fireman baring you from his side all day and well into the next after noon.

Lowly Thorin would glance at his Sister, your usual babysitter still trying to get Fili into his footie pajamas while his body went limp at his irritation for being woken, then to you again rumbling in his sketching his next statue idea. **“Obviously, Garfield.”**

Deeper his smirk etched into his face at your narrowed gaze and grumble back, **“Silence, Pookie.”**

Instantly his brow inched up and he lowered his pencil on its side saying, **“His sidekick is Odie.”**

You sharply fired back, **“You’re not my sidekick.”** Poking your tongue out at him, only for his Grandmother to enter with a bowl of peas she asked you to help her cut and peel them for lunch and dinner.

Shooting up in bed Thorin inhaled deeply staring at his hands rested on his lap he eyed the scar from the rose in his lapel from his taking you to the Alice in Wonderland show he regretted not thinking to keep in his jacket even with its stabbing him so he could have pressed it to have more than just a torn ticket stub. Exhaling slowly he thought back to those bright lilac eyes just a sliver past silver and those moody streaks to rival his own.

Sure you had a stubborn streak and with deep bright purple eyes to boot, but it couldn’t be you. Big Joe was broken when he lost you, how could he break so deeply without having heard of losing you in the war he was called off into right after, no, it couldn’t be you. A coincidence, slip of the tongue bringing out that nickname for him you had stumbled across by chance just to irritate him, none the wiser to how deeply that name had hurt him reminding him of his loss. Laying back again he sighed turning his head to your gift wondering why you had chosen to give him a Cheshire Cat. Closing his eyes he rolled onto his stomach grumbling into it, **“Just a coincidence.” **Lost in his wandering thoughts as to how he could repay you for the unexplained yet masterful gift.

…

A long day of family festivities was set to begin soon and again in the dark you had been hard at work in your garden. A set of sunken supporting grooves in the raised layered stone platform were filled with the bases of your wrought iron gazebo. Under a supporting metal frame for a painter’s platform you gripped a chain tossed over it you tugged on lifting the heavy mural filled walls. Carefully you would lift them and ease them down into their grooves. One by one you would settle them all into place then raise the raised ring for the dome roof, in the distance Dwarves looked on squinting in the darkness catching only a glimmer reflecting off the small slips of blood from your pinched fingers on the chain.

In silence they watched as you secured the chain in place, the arched pieces hanging down from the ring you lifted into the correct height. Once at the right level you stood atop a step ladder you gripped the sections you would ease apart on the expanding ring that at your raising the dome piece into the right height you welded the base where it sat then shifted onto the next piece you raised afterwards. Section after section was raised while the crowd grew in their way to the opening town breakfast for all the clans until you welded the meeting frames stretching up the dome securing the structure freeing you to mentally tug the chain off you floated down to the ground beside the gazebo. Stepping off the ladder you adjusted a few small pieces then climbed down and back up again with a pack on your waist filled with the colored glass pieces for the roof. Mainly clear for the larger pieces with colored rings in diamonds layered around the base etched with sacred runes leading into the stories formed below all finished at the first glimpse of sunlight.

Lost in the moment you stepped out of the gazebo and sat by your cart waiting as the crowds did. A single glimmer of golden light and the few scattered seeds, bulbs and trees blooming already were lit up in a magnificent wave of colors. Open mouthed all looked on while the breeze caused the spinning pieces to twirl casting their lights on other key locations in the garden stirring rainbows off the fountains finally filled enough from your tap from the pipes fed from the center circle filled by the distant river tap now shut off. Thorin especially had lost all argument against your work, relenting to the truth before him, even half finished **It was just one layer on a grander masterpiece.**

From morning to night you drew from the pile of stones in varied shades of grey. One by one giving a whole knew meaning to tedious you held your place wearing through your kneepads in laying them in a spiraled pattern of continuous waves following the pathway that grew both thinner and thicker around various turns and the planters and fountains around them. Miles of stones later and you had reached the end of your stones and the end of the giant circular patch of land the garden formed from above only fully appreciated from the roof of your family castle as to what it all grew into. Darkly a shadow in your deepening the groove at the end of the path you brought the final set of black stones to settle inside a shadow fell in your view and with a crack from your neck you looked up.

With a visible flash of concern on his face Thorin looked you over as you sat back on your legs seeing him in a Durin blue shirt tucked into his jeans. Unable to head home after seeing the Blacklock clan section bare at the town dinner without having said anything to you at all surely securing him terrible luck for a year if he didn’t handle the task by midnight, he said, “Have you been out here all day?”

“Don’t worry, I know the rules, I skipped the radio today so I wouldn’t disturb your festivities.”

“Why do you always act as if you know everything of our culture?”

Nodding to yourself you stand saying, “Careful, leaving an argument for your final act of the night will spoil a year for you.” A loud pop sounded from your back in your arch of it while you took a step towards your rental off in the distance.

“You should have come by. Whole town showed up, if you are part of the clan you should have held your place. My Gran made her special Rhubarb Surprise special for our new guests this year.”

With a sigh you replied continuing to move on feeling your stomach clench in a warning at its oncoming growl, “It takes three members of the clan to hold the table respectfully. You know that.”

Rolling his eyes in your continued pace he took a step saying, “Still, no use in spending the day alone slaving over this land over sharing a good meal.”

In thick Dwarvish you responded, **“The town called for Shuktu, town has spoken. If you object take it up with them.”**

Open mouthed he stared at your back then hurried a few steps saying, **“Let me drive you.”**

Shaking your head you replied, **“That would fall against Skuktu laws. Thank you though.”**

“Your gift.” Hurrying forward he reached your side stating plainly in locking his eyes with yours taking in your soft glow in the rising moonlight parting his lips, “It’s seated on my dresser.” In a curious nod you turned as he walked around you mentally screaming at himself at the pitiful try at a thank you.

Giggling to yourself you continued walking and called back, “Night Pookie. Glad you enjoyed it. Gonna go throw myself against a rock now.” You added reaching back to help pop your back in another forced arch feeling his eyes on you while you continued on.

Lost in his hating his pitiful try at a thank you and the clear knowledge of clan laws and Khuzdul you seemed to be fluent in his heart began to pound realizing now he would have to repeat that you in fact understood the towns ruling on Shuktu. As well as accepted the portents clearly pointing to a year alone for you as you were not able to stand up with your claimed clan, even if you were mistaken on your lineage today was a time for coming together with your neighbor.

By his guess he was the first and most likely only one to speak to you all day, no more hospitable than an old badger surely worsening your fated weight in being shunned by all but the moody Dwarf. It was going to be six months you would be forced into sharing paths until you either renewed your lease or moved on to wherever you had chosen to go. Both choices painful though so far he was altogether against your leaving until he had solved the mystery of your past.

…

A long night’s rest after a warm shower bled into the next afternoon while rain fell outside. Too sore to bother you sat on a stool in the kitchen peeling peas you then rinsed and boiled to add to your vegetable sides to go with your shepards pie, through the backing of which you sat on the back patio eyeing a passing group of does and their fawns you waved to in their passing in search of food. Fully fed and exhausted you cleaned and locked up returning to your closet settling in for the night.

All day you spent in the closet clinging to the ground until the stiffness of your back eased with your stretches you forced yourself through. No matter how foolish or painful it was at least the agony you forced your battered body through it muddled the pain and humiliation you felt from your old life.

An odd solace came from the shunning as in these unspeakably painful first weeks home in the absence of your father you didn’t have to share with anyone why you wanted to be alone. You didn’t have to say his name or mention what he did or why you had been so lax in leaving him sooner. Honestly you didn’t know yourself, past not wanting another failed relationship or giving your cousin the satisfaction of having him fully, but none of that mattered now, her game was through and no doubt she’d have dropped him by now and was waiting for you to choose again to begin the game anew. So silently you waited until the wailing of your broken heart would cease and you could maybe consider looking at anyone past your hired crews for conversation.

Thorin might be an ass but at least there was no game there, no lies, he honestly believed you a liar, and deep down you knew him to be true, you were lying. All you wanted was to hide away and never see another person again, you wanted to tear down every stone in this town and raze the earth left standing in hopes of saying your excruciating rage at all you had endured. Most of all you held onto the worst lie of all, a belief that you really can go home again, when quite obviously for you the proof was in the pudding.

All at once your eyes shot open and you groaned climbing off the floor to stagger your way to the kitchen at the timer sounding for you to pull your molten cake out of the oven. A large scoop of orange and vanilla ice cream later made you smirk as you eyed your dream breakfast from childhood. Teasingly you called out your breakfast choice through the house only to smirk wider in easing into the floor in front of the tv with a towel over your lap under the coffee table with fork in hand knowing no adult was around to stop you.

A ring of the bell made you groan however and you called out unable to get up, “It’s open!”

A chuckle sounded and you could hear Balin calling out, “It’s Balin, I’ve come to change your filters.”

“In the living room.” A smirk eased across his lips in seeing your meal and you pointed your fork at him, “There’s a spare cake in it for you if you don’t tell on me.”

He chuckled and held out a dish of his own, “Our gran sent me with this,”

You nodded, “Rhubarb Surprise?” He nodded, “Thank you.” He nodded and went to put it in the fridge for you, “I would get up but my feet are plotting against me. I don’t want to give them the satisfaction.”

He chuckled again, “No worries. You did quite a job yesterday. Excellent designs. Quite a number of us have stolen closer looks.”

“Thank you.”

“You rest up and I won’t be long.”

Barely ten minutes later he returned after curiously inspecting each open bedroom wondering where you had been sleeping at the untouched sheets and pillow arrangement they had set up for you before you had moved in. “Time for cake?”

“Unfortunately I do have to go.”

You nodded and seeing his remorseful expression you said, “I’ve put them in dishes already if you want to grab one to go.”

He grinned at you and went to fetch one and returned wetting his lips in a pausing moment, “Jaqiearae?” He asked timidly testing your response to the name he assumed you to belong to after the lease had only been signed to a series of Vanyar Runes they couldn’t read.

“Hmm?” In peering up at him his eyes softened in fully relaxing into your identity.

“Welcome home.” A grin eased across your lips and you nodded, “Even if it hasn’t been much of a welcome. It will pass.”

With a giggle you replied raising your filled spoon, “I know. I have to ask, why would it be impossible for me to be me?”

Balin sighed and wet his lips shifting his weight on his feet keeping a good hold on your dish, “When you left Big Joe broke. He refused to talk about you. We all took that as you had passed.”

You nodded and couldn’t help but giggle again, “That would do it.” In glancing at the dish you extended a finger, “Fair warning, it’s got honey in it. I fully expect him to storm over if he finds out.”

Balin chuckled and nodded, “Thank you. I will try to keep him from finding out.”

You waved your hand, “Ah, if he does I can tie him down and force feed him some. Grumpy goat.” Balin chuckled and made his exit thanking you again and wishing you a good relaxing day.

.

Lounging in the house for as long as you could muster your strength returned and with a series of stretches and a halfhearted try at repeating the poses from your one and only yoga class you were just agitated enough to head back out to the garden again. Nearing sunset you waded through the crowd of bear cubs while their fathers helped you to pull the carts and wagons of seeds and bulbs they hoped to help sweeten the honey your eager bees floated behind you to inspect themselves. In the peaceful cloud of buzzing and grunting from your playful band of bears you went from planter to planter settling each in their new homes from noon all till sundown.

More and more crowds grew and milled by your garden staring from the street hoping to see what you were doing. Happily the bees collected pollen from the buds on the fruit trees above you and the sloped covers coated in tiles resembling hives making the bees feel even more at home here. Tiny buds and stalks split through the earth at your gentle hums and barely audible Elven tunes lulling them to glow and grow in the dying light. Lastly your floating trays were added to the water filled raised planters you added special rare breeds of flowers with lilies and floating fauna into the center circle. Under which you added the starlight fish breeds into the water from the nets your bears had helped you fill from farther downstream to help keep the water clean and help keep the plants healthy. Meaning that the garden could now be dubbed as complete, with just the wait for all the plants to bloom fully in time.

.

The easy day bled back into a night of finalizing the last of the decorative stained windows in the castle meaning it was now mostly airtight, minus the insulation you had yet to add and the giant wall of windows for the ballroom and dining hall. Back to the shop again you went and continued to slave away on those hoping that once you could finish this it would be possible to start building a sealed area for you to stay in. It would hurt to live in the castle alone but at least it was yours, a promise your kin would return to fill it one day once the proper respect and traditions in burying your elder had been met.

.

A call a few days out tore your from the castle when you had finished sealing the dining hall. In a hurry you grabbed your keys and raced to your rental to change and fetch a bag from Turo’s house. Your cousin’s friend had asked you to fetch his eldest son’s bag for a summer basketball league out in a rival team’s school field. With a grin after the drive you hurried through the crowds feeling the shift of your t shirt over your middle daring to flash a glimpse of the tattoos on your hips and lower back to the Dwarves around you looking you over. Neither side certain of who you were or why you were here but straight to the assigned hall you went and gave the coaches’ lounge door a knock.

Lifting their gazes all ten coaches from the tournament looked up taking in every detail on you until you eyed the proper coach with bag raised stating the name of the teen you had brought the bag for. Relieved he stood and hurried to pass on the bag that was noticed as mistaken for another on the frantic rush to make it to the team bus the night prior. Quietly you slipped away and milled through the crowds up to the stands for the team ignoring the whispers and stares from the towns people curious of why you had shown to this and not the dinner.

The Durins especially taking special interest in you while Thorin’s head tilted slightly at the bottom of a paw print he couldn’t make out in the distance when you had leaned forward to fix the hem of your jeans over your boots shifting your shirt upwards for a moment. All around you your heart raced and you pulled up your emotional wall hearing the same whispers you always had. Teens and students from other school pointing you out especially as the ‘ugly woman’ who had brought something for Toby, who was now blushing madly in his irritated huff that he barely knew you.

You were never really the most appealing of Elves, shorter and curvier with a personality stunning many from even trying to woo you. But here to the Dwarves it all came flooding back, to the vast majority who stuck to Dwarvish partners you were downright ugly. Avoiding the tears you waited until the first quarter was over and you stood trading your spot with Turo’s parents and younger sisters faking some time sensitive excuse to leave nearly urging your grumpy goat of a Dwarf after you. In your drive home his brows sunk into deep glares at the visiting teens who dared insult you, joined by Balin who even managed to trip one in the hall after his final match drawing an apology from the teen believing it was his misstep in Balin’s dark glare.

All the way home you wondered to yourself just who the people in town would each prefer. Thorin especially being baffling as you’d caught whispers he was quite content being a bachelor. Though Dwalin and Frerin had both chosen Hobbits, not far in appearance to you past their feet while Kili had chosen an Elf, far from their mother’s choice one of the best examples of Dwarven men around, big and sturdy with dazzling eyes able to exude allure and fear in a focused gaze of the blonde bombshell. Fili took right after him though his rumored dating life you had learned from your cousins was a jumble, with humans, Elves and Hobbits alike.

Home again you burrowed into the job of securing the final windows in the castle. Another week was all it took and finally you could start to leave notes on each room as to what changes were being made. A full electrical and plumbing overhaul were to be done, New fixtures had arrived and waited in the garage and early Monday morning the crews returned easing the Durins’ worries that you wouldn’t be alone anymore. More and more they had grown worried once it was confirmed that you had known what the town had meant with those signs.

A full week was all it took to swap out all the plumbing, starting with all the water pipes, the decided greater first choice to begin with. Toilets, showers and sinks were next and fully swapped within the next week complete with the tiles, counters and cabinets swapped in partial room overhalls to save time later. Bathrooms and kitchens were partially covered and in the next week you helped to swap out the lighting fixtures and locations of more than a few wall sockets. A few dimmers and various other switch effects were swapped out for their originals now more useful.

Tirelessly the team worked with and around you, grateful of your nights of finishing the grout in the tile jobs in the bathrooms, laundry and kitchen after their day long bout of spraying insulation meaning they could begins the drywall when they arrived in the morning since the inspectors were all more than pleased at your efforts to restore your kin’s home.

With a stretch of solar panels added to the corners of the most sunlit areas new storm shutters were next. Fully secured to match the thick layer of mithril in the walls and outer doors matching those of the castles all through these lands you were fully fortified and just in time for the biggest heat wave of the year. Nice and cool the castle sat halfway completed inside and nearly empty waiting for your next step in the baking sun just barely an hour after it had risen.

.

Slamming hard into the earth your shovel worked the ground in the greenhouse under the formerly paved portions into more even levels. One by one you reset the heavy stone slabs across the paths between your previously tilled patches of earth already sprouting tiny buds from your agonizing night you drained yourself to the point of having to head back to your rental to eat a heaping meal before heading back for an early start you hoped to fare better in. Even mentally shifting the tiles that settled into their former places you were still wearing thin in the growing heat. Your forge was one thing but this was completely different, hard to manage even with the pitiful breeze blowing over you.

With a deep sigh you eyed the green scum filled pool in the center used to fuel the sprinkler system for your plants before you looked to the bag waiting beside it. Heavily you let the shovel fall to the ground and you moved to the rim of the pool on which you sat removing your boots, glad you had chosen your shorts today. Yanking your sweat coated shirt off you dropped it onto the pile and pulled out the goggles and breather you clipped to your waist, adding the mouthpiece to the roof of your mouth for a testing inhale. Easing back you shuddered in the cool water the bears had been lounging in and with brush in hand you tried to keep from grimacing at the sludge coated walls and floor and swam closer to begin scraping it free.

..

Halfway across town aimlessly in a stop to pick up a batch of super glue for a prank for their cousins Fili and Kili strolled into the hardware store right in the middle of a brewing storm. Straight into the middle of a flurry of shouts the usual delivery man straight out refused to take your order of tools to you. Insisting the crew members willing to work with you could take them instead on their next day out.

With a roll of is eyes the owner’s grandfather, who had caught a few hints from you even at a distance ended their argument with his laughter making them both turn and ask, “What is so funny?”

He shook his head saying, “Just picturing Jaque Blacklock’s reaction when he hears the town has shunned his granddaughter.”

Open mouthed in his stroll away before the delivery man could accept it Fili and Kili grabbed the bags calling out, “We’ll take them!” Rushing out the door they hurried to their waiting truck eager to see just what they could find out about your ties to the Blacklock clan.

Curiously in the drive up to your castle they peered around wondering where you could be, the sound of music through their rolled down windows lured them to your greenhouse.

_We gather here today_

_To celebrate and honor_

_A lover a fighter_

_But in the end a goner_

_I've been asked to stand before you_

_And give the eulogy_

_She was my closest friend_

_But in the end, got the best of me_

_May my heart rest in peace_

Parking outside they climbed out of the truck Fili shut off, the doors closed and with heavy bags tucked in their arm they both strolled through the windowless structure towards the playing radio. Through the front walkway into the endless building the brothers eyed the bears grunting and sniffing out at them in their easing in and out of the pool by which your pile of boots and shirt brought them closer.

_At the graveyard_

_It's a big old box and a rusty shovel_

_My late heart_

_In a heap of dirt and a mound of rubble_

_Such a shame, you're to blame_

_Yeah you know who you are_

_Graveyard_

_Graveyard_

Nearing the pool handfuls of sludge were being drawn out of the pool by the now spinning water wheel attached to the pump system in the bottom you had cleared out and started up again. Chuckling to themselves in the third testing hiss the sprinklers gave a murky tan spray of water down in rippling waves through the greenhouse from the sprinkler heads from high above their heads helping to cool them a bit in the sticky heat. A bear from below the water rose up after dunking down to alert you to the guests and when their eyed lowered again they saw you swimming across the pool to the edge near them.

_I'm praying from the pulpit_

_As a single tear falls down_

_They haven't caught the culprit_

_He's still runnin' loose in town_

_She leaves behind_

_That long line_

_Of men who act rotten_

_But we're on the trail of the fool_

_That put the last nail in the coffin_

Above the water your hand broke the surface to raise your goggles as your tongue worked the mouthpiece free from the roof of your mouth you dangled from its chord around your ear. “Hi. Escaping the heat?”

Kili chuckled raising his bag, “Brought your tools.”

With a nod you set your brush down out of the pool and planted your hands on the edge, “Ah.” Lifting up to a single foot, stepping over it to reach for the bag he offered you. Peering inside it you strolled across the floor to the table after accepting the second, “Thank you. Didn’t realize you worked there.”

Over your back the pair eyed the trails of paw prints stemming from the back of your hips up your spine in mirrored spirals up to the base of your neck where Ursa Major glowed inside the figure of a large bear under Ursa Minor, a small cub standing for you and your father. The paw prints matching those on your wrist, all marking you as a member of the Blacklock clan with your father’s runes etched into your right shoulder blade. The image was subtly captured by the brothers on their phones they pocketed as Kili answered, “We don’t. Just wanted to come and check on you.”

Fili nodded and caught your raised brow when you turned around, trying his best not to ogle your toned figure as well as the swirl of pink musical notes on a warped set of lyrics across your right ribs in a barely visible pink shade they wondered what song it could be. With only a trio of runes they could recognize under your bra strap ‘_Very Good Advice’_.

“Oh really?” Looking the pair over you couldn’t help but smirk saying, “Why would I need checking on?”

Kili shrugged and Fili answered, “Well, only uncles Thorin and Balin have come to see you and they’re not the most lively of company.”

“Well I would highly doubt they would appreciate me keeping you very long. Not with the ban on me.”

Instantly they inhaled deeply and Kili shook his head, “No one’s really banned you. That’s for outsiders. Everyone’s just a bit slow on catching the resemblance.”

With a smirk you nodded again, “Still, I’ve got to finish this pool and you should get out of this heat.”

Both feeling the effects of it they nodded and Fili blurted out, “But we’ll be back tomorrow, should be cooler, we could bring a lunch.” Reaching out he offered you his phone, “For your number, please.”

Chuckling weakly you nodded and punched the number in under the name of the only child of Big Joe they knew of, making you smirk as you watched him turn off the display and pocket his phone. Kili grinned saying, “Sorry it took so long to drop by JaqJaq.”

Fili, “We’ll bring a picnic tomorrow, like we used to have over by the river.”

“Sounds like fun. Drive safe boys.”

They both chuckled and watched you add your mouthpiece again sitting on the edge of the pool you lowered your legs into, “Swim safe.” Giggling to yourself you lowered your goggles and dropped into the water to get back to your scrubbing while you still had the light, hearing their rushing steps once you had dipped under the surface again. Hours of sputtering sprinklers and scrubbing later the pool was shining and the water pump was in working order with clean water washing down on the plants to the timer you had set.

..

_“You’re going to feel like such an ass when you remember me_.” The words echoed in Thorin’s mind as his heart skipped and the world muffled around him, slipping out of the room of the castle while the Durin clan all clambered for detail after detail his eyes lowered to the picture Fili had sent to him at his request while he sat on the back steps in the moonlight. Warmly a tear rolled down his cheek in muttering to himself, “Garfield.”


	10. Wk 8 - Tiny Treasure Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Why...  
Pairing - Smaug x Reader

“Why…” A shake of the head of the Healer broke the question of the Prince wondering as his Father had of the reasoning for your being here. Coiling in the corner of the room Smaug narrowed his eyes watching the Healer prepping a selection of herbs while Legolas followed their order to fill the kettle and set it over the fire for the medicine. Teas, creams and even another helping of soup later your eyes cracked open and in the bright purple shade parting the Prince’s lips realizing you were from a seldom visited land East of Iron Hills inhabited by both Hobbits and the few families of Vanyar that had left Valinor. Even in your tiny stature at just barely over five feet by his guess in your hunched state you were clearly fully grown by the possession of a pendant marking you of age and supposedly well set into an arranged union.

Carefully the Healer helped to pull your silver curls free from your face back into a long braid laying over your night gown across your chest when you were settled down again. Under the thick covers you were tucked and left to let the medicine take effect through Legolas and the Healer settling into the guest bedrooms attached realizing they would not be released until you were fully healed. Through their doors however they heard Smaug nearing you to lay his head on the bed with an impatient huff in settling down coiling up around the bed. Breakfast came for you with what should have been the sunrise hidden behind the lingering storm with Smaug perked up peering over the pair in issuing another helping of medicine and stew. Their meal came with hushed conversations to prevent your waking from your much needed rest through Smaug eating at the foot of your bed keeping his eyes fixed on you the entire time for any sign of your health returning.

.

Two days you were in and out of sleep passing over only a few giggling comments to both Smaug and the Prince with the Healer stirring a clear obedient streak from you with a name of a woman they all assumed to have been your caretaker as a child. A waking hum came from you and you grinned up at Smaug when his head cocked up over the bed from his place coiled around it once again. Wide eyed with an eager swish of the tip of his tail came with Legolas entering with more medicinal tea, “You should spend more time with your friends.”

Smaug and Legolas both said, “Excuse me?”

His snout neared you brushing the covers higher up when you shifted under them, “I am just peachy. Don’t you fret over me. Just need another nap, go have fun with your friends.”

Smaug looked at the Prince who held out your next mug of tea you wiggled up again to sit against your pillows the Healer adjusted behind you hearing the Dragon hum back, “I am not leaving until you are well.”

A sign came from you in your glance up at Legolas in adjusting the mug in your hand, “Is he always this obstinate?”

Legolas sat on the bed beside you, “Always.”

Smaug’s head turned towards the gate at a horn making him huff and turn to leave saying, “Enjoy your breakfast I will be return shortly.”

You took a long swig of the tea and lowered it, swallowing then falling into a weak attempt from your body for a cough in struggling against the medicine in a dying breath of your sickness. Raising the mug again you looked to the Prince asking, “Is it always this quiet in the mountain?”

Legolas shifted in his place saying, “Smaug lives alone here, he came to our forest requesting aid for your health.”

“Oh,” your mug lowered to your lap, “Forgive me for assuming you lived here then.”

Legolas shook his head giving you a weak grin, “Not at all.” His hand gently patting on your covered knee just barely enough to shift the mountain of covers over you, “We are gladdened that you are making such a recovery.”

Nipping at your lip your head tilted and you said, “I must be so rude for saying this, but I have no idea what your name is. I must have forgotten it.”

Legolas chuckled lowly, “We have not been introduced, I am Prince Legolas.”

“A Prince,” wetting your lips you asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know a Lord Lenua, would you?”

Legolas’ lips pursed for a moment in thought before his head turned to see his father being nudged through the door after the verbal battle between the pair outside the gates. Dressed in thick armored traveling robes in a deep green shade the King approached you in your next sip at Smaug’s glance into your mug. Thranduil strode over to his son’s side who asked, “Ada, Lord Lenua, how is that name familiar?”

Thranduil blinked then looked to you for a moment before answering, “The Lord lives in Gondor. In search of a fifth wife from what I understand.”

Your mug lowered in your cough at having swallowed too fast, “Fifth?!”

The King nodded his head and asked, “I presume he was whom you were visiting?” His eyes dropping to your pendant around your neck then back to your eyes again.

“My Ada sent me. We are meant to be getting married on the 27th.”

Thranduil’s chin tilted up a moment then dropped again, “You have missed the 27th.”

“Oh.” Your eyes lowered to the mug, “I suppose he might understand I got turned over in the storm?”

Legolas reached over giving your shoulder a gentle pat, “I am certain it was of no fault of yours. None could fault you for your being detained.”

Thranduil, “I might write to your Ada, if you wish. Clarify you are well, as well to the Lord.”

Smaug’s eyes narrowed and he asked, “How is it you were unaware of the Lord’s wives?”

Your eyes rose to meet his, “We have not met. I was meant to arrive the 26th for the rehearsal dinner and we would meet then. My Naneth said he is a very handsome and patient man-,” Sharply a snort came from the Prince who clapped his hands over his face making the King furrow his brows at him then look to you with a weak grin making you say, “Then again Naneth rarely travels and I doubt she had met him either.” After a pause you asked the King, “Is he truly that deserving of a snort?”

Thranduil couldn’t help but have the corner of his mouth twitch up at your wording then answered, “The Lord is well into his 97th year, Dunedin, so far from his prime. The last wife of his conceived and he promptly ordered her to sail when signs were taken as she was carrying a daughter.”

Your lips parted and Smaug growled out, “You are not leaving. If your parents would sell you off to that swine they do not deserve you.”

Barely above a whisper you asked, “Why would they send me to him? Why…”

In the crack in your voice a quiver of your lip came with a sniffle making Smaug reach out to tilt your head back to lock your eyes on his, “You are staying here. None will dare take you from me for that pitiful excuse of a man of good station.”

You nodded when his finger withdrew and Thranduil settled on the bed behind his son patting your ankle gently, “Drink your medicine at get well. I will write to your family and the Lord of my objection.” At Smaug’s exhale blowing his hair over his shoulder into his face he added with a hint of a growl, “The objection of a King will be followed by one of a Dragon if he refuses to accept it.” To which Smaug rolled his eyes and inched his finger out to hint at you to continue drinking your tea as the Healer found a pen and parchment for the King to draft up the letter at the King’s former desk across the room while Legolas asked you more about your home. Contently the Prince and King both stole glances at the Dragon nuzzling his head against your side while you, on the tray he brought you built more gold castles from the bag of gold he brought you from his hoard.

.

Once completed the letter was read aloud to both you and Smaug before being sent off with a trusted messenger bird brave enough to trouble the storm. The King, upon confirming that his son was safe and you were mending returned to his forest assured that in a few days time their Prince would be returning home again and a proper visit, upon your interest in the Elven Kingdom could be arranged. The next few days were filled with more helpings of medicine and stew, nights with Smaug slipping down to the farming peaks to fill up the baskets with the best of his own mini crop to prep you more meals. By the end of the week Legolas and the Healer were let out the front gates to the waiting horses to carry them home and Smaug returned up to your apartment.

Once in the door his body shivered and back in a maroon collared robe accented with golden embroidery and hems, his hands rose to ruffle through his dark wavy hair on his stroll back into the apartment closing the door behind him on the way to the kitchen. Intently he smirked through humming to himself while prepping a ratatouille dish he hoped would be a nice change for you from the constant stews. In its cooling he moved to the table setting up two table settings with candles lit then grinned when he heard you stirring.

A few moments of being stunned at the stranger passed when you recognized his bright golden eyes and comforting honey dripped low voice at his hand extended to help you to your feet with a lavish robe in his free hand he draped around you and pulled your braid out from under while you secured it. Your hand in his again he escorted you to the table where he helped you into your seat then claimed his spending the rest of the day getting to know you better through the meal and path escorting you to the library in search of a book to read. Hours flooded into days and the piles of books grew in your shared apartment in the adoring back and forth on each novel you delved into learning more about one another.

For weeks you had learned more about the man under the living embodiment of death who had gladly helped you in throwing your pendant into the forges he lit for you. It was just past sunrise and a horn sounded with a full army arriving on the edge of the forest. A grip of your hand on his forearm turned his eyes to you and he leapt off the overlook shifting as he did to soar off to the forest. His dark shadow fell over the army with most fleeing in his loud roar and shout to march away again. Arrows ricocheting off his scales from the Lord who demanded your return brought him down off his horse in a swing of his hand saving his horse from a burst of flames ending his shout of returning his ‘property.’

Underneath the fleeing army the earth shook at Smaug’s roar that left all else unheard for just under a minute only to cut off abruptly at your soft gasp. Looking back to you he saw your hand rise to your lips when the scent of burning flesh wafted your way. Rapidly he dug a hole with a single swipe then rolled him into the hole he filled in again then hurried back over to Erebor in your turn to head inside again. Mid air he shifted again landing on the overlook and hurried after you with his fingers lacing through yours at finally reaching you.

“Queenie? I did not mean to frighten you.”

Turning to face him your lips parted at his unintentional stop with his chest against yours with your head tilted back and nose nearly touching his. Softly you replied, “I’m not frightened.”

“You aren’t?” His golden eyes searching yours and over your face intently.

“Just, the smell.”

He nodded, “Ah, that, yes. I buried him in a pit the smell should dissipate soon.” In another pause he continued, “Come, I will start lunch. Squash will help.”

With a smirk in your shared turn to the apartment you replied playfully, “You are aware this is the seventh meal containing squash?”

His lips pursed for a moment then he stated, “There might have been a late night fumble with my supply of seeds.”

Giggling to yourself you asked, “About how many more squash centered meals should I be expecting?”

In a smirk he playfully hummed back, “47.” Making you giggle again in his deep chuckle, “Perhaps we could convince Thranduil for a trade.”

Your hand patted his bicep, “I think that would be best.”


	11. Wk 9 - Glass Heart Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wk 9 Prompt - The screams echoed around the room creating a cacophony of emotion.

Keeping a few moments to himself Thorin remained on the back porch letting the news and stages of acceptance and remorse wash through his relatives while he relented to what he needed to do. Inside The screams echoed around the room creating a cacophony of emotion while in his own heart he was torn as to how he could have missed it. Clearly you knew the nickname, you knew the language the customs and holidays down to a T. Even had the same raven curls and purple eyes, though your eyes had darkened and your hair had grown all the more alluring at its impressive length and shimmer from the silver stands of hair woven into each curl from your silver haired mother. Had he only asked your first name, clearly under the last name Pear, which must have been your mother’s maiden name, you had passed under the radar.

All that was left was to go an face the music. Clearly he was wrong and you were right. There was a set plan for the boys to visit you and surely he could manage to drop by before you would no doubt send him away for your own bout of shunning. Lost for what else to do he simply made his way back to his studio to work off some steam and no doubt end up with yet another clay miniature of you. Each one more detailed than the last while against his original self appointed goal of loathing you forever each word and taunting smirk of yours made you all the more irritatingly appealing showing off more to your Dwarven side showing through in your untouchable stubbornness.

…

Lost to your own feverish whims you had spent your night on metal scaffolding placing the sheets of glass in the roof of your greenhouse. Halfway awed with the stars that had welcomed you so openly and managing to somehow secure the full lot you had made covering half of the vast sculpture. Though by sunrise you had returned in time to shower and put the final touches on the honey butter rolls you had made for the picnic. A confirming message had you walking with your own basket peering down at the cubs bounding around your feet saying, “Now, no diving in the baskets I have a full supply for you lot later, with extra jellies and jams.” Eager grunts came from the group who turned to hurry off to their mother, who was taking them fishing leaving you to finish the trip alone.

Three Durins stood on the edge of the river under the shade of an old oak and in the distance you could see the effect of your name weighing already on the poor grumpy teddy bear no doubt ready to explode into a pile of apologies at the sight of you alone. Up to them you crossed and with a smirk at Thorin you turned your eyes to the boys accepting their timid hugs. Holding your smirk you shifted to face Thorin who inhaled sharply then flinched slightly when you said, “No.”

His brow inched up and he parroted back as the boys set out the blanket they had brought, “No?”

“I will not accept your apology,” his brows dropped while the boys peered up at you open mouthed, “Because I will not hear it.”

Kili, “Oh that’s just cold.”

You shook your head at Thorin’s narrowed eyes, “Gramps used to use that on Dad. Old Dwarvish trick.”

Fili, “Amad only uses that when she’s furious with us.”

Smirking at Thorin you said, “No fury here, just not tolerating any apologies. So you just stew on it and remember.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed in your turn playfully rumbling out, “Never took you as a torturer.”

Settling down you set your basket in front of you saying, “Just for that you have to eat two of my honey butter rolls.” Making him roll his eyes, “Do you want to push for three there Pookie?”

The boys snickered and peered in the basket when they had set out all their spread they had brought and Thorin rumbled back in settling across from you, half dazed at the shadows from the leaves dancing across your skin, “Just two or I’ll lose a button.”

You smirked at him again making him avert his eyes to the food, “Then perhaps don’t dress so constricting for a picnic with me.”

Fili, “How is the greenhouse coming?”

With a giggle you answered “Managed to get the half I had glass for up last night.”

Kili, “Mahal, when do you sleep?!”

You giggled again, “It’s the Elven side. I can stay up for days. But I do enjoy a good night in as often as I can manage, just not been in the mood to sleep lately.”

Thorin, “Too used to the big city buzz to slow down?”

Your eyes locked with his and his smirk flinched seeing a glint of pain in your eyes, “I can slow down easily. Been having bad dreams before the move.”

Thorin, “Anything specific?”

Fili, “We’ve tons of teas and crystals for aiding in that.”

You nodded, “I know, I’ve tried. It’s coming loose slowly.”

Kili, “You should see Oin then, the best in crystal cleanses!”

Fili nodded, “Nearly everyone pops in when they feel a bit off balance.”

Accepting your helping of the food you set it down and slid the helping of buns to the Durins after claiming one for yourself, Thorin especially sniffing at the mouthwatering scent of your honey they were trying to mask at seeming overeager. “I’ll consider it.”

Kili wet his lips after taking a bite of the roll he hummed at tasting then asked, “Do you miss the city? Must be awful being without your family.”

You shook your head, “I don’t miss it at all past having my usual orders saved at my usual places for when I would call. And there’s no family out there.”

Their eyes all turned to you as you ate a piece of one of the tarts Bombur had packed for them. Wetting his lips Fili asked, “But, I thought you went to live with your mom and her family.”

“She died a bit after I left here,” making their hearts drop, “The family I was left with might share her name but they aren’t my family.”

Thorin, “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Your eyes locked with his and you lowered the tart to your plate and said, “So much worse than you could imagine possible.”

Kili, “That why you came then, you don’t get on with them?”

With a sigh you answered, “I wanted to be seen.”

Fili chortled, “Surely you’ve had a great deal of stares since you arrived.”

Thorin rumbled out playfully, “That’s what you’re hoping for then? Attention?”

You shook your head and locked your eyes with his, “Have you ever had someone watch you work? No talking, no comments, no expectations, just a bystander watching the process. Back in the city there was this constant roar around me, expectations, demands. Then I got this call from Gramps, and for the longest time I’ve hear my name be said in the most fluid Elvish forms there is, never sounding right, because my Adad named me, and it never reminded me of home so much as when Gramps would call. The same rough growl through it. I don’t know why it took me so long to come home, just imagining I was doing the right thing I suppose, helping others out when really I was funding their lifestyles they hoped to get without any effort. So I packed up and the last straw snapped the night I left.”

After wetting your lips you continued, “I came home to another kind of roar, objection and in the true Dwarvish spirit I kept pushing on, and the roars died down. Then, my name didn’t matter, nothing did past the bare stretch of land sprouting into a garden and the castle being mended. I wanted to work without the fame or any expectation at all and I got that, freedom to build without limits for an audience appreciative of the effort put in.”

Thorin hummed back, “Rare combination to find. I take it none of your Elven kin took to glass blowing?”

“Two of my cousins destroyed my first exhibits when I refused to spend the money on their whims.” Parting their lips in shock, “Of course what pissed them off more was a wave of my hand and they were pieced back together again. Hate using it but desperate times and all that.”

Thorin, “They can’t be so uncaring!”

You smirked at him after a chuckle, “You’ve shown more care for me in this conversation than they did in years. They wouldn’t care if I got hit by a bus.”

Kili, “Now you’re exaggerating!”

You giggled again, “No. I did get hit by a bus, and for a month I sat in the hospital alone. Nine broken ribs, four more badly bruised, stress fracture in my collar bone. Had to take a taxi home, the only time they called was to let me know they used my concert tickets so they didn’t go to waste.” All in seething rage the men sharply inhaled and took large bites of their rolls, “I was lucrative, and all through my hospitalization they had been saying I was working on a new collection, royally pissed off my agent something fierce both before and after it was explained.”

Fili, “I can see why you left.”

You chuckled and swallowed your mouthful, “Among other things.”

Thorin growled out, “What else could there be?”

In a smirk at him he swallowed dryly not wanting the truth on what else could have sent you away. “Any new pieces for you? Saw pictures of your last exhibit.”

He chuckled and replied, “If I didn’t know better I’d say Dis had asked you to ask me that.”

You rolled your eyes, “No pressure intended.” Looking to the boys you asked, “I’ve heard you’ve taken up painting?”

They both nodded and delved into what they had all studied in their own schooling with more shared about your interests while the food waned until an alarm reminded the boys of their promised time with Diaa to keep up on their clan studies. Thorin along with them left giving you another glance feeling his heart still aching at how lonely you must have been and how poorly he had acted on to of how others had treated you.

Off to your forge again you were and all through the night until you had taken the long walk back half past midnight when you bathed and made yourself a meal. In washing the dishes however a doorbell sounding brought you to your feet and to the door. A grin eased onto your face as Oin came into view, no less grey than the last time you had seen him as a child. “Pardon the late call Lass. However, the lads did mention that you were having a difficult go of sleeping. I always prefer to get an earlier start on these things.”

“Alright, I can’t promise I’ll be the easiest of cases.” You said stepping aside and letting him in seeing his cot he’d brought with him over his bag of tools.

Straight to the living room while you closed and locked the door he strolled appreciative that you had been in shorts and a tank top easing his tasks ahead. Cot set up he seated you on it asking you to shut your eyes. Inhaling deeply you wet your lips trying to relax to the sound of the singing bowl music while incense was lit. Halfway through his introductive explanation of what he was going to do he turned with his hands raised and brows furrowed at the obvious jumbled emotions and anxiety he ached so greatly to right. As part of his own natural born talent, where other Dwarves can bend earth and metal very few can help to heal those around them of many ailments.

Unspoken as if in a test he reached out gently resting his hands on your shoulders that made you flinch, an apology from you was silenced and he said, “No apology necessary. I don’t know what happened out there to you but someone had to have damaged your trust severely for you to flinch like that.”

In a sigh you replied at his fingers easing across your shoulders pressing harder in a few choice spots and making sure to be careful around your formerly injured collarbone. “I doubt you have the time for it all.”

Oin smirked and hummed back, “The boys did share about the bus incident, though what I am sensing was much more recent.”

After a dry swallow you said, “It’s sort of long winded, but-,” his hands settled over the tops of your shoulder blades trying to ease your troubles in your sharing, “I have a cousin, one of the most interested in my finances and dating life. We look similar past the fact she’s over a foot taller than me and her eyes are different. Anyways her and my ex had a running joke that he had a hard time knowing if he’d chosen the right one.” Open mouthed he gawked at the back of your head, “He only started dating me when he found out my best friend was the daughter of the Head of the Law Firm he wanted to join. The joke went on for years. I know it was idiotic of me to think he might actually notice I was there and actually give me a chance. But it was another birthday turned into a work schmoozing event and he practically had his hand up her skirt for most of it, he made the joke again and I left. Just had to go, I was so tired of being humiliated and used.”

“Your dreams, is he in them?”

“No.” you inhaled then said, “Oddly enough I keep waking up in a pool of candy.”

A snicker sounded behind you, “And your teeth fall out?”

“All of them. Which I know means you come into a fortune, but-,”

Oin chuckled again moving his hands over your sides ignoring your flinches at his fingers pressing where they were needed to, “The candy changes the meaning. It means you will find something more important than any fortune. Normally it comes around meeting your One. It should wane in time.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh yes, nothing quite puts me in the romance mood like losing all my teeth.” Making him chuckle again.

“Yes, a face only your One could love.” Making you giggle lightening his grin feeling an ease in you already.

Next you would be laid back and each limb was worked over and then from your stomach up to your temple you were stretched, pressed and tapped through more lulling compliments as to why you were now shedding silent tears from nowhere. All common in this portion of the treatment in trying to release the most bottled up of issues. Much more at ease you were wrapped in a hug putting Oin in a much greater mood sensing that your bottled up pain had waned greatly. A promise of another session later was agreed upon and feeling a bit more at ease, though no less confused about his comment on your One. You knew who you wanted it to be, just the person who had seemed the most adamant to be rid of you.

Still Oin had returned sharing news that you were off to try and sleep. Little else was shared past the fact that the trio was correct in assuming you had a great weight on you. Your time home had clearly eased it though at Oin’s gaze to Thorin at his continued pressing to know all the details it was clear he should wait for you to share it at how painful it was for you only making the mystery even worse as to how you were suffering.


	12. Wk 10 - Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I love you  
Thranduil x oc

It seemed to be a dream in itself, a chance encounter had your path crossing with a pre teen boy. Instantly those white long locks of his and pale blue eyes stuck in your mind. To repay your kind act of returning a lost book of sentimental value a visit to your first play that had left you a nervous wreck in handing the item over to the point of your turning to leave and presumably proclaiming your love for him. The misspeak was revealed later rendering you rosy cheeked and lost for words, simply turning away as he received an alert from his friend he had to get back. That should have been the end of it, though somehow you had fumbled your way into his sentimental list of penpals. Hopes you could be friends were far from achievable as you lived so far away and trust had yet to be won past entrusting you with a gifted set of books he ‘adored’ from time to time.

On your end you would always remind yourself, ‘merely a kindness’ that was why he wrote, a way to make you feel appreciated, and in the year you broke the cusp of teenhood you deemed the lull in letters to have been the final tapering off of his attentions. But on your right a body came to a hopping stop out of nowhere and a greeting shriek from you in your Grandfather’s bookshop was followed by the heavy book you were holding to be whacked across the cheek of the assumed attacker suddenly revealed to be the wide eyed Prince. Loudly the book fell and your hands covered your face turning a bright red, surely you were dead, they would kill you for hitting the Crown Prince of Great Greenwood in the face. Instantly at your expression just as in your parting to him at your first meeting a loud set of bubbling laughter burst from him until he bent to lift the book grinning widely in returning it to you.

Centuries bled by and the letters grew more detailed after that and visits grew closer and longer soon becoming inseparable. Wars came and went and from fleeing your home to finding another under the rule of your friend turned Prince who needed your friendship more than ever. Friendship, that was what it was, and yet more and more curiously after settling into the new kingdom the final pages of your letters began to grow shorter and shorter. All at once each final page seemed to be cut at an odd length right under the final line always making him flip the page over to see the rest of your note ending with your name.

Another odd quirk and yet as you both grew so did the topics discussed in those letters, one especially being taken as a sign of your floundering financial status after the passing of your parents years prior, having to reuse parchment, the sliced ones not being noticed until you would reach that point no doubt. Centuries these oddly shrinking and growing final pages had been treasured by the Prince, but from across the room Lords and Ladies would see those letters and begin to whisper as to who the odd person the Prince seemed to be corresponding with.

Months you had waited for a letter and again you had feared to have been cast off, yet again his letter did come, and it absolutely broke your heart. _“I think I love her.” _Exhaling sharply you dropped to the floor gripping your legs you pulled up to your chest staring at the stack of stationary he had specifically chosen for you to write to him on to _‘spare your parchment supply for daily use.’ _Leaning your head forward you sniffled and each slice of your letters came back to you, one after another for so long it seemed to bubble out through your ink, what you couldn’t say. Three little words you had refused to say for fear of his laughter again and here two of them sat from him in front of the word ‘her’, Crown Prince soon to be wed to a Wife of his Father’s choosing he no doubt cared for.

It was a suitably lavish affair and decently seated among the guests you held your place as his friend, nothing more in his eyes or anyone elses, at least until your move. Unable to take the daily whispers of a possible heir you withdrew and emptied all you had strapping it down into your wagon bartered by trading for your favorite bow. Pulling the straps around the securing rods meant to attach to harnesses for a steed or beast of burden you lacked the funds or skills to care for on this journey you continued on foot.

A loud crack and a shriek from you found you face down in a small creek under the tilting wagon now with a broken wheel lodged in the center of the stream. A deep huff from you came as you gripped the stone that had sliced open your knee now staining the creek with blood. On your feet you grumbled, “What else?! What else could possibly go wrong?!” Turning sharply you hurled the stone only to turn at a pained cry and a loud splash farther down in the river feeding the creek you were in. “Oh no.”

Hurrying over following the creek to the river you froze in place seeing the swan boat floating past empty save for the giggling Princess Arwen while the startled Lord Celeborn stood and his eyes scanned the distance until he noticed you, still coated in a mixture of mud, water and blood covering your mouth wide eyed making him huff and say, “Lady Pear. Prince Oropherion has been sending inquiries of your whereabouts.”

Stepping through the river he came up on the stream while the Elf rowing the swan ship turned it to wait for the Lord now crouching to your eye level only to smirk at your muffled, “I am so sorry.”

He nodded and said, “You are bleeding.”

Lowering your hands you stammered out, “Well, I, in the, creek, and there was a crack and, broken. So I grabbed the rock, and, splash.” In a deflated sigh a sniffle left you and his lips parted at your eyes welling with tears in your gasp for air making him lean forward and pull you into a tight hug. An order for a pair of guards to get your belongings to Lothlorien was followed by his leading you to the swan boat after you had calmed that took you on a riverside tour of the kingdom you were gifted a lavish waterside home with a view of the ducks you loved each morning. Too fearful of living in the treetops you settled by the streams crossing and loved the soft babble disguising the emptiness of your home. Word you were safe had been sent back to Amon Lanc easing some worry though the uncertainty of why you had left awoken a seed long since ignored.

Warrior, Father, Widow and now King Thranduil sat atop his elk staring at yet another letter from you, never changing, steadfast and loyal, treasured more by his people in your absence as it gave them the variance between moods in waiting for and receiving your letters. Still silent and unvocal you befriended the young royals and treasured them in their visits to your home when you would share your stories they egged out of you, always gaining slinking adults and even Lords into your doorway and garden to listen in while you carved tiny trinkets to link to each tale.

Why was never asked, your safety was treasured and privacy accepted as none had claim to order the truth from you for fear of harming or frightening you away. A close part in the growth of the young nobles send often to this kingdom, those alone with the power to lure you to their homes for visits granting those lands sightings of the mysterious Lady Pear so awkward and forceful all in one smooth swing with words tipped with poison and honey alike.

.

Dragons come and go, though with Smaug as you were sent for by the desperate King in need of a friend a single confusing night tangled in the arms of the King was followed by a sunrise alone in his bed. Battle had called him away and as soon a you had arrived you were off again without a trace. Sixty years the King grew colder at what he’d imagined he’d done to his now painfully silent friend. Again and again he read your letters reminding him that somewhere you could be found and convinced to return for him to beg for your forgiveness. Smaug again broke his concentration and in an imagined flash of silver curls in the distance a body falling through the ice soon shattered by the stone body of the dragon unable to reach the floating city now rocking at his fall into the edge to the lake had him shaking his head at the lack of plausibility that it could be you.

You were far away, no doubt sailed back to the West with all the other fair maidens left to heartbreak by thoughtless men like him. Decades he questioned why after just moments alone with you his lips had found yours and he had been found in a post coital tangle of limbs and sheets leaving him publicly down two wives weighing on his reputation and self respect to a devastating level at times. Change had found the forest, Thorin had returned and thanks to his dragon slayer a shift had become clear, flowers were spreading again and no less than fifteen couples had become pregnant with nearly a dozen reborn Elves having been discovered in the forest at their waking. All signs of a new beginning, one that rippled through the lands like a wildfire on the heels of a short fable and a spreading of tiny turtles.

.

** _Once upon a time there was a little girl, cursed long before birth to never hear love. From a long line of those cursed to doom others to the unknown and fabled to be the last of her kind. All through childhood a trio of words in a language only she knew would make those she uttered them to vanish on the breeze under the light of the light of the moon. One by one whispers filled the town and as she realized those words, only hers were just that, hers alone. An untamable fire swelled in her with each new soul who caught her eye._ **

** _Terrifying but just those taken were not without reason and a pattern seemed to have emerged only to sever as those words once spoken were now of written word. Loathed and feared beyond reason her words were still revered. Letter upon letter compiled with those words cut out and kept in a box all her own shielding her bleeding and breaking heart. Patchwork letters tethered connections among those she held dear, all falling one by one to time angering the beckoning moon._ **

** _Centuries he cried out to her for another gift of hers and silent she remained, fear faded and falling unseen to those in the distant town below the fabled woman so powerful and just once again was called upon. Letters had been found with words of silver shared and boasted with lines of clans receiving one to hundreds counted as mighty among the rest, none alive remembered or bothered to notice the blood red moon furious and starving for her voice. A demand was given, utter the words to one she held dear or the town would burn, again promised this would be the last._ **

** _Alone and drenched in tears with box of unspoken words open under the light of the fading sun her eyes fell upon the one she had chosen and into the encroaching night she whispered, ‘I love you.’ Moonlight soon raced in and much to his delight her eyes still locked on the mirror catching his glow dancing across her skin embracing her in a longstanding hunger to which she rapidly fell. _ **

** _Silence coated the town in their encroaching slumbers. Days would pass and silence remained where songs and stories had once streamed and the bravest of all crept through the house now empty past littered bits dancing on the floors to the breeze in language unknown. The face and name of the woman once fabled now forgotten, with only her words to remain. All collected tiny slips here and there upon close inspection now joined flawlessly into those letters, hundreds upon thousands without definition or why her words had saved them they all could now see. All those she spared from the moon’s prophecy, now so clear for all to discover, note of the blood moon with all but her to see sunrise laid it out unspoken and true. _ **

** _For time and fate’s bidding again she would fade but still one echo remained. When Death would come calling one hand would extend, one but not two, for unspoken and true with words smooth as silver with him she came, kind and warm hearted she would call them by name. Death has a beauty seldom seen and remembered, only his forever and safe they would stay. Hunger was sated when she gave him her name. So gather round friends when the road darkens and severs, never forget, not alone but lonely your gift of today came from one silent and true. Love one another with none left unsure for silence is poison harming none but you._ **

.

Prince Legolas raced into a meeting up the steps of the throne to land on his father’s lap earning a groan that faded when the stone turtle with crystal flowers atop its shell was shown. The booklet given with it was read to the King whose heart raced recognizing the style and at once it clicked the hints pointing him to you. Breaking his meeting he raced for his elk with the Prince right behind him holding Tauriel’s wares from her trip to Dale. One of the few shops open while others were being rebuilt and word of a celebration brewed in Erebor.

.

Through a splintered doorframe the stone shell of a shop sat secure with cloth door tacked back freeing the drenched King inside out of the growing storm to look over the glass cases showing more turtles and matching tales. A door behind the counter clearly led upstairs and not waiting for permission it was opened and his weight shifted on the stairs leading his curious Son up in hopes of finding you. Empty except for a freshly fixed stove cooled from formerly heating the room and a worn desk coated in various charms you had been trying to make from the basket of dragon scales matching those in the barrels downstairs. On the corner of the desk a stack of scribbled out drafts of letters to him made his heart swell knowing you had been meaning to inform him you were here, the leather binder it was in sealed again at a guard’s entrance saying, “My King, Her Majesty is in Erebor. A guest of King Thorin.”

Thranduil stepped closer to him sighing, “It appears we shall have to wait until their celebration is through to welcome her home again.”

The guard spoke up again, “My King, word is any are welcome and King Thorin hoped you would attend. An invitation was sent not an hours past it seems.”

Legolas’ hand rested on his father’s shoulder, “Ada, she must have traveled back with them from Lindon when she heard of the Journey.”

Back to his elk he hurried and made the short trip to the gates of the mountain that upon seeing his company opened. Once inside the small troop of Dwarves having arrived from the Iron Hills not two days ago sealed the gates behind them at the Elves’ dismounting, gentle pats on their steeds’ necks preceded their being led off by the reigns to the stables.

.

Winding halls poorly lit in their early scrubbing stages left little to be impressed by save for how well Smaug had left the halls he inhabited for decades ending oddly for them in the smoking lounge off the throne room the Elves assumed to be damaged explaining the detour. The double doors opened and straight through Thranduil strolled coming to a stop in the center of the carpet wide eyed seeing you seated on the arm of Thorin’s chair while he stood holding up a design for a hushed conversation in Khuzdul. Swallowing dryly his eyes raked over you in pants and a knee length tunic cinched around your middle with a pair of hatchets tucked in your tall boots as your long silvery braid shifted across your back. The closing of the doors behind them turned your head bringing your purple eyes to land on the group that all bowed their heads to you. Stepping closer to you a few steps Thranduil readied to say something only to pause at the tiny body on his right popping out from behind Thorin’s chair.

In a giggle the tiny girl just barely out of her toddler stage grinned and twisted on her feet up at the King and Prince saying in Doriathian, “Ada! I knew you’d make it!” Her purple eyes landing on her big brother who instantly crouched with the King, “Just in time for my birthday party.” Leaning in she whispered, “Big cake, but shh,” she said holding her finger up to her lips.

Thorin stated with a smirk, “It is good to you arrived in time, though not soon enough to beat the storm.” Thranduil’s eyes never left his daughter now reaching up feeling the berries and leaves in his crown.

On your feet you neared the trio and leaned forward gently tapping your daughter’s back saying, “Kiore, why don’t I take Ada and Legolas up to change while you work on that present of yours? Hmm?”

In a glance up at you she nodded then turned to Thranduil and pecked him on the cheek freeing a tear to stream down the other, then said, “I knew you’d make it.”

Clearing his throat he answered, “I am sorry we didn’t come sooner.”

She shook her head and said, “It smells much better now.” In a sway she turned to Legolas and tapped his nose making him smirk as she tapped hers after, “Naneth says we have the same nose.”

“I said had, when he was younger.” Making Thranduil glance up to you as she pecked him on the cheek and turned to hurry to the side door cracked open where you heard Bilbo on the other side of it complaining about the order the books were kept in. Finding their feet again the pair and their group followed you out into the hall again for the long stroll up to the Royal Wing where Thranduil’s usual apartment sat with swan gilded doors two of the Elves hurried in front of you to open earning a soft thanks from you. Outside they waited leaving their dripping rain cloaks by the door over the drip mat then sealed the doors behind them for your privacy. “Thorin believed it best I take your apartment.”

Looking up at Thranduil from a glance at Legolas you added, “How do you fit six decades in a letter?” After a sniffle you said, “I got just past Bree when it was confirmed, about Kiore.” Thranduil’s hand settled on your shoulder with a teary empathetic gaze, “By then, it was too late to travel, then she was too young for me to go alone, and then, so on, until I met a band of Dwarves heading this way willing to assist my travels.” A tear fell Thranduil gently brushed away, “There’s no way to apologize, for all you’ve missed.”

Shaking his head he replied, “I love you. I always have.” Cupping your cheeks he kissed you firmly feeling another tear stream down your cheek onto his thumb making him pull back, “I don’t know how I missed it, when it was so obvious. And I will never forgive myself for hurting you. But please come home.”

Your hand patted his chest and his lips parted, “You need to get changed.” Closing his lips in what he took as rejection he lowered his hands from your cheeks you added, “Kiore is far from spoiled, but sixty years hearing about you and now you are both several halls away. If you don’t change she will come looking for you, and trust me, she would give Legolas a run for his money for her mischievous streak.”

Legolas chuckled and said, “Wonder who she inherited that from.”

Thranduil looked you over and you said, “In Rivendell Elrond made me a few changes of clothes in your sizes, just in case.” Looking to Legolas you said, “I guessed the blue room might be yours?” He smirked and you said, “Well you can move the bag later.” With a smirk he closed the distance between you stealing a hug you gladly returned, “It’s been such a long time Little Leaf.”

He shook his head when he pulled back, “Barely a blink at all. Hopefully by tomorrow we can show our new Princess through her kingdom.” Turning to change while you joined Thranduil in your apartment where you pulled out a trunk for him.

Carefully you helped him undo the buttons on his outer robe before he sat to remove his boots then pants and shirt he tossed into the basket you hung his robe by. The grey pants were followed by another white shirt once he added his boot again followed by the other. In a glance by the bed he reached over to grab the box there puffed up with bits of paper, opening the lid carefully he eyed the first of hundreds of slips of the portions of your letters you sliced off over the years. Closing the box carefully he quietly leaned over and set it back then stood nearing you to help pull out the marigold robes Kiore had picked for him he gladly buttoned up as you dried and combed through his hair.

Explanations and details on what exactly would happen next would wait as you all returned to the impatient child now beaming as she led the newfound men in her life to see all she had prepared. Spending the night in their arms and laps cherishing each moment before the excited squealing hug she gave to the both of them in Thranduil’s stating you were moving in with them and you could finally be together again. One after another the Elves beamed at their Princess, who would be greeted fully by the nobles from both Rivendell and Lothlorien in a second celebration of her birth in fully Elvish style leading into, once she was respected fully and had agreed a proper trading of vows and crowning of the long since lost Queen was completed melting all into the faith that good times were coming with the completion of the Royal Family.


	13. Echo Pt 2 - Wk 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wk 11 Prompt - “My pain can not be measured by scales, or cups, or distance, but that doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

No matter what his eyes wouldn’t close. Sleeplessly the Elf King laid flat on his back, one hand resting on your arm with fingers currently tangled in his hair, his thumb stroking your skin as gently as he could muster. His other arm fixed around your back while you were draped across his chest and side, your foreheads still touching same as when you had drifted off to the steady beat of his heart from his elated mood you had chosen to share his usual bed.

True had you not he’d have no doubt spent the night staring from your doorway ensuring he never missed a moment. Sixty years is barely a blink to an Elf but every moment was excruciating at best. Now that he had you none could dream of taking him from your side without your blessing and he would not wake you so he could have more time clinging to you. Gentle traces of his nose sporadically through the night his nose would stroke along yours to distract him from his ache to claim another kiss from you surely waking you. Five hours ago now his lips had been met by yours in a loving goodnight after a tearful trading of loving sentiments you had held in for Ages now. There was no need for you to voice it for him, he had known always sensed your deep bond and devotion to him even in your distance still he listened all the same, even when he had imagined you had sailed sixty years prior he knew he had your heart and just how badly he had hurt it.

Any doubts on your part for anger or hurt feelings for loss of time with Kiore had instantly melted away once he knew your intentions were to protect your child until a safe means of returning was found. Means eventually to the point Gandalf had been called for by Cirden Lord of the Grey Havens, Master of the home you were welcomed into for protection alongside Maglor, who recognized and named you at once and demanded you be housed to your proper newfound rank. Several times traveling was offered yet put off and once you had set out with Gandalf while he founded the Company Maglor remained fixed at your side all they way up until Rivendell where Glorfindel took his place. Either way you were home and Kiore was the picture of perfection for him and young enough to yet have a million milestones for you to share in the centuries to come.

She knew him, right away, that fact kept stirring a smile onto his face and tears to his eyes. Sketches, stories and all you knew of him, Legolas and his family was shared reminding her that one day you could all be together again. She knew him right away and if he had to be honest to himself, he knew her. He had seen her face so often in his dreams in imagining your future children you might have had. Down to the tiniest curl and little freckle on the top of her left ear mirroring your right he knew her and loved her at once with the fire of a million suns burning in him to see to every happiness and need of you both. Sleeping alone was not her intention either as across the bed Legolas had been accustomed she was draped across his chest lost to her own dreams clinging to her big brother in what could for years to come become a welcome habit for their bond to grow as well.

His tiny dwindled family had exploded overnight and left hope for more room to grow yet. In another stolen moment while you found your nightgown a few more glimpses of those redacted letters of yours were taken with the latest full draft stabbing at his heart for how deeply the years had weighed on you.

_‘**My pain can not be measured by scales, or cups, or distance, but that doesn’t mean it’s not there.** There is never a means for me to express how deeply it hurts me at stealing these moments from you. I should have just written. It is clear to me now after speaking with Elrond, you would have marched out for us. Why did I never write? I have no answer, I never shared my love for you, I never wrote to you of our child, I suppose over time I grew more afraid of what your reaction would be to what I had shared. I never wanted to lose you along with everyone else, I suppose I never wanted you to be the one to send me away so I took that chance from you.’ _

Tears had wet the words past that causing a smudge you must have mistakenly made when you began to cry in writing it. He could not place it, what he had done to spur this fear in you that he would ever refuse or turn you away but most assuredly he would uncover it. If in fact it was a completely loss based fear due to the severing of you from your kin in fleeing to Greenwood once Doriath had fallen he would still ensure that you were well aware he would never cast you off or leave you himself.

There was much more to come and so much to change in his life to welcome you both comfortably, but one thing he held himself to was a promise that you would never feel like that again. Or rather, he would never allow himself to inflict that upon you ever again. His wife and children would never doubt his love or adoration for them again, you would be the happiest found anywhere and be well known as his greatest treasures, a fact none could doubt. A distant horn sounded the trading of the guard on the gates furrowing your brows bringing his forehead back to yours at his arm tightening around your back as if to hold you in your sleep in his low hum, “Stay asleep my Darling Starlight.”

All around him your body wiggled around him and you hummed back, “You’re not sleeping?”

“If I sleep I may wake to find I dreamed your return.”

A glint of purple came at the opening of your eyes, in lifting your head his arm tightened around your back fearing you were leaving his grip only to have your fingers grip the back of his neck at your roll onto your side. “Come on, roll over.” Obediently he rolled and at your wiggle up a bit you shifted a leg to lay over the back of his at your arms easing around his shoulders, “There, I am not going anywhere.”

Instantly in your tug to pull him flat against you his body melted around yours with his arms tightening around you in the planting of your lips on his for another loving kiss. Endlessly it seemed to continue until a breaking of air came at a shout came from an apartment down the hall at the Dwarf being woken for his round on guard and you softly whispered, “You need to sleep.” Over his shoulders you lifted the comforter and he sighed nuzzling his head against yours, “I love you.”

Even with your eyes closed his smile could be felt before his lips met yours again, “I love you more.” Weakly you giggled and both settled into sleep to rest all you could, at least for an hour until a tiny body wiggled under your blankets to stretch across the King’s back bringing out his smile again after his momentary waking flinch at being touched by another hand not belonging to you. Behind her Legolas slid under the covers settling his head on your free shoulder with a content sigh returning to sleep after the shock of Kiore’s waking wiggle to free herself from his grip. The broad back of the King seemed to be the favored spot of the Princess as once she had slipped back into sleep a very late breakfast close to noon was to be had at his insistence on allowing her to wake on her own freeing his time to hold and be held by his wife and children. Surely an odd sight to be found and yet with a slip into the room Ori was allowed to sketch away, purely to record the sight for you all as an early coronation gift you would all treasure for ages to come.


	14. Wk 12 - Glass Heart Pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt wk 12 - “You’re a hot ticket, my friend.”  
Warning – More angst – Use of More of you – Josh Groban  
Modern Thorin x my OC

More supplies had arrived and through the nights while the town readied for an incoming vow renewal for your cousin Turo you continued to slave away. Three times a week Oin would drop by, each time confirming that the most lived in portion of the house you were renting seemed to be the kitchen in his stolen brief snooping tour in a bathroom break to try and find out why the house didn’t feel more cozy with your presence. The beds he saw all sat unused leaving him returning to confirm Balin’s concern leading them to ask where you had been sleeping. In Oin’s reckoning it wasn’t the car or your family’s truck or even your studio not giving them any hints at all as to where you had been taking the sleeping bouts you had thanked him in helping you achieve.

Within two weeks your greenhouse was enclosed and flourishing at that. Flyers and notices of upcoming sales started appearing at your door in a timid sign of asking your forgiveness for forgetting and shunning you. Most you ignored but with a flyer for take out you answered your craving for Asian cuisine with a call answered by an overly eager teen who flaunted your tip upon receiving it.

A single trip into the shop in town brought on a few curious townspeople introducing themselves and wandering off hoping not to push you too fast. In the bustling town Thorin remained still, focused on his next project hoping to complete it in time for the nuptials. Shutters were inspected and sealed around the castle you were now focused on mending the various doors, shelves and cabinets to have the paneling and wallpapering and paint to complete as you went. Shutters on your rental closed and while you slaved away on the woodwork in the shell of your family home you waited out the storm rolling over you slowly through the week helping to make your garden grow.

A long day off in your closet sleeping came next with a late dinner visit from Thorin to do a check on the water heater they had a replacement coming for in the week after the wedding. Where he found you however left him stunned seeing you on the back porch across from a moose and a trio of deer milling through while you ate supper and sipped on your alcoholic fruit drink. A few questions and a call for him later he was called away freeing you back to your bed again.

.

Morning came and with it you were seen once again in town heading for the beautician parlor stirring up its own round of gossip. In shorts and a t shirt torn at the end from age gave glimpses of the shorts under it stopping on your mid thigh with moccasins on you exited your car and strolled across the cobbled lot to the entrance. A soft breeze blowing your loose wall of curls dropping over your shoulder and partially into your face in a life of their own.

Through the chiming door you passed feeling a chill burst of air calming the raging wave of heat trying to roll inside where the Hobbit crew inside grinned at you curious about the talk of the town wondering which order they would be assisting you in, knowing you had reserved a few treatments. All together while you approached the front podium you flashed the dark haired teen there a grin halting him for a moment as the shimmering flecks in your hair dazzled the females close to you seeing just where your proof for being a Blacklock was beyond your purple eyes.

Wetting his lips Frodo blinked for a moment then stated, “Sam is open at the pedicure station.” You nodded then glanced towards the back making him glance back too and point saying, “Round that station he’s in the blue vest.”

“Thank you.”

Nodding again you started walking through the shop pretending you weren’t being stared at while you reached up to brush your curls from your face only for it to fall into your face again at the blonde popping up fidgeting his hands over the front of his vest. “Morning, Miss Pear.”

“Morning.”

He nodded, “You said black to white for your toenails too?”

“Yes, if you can.”

In a weak chuckle he said, “No better nail artist than Hobbits.” His hand motioned for the chair and you eased off your shoes and climbed up to sit in the smaller of the chairs offered, most large enough for you to lay back fully on the seat clearly meant for the largest of Dwarves. “Comfy?”

You nodded, “Fair warning though,” his brow inched up, “I am a bit ticklish at first.”

He chuckled and turned on the jet to the water he lowered your feet into with a gentle tap of your shins, adding a few drops of oils before readying the exfoliating scrub on his station, “Most Dwarves are.” In a glance up at him he asked, “So, mortar bears.”

You nodded, “Yes,” lifting your foot at his hands extending for it which he smoothed the rough mixture over your foot in a near massage up to nearly your knee he raised a stream of water to rinse your leg he used a drying glove to dry, then lowered to soak again for him to begin on the other foot. “Do you like bears?” You almost giggled it out seeing his befuddled expression at a loss for what to say bringing his eyes back to yours in your slight flinch at his finger brushing your toe.

“Um, they don’t seem as vicious as shows let on. Stick mainly to your family lands, only wander every now and then. Is it true you can talk to them? I mean, I heard your grandfather talk to one once, sounded like growling. Can’t picture you growling.”

At your grin he paused and you giggled softly, “I can, I think it has more to do with the voice, males tend to have more of a growl. I can if I need to, we all learn it just in case they start to fight or if there’s danger, reasons like that.”

Lowering that foot he brought up the other to trim and file your nails, before scraping your feet with a pumice stone brush, “Are you excited for the wedding?”

“I’m glad for them, after over a decade together they finally get the big bash they deserve.”

“Were you planning on coming before you moved back?”

“Yes, planned on having moved in by then anyways.” Tilting your head your eyes shifted to the door at Dwalin entering with a curious smirk your way as you looked back to Sam.

After scraping your cuticles back you glanced at Dwalin taking his seat beside you after sneaking a kiss from Bilbo, who was sitting on the stool at his feet after his boots were removed. In a glance your way he asked, “Heading your clan I take it?”

“Ya. Full matriarch rights.”

“Got a lad flying in for your arm?”

You shook your head, “Nope, stag for me. So no worries about any new faces in town.”

He chuckled then stole a glance at the style on your nails making him smirk, “Can’t have you going alone. **_You’re a hot ticket, my friend._** Even if you had a lad fly in we’d not make the same mistake twice.”

The clear flinch of your grin and turn of your head had his drop at the clear flash of pain in your eyes, Sam glanced up after confirming your design was dry then said, “We can move you onto your nails now if you’re ready.”

Accepting his hand you said as you climbed out of the chair after he lifted your moccasins, “Trust me, my ex shows up the only place he deserves to go is a coffin.”

Dwalin and Bilbo both glanced at you in your stroll off to Rosie’s station where your feet rested on the spinning foot massaging rest offering your hands you thanked Sam in his setting your shoes beside you while you lowered your fingers into a soaking bowl to loosen your nails. Rosie grinned at you eyeing the flaking pink tipped nails with what used to be heart outlines in broken black lines, “I’m surprised you have fake nails, not many gardeners or builders do.”

You gave a weak chuckle, “Just a trick of finding the right length, I try to keep them reasonable though when I do jewelry work I tend to get them a bit longer.”

Around you conversation of the Bride’s big planned manicure took over the room and gladly you faded into the background until you could pay and head home again through the door Thorin held open after he had strolled through it for his own appointment. It was only a day away and Turo your cousin had ensured his wife would be getting all she had hoped for since the devastating blow of her losing her first choice for a wedding gown. The traditional gown having been handed down in her family from a classic Ironfist gown maker centuries past that women had worn for generations went up in flames at the seamstress’ office handling the minor touch ups the garment would require nearly burned to the ground taking hundreds of other priceless garments with it.

The tragedy had to be faced and with it a new tradition had to be made. An updated version of the classic silhouette had been mimicked from a lavish designer wedding gown she had made, not a perfect copy but with restrictions on supplies of how much of the fabric needed for the gown any copy would fall flat compared to the original, which takes roughly 6 months to make in all its detailed glory. Thick and beaded with layered panels forming the white top layer of the skirt attached to the corseted top coated in pearls and shimmering crystals forming the classic runes and symbols for the union and her clan layered over a skirt of white fake fur reaching the ground over a layer of sheer petal shaped panels in magenta for the traditional under layer for her mother’s clan.

The fire had been relayed to you over the phone and with a sneaking of the proper measurements to you a plan had been made, any dress would never be good enough, and even with a skilled seamstress the imitation gown would never last past the third generation with the materials used. A fact sadly accepted by her family that they would have to face this shifting of tradition once again down the line. Her dream shoes, already shared by you as her promised gift from you that she hoped to cushion the blow at the perfect shoes to match the gown hers was pretending to be that her relatives had hoped to borrow for their own dates to share in the designer heels with a stunning price tag they could never had afforded for shoes on their own for the affair. But two days the merging clans would be distracted in a festival of sorts giving you plenty of time to pull together the final details.

.

Another favor had been asked for and in the floor length mirror in the closet you turned eyeing your golden sequin backless gown with a high slit up your left leg hidden mostly by the heavy skirt panels. The top held up with thick straps on your shoulders with a straight cut across your chest secured on the support underneath secured by the short shorts in matching golden shade traditional for modesty by matriarchs with the high slit nearly to your hip. Underneath you added black platform open heels held on by two straps secured around the anklets with linked golden chains woven and secured to a ring on your toe ring on your middle toe matching the honeycomb chain bracelets around your wrists left for clan gatherings. Turning your head when you straightened up again you eyed your twisted bun with your bangs pinned back out of your face with golden honeycombs and bees on them. The full skin exposing look plainly stating that you were single with the accessories naming you as the matriarch of your clan.

The ring of the doorbell made you turn with a sigh, a check of your phone for the time came with your grabbing your clutch matching your dress for the walk to the door. On the other side of the thick wooden door you found Thorin in a midnight blue suit with his own eyes looking you over. When they snapped to yours he cleared his throat and said, “I thought you might want a lift over. You got ready early. You do know we still have two hours?”

“Says the man in the traditional suit outside my door.” You fired back at him playfully.

In a weak chuckle his eyes looked you over again, “Family pictures as usual, always have an early start.” In another flinch of his eyes to yours he asked, “Why are you ready so early?”

“I have to get to the airport.”

‘Airport-, but the wedding?”

“Turo asked me to pick some stuff up for him.”

He nodded, “Ah.” Stepping back he said, “Well, I can drive you.”

“You really don’t have to. Has to be something funner for you than tagging along with me.” He shook his head and you sighed saying, “Fine.” Stepping out to lock the door behind you for the walk at his side, “Just don’t complain when you get bored.”

With a deep chuckle he took your side for the walk back to his truck, “Doubt I could Garfield.” Once at the door he opened it for you and watched you gather up your skirt to climb inside and settle in while he strolled around to climb in himself. His eyes instantly snapped to your skirt you were pulling over your left side after crossing your legs. “You don’t mind the errands?”

Glancing at him in his turning around in the driveway you replied, “Well I appear to be the only one without a clan photo to take, so, I have the time.”

“You aren’t taking a photo? It’s-,”

You nodded, “Tradition, yes, I took a polaroid for the couple earlier. It’s in my bag, along with the coins and cash for the first born. Been a while but I do remember the ceremony.”

“When is the last one you’ve been to?”

Your lips pursed for a moment, “Gloin and Gorgo.”

“Wow. That, that was,”

“Two months before the judge ordered me away. How is Gimli, heard in the salon he is aiming for sky scrapers?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes. Still has a couple years here before he accepts that full ride scholarship to that design school he’s been aiming for.” He glanced at you again, “You did well in school?”

You nodded, “Top of my classes. You?”

He chuckled, “Dwalin beat me for top.”

“Ooh, that explains the well earned smugness.” A low chuckle came from him and you added, “had a hunch he’d come out on top.”

Thorin snorted behind his hand in his try not to laugh then cleared his throat to say, “I doubt his partner would say the same.”

“Ah, yes he did seem pretty cozy with Bilbo at the salon.” Making Thorin chuckle again, “They do look like a cute couple.”

Thorin grinned at you, “You should see their little girl, just a few months old. Took after Bell, Bilbo’s twin sister, though she did get the Durin eyes.”

“What about the ears?” you asked with a narrowed gaze his way making him chuckle again, “Come on, you have to say, either way is adorable,”

“Hobbit ears,” you gave a victorious squeak making him chuckle again and steal a glance over at your ears covered in golden woven tips making him laugh and shake his head. “Oddly enough Dwalin made that same noise.” Making you laugh out loud inching his smile wider at your loud laugh followed by a squeak at your trying to muffle it with your hands. A phone call paused your conversation, staying inside the truck Thorin watched you stroll through the door to the exit gate where you spotted the delivery man with garment bag and bag for the shoes in hand from the designer. With a verification of your id the man passed you the clipboard you signed where asked to during his compliments on your appearance gaining more than a few approving stares from people passing by.

Turning around you draped the bulky garment bag over your arm and secured the shoes in the other for the walk back to the truck where Thorin’s eyes dropped to the name on the bag and suddenly hung up his phone with an excuse. In the back seat he eyed the bag closer when you laid it out across the seat over the shoes then closed the door to climb in the front again only to catch his stern gaze on you, “That says Axes and Bows Bridal.”

You nodded, “Yup.”

“You’re wearing your gown, what’s in the bag?”

“Gift for the Bride.”

His brows clenched even more in disbelief, “Those gowns are all over twenty grand!”

You nodded, “Yup.”

“You bought-!” Your head shook and he paused, “Why are you shaking your head? You just signed for it! Clearly you bought it! It’s in the truck!”

“Yes it’s in the truck and yes it’s been signed for by me but it doesn’t mean I paid for it.”

“Then who?! Turo can’t afford that! None in their clan can-,”

“Why are you so worked up over this?”

“Who bought the dress?!”

“Turo wanted to surprise his wife. He knows a guy and after sharing what happened-,”

“He knows you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Honestly, Thorin, her clan gown is gone. They’ve spent a year planning for this knowing she wouldn’t be in her clan dress surrounded by women in theirs. Turo wanted today to be spectacular, something it won’t be if we don’t get going.”

With a sigh he turned the truck on , “You could just admit you bought the dress.”

“I bought the shoes.” He glanced at you, “Which costs half of the dress. Gonna argue about that too?”

“This isn’t an argument.”

“Really? So what’d you buy the happy couple?”

“A, I made them a sculpture actually. One Turo asked me to make. Amad handled the purchased gift this time around.”

I am certain it will be perfectly splendorous as always.” You glanced at him again catching his wish to ask again that was cut off by another call asking when he’d be back and what the family was up to.

.

Outside the family castle for Turo’s clan Thorin parked and you climbed out to grab the bag and shoes, again you held both and started the walk up to the front entrance bringing Thorin’s eyes to follow after you as his name was called from across the lawn by Kili. Deeply he sighed and turned away from you to go join his clan in your unlocking the door to stroll right in. Inside the silent castle you found your way to the assigned Bridal Hall and found the hanging gown in a simple black bag, easily they were swapped and a traditional bow was tied around the bag matching the one from the copy with a note from Turo added from your clutch. On the designated empty stand you left the box with shoes on display at the propping up of the lid behind the box. Carrying the spare gown you moved to the empty closet and hung it up for a last minute spare if needed then turned to slip out.

Already the opening drums began to play and through the castle you strolled to slip out the side entrance gaining stares from the few crew members doing the final touches on your way to join the lines of guests headed for the back courtyard coated with the usual string lights and lanterns with flowers, axes and swords scattered between. Split into sections the seating was divided for each clan with yours the smallest section shared with the groom’s at the marital attachment of your clans a few generations back. Right up to your side Thorin strolled and you smirked up at him, “I believe your section is over there.” You said pointing to the left where his family was currently whispering about his place at your side.

“I brought you here it would be rude not to sit with you.”

You nodded, “You do realize I am wearing the wrong dress for anyone to volunteer to be my date.”

“Escort.” Your smirk deepened and he rolled his eyes, “Every matriarch should have an escort.”

“There will be questions, and you will be the one to answer them, congratulations. You chose the most boring seat in the house.”

He rolled his eyes, “That is a matter of opinion.” You nodded again and through the sudden scream from the castle causing the others to turn you giggled to yourself at the sea of screams following making Thorin look from the castle back to you in your stroll ahead to the center of the seating where a giant octagonal pillar was set up with the father of the groom waiting with a special ink pad. Feeling the eyes of others on you steadily you approached the pillar to your clan’s side with Thorin back at your side glancing at the man holding the ink pad you pressed your palm and curled fingers into.

Two steps later your ink free hand reached down exposing your left leg at the slit sliding back in your step up onto the bottom step. Shifting your hand back to scoop up your skirt you took another step while Thorin crouched to help with your gown only placing him with a great view of the jackalope surrounded by bluebells on your left thigh parting his lips. Reaching up with your ink coated hand you pressed it to the stone then drew it back sliding your nails upwards through the supposed toe prints to mock nails on the bear print to signify your clan. One step back was followed by another as Thorin eased his hand under the hem of your gown to keep you from stepping on it. Turning around in his rise you strolled straight for your designated seat coated with carvings of bears out of solid wood that looked way more comfortable than it actually was. Leaning back you crossed your legs allowing the slit on your dress to show while Thorin settled into the seat on your right.

In a glance at him you said, “There is still time for you to join your family.”

He shook his head and stole another glance at your exposed legs while others did the same as with the other single women wearing similarly cut dresses contrasting the mostly covered matriarchs commenting on why Thorin seemed to take up his old role of baby sitting you. “I am not leaving you to sit by yourself.”

With a sigh you replied, “Pity. There seems to be a marvelous Dam in red across the way incredibly interested in you.”

Instantly his eyes snapped across to where his family was sitting and the woman in red to Kili’s right scowling at him making him glance back to you as your head turned at the opening drum beats for the ceremony to start. Falling silent Thorin held back his urge to shout that the woman in red was a woman mainly after his money he had the misfortune of dating in his teens he would never dream of touching again. Lowering his gaze he looked you over sliding his fingertips across his mouth to keep himself from asking if you imagined him capable or more interested in being anywhere but exactly where he had stated, escorting you to be your company. In the entrance of the Bridal party, all with makeup recently touched up after having had a brush with tears while everyone gasped and smiled tearfully at the still sniffling Bride. Stealing another glance at you when they settled into their places Thorin caught your own misty eyed gaze at her, though to him for a different reason.

The entrance of the Groom’s party came next with their chanting and songs with dance matched by the Bridal party with the equally tearful couple ending around the traditional chest the groom used his father’s axe to break open revealing the ceremonial cuffs that would bind the couple together for the rest of the night. Propping up your arm on the arm of your chair you hid the tear rolling down your cheek and biting of your lip to keep them from quivering at the chaotic mess rolling through your head.

Everything from your missing your father to the weight of your doubts that you would ever have a ceremony like this for yourself. Partly the reason why you had given away your wedding gown, in a partnership with the illustrious gown company in your early years that helped to solidify your reputation they had promised you a custom gown upon hearing your heritage. The gift hung over you heavily for what seemed like ages and made the betrayal of your ex all the more painful but after hearing about what had happened you just had to help. Without blood between you there was no proper way to give it directly to Turo’s wife, though in a tiny loophole you could hand the details to Turo for him to arrange it himself using your promised gown.

You tried not to picture yourself in a wedding gown growing up, but you always failed and broke your own heart again and again in doing so. Always picturing your Prince of Scowls at the end leading you through that dance you would shackle yourself to willingly, who very chivalrously assigned himself to escort you now being very publicly ogled by a Dam a million times more appealing than yourself. He never saw her screaming her head off or spitting up as an infant. Was never near her being changed or bathed, and most certainly was never forced to spend time with her instead of being with his friends or family. Again you were simply an imposition he felt bound by tradition to ensure you weren’t left alone. For all you knew he was counting down the moments until he could be with her in the reception when you were seated in your assigned place with the Bride’s Grandparents and other Elders in Turo’s clan marking you as just barely family.

Vows were traded and with another bout of chanting the couple remained fixed in their loving embrace while you all wished them well in their new beginning on your way to the reception area past the courtyard in what seemed to be a mile of tents. Off to the side you found your seat and settled into it stealing a brush of your finger along your cheek for another stolen tear falling unnoticed as everyone strolled in. Subtly in greeting one of your tablemates you caught Thorin and the crimson clad Dam with her hands brushing along his chest. A grin from you came at a request from one of the elders and with a nod you stood and traded spots with the Dwarf hoping to rekindle an old tradition of playing cards at these get togethers with his best friend beside you. A happy trade for you as you didn’t have to see the Durin tent, or at least not the part Thorin was in.

A call for speeches came and at the entrance of their slumbering baby girl you gladly accepted hold of her so the others could stand and move as needed with your silent role in the festivities from then on. Gentle pats on the girl’s back marked with counting kept you from focusing on the toasts and speeches with her fingers folding around yours and slumbering wiggles gladly excusing your gaze to be kept elsewhere than the loving couple while you screamed internally at the agony you hoped you had beaten.

A trip to the bathroom back in the castle for you came at the dance the couple shared with her father and his mother giving you a chance to take a moments break from it all and breathe the warm night air as the sun was setting no doubt casting the loving couple in a fabulous light. A few minutes later and from her great grandmother you claimed the girl again freeing the elder couples to all join them, one by one the couples and singles scatteringly paired off to join in on the dancing while you kept whispering a story to the now wide eyed girl in your arms. Glimpses and reflections of Thorin and his crimson woman flashed before you and as the third hour drug on after the cake and food had all been served you snuck over to the Bride’s side as their girl was drifting off again.

Turo beside her smiled at you asking, “Little Tu behaving?”

You nodded, “She’s nodding off again, I can take her home if you like,” glancing over at their son playing a game on his rapidly dying phone you nodded your head, “Him too, give him a chance to recharge so you all can have fun.”

Turo nodded and she smiled standing to give you as tight a careful hug as possible to not disturb her daughter, “Thank you for the shoes, and for coming,”

You shook your head, “We couldn’t possibly let you get hitched without the seven clans present. Just plain rude.”

Turo passed you his keys saying, “Car seat’s in the back, we have tons in the freezer and fridge help yourself, gran should be off soon too so you can nip back after if you like.”

Smirking at him you accepted his brief hug, “I will see what I can do. Don’t mind us we’re off to go joyriding and loot some shops for all their ice cream, enjoy your cruise.” Heading off to their son’s side you heard their chuckles and shouldered the diaper bag over your purse and said, “Headed to yours, unless you’d like to stay.”

Without waiting for his answer you continued walking glancing down at the girl seeing Thorin being tugged up for another dance by the more than amorous Dam. Behind you the teen popped up and hurried after you pocketing his phone after saving his game and asked, “I thought I had to stay till Gran left.”

You flashed him a grin, “Told your Adad I would look after you both the other day. Even got him to agree to letting you watch the new Rambo film,” that made his mouth fall open, “So even if you were seen leaving with me you have something to brag to your friends about.”

“You’re not, that, bad.”

A giggle from you came as you unlocked the car and opened the door as he climbed in the passenger seat while you bent to strap his sister into the back seat. With her buckled in you moved to the front seat and settled in making sure your dress was in the car before closing the door and turning the key in the ignition, “That’s very sweet of you to say.”

For the short drive to their cottage just a bit further down their family land he kept stealing glances over at you, once there he got out and helped to grab her bag and your purse as you got her out of the carrier to bring her inside the cottage he unlocked for you while the car chirped behind you. Inside the lights were switched on and you settled her in her crib turning the monitor on you carried with you back to the living room where he had pulled the dvd from your purse as you had said he could. Curiously peering at your phone lit up with notifications he said, “You missed some messages.”

You nodded, “Not so much missed as ignored.” Sitting on the couch to remove your heels while he put the dvd in the player then came to sit by you leaving your purse on the coffee table.

Looking you over as you pulled a blanket spread across the back of the couch over your lap he asked, “You didn’t want to dance?”

“I didn’t think anyone would ask me so I said I’d watch Tu.”

“You didn’t want to bring a date? Amad said she’d hold out a plus one for you up till you moved out here, gave Filly a chance to bring her new guy.”

“I broke up with my ex before I moved out here.”

As the menu popped up after the previews he asked, “Why?”

With a wry chuckle you replied, “He was sleeping with my cousin.” His mouth fell open, “He only started dating me because my friend’s father owned the firm he wanted to join. He and my cousin supposedly planned a birthday party for me that turned out to be a work schmoozing event for him. He spent most of the night with his hand up her skirt and told them all he frequently thought he made the wrong choice between us.” Inching closer to you he looked you over as you said, “Even for Elves I’m not very attractive. She’s so beautiful, and she wants him she can have him.”

“You didn’t kill him?”

Your eyes met his and you shook your head, “**Fromfpk** is illegal for Elves, you live with the disgrace. There is no justified killing.”

“That’s seriously cruel!”

You nodded, “I did get him fired though. Hit him where it hurt.”

Making him smirk as you did, “Good. Better than he deserved no doubt.”

You chuckled and turned on the movie, “Enjoy your movie, you want a soda?”

He nodded and you set aside the blanket and stood heading into the kitchen for a pair of sodas you returned with, passing him one before you sat and covered your legs again. “You could have danced with Thorin.”

You giggled, “He seemed plenty busy.”

The teen scoffed, “Swore when he dumped Ruka that he’d never date her again. Amad said she took her cousin’s invitation to get in just to try and force a chance back at him. She wouldn’t leave him alone and he kept looking over at you.”

“Probably thought his task of bringing me in meant not leaving me alone at all. I am fully grown now I do not need a baby sitter anymore, I do the sitting, when allowed,” making the teen smirk at you and you giggle in opening your soda, “No one has to spend their evenings with me, I am perfectly comfortable being an observer.”

“Did you get Amad the dress?”

You shook your head, “I bought the shoes, the dress is from your father.”

“It’s so expensive…”

You grinned at him, “That was a priceless gown the fire took, you’d be surprised how helpful Anvil and Axes can be.”

“You know the owners?”

“One of my first jobs was a project with them. Not just all home priced gowns, they’re focused on family.” Looking forward again you focused on the film only skipping forward in one part him mother would have been uncomfortable with him viewing, after which he headed off to bed at your nudge when he started nodding off through a second film he put on. Before long his grandparents arrived and you added your heels again and let yourself out, out in the warm night you strolled down the cobbled path out to the main street past the still going reception at the distant castle. Softly to yourself you hummed song the couple had first danced to while you looked over the voicemail messages from your ex you deleted one by one after playing his pitiful attempts at apologizing half heartedly with shared hopes of your futures together.

_I don't look at you, I stare_

_I can't breathe, you stole my air_

_But I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_I'm not impressed, I'm amazed_

_I write your name on every page_

_I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

The loving couple dancing under the lantern light flashed in your mind as you took the first turn onto the main road in the conveniently empty town freeing you of any worry of danger.

_No I don't like you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I need more of you_

_I need more of you_

_I don't miss you, I crave_

_We're not coincidence, we're fate_

_Still I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_You, you_

The whir of an engine behind you made you turn and through the window you spotted Dwalin and Bilbo in their truck parking beside you with the latter saying, “We’re on our way home, climb in, too far for you to walk in those heels you’ll ruin them.”

Weakly you chuckled after Dwalin said, “Hop in or get tossed in.” Turning to climb into the back seat beside the baby seat, again protecting your dress in closing the door behind you carefully not to wake their little girl asleep.

*

_It's more than a spark, it's reaching fire_

_You're my muse and I'm so inspired_

_I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_I'm not just free now, I am saved_

_All my defenses have been betrayed_

_I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

All night he had spent avoiding Ruka’s advances. Still she had tugged him out onto the dance floor when he had missed her sneaking up on him in his resting slumped stance in a scowling stare at your back all night. He could have sworn you were facing the other way, and yet there you sat now held back from dancing in a table too far for talking or even note throwing all night stuck babysitting no less. Clearly you were dressed for dancing and between your yearning stares out at the couples swaying and spinning to the traditional tunes you had hoped for anyone to have asked you to dance.

The table had emptied leaving many willing to have asked without a person to claim the toddler in your arms so alone in silence you sat unable to have even a conversation with besides the toddler in and out of consciousness. You must have been so bored, finally part of an event and still kept apart from everyone else. Just like he had sworn you were once facing him you were suddenly gone, two turns after he could have sworn he’d seen you crying.

Not openly wailing or weeping, just a single tear you hid with a stolen glance at the girl in your arms paired with a quivering inhale through your trembling lips but Ruka had gripped his belt tugging him back into the group dance she had bumped him into. A helpless rag doll in her game, but then you were gone with both of the happy couple’s bairns, alone again until you were relieved of the task. Stealing away with a lie he had to relieve himself he climbed out a window and raced to his truck driving off home again.

_And I don't like you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I need more of you_

_I need more of you_

_I don't miss you, I crave_

_We're not coincidence, we're fate_

_Still I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

He could have gone to you, knocked on the door of their cottage but what the hell could he say. He couldn’t apologize, you had been separated by assigned seating by clan and again by need of a sitter. It was not his place to apologize yet slamming his bedroom door he threw his jacket he had tugged out of on the steps. Panting rapidly he paced between tugs removing his dress boots he tossed into his closet carelessly. The tie was next with a tug of his shirt out from under his belt and waistband he sloppily unbuttoned to throw away with his tie and shoes. Hunched forward he sat on the edge of his tub as his shower warmed up, groaning at the scent of his exes cheap perfume on him and his clothes. A rough shower was in his near future but none of it was calming as he was left to ponder just why he was feeling this way.

_And if it's all too much to sing_

_I'll take my time_

_As long as I get more of you_

Why he couldn’t let you go alone. Why seeing you in that dress marking you as single burned him to his very core. Why the looks of all the bachelor anvil pin wearing Dwarves, including himself stealing glimpses at you had him on the cusp of throwing tables. Why you crying made him want to shove everyone away to rush over and cling to you. Why every free moment and unfocused project in his studio left him with another sketch or figurine of you.

_'Cause I don't like you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I need more of you_

_I need more of you_

He can’t just stay away. He had to know everything about your trip to the salon and had been ruthless on Dwalin knowing he was holding something back, just like Oin was. You never came back and he had to know why, you hated the family you were left with you should have just come home. Even the mention of something close to a romance had him leaving the room, it wasn’t an option, no one could love you. He’d even heard himself say that to himself on his walk home again yet it stopped him in his track, clearly someone could, someone eventually would. Though that had him furious enough to spend three hours in the gym with the punching bag he somehow had caved the side in on. A full blown rage was what he was swept away into and still he felt no answer to how you could have been effecting him this way unless it had to be tied to his partial lingering denial after having mourned for you so long.

_I don't like you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I need more of you_

_I need more of you_

_I don't miss you, I crave_

_We're not coincidence, we're fate_

_Still I want more of you_

_I want more of you_

_You, you_

Hands planted on the wall of his shower he watched the water roll off his back into the drain. Again someone mentioned your lack of a date and hours later he still felt the burn, his only relief the moments in the drive and in the ceremony he got to sit by you, troubled as they were for the source of your tears and at his troubling you for the source of the dress. He had to figure out what you were hiding and why all these secrets around you were affecting him so deeply. **“What the fuck are you hiding, Garfield?”**

Shaking his head he pulled back running his hands over his face and into his hair before claiming his shampoo at the sting of his nearly scrubbed raw skin finally free of the scent of that perfume. Again in lathering his hair he closed his eyes trying to forget the golden accents glowing in your hair and tiny specks of golden light reflected off your dress onto your skin under the lantern light while you whispered to the toddler in your arms. Tilting his head back to rinse out his hair Lowly he grumbled, **“What the fuck is happening to me?”**


	15. Glass Heart Pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wk 13 - Look at me, dammit!

Outside your rental cottage you unlocked the door and gave the couple a parting wave and took a backwards step inside. Straight to the bath after locking the door you walked, propping yourself up you removed your shoes and anklets setting them in their boxes huffing that you still hadn’t worn them in at all reaching up you pulled the pins out of your hair and let it down adding them to the same box as your anklets. Sniffling again you shrugged out of your dress then wiggled out of the shorts and supportive top after pulling on one of your most comfortable bras, shorts and tank tops. Walking back into the bathroom you moved to the sink catching your reflection, eyeliner rumored to be smudge proof, simple shadow sparkling around your eyes you wiped clean with a removal wipe in another sniffle. Lastly your supposedly impossible to smudge or wear down lip stain you had purchased with the hopes of one day testing in a serious make out session now far from possible.

With the water on you looked down at your ink stained hand you began to scrub clean, when it was gone you could smooth your wet hands over your face you then dabbed dry. Leaving the towel on the counter you walked through the house to the kitchen where you grabbed another soda you carried out to your back porch to settle on the steps there peering up at the stars sipping on the drink through the night unwilling to sleep only to toss the bottle in the trash on your way to add your socks and boots to head out to your forge.

Before you had known it a week and a half had passed and you hadn’t seen or been seen by anyone in your frenzied focus on your greenhouse and final touches for your house to the few pieces of paneling, shelving and cabinetry that had yet to be completed. Helping to calm yourself you would daily collect a bit of honey and bake what you could hoping to hit that formerly peaceful mindset as you’d had before the wedding. As if on cue Oin had dropped by as if to calm not just you but the whole town after many a Dwarf had seen the posted pictures stole from random guests of both your time with Thorin and those when you were alone, shockingly to many spending the night dancing, for the whole reception. Once again you were the subject of mass pity and had seemingly shut yourself away due to it. Your former date however had gotten called away to help their cousin Dain out in Iron Hills for a few weeks at his mother giving birth once again for the second time in a decade.

Easing the door back you smiled at Oin welcoming him inside, “Hey, had a hunch you would be dropping by.”

“You are alright? Haven’t seen you.”

You nodded, “Ya, sort of got wrapped up in some more repairs. Cabinetry mostly.”

He nodded joining you in the living room where he set up his things, “Woodwork, yes, even the lads take their time with that. How is the castle coming?”

“Few more wings to repaint, panel and wallpaper. Then the furniture comes back in with the final touches. Shouldn’t be long now.” His eyes looked you over and you sighed, “I’ve been trying to focus and not get, bogged down again. Just, the wedding reminded me about my Adad. If I ever did get married, he wouldn’t be there, at least physically, for the dances and chants,” you shook your head and sniffled sitting down in front of him after he had finished setting up holding the weight of the crystals he settled in your palms he lifted. Stepping around you he lowered to his knees hovering his hands over the backs of your shoulders. “I don’t think sometimes it’ll ever stop hurting. But it was a lovely ceremony all the same, even if Thorin felt he got stuck with feeling he had to escort me.”

Oin chuckled feeling a swelling of pent up energy the lower he went with Thorin’s name coming up, “He was shocked to hear you were going alone, and he wasn’t forced. Even had to have quite a session with him to relax after the ordeal with Ruka trying to overthrow his whole night.”

“Turo’s son mentioned that.”

“Well, good thing, I’m not sensing as much bottled up as before, you seem to be working through quite a great deal on your own.”

“It is sort of cathartic rebuilding a home.”

He chuckled beginning to press a few key spots on your arms and shoulders after easing your arms out to your sides, “I can imagine. Especially in wondering how your kin will take to the remodels when they return.”

You giggled softly and his grin grew feeling a lightening in you as you shared, “I’ve been sending video tours to them. They all love it so far. Had some suggestions for the benches in the garden, but other than that just a few additional shelves or storage to some of the suites. I am thrilled to put up my old bed again Adad made me.”

“Why am I picturing a bear bed?”

You giggled again, “No, it has four posts looking like trees connected in arches and the foot and headboard have woven branches across them. The armchair for my reading corner is a bear.” Making him chuckle as you giggled again.

..

The few weeks had spread out into a month giving you a full week to look over your copies of the pictures of you in your supply of pictures from the happy couple. Yours mainly all in the ceremony at least with Thorin in varying poses of either looking at you or scowling off at his ex. The few taken of you from the ceremony all centered around the best photos of their little girl in your arms.

With benches reshaped minimally and greenhouse finished off up to the point of adding more seeds you settled in bed realizing you had been here five months and had barely four weeks to stay here in this cottage, being both a pleasant moment and a daunting moment when you would not just be in a cottage alone but a castle. Lists of all that was left to be changed were made and right in the middle of your breakfast Thorin strolled into the house stumbling into your view to turn wide eyed. His right hand raised with filters inside and he wet his lips taking in the sight of you in your shorts and a tank top slightly splattered with paint from a long day of painting and wallpapering the day before. “Brought your filters.” You nodded and he darted out of sight shaking his head.

*

As soon he had touched down in the Iron Hills Thorin’s mood read right across his face. Within a few hours Dain led the way to the Midwife’s and by dawn there were two more baby sisters for Dain to call his own adding to the triplets born a few years prior. Between loving adoring bouts of snuggling with the girls Thorin was back to his depressed slump he still couldn’t understand why. At least not until his pack of pictures arrived.

From the stunning dress you were in hugging you perfectly to the few pictures of you sitting through the reception. Days he spent hovering over those pictures in the mix of others packing him between his clan and obviously with the few they had sent with him and Ruka.

Dain and his parents loved to look over the pictures and copy of the footage of both the ceremony and reception. Again they couldn’t help but notice Thorin’s complete focus on you especially on the reception. For days they kept quiet until Dain in a huff from being woken so early to help with another bottle and diaper frenzy for all the girls in Thorin’s fourth sigh he stated, **“Mahal’s Beard Thorin when we’re done here just call the lass!”**

**“What Lass?”** He asked in reaching for another diaper.

Dain scoffed, **“Oh I don’t know, Perhaps that Blacklock Lass you keep gawking at in those pictures. The one you couldn’t help but stare at through the full reception. Try giving her a ring.”**

Thorin huffed, **“Ha ha. I don’t even have her number and why would she want to hear from me. Probably take it as some hindrance to completing her projects.”**

Dain glanced at him, **“I swear I’ve met pincushions more perceptive than you.”**

Thorin, **“And whats that supposed to mean?”**

Dain, **“Watch the footage again. You’ll see she kept avoiding looking at you soon as Ruka first touched your chest.”** Thorin’s mouth fell open. **“Just watch the tape.”**

**“I’ve seen it enough. Miss Pear would never care for me, that she has made abundantly clear.”**

Dain shook his head, **“Then I’ll just take those pictures off your hands then, give her a call myself perhaps single and all.”** He said putting his sister in her crib and strolling into the hall with Thorin right after him.

**“You are not calling her.”**

Dain turned with his fists on his hips, **“Why not, fair game and all.”**

**“She is not game, or anything near that! Besides she’s not interested in dating.”**

**“Oh, so you have asked her?”**

Thorin huffed, **“I just know.”**

Dain nodded, **“Then stop obsessing. Why should you care-?”**

Cutting him off Thorin fired back, **“Because I love her!” **The words themselves made him pause and blink at the shock of it and the truth finally hitting him.

Dain chuckled, **“Why are you acting like you didn’t know?”** His brow ticked up, **“You didn’t know?! How could you not know?!”**

Thorin, **“I-,”** he huffed and turned away, **“I don’t know!”**

Dain followed after him to help his clearly shocked cousin through this startling realization.

Four weeks he had ached to see you with his mind picturing you everywhere from your forge cast in firelight our to your garden with petals falling around you with the scent of all the blossoms around you overtaking him in his frozen stance. Coated in dirt, grass, soot or even dolled up for the lavish wedding his mind would reel with his heart right after it. And always ending with that same image of you dripping wet fresh out of the pool in your greenhouse revealing the clan markers and figure hidden by your work layers and the tall grass in the distance often between you.

*

He had planned what he would say, right when he would see you he would stroll right over calm with the preparation and ask you to dinner. Plain and simple. He landed, made the drive home and the first thing he did was grab those filters, once again no doubt the ones they would swap out would somehow be pristine and dust free somehow in the immaculate house you had kept in their rental. He would change the filters unnecessarily and then approach you and possibly work it somehow into his getting a lunch that day.

And just what did he do? He stormed right in then froze like a deer in headlights as soon as he saw your paint splattered self. Melting his heart with wonder at the skillful painting job you no doubt were doing in your mysterious castle he couldn’t wait to see just as he’d stolen tours in your garden courtyard so often trying to keep from waking or bothering you in your working.

Lowly to himself he muttered in changing the last filter, “Dinner, just dinner..” looking at the clean filter he’d just taken out he asked, “how the fuck are these so clean?”

Shaking his head he turned and found you in the kitchen after adding the clean filters to the laundry room with the others, the only room with proof of your inhabiting the house so far with the dryer running with towels no doubt for your scrubbing up later. Looking across the kitchen from the doorway he said, “Back in town.”

You nodded, “Yes, heard the news, more girls, enjoy snuggling with them?”

He nodded, “Yes.” Wetting his lips he said, “Had to get back in time for the fair. We should go.” Mentally he froze berating himself, **“That wasn’t a question you dolt!”**

Yet a smirk inched across your face as he turned and left for the front door without so much as a response from you, at the click of the door you whispered, _“Someone’s a bit tired from the babies.”_

“The Royal we!” Inside his truck he backed out of the driveway, “I used the Royal we! Clearly that’s what she must think! I bolt in change the filters, what is going on with those filters…” after a pause he huffed out, “I am such an idiot, had to get back, we should go. Couldn’t just say together, couldn’t even add together could I?! Nope! Not me!”

In a huff he pulled into his driveway and parked fisting his keys after slamming the door behind him making Balin by his car on his way to the market. **“Everything go alright Thorin?”**

Thorin turned to face Balin and drew in a breath, **“She does live there?!” **Balin blinked at his cousin now moving closer, **“Every time, every time I go to change those damn filters they’re pristine!”**

Balin huffed laying his arms on top of his hood, **“I am certain she does. I haven’t the foggiest how she could keep it so clean when she gets so messy with all her projects unless..”**

Balin shook his head and Thorin moved closer, **“Unless what?!”**

Balin replied, **“Unless she’s mastered the schedule on when we show up and has changed them herself before we get there.”**

Thorin’s brows clenched, **“Why would she possibly do that?! Waste a filter? It’s part of the lease we change the filters! How could she think we would react, oh no! Dust in the air filters!! Get out now?!”**

Balin shrugged**, “It’s an explanation, I doubt she’s foolish enough to wish to hide her filters but it is an explanation all the same.”**

Thorin rolled his eyes. **“I have never met a more befuddling, enigmatic,”** he turned to head to the house making Balin smirk, **“absolutely nonsensical woman in my life!” **Under his breath he mumbled, **“And damnit do I love her for it…”** letting himself inside to head up to his room to throw himself across his bed and plan a way to mend his try at an invitation, or at least plan to meet up with her at the fair and win her over there.

*

Across from you Rosie sat with a grin on her face trimming your old nails down after soaking the colored gel off them. A solid layer of marigold came next coating your nails fully under a few scattered bee stickers she then shaped to the perfect size with rounded edges to keep you from stabbing yourself. The appointment one of a dozen set up for you in your first stop in to keep up their work as part of their usual standard for all their regulars in town, one coming in handy with the fair opening that night.

Again you grinned and thanked them saying you would be there for your next appointment in a couple weeks and again you strolled through the street to your garden courtyard where you made another filmed tour of it. Halfway through you smirked at the giggles behind you of the kids assuming they were being sneaky that you let keep their illusion of success. Posting the video to your social page linked to your family within your few minute stroll to get back to the street your notifications racked up with tons of comments of their adoration for your work along with more from people in town and more family friends living out of Erebor promising to come by when you were finished with the family home at the party you would all no doubt be throwing.

A slow drive by from Kili gave you a lift to your rental cottage where you changed from your moccasins and pair of shorts to a yellow and black skirt and wedges hearing that again there was a clan photo needed. With a sigh you tucked your black tank top into your skirt twisting in front of the mirror. Reaching up you brushed your hair back into a high ponytail and made your way to your car.

A short drive later and you were climbing out of your car to join the dozens of others arriving at the bustling fair. One booth after another stretched on for a great deal of the properties they had been spread across with a few rides and a food court in between. Casually yet presentably everyone had dressed with you and the heads of each clan standing out dressed a notch finer. Stopping for a cup of lemonade you caught onto a trio of Dwarves across the way whispering and smirking about you. A sharp sting in your chest had you turning back for the long path ahead sipping on your drink avoiding the eyes of those along the way not working in the stands.

It didn’t take long to catch another’s eyes when suddenly Fili was at your side with Kili not far behind eager to pull you off to the best spots. Soon wrangling you into a sea of Durins at least until you were all called to the main courtyard as the music started up along with the dancing giving you an excuse to choose a seat to finish the rest of your pretzel in peace. A tug when you were through had you on the floor however, twirling between the young Durin brothers in a group dance lost in a fit of giggles at the same final dance you had at your last fair before leaving. On the edge of the crowd you caught their more serious uncle watching you and the crowd around you intensely through the ending of the song.

Closer and closer he came when yet another song had ended at the sight of a pair of men hoping to approach asking you for a dance. The grin on Fili’s face had you turn finding Thorin right behind you asking,** “Would you do me the honor?”**

In a tick of your brow you asked, **“What, dance? This one?”** In the sound of the traditional Coa starting the brothers slunk away with smirks on their faces. Thorin nodded and you said, **“I suppose, if you’re certain, but don’t be stunned with the rumors after.”**

**“There won’t be rumors.”** He said offering you his hand to lead you onto the dance floor. Resting your hand in his you followed him to take your place in the groups of couples, in the first joint turn he asked, **“Why would there be rumors?”** easing his hand on the center of your back a bit more.

**“Well for one you can’t seem to stand me**,” his eyes snapped to yours, **“And now you are asking me for this dance.”**

He shook his head, **“I enjoy your company, and what is the matter-,”** his words paused in the lift he guided you through and into another set of turns in the sea of twisting couples around you, **“with my asking you to dance.”**

You shook your head, **“Nothing to do with the asking, the choice however,”**

Locking his eyes on yours he asked, **“What is wrong with this dance?”**

**“The Coa?”**

He nodded, **“Yes, the-,”** instantly his eyes flinched wider and you giggled in a nod saying, **“There it is.”**

In his wetting his lips you said, **“We could always sneak away.”**

At that he shook his head folding his hands more around yours guiding you through the next set of weaving arm motions in your next turn, **“Now that would be rude.”**

Each turn, lift and spin the dance carried you through led to another drift of his eyes to your lips once again until a weaving path through the group you split into ending in a circle of couples with the men inside and the women outside. There was no moments pause, no chance for you to ready yourself, and the moment you knew would happen did but nowhere near what you had expected. A sure hand planted on your cheek and in a mere blink warm lips molded around yours. Yet before you could react your fingers slipped from his shoulders and a warm exhale wafted across your cheek in his pull back to fold his hands around yours in a spin around you. Draping the hands he held around the back of his neck in molding his hands around your hips in another mild lifting spin at barely a few inches off the ground.

The men then set their partners down and ducked out of their arms to swap with the men behind them getting them a new partner for three more turns before finding their original in a group crossing line. A final plant of his hand on your hip came in the spiraling path through the other partners you silently focused on continuously looking at you in his mental screams for his brain to think of something to say. A final note was played and his burning hands dropped from your skin worsening the pound of his heart when you turned to your brief partner to giggle and shake your head at his apology for tapping the toe of his boot to your heel by accident. Your forgiveness freed him back sheepishly to his own date currently stealing his distracted moment to rub her own heel she dropped to give him a beaming smile and claim his hand for another dance.

A sharp step avoiding another couple you slipped off the dance floor mumbling, **“Hopefully there’s pretzels left.”**

One quick step and Thorin was back at your side stating, **“They should. Duom prizes their hefty haul each year.”**

In a glance up at him you nodded flashing him a quick grin fading as you found your place in line. Tilting his head slightly he lowly asked, **“Are you upset with me?”**

You glanced back up at him and wanted so badly to melt into a pool of butter in his glowing gaze under the streams of lantern lights hung above you all in the darkening day as the sun was setting. Still you reminded yourself he couldn’t possibly be yours, and he didn’t wish to kiss you merely was demanded in a dance, a step above gaining the kiss you had wished for out of pity calming the salt waterfall drenching your scalding bleeding heart split wide open. A simple shake of your head came with a simple, **“No.”**

Looking forward again the dazed gaze of the Dwarf assuming the world had stopped in locking eyes with the woman he loved cast in the most tempting golden glow from the lanterns and setting sun soon to bring out your natural Elven starlit glow. Blinking for a moment he paused then blurted out, **“You seem upset.”**

Glancing up at him you shook your head, **“Just avoiding the Rupo.”**

He nodded realizing it was the usual pattern to have the kissing Coa lead into the Rupo, a dance known to often end in proposals and more dramatic shows of affection, included a swat on the ass of the male partners. **“Right, because why would you want to slap my ass.”**

His comment earned a snort from Gloin in front of you in line pitifully pretending he wasn’t listening in, at his shaking shoulders Thorin glared missing your wide eyed stare up at him making Oin in his peek back at you chortle under his breath. Looking forward again you took a step in the moving line only to feel his eyes land on you again. The chuckling pair moved forward giving their orders as you brushed a strip of your curls behind your ear drawing Thorin’s attention to your nails, **“Bees are nice.”**

Again he caught your eyes and his brows shot up in the silent glance that moved to the Dwarf behind the booth asking with a wide grin, “What can I get you?”

Flashing him a grin you answered, “I saw someone with a big cup of pretzel bites.” He nodded and placed three cups on the counter widening your eyes at the pickle jar size up to an absurd pickled egg jar sized cup. “Um, this one.” You said tapping the middle one, “Please.”

He nodded and then asked, “Cheese, icing or butter dipping sauce? Or my Belinda made some Gooseberry jam for it.”

The last bit he added smirking up at Thorin who rumbled to you, “The jam is quite good.”

You flashed a grin saying, “One cheese and, a jam then, please.”

Before you could reach into the pocket in your skirt Thorin had passed over a bill for the food and accepted the jam cup as you picked up the pretzel cup the Dwarf filled looking you both over curiously as you carried it to an empty table. Setting the jam down Thorin rumbled, **“I’ll get the drinks,” **then proceeded to rush off without asking what you wanted. 

Blinking up at his back you shook your head then looked to the pretzel bites and grabbed one you dipped in the cheese dip then took a bite of catching the stares of a few Dwarves across the way in the crossing of your legs stirring up the topic of your announced status at the wedding. More than a few bites later you eyed the four cups set in front of you when Thorin returned with a bottle of water pulled from his pocket in his move to step around and lower into the chair to the right of yours. Pointing at each cup he said, **“Lemonade, Tea, orange soda and this odd mango blended shake. I’ll take what you don’t want.”**

Peering at each of them you eyed the blended one asking, **“What is in this one?”**

**“Um, mango, and, I forget.”** Furrowing your brows you brought it closer to sip on it through the straw only to clear your throat after swallowing and lowering the cup, **“You don’t like it?”**

**“It, um,”** looking up at him you said, **“Spiced Whiskey tastes like.”**

**“Oh.”**

You shook you head, **“No, it’s fine, just, hell of a first bite.”**

Sliding the orange soda for himself he chose a piece for himself he dipped into the jam and took a bite of. Forcing what he hoped to fix the problem of his pitiful offer for a date he blurted out, **“You should come to dinner Friday.”**

Again your eyes locked with his mid bite on another piece of pretzel you chewed then swallowed to say, **“Sure.”** With that he nodded and you took another bite.

By the end of your cup you got up noticing Thorin having passed off the extra drinks to his nephews and Gimli in shooing them away to follow you in your stroll through the fair towards the game booths. Things seemed to be going smoothly and yet when your shadowing group of possible admirers neared across from a Dam clearly trying to time an approach to him. One she got when you slipped away to the bathroom, outside again you tossed the rest of your drink in the trash bin near the door and continued on assuming he would remain with the Dam only to have him back at your side in the next booth where you inspected the folding fan you had just paid for coated in fake emerald crystals across the black material forming the image of a night cast hillside view of your lands. Near to approaching you one Dwarf stepped away at Thorin’s move and press against your side in a near lean in clearly to kiss your cheek.

**“Found you.” **

The fan unfolded between you hiding his smirk at your assumed teasing pause on his stealing a kiss, **“Like my new fan?”** He nodded and you stepped back turning to continue walking on luring him after you as you folded your fan again.

**“It is incredible.”**

In a lull in the crowd his smirk did dim as you stated, **“I’ve done the whole fake boyfriend thing before. I might seem a bit outnumbered but if you are hanging around to keep unsavory men away from spoiling my night you don’t have to waste the rest of your night.”**

It took a moment to register what you had said and he promptly replied, **“Spending the evening with you is not a waste. And I have no intention of faking anything with you. I don’t hate you.” **Peering up at him he took that as a sign to continue, **“I am an ass. I have been a terrible grump of an ass. It’s not out of some enforcement, no one is paying me to keep watch over you like when we were younger. So why would you assume I was?”**

**“You seem to have quite the number of Dams after your company. Why spoil that by shadowing me?”**

**“I’m not their Pookie, Garfield.”**

**“According to you you’re not mine either.”** You fired back in a playful glare he smirked at.

**“I never stopped. Just, time, kept going.”** Quickly he wet his lips then said, **“Friday, gotten good at this Tuscan Chicken pasta dish, and I have this film on Knights I‘ve been putting off watching alone?”**

You nodded again and he let out a rapid breath and nodded himself continuing the stroll to the next booth the conversation shifted to favorite films and thoughts on the recent Alice in Wonderland films. To the car lot the conversation lingered, a Dwarf calling for him freed you to slip away in his turn to see who it was. In a quick trot a young teen approached saying with a grin, “Sober Chauffer at your service. We drive you back with another on the scooter behind us to drive us back.”

Passing over your key you walked around the car to the passenger side, once inside you caught Thorin’s huff in the teen backing your car out of its spot to turn and drive off to your rental with another teen on the scooter behind you. Outside your rental the teen popped out saying, “Enjoy your night.”

“You too,” You replied climbing out of the car giving the teens a wave in the driver’s hop onto the back of the scooter that turned to head back again after he’d given you back your keys. Turning to the door you sighed and trotted up the steps entering to remove your heels inside the door you locked behind you. Back to your bathroom you mumbled, _“What the hell? Ask me to dance, kiss me, follow me around then invite me over to dinner and a film.”_ Once inside the closet you set your shoes down and rolled your eyes turning to collapse onto your air mattress, _“So infuriating.”_

The ring of your phone you pulled from your pocket had you roll onto your back and read the texts from your cousins and aunt you had been putting off reading. All mainly complaints that you had shut off the accounts they all had the information on and had switched them to new ones they couldn’t touch now clearly affecting their ability to pay the lease on their lofts in the city. The only response you sent back was a simple statement for them to get jobs and to never expect another cent from you with a note that they had made it clear you weren’t their family simply a paycheck to them before you blocked their numbers and set your phone down. Steadily your eyes shut and your breathing deepened leading to a deep nights sleep ending with an alarm to go and meet your carpet delivery.

*

**“Thorin!”**

**“Fuck!”** Thorin screamed to himself mentally in turning to find his drunken cousin Bofur being shushed by his brother Bifur, a wave from Bombur had him turning again at the closing of a car door. Turned around again he huffed seeing you climbing into the car one of the town teens had taken the task of driving you home again after you had been noted as drinking something alcoholic even though it was hours prior. Shaking his head he turned for his truck and ignoring his urge to race after you to pin you against your car in claiming that goodnight kiss he had dreamed of getting on your supposed date night.

Outside his family castle he closed his door once on his feet and walked to the door muttering to himself the entire way. His boots were first removed and tossed into his closet, **“Great, fucking great. How the fuck am I going to pull this off?”** At his desk he emptied his pockets onto the empty corner of the wooden surface then he turned to his bed. **“Seemingly trap her into a kiss. Demand she comes over to dinner then don’t bother to get her number!”** Heavily he dropped onto his bed face first and grumbled into his pillow, **“Look at me, dammit! What an idiot!”**


	16. Glass Heart Pt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Wk 14 - “I can’t prove anything, but I would have thought our friendship would have awarded me the courtesy of your trust.”

Five days you had gone unseen in the task of carpeting your castle. Tedious and detail oriented room by room each now had their proper flooring with most of the walls done as well. A final list of detailing molding and tiny accents were completed and you had finally reached the point you had hoped for. Turo arrived on Wednesday along with his team and a full trailer at a time all the furniture had begun being moved back in a room at a time. Early Thursday chores had to be called on account of a brewing storm set to grow worse through the night freeing you to return for a soaking bath followed by a flannel wrapped sprawl across your inflatable bed to rest before whatever Thorin had planned for you.

It couldn’t be a date, you kept reminding yourself and for the short drive to the Durin castle where you grinned at Gloin’s excited opening of the door. It seemed everyone was in a hurry and you were guided by Gloin right up to Thorin’s studio attached to his suite in the middle of what seemed to be a mass exodus when every other Durin seemed to be fleeing off to anywhere but there. With a sigh you turned from the door closed in front of you to the wall of windows to stare off at the view wondering when Thorin would be arriving to hopefully explain what was going on. Five minutes passed and it seemed as soon as you had sat on the small loveseat your eyes dropped shut and you were gone to the world.

*

**“Fili. Could you send me Jaqi’s number?”**

Thorin wet his lips pacing in his bedroom on the phone to his nephew, **“I texted her the time yesterday like you asked. She agreed.”**

**“Yes, But it would be easier for me to ask her when she’s going to get here if I had her number.”**

With furrowed brows Fili replied, **“Gimli said she got there already.”**

**“What?!”**

**“Ya, Uncle Gloin let her in, what, twenty minutes ago?”**

Thorin turned and exited his suite to stroll down the hall finding the window overlooking the driveway clearly housing your car visible through the raindrop coated windows in the rain picking up again. **“Her car’s here…I’ll find her.” **Hanging up the phone he pocketed to begins his search.

Kitchen, sitting room, living room, study, smoking room, all of the main floor was searched and sat empty making Thorin pause with brows furrowed mumbling, **“She’s here, but not,”** Instantly a gasp left him and he raced up to his studio, **“He wouldn’t!”** Under his breath taking three steps at a time he mumbled, **“Don’t be there, don’t be there, don’t be there!”**

Just in case at the top of the steps he waited a few moments to catch his breath them made a bee line to his studio door. Anxiously his tongue darted out in the hovering of his hand over the doorknob, a deep breath later and it was gripped and turned. Slowly he eased the door open wondering just what you had been peeking at, or more importantly, which of the projects focused on you would have your attention at that very moment.

A gentle bluish grey light was cast across the room and curiously he peeked into the room. The first once over leaving the impression of the room being empty, yet in his silence he caught the sound of another in the room breathing soundly. Stepping inside he eased the door shut behind him then turned again to explore fully. It only took a few moments as in his eyes adjusting to the light he caught a strip of curls cascading over the arm of his loveseat under the window. Moving closer a grin spread across his face seeing your arms resting across the arm in front of your face, with not a peaceful grin but an adorably smushed scowl in your clear exhaustion. Over the other arm of the loveseat your crossed legs were propped up with socked feet melting against the curve, your worn jeans shifted and brushed up over your lower legs paired with your drooping white shirt revealing your left shoulder and the white bra strap laying under the fraying braid looped around your neck dangling nearly to the floor.

Smoothing his hand over his lips he was torn, he had planned this night and wanted to cook with you as soon as you got here he would speak to your through in a means to impress you with his cooking skills before the film he no doubt would try to snuggle with you through as you finished off the wine. However, you were clearly exhausted and he hated the notion of waking you for two reasons. The obvious one to let you rest, showing he preferred catering to your well being over a simple date that could easily be rescheduled. The clearly winning reason being this was a perfect moment and even in his imaginations he couldn’t have possibly gotten all the details right no matter how many times he had tried to sketch a tranquil moment from you like this after so long apart.

Quietly he found his sketch pad and a pencil he left in his arm chair he lifted and set down silently opposite her. Over to the corner he crept then lit a match with a flinch of his face stealing a glance back to you. An oil lamp on the table in the corner was lit and gradually raised brighter until he felt he could get all the details without stirring you, ensuring he avoided tripping over your lopsided sneakers at the foot of the loveseat you had removed before sitting no doubt. Lowering into his chair he readied his hands around the sketch pad and pencil propped against his raised leg while he began to sketch away.

Lost for time four sketches were detailed perfectly with another to begin at your bangs falling more across your face and the shifting of shadows in the darkening of the sky in the growing rains he made sure to capture on his phone as well for lighting details if he got distracted with minor sections again. A deeper breath from you tore his eyes from the page and in a low hum you stated at the sound of pencil scratching paper, **“You better not be sketching me.”**

Instantly a smirk split across his face and he hummed back,** “Don’t move, nearly have the shading right on your hand.” **A grumble from you sounded and his smirk shifted to a pleased grin at your remaining in place, **“Thank you. I am sorry to have kept you waiting, I wasn’t told you had arrived.”**

**“Well, it’s better than posing in art school. Least it’s warm.”**

A spike of jealousy sparked in his chest and he asked, **“You posed in art school?”**

**“Mhmm. We all had to take turns, I drew the pinup stick.”**

His brow inched up, **“Pinup?”**

Your eye cracked open and you replied, **“Ya, our Professor didn’t tolerate nudity so we all had film or photography genres, I got pinup. You ever try holding a martini shaker with your ass out on a single leg while dusting for an hour, fucking painful.”** Making him chuckle.

**“Your eye is open.”** He hummed at you making you sigh and close your eye again.

A few more strokes and the sketch pad was set aside, **“There. Up you get.”** In his sitting up he caught the popping of your hip and back from your shifting out of the awkward position. The regret for waking you clear in his eyes had you looked up, still you found your feet and brushed your curls from your face hiding your bare shoulder in winding up a messy bun secured with the band on your wrist. As your arms dropped your sleeve did too in the swinging of your side swept bangs across your face when he popped up with brows raised. Nodding his head to the side he said, **“Chicken.”**

Your brow inched up and you followed him through the studio to his suite, the fully lit navy and silver room lined with mahogany paneling and furniture, just by the smell of it you could feel it was his even without having followed him. Faint wafts of his soaps and cologne faded into the scent of lemon soaps clearly from the freshly cleaned kitchen with utensils set out. From the fridge he brought out the ingredients, leaving the vegetables by you bringing your attention to the recipe propped up making you smirk at the unusually spicy chicken and pasta dish so out of the usual Dwarven comfort zone. **“Peppers and spices, I don’t doubt I’ll see you with a gallon of water at your seat.”**

The smirk on your face was met by his devilish smirk in his easing the pan of chicken breasts pre seasoned into the preheated oven, **“I happen to enjoy spices.”**

You nodded and turned to begin dicing the pepper you had grabbed and got another whiff of his cologne wafting your way along with his warmth at his move to your side, hiding your bodies will to speak out weakly you replied playfully, **“Famous last words. Bet it will look lovely on a headstone.”**

**“Ha.”** He let out a fake laugh, **“Very funny. No doubt you could eat these like candy with your time out in Elven lands.”**

You giggled softly in reaching over is hands slicing a tomato to grab another pepper, **“Oh yes, where I get my fiery nature, nothing but peppers and honey for me.”**

Smirking at you he caught your eye asking, **“Honey adds to your flames?”**

Your smirk deepened, **“No, but a pinch of sweetness lures in targets for another burn.” **Making him laugh in your weak giggle slicing through the pepper.

**“I did not think of that.”** He purred back lifting the cutting board to slide it all into the simmering pot with a sliver of water in it. Another supply of dicing came next and was soon added along with pinches of spices and you manned stirring the pot while he focused on boiling the noodles easing his task of continuing his stolen glances at you. **“Do you get many comments, on your tattoos from the Elves?”**

You stole a glance up at him and you let out a weak chuckle, **“They have tattoos, in different styles, more visible places. I know more than a few were interested in my ‘subtlety’ so to speak, as for locations. But then they understood it all has to do with locations of power, wisdom and strength. Except for my wrist,”** his eyes lowered to the paw prints on your wrist, **“A reminder, just for me.”** You added in peering down into the pot you were stirring again.

**“Went to Gondor once,”** You glanced up at him and he flashed you the side of his index finger revealing a series of Runes of his family motto between seven stones signifying his tie to Durin I. The ink worn to a pale grey over the years making you smirk, **“Amad was furious when she saw it, but it helped me stay on track. We all need our little reminders.”**

The chicken was soon done and he pulled it out of the oven he then shut off and returned to check on the pasta, lifting a thick strand out he curled around a fork to test the cook on it. Uncurling more of it, uncertain of your preference he offered you dangling from the fork catching your eye. Tilting your head you took a bite deepening his smirk he hid in your glance up at him, **“Another minute.”** Making him nod.

Over the sink you held the strainer while he poured out the pot. Onto two plates the pasta was served heartily with a chicken breast laid out over the helping of sauce over the noodles. Nipping at his lip he carried the plates over to the preset table you had missed earlier as you carried over the remainder of the food for more helpings that you set beside the waiting glass of wine. Looking at the wine brand you missed his step closer to you to ease out the chair beside you, **“Would you prefer an ale, or whiskey? Balin mentioned he saw you with whiskey before.”**

You shook your head, **“This is fine, if you’d prefer something else-,” **Sitting down he scooted the chair in under your legs then pivoted to sit on his own seat on your right swallowing dryly seeing you seated in this moment just as his mind had imagined it, coated in the rain muddled moonlight from the open windows behind you sounding with constant pattering of drops across the glass.

Shaking his head he stated reaching out to grab the bottle and the corkscrew, **“I should get back to the taste of wine. Amad is hosting a sort of mixer for the traveling wine club friends she met on a cruise last year. Mention of bringing all sorts of obscure brands.”**

The cork popped out and he raised the bottle, setting the corkscrew down to collect your glass for filling, he then set down again to fill his own. Putting the bottle aside he reached for his fork and you asked, **“Never thought I’d hear of her on the water, wasn’t she the one who was shouting in that boat racing match when we were younger?”**

Thorin chuckled and shook his head, **“No, that was her sister, Malta.”**

You nodded, **“Ah,”**

**“She is terrified of pelicans though.”** He said chuckling as you let out a weak giggle.

The conversation again dipped more into older stories of your youths instead of the terms Thorin had wished to share with you. A second helping cleared the supply and with the dishes put away the film on a knight he had mentioned was put on with another helping of wine carried over and by the sequel switching on by itself again your eyes drooped and his sideways slump turned him into the perfectly angled self heated vibrating pillow. Low snores filled the air as even his own exhaustion caught up to him, a stolen peek into the suite to see how you were getting on had a stolen picture from Kili to be sent to his uncle later before he slipped out again.

.

Inhaling deeply in another crash of thunder when the credits had gone silent groggily you sat up feeling his arm sliding from your side to your hip and off behind you as you spotted the time on the clock on the wall.

Again the first film started over and nipping at your lip you slipped out of his tangled limbs and crept out and into his studio to pull on your shoes. Upright again in the flickering lantern light you caught sight of a figurine bringing you to his desk on your left, the figurine of your aloof smile beside another of you scowling turned you away as you mumbled, _“Have to get back.”_

Turning around you forced out the memory of the move for the second helping of wine, down the steps you hurried quietly to the side door you slipped out of making sure to lock the door behind you. Hurrying in the rain you climbed into your car and sighed easing the key in the ignition still hearing his low rumble behind you. **“I didn’t tell you, you look lovely tonight,” **Shaking your head you shifted gears and turned around in the driveway to head back to your castle, still feeling the brush of his nose against yours followed up with the warm tender press of his lips to yours. A heavy slam of a broken branch hitting the wall had you pinned to his chest and carried a few steps behind the wall as he turned back to the window he opened to pull the metal shutters closed on with the window shut again after.

To yourself you muttered, _“Must have been the wine.”_ Inhaling sharply your fingers fidgeted on the wheel on the long driveway remembering his hummed request for another dinner in a couple days when he was through with a project of his taking him to the Iron Hills for a few days.

.

Through the sheets of rain a large truck of mattresses. Under the covered spot outside the front door you guided the team of men through to carry the supply of mattresses into the rooms they were bought for with yours being the first to be unloaded at the long stretch of stairs leading to your tower top suite you couldn’t wait to move into in the next couple weeks. Once unloaded you thanked the men and went to making each of the beds that had been unwrapped and set onto their platforms, some of the rooms being the only thing in the rooms at all. All the while the rain poured harder and you kept to your busy work until the growl of your stomach grew too loud and you locked up, rushed to your car to drive to the diner in town across from your courtyard.

The empty diner gave you ample space to choose from and in a short wait in front of you the owner set out your full omelet spread complete with pancakes and a hash brown casserole complete with juice, toast and at his insistence sausage slices. Through your meal a few more customers entered keeping mainly to themselves, at least until one had mentioned the large truck passing through town with a clearly far from subtle glance your way for input making you smirk and reply, “Mattress delivery.”

Ah’s filled the room and the conversation quickly dipped back into more pressing matters, mainly the big Berry Festival coming up where men bake pies and treats for women to bid on. Clearly Bombur’s and Bofur’s had won the years prior with Bifur’s in a clear third and one man behind the one asking of the truck stole a glance at you then shared, “Not to mention Thorin’s.” The men all nodded clearly glancing over at you as you aloofly took another bite of your food pretending to ignore them.

Another blurted out, “Yes, had all the Lasses scrambling over it, only sank in the ranks for those holding out for the Bur’s treats. Not much on blueberries but he certainly knows his way around ground cinnamon.”

Another bite hid your smirk and all until your final bite you waited and left the bills on the table and slipped out of your booth heading for the door only to glance back in someone asking, “Lasses usually use hints on what they’d bid on. Any hints for you Miss Pear?”

Turning around you shrugged saying, “As long as it doesn’t have bananas, not really picky on puddings.” Out the door you strolled back into the waning storm to head back to your car mumbling, _“No one’s planning on baking for me. Ridiculous.”_

.

A shower bed into a nap for you once you had shut the metal shutters in the growing storm worrying you about the windows being damaged. Morning had Thorin off on another flight after having sent a message off to you.

** _‘Sorry I fell asleep on you Garfield. Heard about the early delivery, wish I could have seen you off. Heading to the airport. I won’t be gone past a few days, I swear. We can try out another recipe I’ve found along with that classic snowed in film for the actor from the Knight films we watched with that one actress in that crazy dog film you mentioned. Sending you a picture too that the boys snuck of us asleep. I’ll make sure the family is out again so we won’t have a crowd. Hope the weather picks up in case you have more. I’ll text when I land.’_ **

The film clearly was a romance and the night alone in the castle had your heart and mind racing about what he might be expecting to happen and the image only worsened things making your stomach clench in detailing all it could on spending part of the night in his arms. Again that kiss kept replaying in your mind leaving you irritated through your readying a late lunch when you woke up in time for another call from your friend who gave you a warning that your ex had forced his way into your old studio’s records room where he might have found the forwarding address you had left and hadn’t been seen since then. Shaking your head you cleaned up from lunch when you hung up, partly wishing he would show up so you could give him a piece of your mind and a smirk eased onto your lips in imagining the Dwarves reacting to his arriving.

.

The messages between you and Thorin were rather innocent and left you wondering just how you could handle the continued dinners with Thorin if this in fact was not a date. Worries crept up again with doubts flooding in after leaving you teetering on the idea of just canceling before having to deal with learning the answer either way. The rains did not die leaving you cooped up and trying random recipes emptying your pantry so off to the town shop you went. Each aisle added a bit more to your cart and staring up torn between two types of chips your body jerked into the handle of your cart in trying to escape the reach of the person who suddenly kissed your cheek. Wide eyed Thorin stated softly, “Garfield, I’m so sorry!”

His hand still on your hip in his step closer in the shake of your head, “No, I, just, I don’t usually just get, touched. I was stuck on chips.”

“Does your side hurt? You hit the cart pretty hard.” He asked moving closer looking over your face testing your comfort on how close he could get, “I should have cleared my throat or something.”

You shook your head, “I’m ok. You’re back, and now if anyone’s gonna pop out at me I won’t be so jumpy.” You said with a weak chuckle failing to break his concerned gaze only bringing him closer.

Inching closer his hand on your hip subtly drew you closer at his careful observance of your features in asking, “What’s wrong? Something happened when I was gone?”

As your lips parted the try to turn your head was broken in the smoothing of his fingertips across your cheek scooping the curls laying across your face out to your ear. “I-.” From your ear he trailed a fingertip around his eyes suddenly were on yours again and in a clench in your chest a breath was forced into your lungs due to the reminding flicker of pain your winded moment caused. In your exhale you answered, “Got a call from my friend, just some fuss back there cuz I left. Don’t worry it’s nothing.”

“It has you flinch like that, far from nothing. What was it?”

You shook your head, “It’s hard to say.”

“Garfield, you can’t avoid-,”

“I’m not avoiding. It hurts, to say.” In the welling of tears and pain in your eyes his flossed with remorse and his hand cupped your cheek. “To you-,”

In a caring rumble he purred back to you, “I am sorry. You don’t have to explain right now, when you wish to I’m here for you.” All at once following his warm breath on your lips a warming comforting kiss began. A slight adjust of his hand still on your cheek and his arm slid around your back pinning you into his warm chest while he melted around you. If there was ever a kiss to make you forget the world, one like in the movies set irritatingly close to an explosion or more popularly in a downpour where two separated lovers left it all unspoken pouring it all into one physical action it would have been like this, at least in your mind.

Yet reality soon snaped back and whistles and snapping pictures lurched you back into reality as your warm blanket of a possible lover had drawn back tapping his forehead to yours, lowly humming, “For now, we’ll think of better things.” A devilish smirk eased across his lips and he guided you to turn facing the cart with his arm finding its home again around your waist, purring by your ear, “Like our second date tomorrow night.” A tender peck was left on your cheek and he took hold of the cart saying, “Now, what are we buying?”

Through the shop he helped you reach the higher objects, remaining at your side wrapping himself around your back whenever possible in your frozen moments of choosing again with his head resting on top of yours, a position he made sure to capture a picture of after silencing an alert for a text from Dis. Once you had paid he helped you fill your trunk then groaned at Dis’ call he answered, **“Yes Dis?”** His brow ticked up, **“Vili, stop shouting. You’ve had two children already, why are you panicking?”** Stopping your loading of your trunk you peered up at him in his hand rising to rub his forehead, **“Ok, yes I am on my way. Vili, don’t push it, I’m ten feet from my truck.”**

Hanging up he leaned in kissing your cheek again, “I am sorry, Dis’ being induced and wants me in the room with for some reason.”

“Well you are her brother.”

He chuckled saying, “Yes, with the boys she wanted me there too, then kicked me out ten minutes later.”

You nodded and giggled in saying, “Well give her my best through the door then.”

Making him chuckle, “I will, see you tomorrow and send pictures.” Hurrying to his truck he answered the next call, **“Yes Amad, I am unlocking my truck now**,” after the click of the locks unlocking he said, **“I am in the truck.”** Closed the door and huffed turning his phone onto speaker he set into its holder, another glance your way came when he backed out and left the lot turning towards the Midwife’s on the other side of town.

Emptying out your cart you closed your trunk and turned only to gasp and clamp your lips shut into a forced grin at Dwalin, who chuckled saying, “Sorry there Miss Pear. You didn’t happen to see Thorin? Bilbo said he saw him out here.”

“Ya he just got called away Dis’ being induced.”

His brows dropped and he huffed, “Great…”

“Do, you need a ride?”

“I,” his eyes flashed back to you then he said after a quick pause, “Nah, you just shopped. Hate for your food to spoil.”

You shook your head, “Didn’t get anything cold.”

Dwalin’s head tilted to the side, “Alright then, if it won’t put you out.”

You shook your head and unlocked your car you walked around to get in as he did the same trying to quietly accept his curled up position making you giggle and reach over between his legs to release the seat latch easing his slide backwards to a more comfortable spot. “Thank ya kindly. I’ll be sure to put it back when I get out.”

You shook your head, “No need, rarely get passengers. If ever.”

Making him chuckle, “Ah just wait till Thorin hears and that’ll change.”

You giggled again, “I think he’s a bit too serious to be seen in my car.”

Dwalin chuckled saying, “You really have been gone a while.” Making you glance at him after you had backed out, in shifting gears you looked forward again and he purses his lips for a moment, “Have you heard about the Berry Festival?”

You nodded pulling out to the street, “Yes.”

“Any hints on what you might be interested in? Past the ban on bananas?”

You shook your head, “Not really picky.” Wide eyed you stopped suddenly when Gimli stepped out in front of you with a hand raised, hurrying around the car he let himself inside the back seat with a grin that was soon matched by Fili and Kili in their dives to slide in with Ori being pulled in with them. The pair of them pulled the door shut then grinned at you saying, “Thanks!”

Fili, “See Ori, said we’d get a ride.”

Kili, “And you’d said we’d have to walk.”

Shaking your head you started to drive again keeping an eye out for any more Durins along the way as the guys in the back stole glances between one another then Gimli said, “You know lads, I could use a good blueberry caramel brownie about now.”

Kili, “Nah, I prefer those cream and berry tarts myself.”

Fili, “Apple pie for me.”

Ori was nudged then said, “I sort of like those raspberry mousse sandwiches between two warm cookies.”

Looking at hem in the mirror you exhaled and they grinned asking, “What about you Miss Pear? What dessert tickles your fancy.”

“You all aren’t going to stop till I give you an answer, are you?” They shook their heads and you sighed, “Niro made this one dish once, this cinnamon blackberry sort of, bowl, crumble, pie thing. All gooey and sweet, let me have two of them.”

Dwalin, “Oh, the blackberry surprise! I know that one.”

“Wouldn’t say is fight off a hoard for them but I can’t say it hasn’t popped into my head I’m picking berries in my greenhouse since they sprouted.”

Fili, “Why would you have to fight off a hoard?”

You chuckled, “Apparently Durin treats are a commodity around here I heard.”

Kili, “Ah no. Not at all. Just the Bur’s.”

Dwalin nodded, “Nobody’ll outbid you on it.”

You chuckled, “Really? Cuz I remember you tackling Frerin to get his after you’d finished yours.”

He sent you a playful glance, “Not happening.”

Making you giggle, “If you say so.” At the corner you spotted another two cars packed with Durins taking their turn to unknowingly guide you straight to the exact spot you were going.

Right behind them you pulled in and parked letting them out into the sea of Durins all of whom whispered about your being there to the point where Thorin by the door turned around after hearing the echoes of your name. His ready to defend you mood dropped seeing the men pouring out of your car thanking you before your easy turn to pull out and let another car take the spot you were partially blocking. Watching you pull out and drive off Thorin’s lips parted and he fought against the urge to rush after you, though that thought died in Dwalin’s arm looping across his chest to turn him saying, **“We have just the answer you were looking for.”**

Thorin’s brow inches up and he glanced at Fili added in his turn to head inside, **“Just the one question no one could seem to get answered.”**

Dwalin chuckled at Thorin’s, **“What are you on about?”**

Dwalin, **“Gran’s Blackberry Surprise.”**

He whispered into Thorin’s ear making him grumble. **“Don’t go bringing up food I was going to eat with Jaqi.”**

Dwalin rolled his eyes, **“For the Berry Festival, Cousin!”**

Thorin’s lips parted and he asked, **“How’d you get her to answer that? Everyone just kept saying no bananas!”**

Fili chuckled, **“Oh we did it stealthily.”**

Gimli nodded, **“Never saw it coming.”**

The boys chuckled and Thorin mumbled, **“No doubt if I explain it to Gran she won’t mind sharing the recipe with me.”**

Dwalin nodded, **“Absolutely! Gran has loved hearing your progress in courtship.”**

Thorin chuckled, **“Oh yes, five months of challenging banter and finally I stumble into a second date, must have been thrilling.”**

Dwalin chuckled, **“No less rocky as we had expected. Besides, Gran has been a lot more supportive than others. Most had you pegged at a year of pining.”**

Thorin, **“Who?!”** Dwalin chuckled and nudged Thorin in through the cracked door he opened wider where Dis could be heard asking about him once again.

.

Snacks and treats were passed around and one special tin of specialty biscuits was discovered to be empty and the sharp turn of Bilbo’s head complete with inhaling glare focusing on his husband had the nephews he was plotting with scattering away for safety. Crossing the room Bilbo showed Dwalin the empty tin with brows raised, “Well?!”

Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest, “Why do you always come to me first? There’s dozens in this room! One of the Bairns could have snuck them!”

Bilbo blinked through a deep inhale then ordered, “Prove it then.”

Dwalin shook his head, “What do ya expect? For me to hang them upside down till they break? I would never!” Bilbo rolled his eyes lowering his arm to his side, “I can’t prove anything, but I would have thought our friendship would have awarded me the courtesy of your trust.”

Bilbo, “I am your husband! Empty your pockets!” His finger jut out along with his lower lip in the try at a terrifying glare startling others but only making him all the more adorable in his husband’s eyes. “Don’t you think that lovey dovey smirk will work either!” He moved closer trying to reach for Dwalin’s pockets only to have the Dwarf wiggle and squirm away from his reach, and a grip on his wrist found him spun and wrapped in his husband’s arms atop his lap forcing a scowl onto his face met with a warm peck on his cheek. “So help me Dwalin, when you release me-,”

Dwalin, “Oh now, **Ghivashel**,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic wrapped bundle of those very same biscuits making the Hobbit’s eyes snap wider through his sharp inhale, “Thought they might get mishandled, found some spares.”

He pulled one of the package as Bilbo muttered, “Spares-.” Only to nibble on the cookie Dwalin offered him, his muttering continued in his snacking when his wrists were freed in Dwalin’s move to circle his middle with his arms nuzzling his head into the side of the Hobbit’s head.


	17. Glass Heart Pt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> use of I Miss Me More lyrics

In the dark night you laid out across your inflatable bed releasing another sigh feeling a bit more air easing out of it in a slow leak since your heavy fall on it the week prior meaning if you would be staying much longer you would have to inflate the insufferable thing once again. A couple weeks was all you had left and just a few days more left on finalizing the living quarters you would be using in the castle when you finally did move back in again. It was convenient being so close to him yet you loved the idea of not having to sleep in your closet each night.

Knowing several stories up with only a view of the stars, like in the luxury hotel penthouses you had stayed in were safe to have the windows uncovered as no creature could easily get up there to break the window to get to you. Falling asleep staring out at the stars felt so tempting right now, nearly enough to have you pack and leave right now but Thorin had promised to see you the following day and a good morning kiss from your Prince of scowls, who had openly stated you were officially courting and had kissed you rather publicly.

Things seemed to be looking up and forcing your eyes shut you eased off to sleep trying to get to the following day as soon as possible. A stream of light poured in under the door of the closet and your eyes blinked open at its turning to gold making you sit up ready to get breakfast only to purse your lips at the distant doorbell sounding.

All day the town seemed to be buzzing as you focused on some minor adjustments to your garden courtyard, small plants having to be moved over a tad and a few added drainage tubes for the trickier planters to keep them from flooding. Soon enough you were lifted into the air wide eyed between Fili and Kili in a tight hug, “Mili and Bili!”

Giggling softly you listened to the Durins, all pouring into your courtyard sharing the details on the pumpkin sized girls added to the family. Each of them taking in the dirt smudges on your knees you rinsed away in the center pond along with your hands you wiped dry on the sides of your shorts just barely visible under your open baggy flannel shirt with a tank top coated with paint splatters form the week before. With a smirk Thorin slid over to your side as they all lounged on the benches enjoying the sunlight alongside your napping bears, pulling you up onto one of his legs when he sat on the bench behind you to drape his arms around your middle and rest his chin on your shoulder.

From there clearly the plan was to head back to their castle and under Thorin’s arm your chores were left for later as he guided you to his truck for a lunch instead of dinner. Together this time with his hand holding yours he led you up to his suite and again pulled out the spread for his intended recipe. Between dicing and shared jokes and stories on all you had missed warm pecks were landed in your lips and cheeks and once the meal was through at his eyes struggling to remain open and his refusal to end the date you nudged him to his bedroom raising his brows. Against his propped up pillows once the movie was switched on you settled against his side under his arm, and like a switch his eyes were slammed shut and his snores began in his roll over to wrap around your chest beginning your struggle not to giggle at being turned into his pillow. Somewhere between the blanket of warmth washing over you and finally being able to relax on an actual mattress you dropped off too and nuzzled around the giant teddy bear clinging to you so tightly as the movie played on.

.

Starlight filled the room and by the fourth time the film had replayed Thorin had stirred and his grin doubled, the raising of his head reminded him that his dream of sleeping with you had been true. Easing down again tenderly his lips found your cheek and he smirked at your grumbled growl in Bear tongue, _“We’ll play tomorrow.”_

The adorable growling language coming from you warmed his heart even more, more than hearing you speak the harshest turns of Khuzdul with fluent ease. A true living contradiction. He had dreamed of you with a beard, far broader or taller frame and yet you were perfect to him hairless and petite yet still sassy, stubborn and fiery enough to melt a hammer. Outwardly so far from both your Elven and Dwarven sides yet perfect to fit the true snowflake of a creature that you are. The mold was truly broken with you and yet deep in his heart he knew he would enter Mahal’s Halls gladly if your children all took after you. Every Dwarf wishes for at least a son to follow him by in true Dwarven nature there is always a wish to have more of their Ones in their bairns, living proof of their bond and the continuance of not just his but her line, the true blessing that should anything ever happen they would not be forever lost.

He could picture your pebbles, Tony and ferocious fearless of the giant Mortar Bears living on your lands or the crafty Ravens dwelling on his. He couldn’t have lasted these five months without those Ravens, always spying on you and sharing all they had learned, even they could not answer Balin’s questions of your bed situation or why more than two thirds of the house had gone undisturbed. Always in the kitchen or out in your lands, surely you couldn’t go five months without sleep with how hard you were driving yourself. Content in his warm sheets he left you, easing out to slip into the kitchen to make you a meal grinning ear to ear curious of what you were hiding in that castle of yours.

Only the boys had seen the greenhouse and since then it had grown immensely in splendor but by the courtyard you had spent the morning in they must be beyond words. He was decided he would land himself a tour and hopefully be present when your family returned, he would be there to see their faces himself in approval at their displaced Blacklock’s efforts to restore their family lands. Wars had destroyed so much and now all the lands had been through some sort of repair and each one differed greatly from the before to the after results. Overall Erebor has been turned from a reminder of their losses to a promising home for their future generations.

A hearty breakfast was made and again he eased across the bed earning another grumble breaking in the next warm peck on your cheek. **“Garfield?”**

**“Hmm?”** Your head turned and his grin inches wider at your wiggle onto your back nuzzling your head more into the pillow.

**“Are you awake?”** He purred grinning at your sleepy nod.

**“Mhmm.”** Eyes still closed making him chuckle lowly.

**“Are you hungry?”**

Sluggishly you replied, **“I’m always hungry.”**

Settling down beside you he nestled under the covers draping his arms around you with his forehead pressed to yours, **“I would feed you in bed but Vili has squandered all the bed trays.” **A sigh from you was met with a tilt of his head to steal a quick kiss urging your hand up from your side to his middle to fold around his shirt in your lean into the kiss. Lowly he hummed melting against you in your upward reach to tangle around him in return. For a few minutes at least you were lost to the world until a muffled cry broke your lips apart and had you both staring at the door until a muffled grumble followed signaling Vili’s fetching another thing he had forgotten in the bags downstairs.

**“Amad and Gran insisted the first few weeks are spent here for help. We should eat.”** Again he kissed your lips then eased it of your grip to gently pull you back to the end of the bed to guide you over to the table. There between buttering your toast and your first bit of the omelet he made you looked at the door when it opened to Vili saying, **“We have no diapers!!”**

Thorin sighed and stood leaving his fork on his plate, **“They are in the closet beside the changing table I checked it myself.” **Turning his frantic brother in law to guide him to their suite down the hall, **“You have done this before-.”**

A smirk eased onto your lips and for nearly ten minutes he was gone only to return with both arms full with the infants saying, **“Just take a nap, I’ve got them.”**

Exhausted sighs sounded and Thorin entered the suite again flashing you a grin easing the double bassinette from the corner the pair were now resting in up to the table and took his seat again. **“I am sorry, you’d think they’ve never seen a child before.”**

**“More common than you think.”**

He chuckled, **“Family trait it seems. They all lose their heads after the birth. Though fed and changed they should sleep well for a few hours at least.”**

A grunt sounded followed by a whine narrowing his eyes at the pair for a moment before he sat and pulled it a bit closer to lift one of the girls to his chest to begin patting her back. The easy grin on his face at having a child in his arms twisted playfully in his glance at you and your curious smirk, **“What is that look for?”**

You shook your head and said, **“You would think with a baby that size it would be Dis who is the delirious one.” **Making him chuckle and nod, **“I’ve seen Elleths with infants half her size wailing and moaning weeks after for how troublesome their twelve pushes had ruined them forever.”**

A snort from Thorin was met with a quicker burst of pats on the infant’s back at her irritated grumble at the sudden noise. **“I can imagine. Though I doubt you would follow suit.”**

You giggled softly saying, **“I would probably look like a blueberry if I carried more than one that size with my frame.”**

Thorin smirked at you in lowering his glass from a sip, **“What a lovely blueberry you would make too.”**

Making you giggle and say, **“Or I’d probably frighten the father by having tiny babies like I was.”**

Ignoring the sting of your cautious skate around discussing possible children together just yet he chuckled and sent you a smile answering, **“Oh yes. Couldn’t have bigger than a shoe, Gran commented. And your Adad,” **skipping his pause at your soft giggle he chuckled saying, **“Could fit you in his palms. Just such a tiny thing, and then you would get hungry and there was no doubt what clan you hailed from with that cry of yours. We could hear the bears roaring in reply when you cried in town. Used to come searching for you after. I think your pebbles would be precious.”**

You giggled again**, “Quite the compliment, fragile more like, even Fili and Kili were careful not to play too rough when we were little just on my size.”**

He chuckled, **“Yes, then the three of you showed up coated in mud and it all changed.”**

You shrugged, **“They said I wasn’t big enough to wrestle with them. They were wrong.”** Making him chuckle again and catch your glance at the girl in his arms stroking her fist under her blonde sideburns.

**“Would you like to hold her sister?”**

You shook your head, **“Not three days yet. Family only. I know the rules.”**

He sighed and took another bite of his meal wishing you knew just how much of his family you had already become. That he wished for nothing more than to drape them and you in his arms for the day. Yet plates were cleared and a soft ping from your phone had you up on your feet stealing a quick peck in the entrance of aunts and uncles to come and greet the girls for the day not noticing until later that you had left to meet another delivery.

.

Another load of stones came for the back patio and adjoining courtyard meeting the renovated pool from a few years prior complete with tiny waterfall fed from the natural hot springs there your clan and the bears loved to soak in on cooler days and nights. Busily Thorin used the three day limit to gain as much time with his nieces knowing you were again stuck in backbreaking work and that he could no doubt convince you to stay over once again.

Nights were hard for him as he was left to his imagination, of both your future and where you were sleeping each night. More than anything he wanted to burst over and enforce snuggling on you to know you were safe each night. Though quite unknown to him you had already begun the shift of bringing your things to the castle. Each day bringing another trunkful leaving the food and mattress to last just to lessen the strain of the final move.

.

Loading up the final bags of your clothes as your mattress deflated once you had taken a night covered trip to take your food up to your tower you heard the front door open. Through the house Balin called out, “Balin again.”

Chuckling to yourself you called back adding another pile of clothes folded from your laundry the night before, “In the bedroom.”

Curiously Balin peered into each one he passed asking, “Which one?”

“Um,” his head turned around to the bedroom he had just passed, “I think it’s the only yellow one.” Entering in the room he peered around and walked in more hearing a zipper, “I’m in the closet.”

In the doorway he froze seeing you pressing your foot into the deflating air mattress parting his lips, “I, can’t seem to help myself, however, is that an air mattress?”

You nodded and put the rest of your clothes into the final bag you zipped shut, “Yes.”

Wetting his lips he glanced from it to you, “Why, do you have one in your closet?” His stomach clenched hating to know your answer he absolutely had worried over for months now as to why the rooms were all so pristine.

“Oh, well, it’s sort of embarrassing.” He blinked again catching your eye after you wet your lips, “I’m sort of terrified of uncovered windows at night.” Heavily his stomach dropped, “It’s a lovely house and it’s safe, I know it is, but I just can’t seem to shake it. Had a bad experience in university with a frat diving through my front windows. Which,” you forced a chuckle, “Is sort of pitiful seeing as I work with glass and all. It never came up with my cousins or they’d have picked another place no doubt.”

Balin’s mouth fell open and he was lost for words simply gawking at you in your gaze dropping to the mattress you rolled up, “We could have moved you! We have six rentals, the others all have heavy curtains! We can’t seem to get the moose from peeping in on our guests.” He added with a shake of his head to get back on focus, “It wouldn’t have been any trouble at all.”

You shook your head, “No, it really wasn’t any trouble. I did enjoy the view on the back patio at dinner time I can be outside, just, windows, only really bothers me when I try to sleep.” Looking up again you propped it under your arm saying, “I didn’t mean to bother anybody with it.”

“It’s not a bother.” He lowered to grab your bags asking, “You’re moving out already?”

“I’ve been trying to spread it across a few trips so it won’t be as much as last time. This is the last of it. Thought I’d do a bit of scrubbing when it was all cleared out.”

He scoffed, “Clean what? It’s pristine!”

You let out a weak giggle, “You have not seen the grill in the patio then.”

He shook his head, “Oh don’t you mind that.” Following you to your car he wet his lips and asked, “The castle is done then?”

Your head tilted and you answered, “For the most part. Mostly still empty but my tower suite is completed. Just have to finish filling all the furniture back in again the rest.”

Softly he asked, “All alone?”

With a soft grin you said, “I am fine living alone. But if you insist I’ll be sure to load up my guest rooms as soon as I can.”

His phone rang and holding his troubled expression holding the keys you had passed him, he answered it then had to hurry off as you closed your trunk. With a sigh you turned around in the driveway and made your way back to your castle to unload the last of it all finally relaxed that you were officially home, no matter how much work it had left to make it perfect again.

*

Lost to a long morning’s work back at his office Balin had to hold in his frustrations and regrets on all you had endured and how unsettling the mostly glass coated cottage had left you for the past five months. Exhausted from a near week of assisting the new parents in finding their footing at parenting infants once again Thorin sat on the patio seating section of the town diner across from your garden courtyard settling his grin onto his face knowing he could just stroll through it to go and find you outside your castle once his meal was through. A shiny black sports car whipped into the lot and in the sea of muddled comments behind glasses and hands adjusting mustaches spread thoughts on who that might be until out of the driver’s seat a lanky polo and dress slacks clad Elf with absurdly shined boots in a shade matching the cardigan he removed and folded to leave on his passenger seat.

With a brow raised at the table nearest to him Thorin and Dwalin both eyed the Elf in his turn and stroll over to them with his hands in his pockets riffling for something, “Scuse me,” he wet his lips looking the Dwarves over, all more stern than the last, “You do speak the common tongue? Past four towns nothing but low grunting.”

Dwalin answered in Thorin’s inhale, “Aye, speak it fine. Lost?”

The oddly young looking Elf puzzling the group to guess his age pulled out a velvet box clearly stating its purpose along with the note wrapped around it in his weak chuckle, unfolding it he stated, “Looking for this address, can’t make it out, internet says its in this town but couldn’t say exactly where.”

Passing the note to Dwalin he flashed Thorin a weak grin who simply held his stern face and sipped on his drink wondering what this idiot was sent here to do. Dwalin’s brow twitched up in reading the address, clearly a copied note in your writing making him ask, “What d’you want with the Blacklock lands?”

His head tilted and the Elf scoffed, “Oh I want nothing to do with the Blacklocks, no, I’m looking for my fiancé.” At that Thorin set his drink down and drew in another deep breath at the others growing silent.

Riki behind Dwalin asked, “Fiancé?”

The elf chuckled and he said, “Well, not yet, see the little minx said the first ring wasn’t near big enough, and took off, like she usually does when she doesn’t get her way in gifts. Ran off here for Manwe knows why until I could sort out the funds and supplies for a better one.” Opening the box he flashed the ring making more than a few cover their mouths to hold back their laughs at the ghastly cluttered diamonds forming a pitiful try at a flower with two large pink pearls laid uselessly across the top, the box was snapped shut and the Elf chuckled saying, “Surely big enough.”

Dwalin nodded, “Certainly is, big.” He wet his lips and passed him back the paper, “This little lass of yours have a name?”

“Jaqi Pear.” Stomachs dropped and the Elf continued, “Can’t miss her, she’s bound to stand out, tiny, long slick hair, these odd green eyes,” at that eyes narrowed, “Always aching for a party but tends to be a wet blanket in the end when she’s dolled up for it. Bound to have snuck into one of yours. Not overly friendly or talkative,” he chuckled, “can’t say she’d be overly friendly here either, never seen her so much as shake the hand of a Dwarf.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed, “You’re certain you’ve got the right name?”

The Elf nodded and dug into his other pocket to flash the cutout from one of your press events together where his attentions were clearly on Lei behind you while you smiled and answered questions, the hidden irritation clear on your face for the Dwarves to see with your straightened hair and more Elven styled makeup hiding your Dwarven style and features. “My little minx, out here supposedly working on a new show, her cousins and I need to get her back in time for the big exhibit we’ve planned or the foundations will fall through.”

In a quick exhale Thorin passed the picture back remembering your comments on your cousins and in a glance at his phone buzzing from a message Balin had sent asking for him he curtly replied, “Big castle, one right behind you, she’s laying stones out back, can’t say she’s done much in terms of a show, but you can go on ahead and try to take her with you, though I doubt you know just who you’ve been sent for.”

The Elf’s eyes narrowed showing his childlike temper marking him stunningly younger than you in the groups eyes, “Well I highly doubt you know her yourself! I will go check at this castle, but my toffee has never laid stones in her life. Who would ever hire a novice for that?! Probably break a nail! Helpless little thing, just needs to be back home where we can guide her back on the right path, not out here roughing it in this wilderness!” Sharply he turned mumbling, _“Castle! Why would she be at someone’s castle?!”_

Dwalin glanced at Thorin who shifted in his seat looking at Thorin when the Elf backed out and drove for the castle, who was grabbing his coat behind him on the back of his chair, **“Why’d you tell him where she was?”**

Riki, **“You’re not going after him, are you?”**

Thorin growled back, **“Balin texted, he needs us. If the idiot wants to go wandering in the wilderness let him. See who gets him first, Jaqi or those bears.”**

Dwalin stood grabbing his own coat asking, **“Thorin, he said-,”**

Thorin turned his head as he pulled on his jacket, **“I heard him! I also know there’s no way she’d ever go back there. I don’t know who that idiot is who can’t even know her eyes are purple from the picture in his own damn pocket! Her cousins after she got hit by a bus left her in a hospital alone, for a month! Never once visited or called! They used her and her money and name and they’re back to try at doing it again! Hope the bears find him and we can mail the bones back for examples to her cousins for hiring that idiot all I care! Come on, Balin-,”** his sentence broke in an irritated growling exhale and Riki, the Sheriff, pulled his radio off his waist for his squad to set up on the exits to town and the end of your street to keep an ear out for you naming a suspicious character headed your way signaling distant engines to fire up in your defense in Thorin’s stead.

Inside the truck Thorin huffed after closing his door in Dwalin’s climbing into his passenger seat, **“Doesn’t even know her name. Fucking idiot!”**

Dwalin sighed and buckled his seatbelt only to glance at Thorin and say, **“In the off chance he’s telling the truth,” **Thorin glanced at him with a brow raised, **“Hear me out. If they were together,” **Dwalin nodded, **“I can see why she left him.” **Thorin rolled his eyes, **“If I’d have given Bilbo a ring like that,” **Thorin scoffed at the thought, **“Nice big pair of yam bags,”** making Thorin laugh, **“In the sea of poorly shaped diamonds. Well, he’d have left me too for my taste in stones alone. ‘Never touched a stone in her life.’ Wow, he sure laid out her reason for leaving right there.”**

Thorin sighed and felt himself on the cusp of furious tears and said,** “She told us she wanted to be seen.” **Dwalin looked him over, **“That’s why she came home. Even in that picture, they have no clue or care who she is.”**

Dwalin patted his shoulder, **“She’ll set him straight.”** Passing them on the street was a pair of disguised squad suvs supped up for anything necessary including nose guards if the bulls got loose or the moose wandered through town charging at cars again. **“See, Riki’s got the streets lined.”**

Thorin chuckled and mumbled, **“Let’s go see what Balin needs. Damn near an hour out of town…”**

*

_I retired my red lipstick 'cause you said you didn't like it_

_I didn't wear my high heel shoes_

_'Cause I couldn't be taller than you_

_I didn't wanna lose my friends, but now it's hard to even find them_

_It's what you wanted, ain't it?_

_It's what you wanted_

In the warm sun again you were in the same shorts, tank and flannel with boots tugged on over tall socks in the absurdly hot morning only growing hotter. On the cusp of finishing the section you were on you sang softly along to the song playing on your radio while your cubs and Bears lazed about near the end of your hives half an acre past your pool behind you humming their own songs in the warm sun. Heavy stones were shifted from one pile out to the new pattern, patchwork pavers in odd shapes alone forming honeycombs and bears between swirls of pebbles similar to the waves through your garden courtyard. Each image the same as the original designs from your ancestors who had built the marvel of a home.

_I thought I'd miss you (when it ended)_

_I thought it hurt me (but it didn't)_

_I thought I'd miss you_

_I thought I'd miss you_

You should have been scared, any woman who’d had to face an unwanted ex coming unexpected should feel terrified. Yet you couldn’t. You were home and to you that hopefully meant you would be watched over, even with your kin so far away in the old lands. Distantly you heard the sound of the cruisers making you wonder whose animals had wandered loose this time stirring a chuckle from you in your own imaginings.

_But I miss me more_

_I miss my own beat, to my own snare drum_

_I miss me more_

_Miss my own sheets in the bed I made up_

_I forgot I had dreams, I forgot I had wings_

_Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you_

_Yeah, I thought I'd miss you_

_But I miss me more (I miss me more)_

Distantly another engine pulled down your drive and you set the last stone and straightened up stealing a glance at the bears propping up at the noise, _“Wonder who that could be.”_ Tugging off your gloves you tossed by the radio you continued to hum along.

_I put on my old records that I hid in the back of the closet_

_And I turn them up to ten_

_And then I played them all again_

_I found my independence_

_Can't believe I ever lost it_

_What you wanted, ain't it?_

_It's what you wanted_

_I thought I'd miss you (when it ended)_

_I thought it hurt me (but it didn't)_

_I thought I'd miss you_

_Yeah, I thought I'd miss you_

Around the castle you strolled loving the coolness of the shadows you passed through making you think again about the cover you had to repair over the courtyard making you consider a flowering vine possibly for the open woven beams your father and uncles had built, one of the last projects able to be afforded to improve the lands a bit. Something living would add to the natural buffer for the heat and add shade with plenty of additional food for your hives always in need of fresh flowers.

_But I miss me more_

_I miss my own beat, to my own snare drum_

_(I miss me more)_

_Miss my own sheets in the bed I made up_

_I forgot I had dreams, I forgot I had wings_

_Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you_

_Yeah, I thought I'd miss you_

_But I miss me more (I miss me more)_

The sound of a door shutting sounded at your path around the corner of the castle in clear view of the sport car driving Elf making you stop in place mumbling, _“Fuck.”_

Past your driveway you spotted another cruiser and you sighed realizing who had them out of their usual lazy day patterns until the animal alarms sounded to spur up a surprising day. In a circle he turned and crossed the cobbled drive straight for you with that same damn needy smirk telling you all you needed to know, he wanted something.

_“Toffee!”_ His grin doubled and he stuffed his hands in his pockets saying, _“You have no idea what I’ve gone through to find you. Sure made it hard on me.”_

_“Don’t call me Toffee. Why are you here?”_

_“Oh don’t be like that, Kitten.”_

Your brow ticked up and you crossed your arms hearing the bears propping up more at your body language sensing you didn’t want him here. Repeating, _“What do you want?”_

_“Now, I know you aren’t one for parties and the constant shows were hectic, now you’ve had your time away to re-center and focus on your next show so, I would like to help you make a new start at home. You were right in just stripping all the old stuff away so we should just start afresh, the right way.”_ His words seemed to blur and your heart began to thunder in your chest when he dropped to one knee offering you the atrocious ring so far from anything people who knew you would dare to call your taste. _“What do you say? Make me the happiest Elf in the world?”_

Inhaling sharply your fingers clenched the fabric at your sides in your struggle not to haul off and hit him, _“Three minutes.”_ You flatly answered.

Climbing to his feet he chuckled saying, _“I know Kitten, it’s a bit stunning all at once. Take as much time as you need.”_

_“No.”_ his smile dropped, _“You misunderstand me.”_ In a subtle pulse you send out through your feet the bears all reared up feeling it as your warning call to them they answered with Bo giving a loud roar making him flinch away from you wide eyed, _“Those bears can make it to the road in three minutes, and they’re not too up to date on property boundaries so I’d leave town if I were you.”_

His eyes turned to you, _“What?!”_

_“I am starting over, far from you and those leeches presuming to be my blood. You couldn’t choose and I chose for you. If Lei isn’t woman enough for you then go crawl up to someone else.”_ His lips parted, _“Now get the fuck off my property. I have no wish to clean a carcass off my lawn.” _Another roar sounded and in Bo’s charge for you in your striking step back with three more males closest in size after him sending the Elf sprinting for his car he turned on and raced his way down the driveway. A smirk ghosted across your lips and reared up the bears stopped around you roaring again making you turn and stroke their cheeks luring content hums from them at scaring away the intruder.

**_“Thank you boys. I wouldn’t dare let you eat him. We don’t eat trash, it would ruin your stomachs.”_** They hummed again and you said, **_“I have to finish that last section then why don’t we go pick some fruit and honey, hmm?” _**Grunting in approval they walked with you only to pause at the cruiser rolling down your driveway bringing you and Bo closer to it.

At the open window you flashed Tiki, Riki’s brother, a grin “Heard the newcomer’s up to no good. He didn’t trouble you, did he?”

You shook your head, “Just my ex pretending he has a way to talk his way out of how he treated me.”

His brows flinched sterner and he asked, “He hurt you?”

“Humiliated and used, he’s too pathetic to dream of bruising his meal ticket. If he has a brain he won’t be back.”

Tiki nodded, “Well we’ve got guard up around town to make sure he leaves. Don’t you worry about a thing, we’ll keep both eyes on him.”

You nodded and turned thanking him as he turned to head back out onto the road relaying your explanation of who had been to see you and that they needed to get him out of town while another group of bears followed the shortcut to try and ensure the car was leaving town themselves.


	18. Glass Heart Pt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wk 15 - “Your sarcasm is not only unnecessary, but unwanted.”

Turo’s son along with a group of his friends raced over not two minutes after hearing of the Elf in town to see you. Peering around they made their way straight to Riki asking, “You saw the Elf?”

Riki nodded, “Aye, what is your interest in it?”

He turned and nipped at his lip, “Aww, I hoped we’d have a clearer view if it is her ex.”

Riki, “View of what exactly?”

The teen looked at him, “For her **Fromfpk.” **The term made the entire diner tense up, “Elves are forbidden to have justified killings and have to live with the disgrace, but he’s on Dwarven land now.” His head turned at the sound of bears roaring, “Oh she’s sending the bears on him!” He said bouncing on his toes as the other teens groaned at missing the show.

Gloin in the table beside Riki’s asked, “Did Miss Pear happen to mention what he did?”

The boy looked at him saying, “He slept with her cousin for years while dating her, probably the whole time,” instantly making the room see red, “Then at her last birthday he used it for a work mixer instead and spent the whole night with his hand in her cousin’s dress and told everyone he only got with Miss Pear because she’s best friends with the head of the firm he wanted to start at’s daughter, then went on to say he never found her attractive at all. She packed up and moved back home, that night.”

Gloin cleared his throat as Riki asked, “She told you this?”

“Well Amad was curious why she had a plus one confirmed for months, and then didn’t need it, which helped with cousin Marr’s new beau get his seat, and Adad and Amad wouldn’t ask why she said she’d be coming alone to the wedding, so I asked.”

Gloin painfully mumbled, “He did all that and she just left? No wonder she spoke to no one when she first came home.”

The teen grinned, “She got him fired first.” Bolstering the mood of the room a bit until the radio call echoed through the room confirming you had sent him off and the cars needed to get him out of town.

The sound of the sports car sounded at full speed before they saw the car slowing to pull into the lot again for the panicked Elf to climb out again heading straight for the tables with the teens grumbling as they filled a table of their own.

Riki, “Find her?”

The Elf panted and he said, “You need to call animal control!”

Riki raised his glass, “Oh?”

Elf, “There were these abominably large bears on the land! They charged at me! Where’s the Sheriff, he’ll know what to do!”

Riki raised his hand only to point behind the Elf who shrieked making the men smirk at the bears grunting and trotting over to the diner. “I don’t think they like you.”

Gloin, “Then again they don’t really like anyone at first. Even Riki here, moved from the Iron Hills and took, what, two years for them to take to him.”

Elf, “Aren’t you going to do something?!”

Riki shook his head, “I don’t speak Bear and nobody’s daft enough to try mace, only makes ‘em blood thirsty. Mortar Bears that lot, best clear off out of town or they’ll only hunt you down.”

He looked at the men in the room then shrieked again at the warm breath landing on his neck making him squirm away from the reared up bear standing near to twelve feet tall towering over his seven foot frame that scrambled back to his car he climbed in mumbling, “Stubborn cunt isn’t worth this! Lei can find another way to funds.” Slamming the door to back out and speed out of town.

Inhaling sharply Gloin pulled out his phone and began to write out all he had learned and heard he fired off in a group message that was forwarded through the family.

.

The full drive Thorin’s mind raced, what that Elf had done to win a date with you, how long you had been together, how he fit into your leaving. Mostly it made him wonder how many you had dated. To him you were untouchable, you must have had men falling over you left and right, surely he couldn’t be the first to imagine himself close to proposing. No wonder hearing that you weren’t the standard for Dwarvish beauty had hurt you so. True he wasn’t the pinnacle either and Durins were mainly taken more on personality by their chosen mates but you were flawless and he hoped that you weren’t settling for him. He did always hope that he would be just as attractive for his One when he found them, his one hopeful hint of vanity just to know he was the dream for them as they surely would be for him. Painfully he loved you so much and he never wished you to face any more pain, all the more reason for his irritation as to why that ignoramus dared to go and speak to you with that failure of a ring.

Dwalin all the way kept stealing glances at his tensing cousin unable to think of what to say to calm him and finally the office came into view abutting the family showroom filling with whispers at the glimpse of Thorin and Dwalin. Both of whom trotted up the steps to the glass centered door with the family crest etched into it they opened and passed through letting it close behind them. Straight through to Balin’s office they strolled and plopped into his couch seeing him on the phone on the balcony, resting their hands on their knees. A few moments was all it took and Balin entered the room unable to hold it in any more, and let out a breath leaving his phone on the desk before saying, **“She’s been sleeping in the closet.”**

Their lips parted and Dwalin asked, **“What now?”**

Balin huffed and settled his palms on the desk, **“I went to check the filters and she was packing up, the full time she’s been sleeping on an inflatable mattress in the closet.”**

Thorin, **“Why? The mattresses aren’t soft or hard enough?”**

Balin, **“Back in university she had a frat dive through her windows at nighttime, leaving her terrified of sleeping near uncovered windows at night.”**

Thorin, Dwalin, **“What?!”**

Balin nodded, **“I mentioned we could have easily moved her to another,”** The pair nodded, **“But she said she was a bit embarrassed being a glassworker terrified of windows. She did mention she knew the house was safe, just has trouble getting over the fear.”**

Dwalin, **“Understandably.”**

Thorin nodded and wet his lips then mumbled, **“So she’s been sleeping in the closet for months and now a possible ex shows up to pester her.”**

Balin, **“What?”**

They filled him in to the Elf arriving in town parting his lips though at the pinging of phones in sharing what Gloin had learned Thorin was bent forward covering his face at having missed his chance in breaking the man who had treated you so terribly. **“And I sent him right to her…”**

Dwalin, **“That, makes sense.”** Thorin looked up at his cousin, **“For what Oin said, why he felt he needed to focus so much on her when she arrived.”**

Balin nodded, **“And mentioned she did improve greatly afterwards. Perhaps standing up to him could help her feel better even if she hasn’t killed him.”**

Thorin sighed, **“How am I going to make up for this?”**

Dwalin, **“You didn’t do anything.”**

*

It wasn’t just the adult males who seemed to take up the excuse to wander and with a sigh you tucked a bunch of fruit into your shirt and you strolled to your courtyard and straight towards the diner packed with Dwarves all tapping one another to alert each of your arrival. Smiles spread through the patio area and building behind it as you peered around saying as you spied the trio of cubs climbing over Gloin and Riki’s legs, “Sorry guys.”

Holding up the apples the cubs sounded off excitedly making the Dwarves chuckle as you said, “We have fruit at home, no need to steal anyone’s pie.” The youngest sounded out again in argument of Gloin’s chuckling easing of his plate away from the cub reaching for it.

Riki, “Everything go alright with that Elf?”

You nodded, “Just a pest.”

Turo’s son asked, “You didn’t let him get mauled? Not even a scratch?!”

You smirked at him in stroking the cheek of the Bear who was smoothing his other cheek against your neck and shoulder in a content hummed sharing that the threat was gone, you answered the teen, “he’s not worth dulling claws over. Anything more than terrifying him is too good for him.” A peck on the snout of the bear nuzzling up against you later you said, “He bother you?”

Gloin shook his head, “Not a tick.”

Riki, “Did let of a nice shriek when that one there just breathed on him.”

Making you giggle and Turo’s son say, “Got a video of it. I’ll send it over to you.”

You nodded after the cubs had eaten their apples and you said, “I’ll get these munchkins out of your way, let you eat.”

The men looked you over chuckling as you said in Bear, **_“Come on, we’re heading back home.” _**The language deepening their grins in hearing you use it for the first time with them.

Gloin couldn’t help but ask, “The twit, he said you turned down his first ring he offered you.”

You shook your head, “He never proposed, and honestly he could have bought me a rock the size of Neptune and I’d still turn him down. Especially with his taste. Told him millions of times pearls are an insult unless from family, silver even worse. Still insisted on giving me an heirloom necklace and ring to match after my last show.”

Gloin scoffed as Riki said, “He mentioned something about a show.”

You nodded, “Ya, told my manager, press and venue it was made up. He should get back in time for my cousins arraignment for fraud charges. Bet that’ll liven their days.” Lowering down at one of the cubs climbing your leg he clambered to your shoulder pushing your hair into your face with his brother happily on your hip as you stood saying, “Next round of pie’s on me, be in for lunch tomorrow.”

The diner owner chuckled saying, “Ah, no problem. They’re much more behaved than those moose are. We have an animal buffer fund for sweets, no worries.” The room wished you a good evening, which you returned on your stroll out with the large bears and the cubs in your hold after you scooped up the final one still munching on a stolen slice of fruit he’d stolen keeping him from complaining.

By the time you got them to the pool again your stomach was growling again sending you inside again. Sighing deeply you locked the door and made your way up to the steps leading to your tower. The scent of dirt and sweat on you however made you turn from your kitchen to your closet. Easily you set aside your shoes you took off and stripped leaving your clothes in the basket by the wall with a fresh set of underwear you left on the counter to switch the shower on. Reaching up you undid your hair tie, and combed through your partially knotted curls you found random bits of dirt and leaves from the cubs that loved playing with it and rubbing their heads into it to smell like apples just like it. Under the water you stepped and began to hum along to the song stuck in your head, losing focus on the world around you.

*

From the diner to his home Thorin raced, you had a long day and no doubt you would be hungry so a full basket was packed and off he raced to the castle. Straight up to the front door he went, freezing in place without any sight of a doorbell only a knocker. Wetting his lips he moved closer griping the handle he tried to open hoping you had left it unlocked only to find it otherwise. Over the windows he noticed the metal shingles and for the third time he tried calling you, **“Come on Garfield. Pick up.”**

Out from under the entrance cover he strolled and the distant humming slumped his shoulders and he mumbled seeing the only entrance was your open tower itself with most windows open to let some cool air in. **“You gotta be kidding me.”**

Inching closer he spotted the first handhold and drew in a calming breath as he adjusted the basket into his elbow to start climbing.

*

Humming to yourself the towel you dried with was dropped into your hamper and in your favorite yellow bra and panties you strolled out of the bathroom with a curious furrow of your brows at the gentle knock breaking the tune. Peering into your bedroom your mouth fell open seeing Thorin seated on the small ledge just under your open window to the left of your chest you added your spare blankets to. **“What th-,”**

Lifting his basket he’d set on the chest he said, **“Brought food. Thought you’d be hungry.”**

**“Did you-?”** Rushing over you peered down out the window beside him making him smirk and look at the far wall after stealing a quick peek at your curves wrapped in your layer of lace. Pulling back you caught his eyes saying, **“There’s no ladder.”**

He shook his head and you gripped his shirt pulling him inside as he chuckled, **“Where would I have found a ladder big enough? Easier than it looked.”**

**“You seriously climbed all the way up here?! What type of idiot does that?”**

He let out a weak chuckle, **“Well this one, apparently, you seem to have forgotten the doorbell.”**

Your eyes closed and you sighed rubbing your face, **“I had to tuck it up, the bears kept playing with the pulley to hear the bells.” **Making him smirk as you looked him over in the drop of your hands to your mouth**. “Are you hungry?”**

With another sigh you answered, **“Starving.”** Turning away to your closet you said, **“I’ll get dressed.”**

He nodded and set the basket down again and grinned taking in the spacious yet cozy bedroom you had, the centerpiece of which was the four poster bed with tree trunk shaped posts reaching up to form the canopy woven together from polished branches matching the head and footboard. Across which had a thick plushy mattress topped with dark sheets under grey speckled furs and a pile of plushy pillows matching the sheets and the furs. Lantern shaped lamps were placed around it and the cabinet across your bed held your entertainment system complete with flat screen tv with a decorative screen pulled back. Their open state revealing the owls carved into each side of the doors matching the front door to your suite he caught a glimpse of in inspecting the cubby shelves built into the walls filled with framed pictures. The door framed in a black arch with a knocker for the beak and two glass panes for the eyes with a pull down cover on the inside for privacy.

Each picture either of family or random places in the first section. The one holding him in place however was the one of you and him on your night out to that musical in a double panel frame, the second portion holding the pressed rose from his lapel and your ticket stub and playbill he helped you get signed. With a smirk he looked to the two others with him, both with him occupied and you tumbling around with Fili and Kili. The leather bound pocket journal sized book however caught his eye next at the title etched into the cover he mumbled, **“My Scowling Prince.”**

Peeking inside he smirked at the clear drawing on the first page of a Princess in a tower executed as if a child had drawn it. From page to page he read the Dwarven runes in marker matching the pictures sharing the tale of the scowling exhausted Prince of Scowls who climbed the tower and promptly ranted and complained about the climb. The grateful and already love struck Princess tasked herself to cook. The Prince was fed and fell asleep only deepening his smirk seeing the Prince turn into his bear in the drawing to snuggle around the Princess as he snored loudly while she slept soundly. The ending being they woke up to face eternity together, no happily ever after just as most Dwarven tales go, they were Ones so unending joy was implied. Chuckling to himself he eyed the final page of the book dating when you wrote it in your handwriting fully grown in pen telling when you had it bound into this book he guessed you had made as well.

**“You are not reading that.”** You said with arms crossing over your middle making him look at you and smirk seeing you in the simple pale yellow sundress you had pulled on.

**“This is precious.”**

Crossing the room you rolled your eyes and taking the book you set back on its spot, **“Your sarcasm is not only unnecessary, but unwanted.”**

**“It is not sarcasm!”** You peered up at him raising a brow, **“It’s not! I would read that to my Pebbles. And I would encourage them to make their own. Did your Adad see it?”**

You nodded, **“He laughed. I made him a set of stories too. Haven’t set them out yet, keep crying when I look at them. He kept insisting on reading them with me each night. For his own bedtime stories then we’d curl up.”**

Reaching out he brushed a strip of your hair behind your ear and purred, **“So, I couldn’t help but notice, the Prince of Scowls had a flock of ravens?” **You rolled your eyes, **“Wouldn’t happen to be a Durin you dreamed of climbing this tower, would it?”**

**“What sort of woman do you take me for?”**

Lowly he chuckled saying, **“Apparently one who would assume a Dwarf willing to climb a tower for his true love wouldn’t bring food.”** He said turning to claim his basket he brought with him through to the dining room where he set out all the food feeling you pass behind him to add two glasses, plates and sets of utensils out for the pair of you.

When he filled the seat beside you after pouring out the wine he’d brought you asked, **“I take it you heard about my ex showing up?”**

He nodded and cleared his throat, **“I, um, I didn’t know he was your ex, or the circumstances of your breakup or I would have never let anyone send him your way.”**

You shook your head, **“Not your fault. Didn’t want anyone to know, bad enough I let it go on so long.”**

His lips parted,** “You knew? Before he said anything?”**

You chuckled softly, **“As if he was the first stolen away from me?” **He inhaled sharply and you shook your head, **“By the time he came around I had a knack for knowing within a few moments who would take him and how long they would take so I could plan accordingly.”**

Wetting his lips he tapped his finger on the table making you look up at him curiously, **“I will never cheat on you.”**

You smirked at him and replied**, “I know.”** Making his smile inch wider, **“Your family would kill you if you thought to.”** Making him laugh out loud.

**“True. Though I’d give them little cause to, I’d hurt myself before hurting you.”**

You nodded and tapped your fork into the same piece of chicken you had just sliced off making him look you over, **“I do have to ask,”** his brows inched up when your eyes met his again, **“He didn’t happen, to show you the ring?”**

Thorin chuckled in the back of his throat then wet his lips trying to mask his true reaction, **“Oh, yes. He did.”**

You nodded then set down your fork asking, **“Was it just me, or did it look like testicles in a diamond bowl?” **

Again he laughed and shook his head trying and failing to keep a straight face, **“Dwalin had a, similar observation, which I agreed to.” **He said then burst into laughter as your head dipped in a fit of giggles. Tearfully you asked, **“Who let him buy that ring?”**

The meal bled into a film, through which you snuggled up across your bed in Thorin’s arms until the sun set and he asked in a low rumble, **“Did you want me to shut the windows and curtains?”**

You shook your head, **“No. I wanna sleep under the stars.”** With a smirk you added, **“Who’d be crazy enough to climb all the way up here to jump through my window?”**

Chuckling lowly he kissed the top of your head humming back, **“Not a clue Garfield. Not a clue.”**


	19. Broken Bridges

**“Miss Pear, I have come to ask you about the quote for the timber haul we were to aim for from the northern woods.”**

Ignoring the gushing internal wounds of your public humiliation from over the past six months you simply stated. **“Ask Lord Drarnn. He is the head of the Timber intake now.”**

**“Oh,”** for a moment a hint of panic flooded the Dwarf’s eyes realizing that the very public yet silent battle between the two of you was now at its head and you were calling the Dwarf on his challenge of superiority for the King’s full trust. **“My apologies, though only yesterday you were the head.”**

With a nod you replied, **“Yes well, Lord Drarnn would be arriving while I made my rounds and pull rank on me anyways demanding the men followed his orders anyways to draw in inferior timber to reach the quote faster. If that is what he wants to fill the mountain with then he can do it without hiding behind my name. Have a good night, Master Tupo.”**

His head nodded in response to yours and on his way to the Royal Wing from your rooms nearer to the front gate he made certain every Dwarf awake at this unrelenting hour knew just what you had accused the Dwarf of. Though they knew it already you had publicly claimed it and now it would surely reach the ears of the King.

The petite half Noldor half Vanyar Elf wanderer since before the sun rose from a long since demolished land across the once beautiful shores of Numenor sent from Gondolin you were an unlikely addition to the Journey home but with a month of sharing a path and shared warning of orcs an alliance was formed. It was timid and you were certainly paid your fill for killing Smaug though not a fifteenth of the vast hoard. A place on the council was gifted as well and the much ignored and often thought useless topic of timber assigned to you left you silent in the daily meetings since Lord Drarnn had first arrived. Honestly he couldn’t tell a tree from a turnip but each time your lips parted he had something to say and rank soon led to sway the Dwarves his way making you useless in all you aimed to do.

It was exhausting and you hated to think of returning to the life of a ranger so you tried to stay and mend fences the stubborn bastard kept chopping back down to bits. So yesterday was your last meeting and silently you left and returned to the lowest levels in the farming peak where you consulted the Head of the Messengers.

The mountain goats hated you for some reason, though you still had to do something new. You could tolerate their hatred until you wore them down and take up the deliveries between Erebor and the Elven forest where no Dwarf wished to cross after hearing of your escape even after the truce called between Kings. You missed the sky and the earth so this would be a calm in between and your words sealed the deal. **“I would rather trek half of Middle Earth and back on deliveries over the constant humiliation of enduring that Dwarf’s opinions forced on my name.”**

Humiliated, that was the damming word for the Lord when the Dwarf King heard why you had forfeit your post for something so low, but you were already on your first delivery and far from his ability to chase after you so he would merely have to wait to discuss this with you upon your return in a weeks time.

.

Joyful melody, that was the name your father had given you, these lands he had entrusted you to had changed greatly and for as long as you could remember those few years in Gondolin now long since gone truly left these pastures a dim comparison to those you once raced through. It was meant to be a short trip, a chance meeting between the Elf you were betrothed to. A bonding of the great houses of Findrod, Ingwe and Ecthellion, one never to happen.

A sudden sight of the massive figure of Sauron wreathed in metal and flames soon staggered and fell with the King who had severed his powerful ring. The Prince was left though none found the source of the arrow in his arm causing him to send the ring flying. But a young Noldor Lord did notice a telling flash of silvery curled hair in a long braid tucked under mightily armor, an Elleth supposedly led far from the battle on a caravan of other Ladies nowhere in sight. Sprinting after her, to join in a week’s travel for a hidden pass atop an endless bout of stairs, it was him alone who knew who had destroyed the ring, silence was bought and in the fall of Numenor and Gondolin the rumored ‘Prince Slayer’ was naught to be seen in the lands surrounding Gondor again. But Mordor was won and changed to a land all the brighter as it once was with a masked statue to remember the unknown figure Lord Elrond had sworn to have never known.

Lost to the Wilds a freedom was given to the young war hero who claimed the woman he loved as his bride while your grief and loneliness had granted you a freedom of your own. No home to return to and no family to bond you to another Elf or place allowed you great searches of all there was to see in these new growing lands.

Those days haunted you far less than how you assumed your father to have taken your loss. True he had fallen long before knowing of the severing of Aman and flooding of once great High Kingdoms still you couldn’t help but imagine him watching the lands binding the two collapse and crumble. When the dust settled and all sound was gone, he wept. Knowing you were lost forever more.

Though absurd a thought it did comfort you little pretending that the pain and knowledge was shared, if only for moments. That someone you once loved knew what had happened and why you were trapped here.

All the same those who did recognize your star like freckled features and telling silver flecked purple eyes remained silent allowing you your secrecy. The name was familiar to the Dwarf Lords though with your accent, use of an imagined surname and their disinterest in searching to discover the line of your father to know your true rank a secret it remained. However you had to admit treasuring their acceptance of you even if you were assumed nameless.

.

Another huff and jerk of the goat pulling the wagon nearly tore the reigns from your grip and in a huff of your own you were glad to have secured them on the railing on the wagon in front of your sunken seat leaving your legs to dangle against the front wall of it. **“Tug all you like you’ll only tire yourself out faster.”** You muttered in Khuzdul making you tuck your legs up to avoid its back hooves from crashing into your shins. Rolling your eyes at its cocky chortle you looked forward watching the path ahead still an hours ride from the forest.

**“I understand you are bonded to a Dwarf as a kid, I am not taking you from Rundo, as soon as the trip is over you will be back with him.”**

Again he grumbled between bites on his feed sack you drained a bit into for him to eat as you had dinner. He would be cut loose from the wagon but still tethered to keep from wandering away due to the mists while you slept under the wagon ensuring he couldn’t crush you overnight. Breakfast was no less amusing in his constant silence between bouts of arguments on his being saddled with the **‘Glittering Elf’** as all their kin had dubbed you upon first sight.

Remaining silent you relented seeing how the timid and gentle holding up and unhooking each night off and on the wagon harness between filling the bucket with as much feed as possible without draining supplies for the trip back had started to lessen his anger. Steadily you were gaining his trust at least that you could work well together, even to the point of walking in front of him when the path grew far from discernible from atop the wagon.

Two days and two patrol points later, just two hours from the front gates a wooden bridge over a wide enchanted river sat between you and your goal. The eerie silence of the forest led you to clutching your bow and drawing out your quiver you strapped to your side assuming spiders were nearby.

The explosion triggered by the weight on the wagon was far from what you had expected and a shriek from you died in the floundering of the tethered bellowing goat thrashing as he sank. Tugging a dagger from your boot you leapt into the water behind him sinking low enough to slice the straps and grip his hind legs to boost him up to clamber out.

Something was wrong, pulses of blinding pain coursed from your left side and in raising your arms out of the water to grip the rocks you saw why. Right out of your arm the same fracture from the power pulse following the destruction of the ring now had your bone sticking out of your arm. Clenching your eyes through the sound of racing steps of Men you pulled yourself out of the river into the sights of the wide eyed panting goat staring at you as your legs gave out in a cry of pain. Heavily you fell to your belly unable to catch yourself in time.

Panting yourself a second try to get up ended the same luring tears to your eyes. Slowly the wagon sank as you tugged your bow and arrows closer. **“Run.”** Catching the goat’s stunned gaze in your Khuzdul order it looked you over then darted off down the path at your shout, **“RUN!!”** Through the sound of nearing danger.

Whimpering is pain you tore the end of your shirt and bit one of your arrows pinning another to the side of your arm you used your good foot to pin down to the ground. Around the arrow a halting heart clenching scream in your moment of blinding and deafening pain alerted all three patrols of Elves to race towards you while your momentarily frozen goat turned to continue racing onwards to find help. With trembling hands you bound your arm to the arrow and shook your head unable to tell what was wrong with your crooked left leg still bound tightly in your talk splinter filled boot.

Inhaling sharply you raised another arrow and shifted yourself to face the oncoming strangers. An easing of the grip of your bow under the toes on your right foot you used the rock under your foot to help you prop it up and fire off an arrow into the chest of the first ax wielding Man. One handed you took out two more with shoddy daggers, clearly bandits hoping to snag a good score from the traveling merchant from Erebor hoping for a great haul.

Left and right Elves came into view circling you to ensure your safety only to have their Captain see you notch another arrow and lift your leg firing an arrow at the blonde haired Prince. A groan in pain at the slice across his bicep from your arrow had the Prince flinching away in time to avoid a sword falling to where his head Just was in the crashing of your arrow into the chest of the Man brandishing it and the following one hitting him square in the neck under the end of he face shield on his helmet.

Panting softly you eyed the bleeding Prince who came closer to you only to flinch at your cry out in pain at a brunette guard’s try to tap your injured leg. An apology was followed by a hushed conference on how best to carry you without injuring you further. Turning your head you glanced at the wagon a quartet of guards had begun to inspect for a safe way to bring it out of the rubble.

In the arms of the Prince you were suddenly cradled and was in the middle of the sprinting Elves mentally calling out for their Healers to ready for you. Wide the gates were thrown open by the guards and through the halls until you were settled onto a cot and were surrounded by Elves. Biting your lip in covering your eyes, the Elleths at your feet cautiously unlaced your boot off your left foot as the King strode wide eyed into the hall. Right to his son in the middle of removing his bloody armored shirt the King’s hands rose to the tear on his sleeve to see the clean cut stirring his hushed question, _“Only an Elven arrow could pierce this armor. Which-?”_

Your pained whimpering sounds turned his head and parted his lips recognizing you at once making him wonder why you were chosen to deliver their goods. Legolas used his silence to explain, _“Ada, the Lady noticed a Man behind me. Her arrow lodged in the chest of the attacked behind me. Her second arrow ensured he fell.”_ Thranduil looked from you back to him and his lips parted heading him say, _“The bridge collapsed from under her wagon, clearly a trap by those thieves.”_

Across the room in your passing out from the pain at your revealed dislocated foot and hip the Head Healer asked the Prince, _“My Prince, were you the one to reset her arm?”_

Legolas, _“Reset? No, her arm was braced when we found her.”_

Making the Healers look at you in shock luring the King closer asking, _“Why do you ask?”_

The Healer answered, _“The arm is clearly broken, to have had to reset it herself. It is incredible she was conscious enough or able to keep steady to fire arrows at all afterwards.”_

Thranduil, _“It was set cleanly?”_

The Healer nodded, _“Yes, perhaps the Lady had no clue as to how long she would be out there. Infection would be the main concern with a break through the skin. It should take a few hours to repair it though a proper brace will need to be made.”_

Thranduil, _“And for her leg?”_

Another Healer answered, _“Merely dislocated. Ankle and hip. Bed rest for two weeks should do wonders.”_

Thranduil nodded then stated in a clearly concerned tone, _“Do all you require to mend her fully,”_ the concern for your safety was quickly explained as he named you, _“Lady Pear is the only child of Lord Ecthellion, and grandchild of High King Ingwe, spare nothing for her well being and comfort.”_

Turning again he forced himself from the Elleths now fervently measuring your arm and leg for braces to be forged by the best smiths while others began to ready supplies to clean and mend your wounds in the flight of a servant to fetch clothes for you to be changed into. Back to Legolas’ side the King’s head tilted slightly eyeing the slice on his injured bicep sealing shut in a streak of healing cream after a press of a wet herb soaked cloth and relaxed at the lack of a scar the wound would leave.

Leaving the room together to guide him back to his rooms to change into a fresh shirt the Prince filled him in to all with news of the panicked goat and now dripping wagon now led by a trio of horses brought for the task was being led to the gates after dragging it from the river. Inside his apartment Legolas asked, _“Ada, why did Lady Pear not announce herself, truly, upon her first arrival here with King Thorin?”_

Thranduil, _“I am not certain Thorin is aware who she hails from, he named her so casually as if he did not recognize the name. Though I knew her, distantly, when we were children. Merely in passing. I would know her anywhere.”_ His eyes sank to his son’s arm and he asked in a glance up again, _“Do you hold any ill will-,”_

Legolas shook his head, _“Not in the least. I was frozen inspecting her leg and had no clue I was in danger at all. I wish to thank her properly when she is fully rested again.”_

Thranduil nodded in relief then turned stating, _“I will see to the choosing and freshening of her apartment myself. Wished secrecy or not the Lady will be held to the comfort of her birth rank while in our borders.” _In a turn he was gone after a gentle pat of his hand on his son’s shoulder _“Eat and retire for your wound,”_ with a ghost of a grin and a nod the Prince accepted as an order to keep him off returning to patrols. All of which were returning to their posts after more guards had raced out to sweep the area around your attack for any others responsible.

*

It was no secret that this would go badly. The Dwarf and Elf King. Talks of lost thrones, of fabled returns to reclaim a lost home. Fears and fire led to shouts and a Khuzdul curse narrowing the Elf King’s eyes. Retracting a step his gaze rose and inhaling sharply in a beam of light from the lamps above he caught sight of you. Around the Dwarf King he strode straight to you making Thorin snarl and shout out, “Your qualms are with me! Do not trouble the Lass! She has done nothing and has nothing to barter.”

Flatly in his trot down the stairs as you stepped forward in Tauriel’s step behind you to usher you closer onto the lower platform, “Oh, I highly doubt that.”

Thorin, “It is my bloodline! Our battle! Our home! An Elleth of little standing is not deserving of withholding your fury for me!” In a faltering step at his claim that you were of little standing his hand rose to his middle in his shift to glance back at Thorin again, “Lady Pear has done nothing.” Inhaling again Thranduil turned to you hearing Tauriel’s dagger easing out of its sheath in the rise of your hand only to sheath it again in seeing the shimmering chain you eased into his palm.

Lowering his gaze in a tilt of his hand his eyes scanned over the simple necklace of a moonstone surrounded by shimmering antlers resembling the head of an elk alongside a thick banded ring coated in diamonds with the design of a swan. The former only worth much from the materials rare from Valinor from your first project forging, the latter was sent with you as a gift blessing your intended union to Gil-Galad. Softly in Doriathian you whispered, _“Please, give me a chance.”_

Shifting on his feet he looked to Tauriel stating, “Take Lady Pear to bathe before supper.” Turning around he folded the jewels in his hand that slid under his wrap ascending the stairs keeping his gaze locked on Thorin, “King Thorin, you are correct. Lady Pear has done nothing. However, neither will you.” Straight to the dungeons Thorin was drug with the others shouting for as long as he felt the fire to before slumping to the ground. Their only glimmer of hope was that you were not trapped with them. You were not being punished. But nothing readied them for the echoing death roar of Smaug and the tremors in the earth to follow.

Outside the cells Thranduil came into view locking his eyes on Thorin and stated, “My guards will take you to bathe, change and eat. If you imagine so little of me to believe that I would dare harm an innocent out of rage for another, know this, my patience outlives my fury every time. I have seen the wrath of my kin unleashed upon innocents, no mater what you may find in your rage, I am not cruel. I bear no malice for you. I wish you well in your endeavors as King. My only request was a sign of good faith.” An easy shift of his fingers around the bars and the door eased open in his step out of sight stirring Thorin to stand and hurry to the doorway.

“Lady Pear, is being released as well?”

Turning on his heel still keeping hold in his hidden hand on your chain you had left with him Thranduil stated, “Lady Pear is in Erebor guarding your throne.” Thorin’s lips parted along with those of the Dwarves watching them both, “The bloodline of that supposed nameless Elleth has brought down greater beasts than that of Smaug, and should you doubt her worth, one drop of her blood is worth more than every scrap of gold in that mountain and mine combined. A name weightier than that of Durin the Deathless. It is old, and foreign to you, for those however who hail from those lost lands, never doubt her again or she will be lost to you.”

Fed and pampered up onto spare ponies the Elves escorted the Dwarves home to find their friend inside the gates they embraced fully, grateful for all you had sacrificed and were eager to hear the tale. Invited in the Elf King left supplies and to his surprise was kept apart from you restraining him from being able to return your tokens of trust. So he would wait, until you were able to have a moment alone. And home he went by noon with the chest of gems in hand where he would bide his time and have more time to admire your jewels.

*

Sharply your chest rose and an overpowering numbness on your left side had your eyes snapping open and your right leg easing up in a bend to ensure you were still bale to move. The covers on top of you, both silk and plushy in mint green, slid down a few inches and your hand rose to pat on your shoulder feeling the loose shirt shifting under your fingers while the leg on your sleeping pants raised a few inches in the slump of your leg again. Timidly your fingers eased down your injured arm only to flinch back at the metal woven brace starting at your elbow. Breathing shallowly you fought to keep your eyes from tearing up only to hear the door of the apparent lavish apartment open with a cart rolling in and steps of another from the room on your right revealed to be the King.

In his same velvety tone as always he stated in his inspection of the cart, _“Perfect. I do believe our patient is awake.” _Up to the foot of the bed the cart was rolled and into your view the King and trio of Healers came up to your side.

Forcing a grin the closest to you said, _“My Lady, we are going to check your injuries.”_ You nodded and in their gentle easing back of the covers your gaze turned to the King, who shifted the slit in his robe and raised his knee to plant it on the bed to sit beside you.

_“Are you in any pain, Lady Pear?”_

In a shake of your head his lips parted at the tears filling your eyes, _“I could never apologize-,”_

Instantly he chose to break conduct of a King to offer you comfort and fold his hand around yours, _“There is no apology I would ever accept for saving the life of my son and guards. You owe me nothing,”_

In the quiver of your lip you inhaled then said as a tear streamed out the corner of your eye to your ear, _“I couldn’t protect your delivery. Which is no doubt ruined.”_

_“Doorknobs. The shipment was not ruined, and with the amount of dust in the crate it was due for a washing.”_

In shock you asked weakly, _“Doorknobs?”_

With a nod and a hint of a grin he stated, _“True, unusual delivery though nearly a century past they were sent for repairs, now they are finally being returned to us.”_

_“You expect me to believe you have waited a century for doorknobs? What have been used in the interim, rope?”_

Openly with a grin he looked your face over after releasing your hand freeing you to wipe your cheek, _“We merely removed the doors,”_ making you chuckle to yourself.

Looking down at the Healer inspecting your arm you asked, _“How terrible is it?”_

Looking up at you she gave you a soft grin, _“Bed rest for two weeks to rest your dislocated hip and ankle, the break in your arm was set clean, have you done that before?”_

_“For others, first time for myself.”_

She replied, _“Three weeks with the brace should aid in your healing greatly. A sling as well might be incredibly useful.”_

Thranduil again spoke saying, _“Take as long as you need. The rainy season is beginning soon and it will take some time to reconstruct the bridge to repair the path to Erebor.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“That river circles the peak our kingdom is housed in, that is the only bridge within a reasonable distance of Erebor and all the others are to be inspected thoroughly before any trade or visitors are granted permission to cross them.”_

_“I-,”_

_“I assure you, as soon as it is assured we can transport you safely I will personally see you are returned, if you should wish it.” _In a reach into his pocket he drew out a velvet lined box from his pocket he offered you, _“I wished to have returned these to you in your first night in Erebor.”_

_“It was-,”_

_“A trade?”_ You nodded sheepishly and he watched as the Elleths helped to sit you up against more pillows in the arrival of a bowl of stew for you. _“There is no possible portion of that hoard I would ever risk taking these from you. It was an act of trust. One well deserved.” _

_“How was it so easy to let me go face Smaug when you were so terrified to let the Dwarves go?”_

In the path of the Healers out of the room his eyes trailed their movements until the door closed ensuring you were alone, back to you his gaze shifted and he answered, _“How could I possibly doubt the woman behind the destruction of the one ring.” _Just barely your lips parted and he stated, _“Lord Elrond never was required to share who he followed to me, I recall the sight of a telling bow coated in swans and feathers, not to mention the twin of orcrist strapped to your back. Your Ada faced the impossible, it was no stretch to know greatness would circle you.”_

_“You’ve known?”_

_“I hoped I might find you again one day. Though to find you as a messenger after a council member, I am curious why you were chosen for this task. I understand Thorin’s kin have little interest in entering my territory again, why?”_

After a sigh you answered, _“There was a Dwarf Lord eager to humiliate and belittle my place on the council. I forfeit my position and wished to take the air. It certainly did not hurt that I was an Elf and not afraid to travel here alone. No doubt Thorin will be furious when he hears of all this.”_

_“Rightly so.”_

While you ate he sat keeping you company hushing any worries on repayment then took the cart himself to be passed off to the returning Elleths outside in the hall. On his way to copy then send off the final copy of his drafted mental letters to Thorin informing him of the incident he paused giving his son a soft grin. _“Patrol go smoothly?”_

_“Yes. Is Lady Pear resting?”_

_“Yes, a chair is being fashioned so we might wheel her into the dining hall for meals. With luck it might be completed by supper.”_

_“You seem pleased her stay has been extended. Lady Pear is quite beautiful.”_

With a ghost of a grin the King replied, _“You have yet to see her smile. When Vanyar are content they glow like starlight.”_

_“We shall have to see to her every comfort then_.” The Prince said in a slink away with a plot of his own to make you smile again.


	20. Wk 34 - Fair Pear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It jumps from 19-34 because my series Loki Baby has been using these prompts for those prompts. :D

“We are not going to dwell with the Elves! Miss Pear, what do you believe is the best course of action?” The barked question came half an hour after the argument between Gandalf and Thorin had started and shifting on your feet beside Bilbo’s pony you looked to the huffing Dwarf who had just climbed off his to finish the argument on foot.

“I’m not a Dwarf I’m not allowed to have opinions.”

The response dropped the jaws of every Dwarf in the bunch and Thorin replied. “None of us have ever said that.”

“You didn’t need to. It was implied every day since I landed here. I’m not camping here, have a good night gentlemen.” Past the stunned King now staring at your back you strolled onwards leaving the group frozen in place.

It wasn’t said but when you weren’t allowed to so much as suggest an easier meal with the supplies or even fill any water skin but your own it was abundantly clear. Back in that clearing by the ruined farm they camped and towards the fields you went ignoring the burning in your legs and throbbing of your feet from their lack of a spare pony for you. Together their minds reeled in setting up camp and undressing their ponies thinking back to how the now pleasantly quiet and obedient wanderer they had stumbled into had been obedient out of pain and hurt from their unnoticed insults to the stranger they hadn’t bothered to get to know.

.

Near to sunset you had passed into a ring of trees and glancing upwards you found your bed for the night. Painfully you managed the climb and over a wide branch thicker than some of the Dwarves you crawled. From your pack you left and tied down under a waterproof cloak at the end of the branch you had pulled your hammock and secured the sturdy straps. Awkwardly you shifted around the branch and onto the hammock you sprawled out muttering a curse that you couldn’t remove your boots. Over your head you secured the cocoon cover masking the tent to any below to look like an odd knot on the branch at the first crack of thunder signaling rain was coming.

.

Again it was the same dream, chasing after a duckling that was lost in a stream. Somehow it always turned back to a novel your sister had been writing in the bed next to you while you dozed off. To the sound of your splash into the water to save the duckling you could hear her voice, “The darkness beckoned her forward, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She was home.”

A shift of the hammock had you giving off a grumble and turning to your side unaware of the blonde Elf crouched above inspecting the odd contraption and the apparent stranger inside. Rotations of guards had to be maintained and even as a Lord Glorfindel treasured his moments in the forest outside of the usual city he had spent centuries happily. It was there he always remembered what he was told as a child from a seer, his One would be found hanging from a tree. Terrifying and heartbreaking yet he couldn’t help but inspect every tree hoping he just might find his One and save them before it was too late. A tied chord was found on a metal tab on the end of an odd metal track he gripped and pulled towards him. Again he heard a grumble and spotted a clump of mint tightly curled hair eased out of the opening. More he tugged on the tab and his lips parted seeing the sleeping woman inside lifting the coat lying over her torso up to her chin partly covering her ever so slightly pouting lips in another grumble. Up again he sat and glanced around moving to the branch behind yours the sat down dancing his legs off the branch to wait for you to awaken.


	21. Wk 35 - Fair Pear Pt 2

You could have sworn you closed the hammock cover all the way. Deeply with a sigh you eased the zipper down more and eased it off the track with the toe of your boot. An easy flip of the cover and you smacked your lips at the grumble of your stomach. As if it was second nature you shifted round the branch using the strap to pull yourself up onto the top of the branch unaware so far of the Elf straightening up at the sight of you. Heavily worn and stained jeans with scuffed boots half caked in mud sat under your sweater with tufts of the yarn poking out in little loops across your middle and elbows showing the most wear. The tiniest details he memorized as you moved through splinters of moonlight shining down through the canopy above. To your pack once you had unhooked the hammock now laying across your back you crawled. Untying the pack you folded then rolled the hammock you eased back into the pouch on the side off your pack you uncovered and opened to bring out your last apple. From the side of your boot a folding knife was brought out of its sheath and through the apple you sliced and eased the thick slice between your lips.

Two bites in after you had brushed your loose ponytail over your back and bangs out of your face in a groggy blink back to consciousness your head ticked barely an inch to the side hearing a throat clearing on your left. From facing the tree to the blonde Elf bowing his head to you your purple eyes shifted. Steadily in the lift of your knife wielding hand to raise a finger his eyes trained on the weapon then to your other hand you used to cover your mouth with he back of it now flashing him the sliced bit of the apple clutched in that hand. Two awkward bites later and you had enough room in your mouth to say, “Hello.”

“Hello.” He replied in what for his race would count as a cheerful tone still seeming a bit flat to you without much to compare it to. “That is quite a contraption to sleep in.”

You nodded and finished chewing then lowered your hand once you had swallowed again and started to slice off another piece. “It’s a hammock tent. Better than sleeping on the ground.”

“I can imagine.”

“Is this your tree?” The corner of his mouth ticked up as you said raising the slice to your lips, “Or land, around the tree rather?”

“No, these lands are under the rule of Lord Elrond.”

You nodded and finished chewing to say, “So Lord Elrond sent you to kick me out of his tree I imagine.”

“Not at all. I was on patrols and I noticed your contraption and waited to greet you and bring you into Rivendell. Once you have finished your apple I might escort you through the forest to a full breakfast if you would wish.”

“Well, usually I camp out waiting for the others in my group to catch up. They have ponies and I don’t so I like to stay in on mornings until they show up.”

“There are others I could send to gather your group and escort them in as well.”

“I would hate to inconvenience anyone.”

“It is no inconvenience. Many often become lost in these lands we often escort groups to our hidden city.” His eyes followed your hands in the final slice of the apple and your eating it. The core while in your open palm was dropped in the path of a wild Elk that was staring up at you as you finished the last of it. Carefully you folded the knife again and sheathed it in your boot and grumbled moving to crawl to the center of the tree.

Looking you over he raised his legs to crouch and rise as you added the cloak and rope to your pack you gripped in a timid settling of your feet to stand. Up he stood and walked over with ease offering a hand to you asking, “Allow me, pardon me, I have forgotten myself. What does your group call you?”

Into his hand yours settled and you raised up replying, “Mainly an inconvenience.” That parted his lips, “I sort of wandered into their path and Gandalf guilted me into their ‘protection’.” Looking over his face you sighed and said, “Miss Pear.”

When your hand lowered his Did as well and he said, “That would be your title then? Pear? Are you a gardner?”

“I do garden on occasion but Pear is my surname. Hobbits have surnames.”

He nodded and replied, “Yes they do.” His eyes searched yours and he stated, “I am Lord Glorfindel.”

“Wow, never met a Lord before. I mean in the group there’s a King and a couple Princes, and apparently cousins to a King, which apparently also are Princes as well, but not the same as the other Princes somehow...” looking him over you said, “You must be at least seven feet. All the others are just shy of my height, other than Gandalf. Bit new having to look up to talk to someone for once.”

Again his lips turned into a frail smile and he replied, “I am just shy of seven feet. I can imagine it must be tiring on your neck especially.”

You nodded and asked, “So are you tall in Rivendell or, short?”

“There are a few who are my height and taller, Mainly I am among the tallest. Noldor are not the tallest breed of Elves in Middle Earth.” You nodded again and he said, “I will lead you to the city.” He said and you raised your bag eyeing the wandering branches connecting in a clear woven pathway.

“Ok,”

The timid hint in your tone had him stating, “There is nothing to fear if heights trouble you I assure you the trees will not move under us.”

Your head ticked to the side a moment, “As long as you don’t try to say we have to run. Broken toes and balance are not friends apparently.”

His lips parted as his eyes dropped to your feet, voice dripping in concern, “You have broken bones in your feet?”

With a shrug to lift your bag higher on your shoulder, “I’ve got them bandaged. No worries.”

Stepping after you he stated, “You have broken bones how can I not be concerned?”

“Nearly mended now, broke four weeks back. Stupid rock wall, someone had the genius idea to have me on watch on top of a rock wall then sneak up on me pretending we were swarmed by wargs to test my reflexes. My reflexes were fine, sharper than his at his black eye after he pulled down.”

“All the same-,”

“I could walk on my hands if you would prefer it. But it would double our time to get there. Can’t go nearly as fast without gloves. Lost those trying to fish last month. Another reflex test and I lost them to the river.”

“Your family allowed you to travel with this bunch of ruffians?”

“They died 4000 years ago.”

“Oh, my apologies.”

For a moment you paused and turned to look up at him, “You know you’re the first one to not question the years, or my age.”

“My family fell with Gondolin 9000 years past. I understand. Are you half Elf?” His head tilted in a try to inspect your ears under your curls dipping down covering the tops of them. “I could not get a clear view of your ears.”

“I try not to show them. Usually irritates the guys.” Brushing your hair back he saw the leaf shaped ears with woven silver tip covers with amber bumblebees throughout making the corners of his lips twist up again. “Don’t know why, I may not be the best at making jewelry but I think they’re adorable.”

“They are. No I agree, there would be ample Elleths in Rivendell willing to request a pair from you.”

“So they’re Elf ears then? I just fell off this cliff into a lake and when I woke up in a cottage nearby I got a shock in their mirror. Weren’t always pointed.”

“The Valar are known to grant second lives to those innocently perishing in this world. Were you rather young when this occurred?”

You shook your head, “Just a few months back.”

“A few months? But you stated 4000 years past-,”

Your finger rose and tilted to him, “That’s where the disbelief comes in. I’m not from here, Middle Earth, or Valinor. I fell here, literally. Middle of a fight and I fell through a portal in a crumbling wall I suppose. Gandalf didn’t seem to have any explanation why the Valar would give a Wizard Elf ears.”

“A Wizard..”

“That’s his choice term. I just know magic. Runs in the family. Or it did. At least.”

Turning on his feet he motioned you forward making you turn only to grin at the curious field mouse poking its head out of your pack looking at him. “Miss Pear, are you aware you have a mouse in your bag?”

“Oh yes, Persephone. She was nearly crushed by one of the wargs we faced a few months back. Her tail was badly damaged. Though it is nearly healed now then I’ll set her loose.”

At her pop back into the bag he stated, “I doubt she would abandon you. Often times when a Wizard bonds with a creature lost in their path they are bound for life.”

“Well I understand the logic of familiars, but there is process to it back in my old world. And Gandalf doesn’t have one.”

“His has a moth.”

You paused and looked over your shoulder, “A moth? Don’t those die in a week?”

Lowly he chuckled and replied, “Once bonded they live as long as their Wizard does. The moth in question flies off to the keep of the Great Eagles to summon them when they are needed to aid Mithrandir.”

You turned and nodded, “Can’t imagine why that Mithrandir can’t summon the Eagles himself and needs Gandalf’s moth to do it.”

To himself Glorfindel chuckled and then replied, “Miss Pear, you misunderstand me. Mithrandir is the name Elves have given to Gandalf.”

“That makes more sense.”

From there he sporadically reached out to steady you on branches overlapping all the while listening to a story a passing squirrel family reminded you of your sister. The tale lasted until you reached a fork on the path and you said, “and she looks down at the shoddy little house we built for the squirrels and says, quite proudly mind you,” pointing at the now widely grinning Lord, “I can’t believe we made this.” Lowly he chuckled then his eyes shifted to the path on your left with more Elves coming to ask why he had taken so long. “And then she goes to lift it and realizes she glued it to the work bench,” making him chuckle again in your giggle. “Of course i go to get the solvent to unstick it but she just comes out of the house making us realize she cut a hole out of the bench around the house. So impatient. Had to double the chains or it would have broken right off.”

Turned around you spotted the approaching group of Elves and said, “Hello. Hope I didn’t get Lord Glorfindel in trouble.”

The brunette in front stated, “Lord Elrond will be pleased your absence was from a guest and not from the trolls our sparrows have warned us of.”

“Trolls?” You looked at Glorfindel, “The guys..”

He nodded then looked to the group, “Miss Pear has a group she was traveling with outside our borders.”

They nodded and the blonde in the back turned staring, “We will assemble a patrol team. Do not fret we will find them.” Leading the others to turn and race off.


	22. Wk 36 - Fair Pear Pt 3

A wave and a simple Hello was given from you at the approach of the head Lord. Glorfindel introduced the both of you and at your limping steps up the staircase you were taken straight to their bathhouse. From your bag Persephone crawled and got to exploring with a telling rainbow bandage almost like a butterfly wing wrapped the length of her tail pausing the Elves who witnessed her. It was very old magic that Healers could rarely duplicate anymore without meditation to gain guidance from the Valar.

Stripped down alone in your private screened off bath you dipped your butterfly wing bandaged toes into the warm water and glanced back at the curtain blocking the entrance to your bath. Down your back shimmering outlines of your wings tucked under your skin were for anyone to see until you carefully stepped into the bath and sank down to begin scrubbing yourself. Careful not to disturb the enchanted ear covers hiding the taller point of your ears than any Elf always making your size control harder to manage upon removal you ducked down to wet, lather and rinse out your mint green curls shimmering with hints of purple and blue at your content mood.

*

Outside while aiding in sorting your pack to store your food and supplies separate from your clothes an old book bound with a shimmering golden hair in a bow settled in his palms. The symbol across the front unable to be read and the edges of the spine and corners dented and scuffed as he turned it over in his hands.

He wished to know this stranger more. Wished to see if she had sketched or written about him as Ones do. Unknowing of the power in that old book he raised and eased the bow undone careful not to damage the golden hair glittering from his touch. That book held all of her secrets, fears, anguish, and hopes and dreams…and he held it open in his hands.

Page after page sketches of faces, obscure creatures and lists of names. Fully legible, some scribbled out and his, different than the rest glowing in gold ink pulsing in his palms at his contact with the book under the fourteen names above his with only a Bilbo Baggins legible in a purple ink unlike the black ink of the thirteen scribbled names above it.


	23. Wk 37 - Fair Pear Pt 4

Underneath its former spot the returned bowed golden hair falling dimmer as he set the book aside a cloth wrapped object was lifted next. A smaller book, this time barely the size of his palm but no less heavy was lifted. The navy thick cloth carefully unfolded on one side revealing the ends of the pages in the grey leather book. Unseen however on the cover the insignia of you clan shimmering along with the floating banner reading ‘For Enemies’ blocked by the second flap of the cloth. The sound of horns from the returning patrol however had him covering the bare side of the book with the cloth and placing both books back into your pack he carried to your assigned room seeing that the Elleths had found a suitable dress for you to change into on his way to speak with the returning guards on his patrol as the second group was still out searching for your group farther outside the borders with Lord Elrond.

.

Out of the tub you rose patting your arms dry with the towel left for you. Working down your body you tried to ignore the restless twinge from your wings at the withdrawal from flying. A way of travel that you had withheld from using to keep your hidden lineage hidden from the already less than socially warm to you in case Dwarves held a hidden grudge against Fae to add to their lengthy list of races seeming sided against them for centuries now.

In the mint green velvet gown you eased after adding your fresh underwear once your hair was combed and dried fully. Out around you it spread and into the hall you went to curiously figure out what you were expected to do next. Seated through tea you met more of the nobles here Glorfindel circulated around you until the horn sounded at the return of the Lord. Ponies and grumbling gunk coated Dwarves and hungry Bilbo came into sight behind the Lord chatting with Gandalf.

Days passed and the tension didn’t seem to diminish at all. They had never given that impression was their defense and they were adamant on that fact ensuring the fault lay with you and your perspective on things. Rolling your eyes you took a bundle of rope and a wooden plank you had smoothed out from a fallen log you had brought to the forges days prior. The creaking of rope and whipping of fabric upon hearing you had gone into the woods alone with rope had Glorfindel racing out to find you.

How he found you however left him panting in relief from what his mind had fabricated as to what you had been meaning to do in response to the blow out you and the company had gotten into. Legs kicking forward and back on a swing with hair pooling in and out of your face giggling and smiling at the activity he watched until you took notice of him then invited him to join in on.

.

Right in the face of the Elf King you stood listening to Thorin shouting insults and after a roll of your eyes you reached up seemingly to brush your hair back only to remove your ear covers. Sharply exhaling a cloud of glittering pink dust spread through the hall and shrunken to just a few inches tall you soared through the castle sending everyone off into a deep sleep including the freshly arrived Glorfindel, who had left half a day after you had from Rivendell unable to keep from chasing after you. Through the forest you soared and passing Bilbo you dipped into his pocket taking his ring you looped over your shoulder and continued flying on leaving a ring of vines that would do the same trick of making him invisible without passing through a world of shadows.

Into the mountain from the overlook you soared and onto the ledge above the treasure. Landing and settling the ring down on the ground to shift back to your full size again. A sniff later and a golden eye snapped open luring out your smirk.

“Aren’t you grand, might I have your name, oh ferocious one?”

Snarling in his rise up to his haunches he replied, “I am Smaug.” Another snarl in your spreading smirk came before his try to name his titles only to fall silent at your repeating his name.

“Smaug.” Instantly in a colorful mist flooding into his eyes his body went rigid and you said, “We are going for a flight.” Bending down you lifted and pocketed the ring and wagged a finger guiding the Dragon through the mountain gates that swung open in a wave of your hand. Moria was first, underneath you the Elves of Lothlorien gathered readying for anything but sight of a paper airplane soaring through the front gates thrown open by the glimmering colorful mist coated creature seated on Smaug’s snout. A whisper of the creatures inside to the page that floated out of your enemies journal snapped it to form an airplane and soar through the keep absorbing all creatures inside including Durin’s Bane. Heavily again the gates shut in the melding of the unfolded sketch coated page back into your book holding captured souls and into the air Smaug leapt again now heading for Moria.

There and back to the edge of the lands where Amon Lanc once stood he carried you and his flames mingled with your next sheet of paper that absorbed all creatures inside these lands. A flip of the page in your book open in your palms had Smaug’s image etched into it while his body faded from the clearing. Snapping the book shut you coated it with its cloth smirking to yourself as you slid it back into the pocket on your open cardigan then shrank again to fly back up to the slumbering palace. Overhead you flew watching the stirring Elves and Bilbo shifting with low grumbles of confusion the more conscious they became.

Back to your former spot you flew, landing and rolling your eyes as you lowered to lay down and pretend to awaken as well. Groggily Thranduil and Thorin straightened up from their pile on the floor trying to regain their pride only for racing steps to be heard over shouts of your name.

Curiously the Kings watched the blonde Lord race in and in a skid came to a stop at your side. Silently the pair wondered his reasoning at your response of a frozen moment with arms raised at your sides. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. With his head buried into her stomach, he knew he was holding his world.

“Miss Pear, Dearest, I was so worried! Everyone collapsed.” Tilting up his eyes scoured over your face looking him over in return, “Did you collapse? You aren’t injured are you?”

Just barely you shook your head and in a cocking of Thranduil’s head to the side watching his friend Glorfindel shot up to his feet releasing his arms to cup your cheeks endearingly staring into your eyes, “Are you in any pain? Are you hungry? Tired perhaps?” His head turned and his hands dropped in a turn to face Thranduil to state firmly, _“Melon, my One requires rest and sustenance.”_ Guiding you by the hand from the Throne Room to his usual apartment narrowing Thorin’s eyes at the blush spreading on your cheeks at his free hand caressing the back of yours still locked in his while asking hushed inquiries as to how you were feeling and what you might be wishing to eat.

The doors opened and closed behind you under control of the equally as confused guards. Shifted again on his feet Thorin looked up at Thranduil pointing at the door, “Do you know him? The Lord just gets to drag one of your captives through your kingdom?”

Thranduil replied in a low hum, “Lord Glorfindel is one of my oldest friends. I trust him implicitly, and his concern was for the safety of his One, not your quest.” Inhaling again he said, “Now, where were we?”

.

“There’s no dragon.” Bilbo had come back into the doorway of the ledge with you and Glorfindel behind him.

Thorin barked back, “That beast is in there! No doubt hiding in the gold!”

Bilbo’s fists planted on his hips making you smirk, “I think I wouldn’t be able to miss a dragon, Oakenshield!”

Thorin brushed past him, “Well there is no doubt you have!” Storming into the mountain while Glorfindel exited onto the ledge to wave a kerchief from his pocket signaling the delivery of supplies he had convinced Thranduil to grant you especially to ensure a hefty dinner to compensate the large climb and implied struggle with the non-existent dragon.

Suspicions had run rampant and atop the overlook you stood throwing another airplane that Bilbo watched suck up all the orc, goblins and wargs in the open fields. With lips parted he looked you over seeing the telling rainbow of shimmering mist around you and pointed at you in your wings sprouting in noticing Thorin’s race up Raven Hill. A giggle later and you shrunk shooting up to the hill where another airplane was set free sucking up all the bats and orc alike. Darting past the view of the open mouthed Dwarves you flew back to the mountain and down below among the Elves Celeborn exclaimed now hundreds had seen proof that he was correct in stating a Fae had taken control of Smaug and overthrown Amon Lanc, Mordor and Moria.

Old magic, ancient imagined to be extinct creatures, and now a hefty amount of tales to tell owing to the feisty being behind so many saved lives. All that aside Bilbo’s smirk and hushed giggles to himself in being in on the secret muffled in the Lord Glorfindel’s rush back to your side to ensure you were safe and comfortable while having had ample view of the fabled being. It would be a while until the truth would come out, but unlike your assumptions and past life in a harsh world you had a bubbling collection of friends and a single Elf Lord absolutely amazed by every second with you. Even doubly so once he had caught a glimpse of those hidden wings of yours, wings that upon the removal of his outer robe matched his scarred and long from witnessed golden pair he revealed moments before stealing the first of millions of sweet kisses.


	24. wk 38-41 -- High Ground

Prompts 38 - 41

..

Sprawled across a warm back you grumbled in the shoulder blade being used as your pillow shifting under your head. “Don’t, it’s not even sunrise yet.”

Eyes snapped open on the face of the Elf King underneath you as it all came flooded back. Your wide smile and hand landing on his snapping him from his thoughts. No one touched the King and yet on your third night in his halls post four barely intimate conversations in passing and one tea time shared tables apart your hand wrapped around his wrist and in a firm tug he was on his feet and joining the Elves lining up to dance. Hours you kept hold of him and when a stolen glimpse of the gardens was had mid spin post lifting motion you tugged him out to the gardens to see the glowing butterflies and fireflies. There the exploring of the private gardens came before another bout of dancing ending with a surprise fall into the lake followed by a swim and the eventual trip here. 

Into one of his shirts you had taken you changed and he had laid out falling asleep assuming you would leave only to find you having spent the night in his bed on top of him. Lowly after wetting his lips he replied, “I have duties to attend to.”

“Like what?”

In a scoff he stated, “I have to check on the stock rooms.”

Grumbling back you said, “Yes, because the rooms won’t be there later.”

Shifting his head he caught a sliver of you in the corner of his vision, “All night you lead me about and now you assume to hold sway over my daily duties? Just how do you explain yourself?”

“Two reasons. One, I don’t remember why I pulled you to dance. It’s a bit fuzzy past you looking a bit bored. Normally I wouldn’t. Alcohol may have been involved.”

“There is no doubt alcohol was involved. We finished off another bottle in the gardens if you recall. The second reason?”

“I have the higher ground. You want up you’ll have to push me off.” You said nestling your head into his back more in his deep relenting sigh.

*

Hours of sulking led to the eventual private tea between the King and his fellow Lords. You had gone to Rohan on a matter of business upon behalf of the King and two days until your return his friends smirked at his fifth sigh of the evening. Rolling his eyes Elrond gave in asking, “No news from your Lady friend?”

Five minutes of fevered ranting later and he blurted out, “It was fascinating! They spoke with such vigor and passion...I think I fell a little bit in love with them.” The final bit easing out with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Celeborn broke the silence to say, “There was no surprise you were the one she drew onto the dance floor or was the one ending up in bed with her.” That had Thranduil halfway to glaring at him, “It was an unexpected outcome, which was very much expected. She has quite the soft spot for you since you caught her falling from that tree.”

Alone again he sat staring at the spread of sketches the usual band of artists took to committing moments of the night through eternity for the two of you. That single touch spoke volumes, and his refrain from reprimanding you answered to his affections for you in return. Dancing, drinking and a swim later the unthinkable had occurred, partially dressed in bed with you draped across him. Touching again, contact that lasted the night and solidified you were his wife. Softly he muttered possible plans to inform you of the change. Hoping for the best and already preparing a toast to give you on your first anniversary. “In a world of no’s, you said yes, and that was how I knew you held the other half of my heart.”


	25. Wk 42 - Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki x Reader OC  
He lost all grip on reality, drifting away into the dark of his mind.

Unthreatening and unimportant to the guards downstairs mention of a delivery to the Stark Tower granted you easy access and straight up you went holding the manila folder in your hands that your fingers tapped against. The long ride ended with you exiting the lift straight into a main lobby across from a living room where you spotted the curious dark haired Prince now looking up from his book resting in his palm that snapped shut in his rise to his feet. Far from a stranger to him he showed no uncertainty as to who you were or who you would be here to see. He left his book aside drawing the eye of the now publicly well known Wanda cuddled up next to Vision. The pair watching as the Prince approached you looking you over approvingly in your slightly more formal appearance over the usual waitress uniform he equated you with in all his daydreams.

Softly he stated hoping to not be overheard, “Miss Pear, this is a surprise.”

Instantly in a huff your brows furrowed making his brows twitch inwards in confusion at your seemingly rehearsed firm statement of, “I’m here to talk to your brother, his lady friend who I don’t know the name of, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.”

After a moment of confusion he replied seeing your expression was holding clearly hinting at your bubbling anger demanding to be vented. “My apologies but they will not return until tomorrow.”

“Oh,” you said wetting your lips as the duo on the couch now stood to cross to you, but you continued on, “I’m sorry for how I’m saying this to you but this is how I rehearsed it and I have to get it out before I lose my nerve.” He gave you a nod to continue on.

“Thanks to your brother and his friends and their stops into the diner I’ve been evicted from my apartment,” parting the Prince’s lips.

“In this envelope is a copy of every meal check they’ve skipped out on to go ‘save the planet’ and everything broken by your brother and his lady friend that got taken out of my paycheck! I was short on rent for the past three months and even with extra shifts I couldn’t cover the daily fees added until it was paid off so I got kicked out. And when I asked my boss if they could give me a bump on a check to get funds to help move to a new place they fired me. It’s copies of all the receipts including price for all the missed rent, fees, moving truck and a storage place with six months wages compensation because I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for those jackasses!”

You huffed and kindly handed him the packet now noticing his smirk while Wanda and Vision processed all you had said about their friends. “I mean you can’t really be the only person on the planet from Asgard who understands how to behave in public dining settings and manners towards people working in service. I highly doubt that but if it is I am truly sorry for how absurd your home planet must seem compared to our little planet.”

After a glance around the room you said, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get back to just make a lecture that will be on my midterm Friday. And I’m taking these.” You said taking Steve’s shield you slung over your shoulder before lifting Thor’s hammer off the hook he had left it on before their golfing weekend getaway. “As collateral, in the packet is a bank account they can wire the money into. They have three days or I’m selling these on eBay.” You shifted on your feet, “Oh, and if your brother and his lady friend try to pay me in some obscure relic, chandelier or painting from your planet I’m throwing his stupid hammer off a bridge, and no, I’m not going to tell him which one either! He’s just gonna have to check them all!”

Loki raised a finger, “One thing,” one of his doubles came out of Tony’s office holding an obscure wooden cube hiding the backup of Jarvis’ system he passed over to you along with a gym bag for the belongings to hide them in, “Take these. Should hasten things along.”

“Thank you,” You said earning a nod from him after shouldering the bag holding it all.

“Don’t mention it. Do let me know if you need help securing a new place to stay.”

You nodded and when the lift opened again you said as you entered it, “I also wouldn’t be against you hitting them with something in their sleep either. Just saying,” Making him chuckle and give you a wave in the doors closing before he turned back to the couch grinning unable to wait until the guys got back from their trip. Bought his book was left aside and he began to look again on his tablet at the list of saved properties he had considered purchasing again.

Wanda glanced from the packet Vision had opened to check just how much funds the four had robbed you of and cost you in their carelessness. Turning to go back to the living room with Vision hovering behind her as if on a tether in her asking, “You gave her Tony’s statue? He never lets anyone touch that.”

“For good reason,” Loki replied expanding one of the listings he had taken the most interest in for himself and your own needs.

“The guys will not take this well you handing over their goods to a woman you have taken a liking to.”

To which Loki replied, “I am in love with her, there is a difference, and those four have left her unemployed and homeless.”

Wanda nodded and said, “Fair enough.” Turning to join Vision in looking at the itemized receipts and fee list with labeled copies of receipts on sheets behind the main list page. The staggering amount had Wanda’s hands turning read and storming off, “I’m shrinking and hiding all their things! She didn’t take nearly enough of their things!”

Vision stated in leaving the packet on the coffee table, “I will hide the car collection.” Flying off to the garage through the building floor and the several before he reached the vast garage.

Loki couldn’t spend too long lingering on the thought of what you would experience knowing he felt too strongly for you. Surely it would be his end. If he didn’t others would only see him as he lost all grip on reality, drifting away into the dark of his mind. No, he would focus on finding a suitable home he could present to you to start your future possibly down the hall from him, if not closer. Certain that not a moment could be lost the full price was transferred and paperwork signed. With keys in hand for the apartment while his doubles were out to purchase his furniture for his room and study he stood waiting, outside your classroom in the breezeway. And after a bit of sleuthing, or simply teleporting outside the door separating him from the ‘cool keychain’ he had given you for your birthday hiding a traditional Asgardian Coupling stone. That matching the one he kept on his person always to know if you were in danger also enabling you to be brought by Heimdall through the Bifrost if you had been in danger for sanctuary.

The clock chimed at the hour marker and out your classmates flowed with you adorably at the rear fumbling your books back into your schoolbag. A dropped notepad was caught and when your eyes rose to meet that of the man who had caught in you grinned curiously at the Prince, “Loki? What are you doing here?”

Offering you a key he said, “I have an apartment, a duplex really. I would like to offer a place for you to move into.”

“But, it’s your apartment. I thought you wanted to get out yourself, don’t waste it on me.”

“It is no waste. Besides, I am offering you half of the duplex.”

“Oh,” you said brushing your hair back behind your ear anxiously blushing faintly, “Like, together, so we’d be-,”

“Sharing it, yes. It is ready to move in today if you have not secured housing.”

“Well, I, was just going to sleep, in my car.”

“Absolutely not. That is unacceptable you cannot rest adequately in your car.” His eyes looked over your face then he said a bit softer in hopes of goading you to accepting his offer, “Should you not have any more classes might you agree to inspect the building?”

“I, sure.” His hand extended and your lips parted triggering your dig into your pocket to bring out your car key you left in his palm then joined him for the walk to the parking lot.

Within the hour a snap of his fingers had your storage locker emptied fully into your half of the duplex with furniture assembling itself and things heading for their new homes around you while the paperwork was burned and your funds refunded in the system that erased you right after having done so. From your car the essentials were floated in next and unable to look at the kind Prince you carried your bag of collateral to the table behind your couch in the living room. The sudden opening of the front door had your eyes snap up to spot five doubles strolling in with shrunken furniture floating behind them carrying them to Loki’s delegated rooms with another carrying boxes of his clothes and books from his room in the tower.

In the silence Loki sat on your couch grinning as he inspected the decorations and furniture you had chosen fitting to his imagined style you chose to dwell in. Around the couch you walked and sat on the cushion beside him tangling your fingers together on your lap. With eyes fixed on your knees you asked, “Is this like a friends, roommate thing, or, not?”

From the painting on the wall his face turned to look you over and leaning in he scooted closer reaching out to brush your hair out of your face making your head turn and his chest clench in seeing the pinking of your eyes signaling tears were coming. “Not.”

“But, I,”

Trailing his curled fingers along your jaw he stated, “This will never happen again. I will ensure that the damages and costs are refunded to you. No one will do this again.”

After a sniffle you said, “Obviously not, I’ve been fired.”

Fully cupping your cheek to stroke a thumb across your cheek with a lovingly protective gaze he replied, “No matter your new profession, this will never happen again.”

Shifting your lips in thought your eyes sank and you said, “You’ve already moved my things in, but I can’t say when I could get a job again.”

“Good, focus on your studies.”

“But,”

“No buts, because once you get those degrees I could bring you to Asgard to intern there.” Your lips parted and he raised a finger on his free hand, “No arguments. As if I would allow this planet to squander a mind such as yours. Asgard has been a topic of interest and curiosity for many of our conversations, allow us to show you its wonders, and what we have to offer to further your studies. Besides, any able to wield Mjolner is welcome to citizenship on Asgard.”

“Wield what?” he chuckled lowly and you said, “You know what, I don’t want to know. That way if you take me I can deny it plausibly if that’s a bad thing to someone.”

Smirking to himself he purred, “I will order supper, you relax.”

Dinner led to a try for a film together leaving you snuggled across the couch sleeping soundly until a freak lightning storm surrounded Stark Tower was powerful enough to set off alarms two counties over where Loki’s double hushed your car alarm through a peek through the window. Smirking in his glance out into the distant lingering storm while you pulled your cuddle buddy by the wrist to your bed to continue your rest since it wouldn’t be arriving for a week.


	26. Wk 43 - Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin centered mainly, friendly not romantic, but involves Silvan Elves later on.

“It’s not meant to be logical! Logic is cold, desolate! Answer with your heart!” Gripping the shoulders of Thorin’s fur lined vest you had been dying to get a feel of since meeting him on your night to help cook you asked him again. “Would you like fish or venison?!” Dramatically emphasizing your faked tearful tone hoping to finally have him choose what to eat after a month of the group getting nothing but grunts.

You were not said to be the most serious in the group with little to your name or usefulness in your own stating upon arrival twelve summers of drama camp where you were lead of the swordsmanship and archery courses, of which they highly doubted, and the ability to cry on cue, again another of your useless traits. However that being said you had hundreds of tales to share to keep the younger members distracted for days on end with a single tale you told so compellingly it had some of the elders muttering whispers of witchcraft to have you so able to ensnare their kin into listening so fervently to any tale you told.

Flatly he replied, “We will eat what you catch.”

Eight a wide grin you nodded saying, “Big deer coming up for my bestest buddy to fuel his majestic aura another day!” turning with your bow sliding down your shoulder to be twirled in your palm making the men share glances assuming that they would go hungry tonight. A severe mistake in judgment as you returned with a deer so large they nearly didn’t see you underneath it.

...

“Ooh, that cloud looks like a squirrel riding a goat.” The younger Dwarves turned smirking at your continued observations like this, randomly on the days Thorin would urge silence for spare diligence in rough patches of land to pass through. “Look,” you pointed glancing at Thorin only to see him huff and turn away. “Oh come on, it’ll take two seconds!”

“We do not have time for watching clouds, fetch the firewood.”

In your reaching out his lips parted in your step around him cupping his cheek, the lean in wasn’t missed by the group but the wide eyed King stood gazing at the cloud you were pointing to feeling your hand between the both of your cheeks pressed together. “See, there’s the squirrel, you can tell by the tail and there’s the goat, horns there, and the tail there.”

When you pulled back his wide eyes landed on you and he simply turned away only to pause at your gasping whimper. Again he looked to you seeing you pointing to the trees, your lip quivering as your voice cracked in saying, “The firewood. I can’t fetch it. It took so long to look at that cloud,” another gasping sob and Thorin rolled his eyes in your body in its melting drop to your knees still with arm extended. “The trees are gone now, there is no wood.” Again you gasped and sobbed out, “I should have listened to our fearless leader.”

Thorin turned away as you collapsed fully into the grass making the others chuckle under their breath, “Fetch the wood,”

“No one look at the clouds! Not a one!” You sobbed out and in his first step away you peeked above the grass smirking at his low chuckle making you pop up to your feet again and to the watching young crowd you gave a dramatic stage bow then rose and turned on your heel to hurry off and fetch the wood to feed your hungry companions with Bilbo and a few of the elders sneaking silent claps for your performance.

...

“But they’re still out there?!” Instantly upon seeing the Elves in the open stretch of forest they had just escaped from under your cover when spiders dropped down out of nowhere. “Have you seen my pony?!”

Around a tree the Company snuck, seeing you being circled by the confused Elves while your lip began to quiver and your voice cracked in the first hint of tears causing their weapons to lower. “Her name is Persephone, and she ate these really odd looking mushrooms and she’d been acting so strange,” Your voice cracked as you continued with reddening cheeks widening the eyes of the closest Elves. “and then yesterday she was just gone when I woke up, and she’s just so old and I promised to take care of her but there’s” you gasped again with another crack of your voice in tears streaking dirt down your cheeks, “no path, and just so many trees!” Now your hand was latched onto the blonde’s arm as you sank lower making the others creep in as if to catch you, “And I’ve been looking all day but there’s just no sight of her! Just more spiders! And they stole my pack and Lord Elrond was so nice and gave me extra clothes and that nice bread,” you gasped again now with the blonde using his hands to help you upright again with your body trembling on another sob, “But Persephone had my bag-,”

Softly the blonde said, “Come, we will feed you and alert our guard to keep an eye out for your pony. Come with us. Do not fret young maiden.”

Another sputtering breath later and clearly you were trying to stop crying and regain your breath to lessen the reddened shade of your cheeks, weakly replying, “Okay.”

Silently your group watched the Elven guards guide you towards the Palace, waiting until you were far out of earshot, then continued on fighting their chuckles imagining what you were putting their King through while they continued onwards towards their goal.


	27. Wk 45 - Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x Ronan

His exhaustion over took him as he realized, it was finally done. Collapsed post shower in the middle of the floor of his assigned room after the first mission the giant blue conqueror Ronan exhaled lowly almost in a growl at the pinch of his neck and shoulders from hours of helping the Avengers and their latest fumble of a mission requiring his help. It was all a blur how he got pulled into helping them and as it was going he wished more and more that he and Loki had been successful in their attempts to destroy the planet.

Across his bare chest his hands settled and at the body now straddling his waist his eyes snapped open to find his new assigned partner lifting his right hand. Lowly he growled out, “What are you doing?”

His eyes following the nail file you were scraping against the edge of his pinky nail. “You kept picking at your nails earlier.”

“And that grants you permission to force this ritual on me?”

“Not a ritual.” You said moving onto the next finger.

His eyes remained on you and he repeated, “What of permission?”

“You mean like you asked my permission before throwing me over that wall today?”

“That was different.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” With the last finger on his hand filed it was lowered into a bowl of liquid he eyed and you said while lifting his other hand, “If it was acid or something else you’d be screaming.”

“Is this ritual out of welcome or irritation? Because by your tone it most likely would be the latter.”

“Trust me, if I was irritated with you then you wouldn’t be able to find me until I was ready to give you a piece of my mind.”

“Your kind can distribute pieces of your brain?”

Catching his eye you replied, “Giving someone a piece of your mind means you tell someone what is bothering you, normally in a confrontational way.”

“You mean a verbal battle.”

“Which I would win, yes.”

“Doubtful, I am a skilled linguist in the tongues of sixty three races you haven’t even heard of.”

“Now you’re just trying to impress me. Show me there’s brains behind all that muscle.”

“How could there not be a brain controlling muscles?” To yourself you giggled shaking your head, “I take that as a sign that is another figure of speech?”

“Catching on, Big Ro.” You said lifting his hand from the bowl you moved to his other side to soak that hand while you pulled another file to finish off his nails and fix his cuticles before buffing and laying his hand on his chest to grab his second hand.

“Why the focus on my nails?”

“About two percent of you is visible under that armor of yours. How do you even fight without turning your head? Can’t imagine you can take a blow to the side of your head without your helmet flying around to block your face.”

“It is bonded to the frame to my back panels, and I can turn my head whenever I wish. Though I am rarely surrounded to require a need to.”

“Hmm.” You murmured and his brow arched up.

“My armor is impenetrable, unlike yours.”

“Mine just needs to be fire and water proof.”

“What of plasma rays?”

Leaning back you propped a leg on his chest drawing his eyes to your half metal limb, “The fall from your toss broke my leg in the landing when I hit that mine. I’ve been in isolation chambers with explosions from split atoms, plasma rays are cupcakes compared to that.” You said lowering your leg to his side.

“Still pitiful.” His Kree mindset whirling at the possibilities the few abilities from you he had seen that could benefit his people greatly. “Warrior of your class deserves proper armor.”

“Well I doubt any of your craftsmen could make any out of their usual jumbo sized models for you and all your Accuser buddies.”

“We were not, buddies, as you have named them.”

“Right, a much more masculine term then, comrades in arms perhaps?”

“Is the title important?”

“No, just trying to see if it’s all business with you Kree or not becase by you alone I am not catching a vibe that you have very many comedy clubs.”

“We have jokes. Merely you would not understand them out of context. Deeply rooted in our lore.”

“No doubt.” Your hand patted his chest and you said, “All free now.” Shifting to stand up you stole a peck on the end of his nose taking your file kit and the bowl with you. “Enjoy your relaxing Big Ro, team’s headed to Guam in the crack of dawn.”

Passing through the opening and closing automated door you were off to put the stuff up and join Loki for your weekly movie night. Tucking your legs up in plopping down beside the Prince he asked, “Comb get stuck in your hair again? Nearly thought you’d miss it.”

“Nope, helped Ronan with his nails.”

“Ooh, nice and cozy with your new partner.”

“He kept clicking them.”

“Been there, Strange kept popping gum.”

“How’d you fix it?”

“I bought some of that cayenne pepper gum I replaced his stash with.”

Taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl in his lap you both settled in to the film only to spot Ronan still shirtless strolling over to your side. Where like you weighed no more than a teddy bear he lifted you with one hand, turned around to plop down beside Loki with you on the other side of Ronan. Using himself as a barrier between the pair of you while he rumbled, “I accept your proposal to be your lover.” Instantly your eyes flinched wider a moment in his resting his free hand on your knee now propped against his thigh. At least until you wanted some popcorn and he brought the bowl from Loki’s lap to his own in your reach.


	28. Wk 46 - Leap Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real pairing

Staring intently the Dwarf King watched as his own chosen burglar for hire found wandering on his way to the Shire was hunched over beside the first stream they had reached. He had been a bit short tempered and the young maiden surely had let it known she was cross with the group and him especially with her silence. The day prior she had tripped and not told anyone leaving them to find the dried bloody streak down her leg from her scuffed knee and the minuscule injury had started a war. She was in barely visible shorts now that she was bent over baring her legs to her boots and a dangling sleeveless shirt revealing the full top of her hoisted cleavage. Dunking her head under the water over her neck water was scooped by her hands in an action only her husband should ever see. The shift of her fingers to split her tight curls had him frozen in place.

Up the back of her head and after tilting her head to each side her dripping curls were left in a strip dangling freely down the center of her head sure to plop to one side when she sat up. Only her hands rose to twist the gathered curls into an obscure bun on top of her head she secured with a clip then plopped back feeling the water soaking into and sliding down her scalp. It was blistering and over her halfway covered bust the pendant with the Burglar for hire rune settled again. Behind you Fili and Kili settles with armfuls of water skins, both taking notice of your hairstyle, or at least your braided half meaning you were subject to an unrequited romance.

Fili looked you over in a flap you gave to your shirt, trying to subtly air off your sweaty torso, asking, “Miss Pear, we were wondering, how old are you?”

In a glance at him you replied, “Five and a half.”

Kili, “Centuries?”

You shook your head, “No, just five and a half.”

Gloin chortled and Dwalin said, “And I’m a goose.”

“Would explain the temper.” You said flashing him a quick grin making him roll his eyes.

Ori stated after a clearing of his throat, “Some cultures it is improper to ask a maiden her age. Is it not, Miss Pear?”

“Some, I suppose.”

Fili, “How about this, when is your day of birth.”

“February 29th.”

Gloin, “There is no 29th of February.”

“There was in my world. Every four years to match up the calendar to the Solar calendar we would have a Leap Year, giving us one extra day. The 29th of February.”

Kili, “So, five and a half?”

Fili, “When is your next birthday then?”

“In three years I’ll be five and three quarters.”

Kili muttered with brows furrowing in focus, “Quarters...I hate fractions...five and four...”

Thorin solved it for him, “In March you will be 23 years.”

“Well technically if there is no Leap Year here then I could argue I would just stay five and a half forever.”

Thorin, “That would be hard to explain to your children no doubt.”

In front of you your hand swatted, “Nobody would want to have babies with me. Seems like any alternative would be preferred over me one reason or another.”

Dwalin, “Doubtful.”

To yourself you chuckled then replied, “I’ve been in three relationships and every one of them has knocked up another woman, the second four women. And somehow it was all my fault.”

Gloin, “They struck women and blamed you for it?!”

“No, knocked up, they got the women pregnant.”

Thorin, “Did they do right by their little ones?”

You shook your head, “Nope. The last one went on to get three more women pregnant and the first was expecting his ninth baby with his eighth baby mama before I ended up here.”

Timidly Balin asked, “Was your reputation tarnished by sharing a bed with those men?”

You looked at him, “I wouldn’t sleep with them. Part of the reason. Had a hunch they might just be up for a tumble in the sheets so I said to wait and just baby explosion.”

Dwalin, “How could they be so uncaring and honorless to tarnish so many women?!”

“Because back there men had two heads but sometimes only think with the one below their belt.”

Fili, “Certainly you must feel safer here.”

“Always safe being the ugly friend in the group. No harm here, and don’t worry if you guys run into some nice bearded ladies certainly I won’t be any sort of threat.” That had Thorin’s brow twitching and at a shriek from Bofur and Bilbo’s try to scavenge for food you forced yourself up to your feet sighing out, “I got the screech. My turn.”

The others looked to Thorin in his throat clearing and Kili asked, “Uncle?”

Lowly he replied, “First, we find out who she cares for and then we make sure that she is shown she is far from unattractive.”

A louder shriek from you came with pounding feet and sight of you carrying Bilbo running from a flock of geese. Bofur behind was seen struggling with a pair nipping at his jacket.

A few moments after Gandalf found the right incantation the geese flew off chasing a tiny colony of fake birds leaving you panting in your hiding spot beside Thorin and Dwalin under a leaning rock, “What the fuck are geese doing out here?!”

Gandalf muttered, “It can be nothing good.” Looking around he said as the Dwarves found their feet again and you were helped to yours, “We should move on before they return.”

At that your head hung back in a quick groan, “More marching, no lunch, yay!”

Over to your bag you went and picked it up only luring Nori’s eye to the coin purse with a damaged clasp clearly full of gold, copper and silver coins instantly snapping his eyes back to your back as you went to help Bilbo up onto his pony you’d walk by as usual once you’d strapped your bag to her pile of goods to carry.

It wouldn’t be hard to slip it back into your bag and while he did he would be wondering how the small bag could be so heavy and where you had gotten all those funds. Or more precisely who you might have else been hired by and for what purpose.

All the while missing the small white gold squid ring that you always stroked, the last gift from your father before he died and you were sent away to the boarding school housing the portrait that fell on you bringing you here months ago now. You would never get rid of it and people might think you were crazy for keeping it, but they just never asked why it was so important to you. It was old, a token from a life that seemed to be ages ago, but it didn’t matter. They would carry it until their death.


	29. Leap Year Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested song insp - Fear not this night by asja kadric

** _Fear not this night. You will not go astray._ **

** _Though shadows fall still the stars. find their way._ **

Softly you sang to yourself just shy of a whisper, and old song from your father in a language none in your old world seemed to know. Turning your head from the stars above your ear pressed to the ground and in a roll onto your side Thorin lifted his hand silencing the Company within moments to all watch as you heard another set of thumps. Distant but growing closer making you stand and whisper, “Mind the ponies,” from the group you raced with Dwalin and Thorin following after you and between the trees you wove hearing the heavy steps growing closer.

Behind a tree you darted, crouching down the pair looked over your back spotting the trio of trolls assembling a campfire chatting about what they would want for supper. Watching your hand Thorin’s eyes followed its path to your waistband where you brought out your now seldom used wand. Shortly before your father had died he had taken you to buy it, but you were unable to attend any magical school like your peers being sent away to a muggle boarding school. Random stops to town had granted you a stop into a magical corner in a marketplace packed with shops including the bookshop where you bought the hefty supply of books you had tucked into a magical bag used to fuel your usefulness here. Lessons post graduation from a former professor helped you to further your control.

The now named use of the odd silver clip made sense why you wouldn’t let Roac play with it while you bathed but the use of the stick was still odd. At least until you tapped the tip to your palm and post deep inhale blew out slowly casting out a plume of purple smoke swirling and crashing through the campsite. Yawns between the still lingering arguments and large stretches came with their joint plopping down to sit, slightly hunched over with snores soon helping to blow the dissipating smoke away. Lowering your hand you raised up asking, “Trolls familiar out here?”

Dwalin answered stepping out after you watching as you aimed your wand at the fire to put it out, “Not in these parts. Up closer to the mountains. Out away from the sun.”

You nodded asking yourself, “Then why are they here? Who lured them here?”

Thorin said, “I doubt anyone could lure them here. However, if they are here, they would have a lair.”

You nodded and raised your wand again to blow out a wave of golden dust showing a trio of foot paths all leading up the hills, muttering to yourself you said, “Follow the yellow brick road,” starting to walk after the steps.

The cousins glanced at one another then Thorin said, “What bricks?”

Back to them you called out, “It’s from a book. Just wanted to say it.”

One scent dulling charm later and you filled up a trunk with the contents of the hoard you took back to the excited Company. “Is that how you got your gold?” Nori asked catching your attention from the odd set of daggers you were cleaning off with an old handkerchief. “Put your victims to sleep?”

“No. Earned the gold in a shop I worked in on weekends between my shifts at the school I was sent to.”

Balin, “You were a teacher?”

“They let me mind art class. You actually need several more years of schooling for a teaching degree. I didn’t have any family to help me and the school has a way of helping orphans, hiring them to help pay their way off the island. Though usually by the time they can afford to, it’s all they’ve known.”

Bilbo asked looking you over knowingly, “How old were you, when you lost your parents?”

“I was, had to be a week old when mom died. Dad, ended up with another woman, don’t know how they met, they were just always there her and her kids. She had five, dad took me just after my eleventh March, full day of shopping, I was supposed to go to the same school he went to but after we went to this aquarium we got home I went to bed and by morning she said he died. She’d already packed my bags and I was sent to a boarding school she picked.”

Gloin, “So you aren’t certain?”

With a shrug you said, “Well I never saw a body, if that’s what you mean. I suppose not then.”

Oddly enough it was Thorin’s hand on your shoulder in a comforting pat on his way to speak with Bofur about the guard rotations for the night while you pulled out the book from your pack you were currently reading for the tenth time with Dragons on a treasure hunt you thought fitting.

.

Wherever Gandalf had gone you had no clue and under a warm cocoon of air you kept the Company and ponies across a stunning mountain top path through snow well over your head leaving the Dwarves blind to all but the buried markers they were using to navigate their path. Comforting the ponies with spare apples and handfuls of oats you followed onwards until snow faded to an unsettling sudden stop flowing to nothing but dirt and shadows. Eyeing your pause Balin behind you rested his arm on yours drawing your eye to him, “This is the pass to our forefather’s old keep, in this tongue it is named Moria. Do not be startled by the shadows, we must pass deep into a chasm to pass these lands.”

You nodded and said, “Normally shadows aren’t a good thing, but if you say so.” Turning your head you eased your arm under Minty, Thorin’s pony’s face whispering to her, “Just holding onto you sweetheart.” She seemed to huff approvingly moving closer to you leaving Balin to keep close as well hoping to keep you calm by sharing each hidden marker you could barely see through the shadows. Bilbo kept hold of the back of your jacket walking behind you fully blind due to Thorin’s orders to douse the lantern you had brought out.

Miles you trekked in darkness and now silence at an unspoken marker to do so only making your nerves spike even more. Loud echoes of screeching and wolves snarling had your wand out and at the nearing torch light you sent off a jet of living flames parting the Dwarves in your path forward to the danger. Clearly you were outnumbered and doubling the flames you led the way around the corner with the armed older warriors helping to clear the area for room to step out. Layers of ash coated the ground you passed through and into an open clearing with evading flame snakes scouring for more to feed on leading them inwards through the open Dwarf keep now teeming with goblins and foul beasts. On their own they died when the vast halls were emptied of all but another flaming creature widening your eyes when you saw it exiting the open gates to roar at you.

Inhaling shakily you shifted your weight on your feet as Balin muttered, “Durin’s Bane…”

Fili, “Have you, you can beat a Balrog, right?”

“We’re about to find out,” You muttered making the Dwarves glance at each other then watch you circle your wand around you casting a shield against the flaming whip he shot out. Again you inhaled sharply and fired another circle of your wand sending a whip of icy air at the now roaring Balrog crying out in pain. Another two carefully aimed blows and his chest caved in and body crumbled when his flames died. Exhaling sharply the Dwarves eyed the now empty kingdom you joined them in entering using it for shelter for the night.

Simple spells to make lanterns lit the walls followed cleaning spells with hundreds of brooms to sweep up the ashes with any furniture once damaged now rebuilding themselves. Peering up at the tall ceilings you turned in a circle bringing Kili over to you, “Impressive, isn’t it? Only heard tales about it growing up.”

Oin, “One of the finest marks of our kin’s craftsmanship.”

“Just curious how you made it so high.”

Thorin, “Why do I sense a joke coming on?”

Glancing at him you said, “Even if you were twenty feet tall it’d be huge no sass from you My Leige,” you said with a sweep of your hand to the side and a partial bow making him shake his head and turn to help again with dinner.

Rumbling back he replied, “It’s not Leige. And I have no sass.”

To yourself you giggled muttering, “So much sass.”

Dinner was had and cleared freeing you to set out your bedrolls around the fire you charmed to keep burning through the night. Lingering in dreams of those past few days with your father came to an end hearing Dwalin’s low rumble of, “Surely she’s a Wizard, she could lay some traps to protect it for us.”

Dori whispered, “I still don’t get why she wouldn’t mention she was a Wizard before we encountered the Trolls.”

Ori, “Perhaps it was to keep Gandalf from challenging her.”

Thorin, “Doubtful, Gandalf speaks endlessly of his counseling among his fellow Wizards.”

Propping your chin on your crossed arms you turned your head to the guys shifting your messy bun on top of your head to the side after having braided the sides and back to keep it out of the way. Your voice startled them, “In my old world people kill Witches and Wizards. There are laws to hide who we are, what we can do. I didn’t know how to bring it up to Gandalf, if there are laws here too.”

Nori, “They kill your kin?”

Shifting up onto your knees you sighed out, “Used to, by the hundreds. Burned them, drowned them, whole families a town at a time. Dragged them out and made a spectacle of it.”

Open mouthed they stared at you and Gloin asked almost in tears, “What of the Bairns?”

“Blood is blood. Let them live you let them breed.” His hand clasped over his mouth and you got to rolling up your bedroll making you add, “It was centuries after the last public execution and the order to hide when I was born. Still, not something you can forget. You know what they can do out of fear, keeps you quiet.”

Dwalin, “No one here will hurt you!”

Weakly grinning at him you said, “I don’t doubt that. Gandalf is proof of that.”

.

Long past a small stream you formed a bridge to cross camp was settled on the edge of the vast tree line of Lothlorien. Awake on guard you sat against a boulder in the shadow of a tall swaying tree singing to yourself unaware of the Elves deep in the forest listening along to the ethereal voice beckoning them closer in a long since used language.

** _Awaken from a quiet sleep. Hear the whispering of the wind._ **

** _Awaken as the silence grows in the solitude of the night._ **

** _Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently._ **

** _Sunsets have forsaken all and must open their eyes now._ **

** _Nightmares come when shadows grow... Ice glows and heartbeats slow._ **

Deep in the forest echoes carried on the wind through leaves trapping the voice of the mystery singer. Straight into an open office three flowed and the sound of the knocked over chair warned the servants outside of their frantic Lord Celeborn sprinting to the dangling lifts for a quicker way to the ground to sprint towards the voice. Arming themselves top guards between watches gathered supplies and raced after him seeing he was unarmed.

** _Fear not this night. You will not go astray. Though Shadows fall still the stars find their way._ **

** _And you can always be strong._ **

** _Lift your voice with the first light of dawn._ **

** _Dawn is just a heartbeat away. Hope is just a sunrise away._ **

** _Distant song of melody scoring through the night to your heart._ **

** _Auroras_ ** ** _ make circumstance in the solitude of our life._ **

** _Pleading silent arias gently grieving in captive misery._ **

** _Darkness sings a violent song yet our hope can still rise up._ **

** _Nightmares come where shadows grow._ **

** _Lift your voice lift your heart._ **

Nori’s tap on your foot freed you to step aside and lay out across your bedroll. Under the shadow of the swaying trees watching the stars blurring in the drooping of your eyes. Onto your belly you turned looping your arms to use them as a pillow dreaming again of better times and wondering how your life would change in aiding to bring down a wicked dragon.

** _Fear not this night. You will not go astray._ **

** _Though shadows fall still the stars find a way._ **

.

“Impossible…” Bilbo muttered.

“Impassible,” you replied making the men look at you, “Nothing’s impossible.” Another flick of your wand you drew out and made another bridge to cross the rushing waters of a nearly half a mile river leading to a waterfall. In the distance more trees grew closer, only with clouds rolling in from your bag a tent was pulled and the large onion looking tent with a waterproof tarp with hanging walls for a sitting area outside the door extended in a simple toss granting you all shelter. Inside you went while the men got to cooking, readying the interior to angle the bedrolls to fit you all better than the last rains when the boys were in charge of it cramping you all up so they could have the most room. Floating hammocks helped to grant them more room with the Ri brothers requesting a trio of their own to help everyone even more.

Safely under the outer cover the ponies curled up contently in the open and covered at the same time only to stir at the lightning lit arrival of a hundred volunteered guards behind Celeborn who all around the odd onion shaped tent settled tents of their own to wait out the storm for sunrise. Each of them wondering why the silent Lord now sat in the opening of his own tent with legs crossed and arms propped up supporting his chin with fingers tapping across his lips staring at the front flap of the onion tent.

His eyes fixed there with your voice lingering in his ears, a younger version of it mingled with his, both cooking or cleaning or tucked in bed for time alone in his busy days of a woman and children sent solely to drive him away. Back to the doorway he had wandered through by chance as a teen where he had met her, a lost Maiar who he fell for and conceived a single child with before she was killed so cruelly by chance in an act nearly costing him you as well. He had to raise you alone all the while hearing Namo beckoning him home again after his parents and grandparents had pled for his aid in finding him. Eventually drug back he hated he was at work far from you, unable to carry you with him demanding they bring you as well. Only given the promise a doorway would be sent for you one day. One day, those bile filled words were enough to have him snarling in the face of the Valar King he turned away from so harshly forcing himself not to speak for fear of costing his life and being unable to welcome you whenever that distant day came.

** _And though the night skies fill with blackness._ **

** _Fear not risen, hold out and take my hand!_ **

** **

** _Fear not this night! You will not go astray._ **

** _Though shadows fall still the stars find a way!_ **

** _Fear not this night! You will not go astray. _ **

** _Though shadows fall still the stars find a way!_ **

** _And you can always be strong._ **

** _Lift your voice with the first light of dawn!_ **

** _Dawn is just a heartbeat away..._ **

** _Home is just a sunrise away..._ **

.

“Uncle!” Fili’s voice sounded out after having stepped out of the front flap to check on the ponies he and Kili were tasked to feed. Around the tent Elves stood straightening up and readying for anything while Thorin, Balin and Dwalin grumbled their way to their feet only to stop wide eyed behind their nephews.

Lowly Dwalin murmured, **“What have we missed?”**

Balin added, **“There must be, a hundred, minimum.”**

Kili, **“We just came out and there they were.”**

**“I will,”**

Off the ground you had climbed after Balin’s blanket had flipped over onto your back and grumbling in a tiptoeing path across the Dwarf coated floor to the open flap pulling your messy bun out leaving your long curls flopped over to the left side. “Alright, who threw a blanket at me?” You asked exiting the tent a foot at a time tugging on your boots waiting on the mat outside it.

Over their heads you eyed the Elves all straightening up more recognizing your face from countless sketches and portraits while Celeborn found his feet awkwardly in a try to walk and stand at the same time to get over to you. Thorin lowly muttered, “We have company.”

Looking out at the now apparent Elves in your eyes blinking into clarity they focused on one in particular and you whispered, “Dad,” The Dwarves turned to look at you only to see you already darting around them and across the distance to crash into the Elf Lord’s chest wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. Burying your face in his neck his arms tightened around your back holding you off the ground in a hug he never wanted to end. Back to the old language it seemed only the two of you knew you slipped as if no time had passed at all, _“You’re here.” _

_“I am so sorry.”_ He muttered shifting his face to tap against your head, _“I was ordered to return here by the Valar, had I been home I would have brought you with me. They promised they would bring you here too. Where did you arrive? How did you find these Dwarves?”_

His curiosity broke the hug and grinning he set you down smoothing his hand across your cheek memorizing every detail of yourself now compared to your eleventh March together._ “Near the Shire, Thorin found me, hired me to help his family out. About four months back now.”_

_“No doubt with your time in Hogwarts there is no telling what you could do to aid people here,” _your lips parted and he asked haltingly, _“You did go to Hogwarts? I had everything arranged.”_

_“I got sent to St Jenkins.”_

_“But that’s-,”_

_“It was a muggle school, but there was a corner in the marketplace with magical shops, found some friends and an old Professor who helped me. Hired me on weekends between shifts at the school when I had graduated.”_

_“I had such plans-, if they would have let me bring you Mithrandir could have taught you, or Saruman and Radagast.”_

_Settling your hands on his arms you said, “It’s okay, if you know Moria you’ll be glad to know it’s all clear now, managed to clear out goblins and the Balrog.”_

_“I was curious why it was so silent all of a sudden_,” leaning in his forehead tapped yours again then he hummed, _“Let us find you something to eat.”_

You nodded and turned to the Dwarves claiming his hand to guide him over to the now assembled Dwarves outside the onion tent, smiling at them you said, “Guys, my Dad. Dad, this is left to right, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili, They’re Princes. Dwalin and Balin, also Princes, cousins to Thorin, he’s their King, and Oin, and Gloin, more cousins of Thorin’s.” Each had bowed their heads and Thorin wet his lips shifting his fingers subtly.

Celeborn bowed his head in return replying, “I am Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, thank you, for taking such good care of my child.”

Kili chuckled, “Hard to say we’ve done much with skills like hers to protect us.”

Fili nodded, “Even this magical tent, spectacular.”

Celeborn chuckled glancing down at you, “I am glad you kept my tent I bought you.”

Thorin, “We are glad to know that Miss Pear’s family could be restored, even in a small way. Mainly that you are safe.” With a smirk he added, “Though you truly haven’t missed much, she is only five and a half.”

Celeborn chuckled and looked down at you again, “Twenty three March’s, such short time compared to these lands. It has been three ages since I was taken from you.” He stepped back allowing the team of Elves readying a batch of supplies for breakfast that the Dwarves jumped in to help adding their own to ease it along.

Peering up at him you asked, “Did, you get married again?”

With a pause he answered, “Yes, I formed an arranged union, her name is Galadriel.”

With a nod you asked, “Any kids?”

“We had a daughter,”

“Had?”

Exhaling softly he replied, “Imladris was besieged by goblins, she was taken and imprisoned, her sons found her. We had to sail her to Valinor to be healed. You would have gotten along splendidly, I know it.”

Softly you repeated, “Imladris, how do I know that name?”

Bilbo answered in bringing over some sticks for the fire, “Gandalf said it was another name for Rivendell.”

“Rivendell, right, we didn’t stop there.”

Celeborn asked, “Where is Gandalf? Why is he not with you?”

“He left, around Rivendell I think. He wanted to stop but we couldn’t all agree on it so we went by the Misty Mountain pass to Moria.”

Celeborn’s eyes narrowed, “He will hear of this from me, abandoning you for so long.”

“So, my nephews, they’re with their dad?”

Celeborn’s serious expression broke and he flashed you another grin, “Elladan and Ellohrir reside in Rivendell with their father Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell. Their sister Arwen is in Lothlorien currently.” He looked you over asking, “I take it you are heading for Erebor?”

You nodded, “Yes, can’t wait to see it. Moria was amazing and they all say Erebor is better and green.”

“Greenwood should be simple to pass through, we should just miss the winter storms.”

Thorin rumbled out, “No offence, Lord Celeborn, but I would not entrust King Thranduil with my freedom and that of my kin. He will hinder our Company.”

Celeborn replied, “He will not hinder me. My child is determined to see Erebor, he will not dare bar my passage.” Unable to help it Thorin smirked at the new ally to their cause and great numbers to aid in defending Erebor until those from the Iron Hills would arrive.

.

Straight to Southern Greenwood’s edges you walked in front of the Company with the Elven guards behind the ponies led by their riders while Gandalf’s horse remained at your side uncomfortable at the darkened trees looming overhead. Shifting the reigns in your hand to lay over your shoulder your fingers rose to snake through your curls working them into a ponytail luring Celeborn’s eyes to your braids. “Who has not returned your affections?” You glanced at him and he clarified, “This style of braid means your affections towards another is unrequited.”

“Oh, it’s just, I have a lot of hair, and my neck gets hot.” The answer made him chuckle to himself and glance forward grinning that you were not spurned.

“What of courtships, we have not discussed that yet?”

“Not much to say, tried three,”

“Three?” He looked at you again.

“Longest was three weeks. Couldn’t get me into bed so they chose someone else, two of them, more than one someone.” That had him looking you over again wide eyed in agitation, “Nothing serious on my end a couple lunches,” with a giggle you stroked the snout of the horse beside you saying, “It’s going to be fine Batros, nothing is going to hurt you.” Up to a shadow coated archway your father led the way taking hold of the lantern you blew alight and passed him. At the murmurs of the Dwarves to keep in line you glanced past your father’s shoulder noticing leaves blowing onto the path obscuring it making you draw your wand and bend to double tap the tip to the first stone on the cobbled path lighting it up. Between the trees the path couldn’t be obscured by leaves or debris sending out pulses of pale blue light comforting the ponies and Dwarves alike behind the now content Batros.

Quietly you eyed the shifting trees and mushrooms casting off spores aiming to distract travelers from the path thwarted by a simple charm from you. Down from the branches above small animals hurried to the path for safe travels with a few curious deer in between. A single white stag had bounded into the path making your hand reach out to touch Celeborn’s elbow. The gentle touch had his gaze shifting to you only to smirk as he shared, “Muto, one of the guardians of the wood.”

“So pretty,” you murmured and he grinned watching you watch the white stag then bound away.

“Yes he is.” Shifting a bit closer to your side allowing your hand to linger on his elbow a short while for as long as you needed while his hand laid across his middle on his armored deep grey robe the guards had brought him along with he weapons and spare changes of clothes. The armored layer reminding him to look you over in just a sweater drooping to one side and your tattered jeans, “Once we are in Northern Greenwood Thranduil will aid in fitting you for some proper armored robes for traveling. Perhaps some new boots.”

“My boots are good. New before this, had some awful blisters and bruises but they’re nice and broken in now.”

In a chuckle he asked, “The boots or your feet?”

You giggled back, “Touché.”

.

Dark earth seemed to spread between the thinning trees exposing glimpses of a ruined keep making Celeborn state, “That was once Amon Lanc, jewel of the Southern Greenwood. Now cursed and ruined by orc filth. It is rumored a Necromancer dwells there.”

“No one has done anything about that?” He looked at you, “You don’t disturb the dead. Very old very dark magic.”

Shadows however swirled around the keep and the Dwarves grouped up only to watch you release the reigns in your hand stepping between the shadows crashing down at you and the horse too afraid to flee the still glowing path. A sudden hard clap of your hands and the Elves and Dwarves alike felt the exploding waves of light from what seemed like your mushroom cloud of giant squid patronus casting the flame wreathed body inside the shadowy plume far off into the horizon. All through the wind swept forest the light spread and dwindled slowly as the ruined façade of the now again intact palace shattered. Empty save for twigs, leaves and patches of dirt and mud swept in from foul beings it sat and in silence the awed group behind you stood to the jolting crack of thunder signaling rain from the dissipating dark clouds swiftly being replaced by those filled with rain.

Celeborn stated, “We should make camp, follow the path north at dawn.” Thorin nodded and joined you in taking the first steps off the path through the now spreading buds of wild flowers and clover. His eyes wandering to the camera you pulled out of your bag to take a picture of the Palace.

A sudden sneeze from you had Celeborn turning to see you fanning yourself muttering, “Ugh, lavender.”

Chuckling to himself he turned to guide you to the saddle on the horse, “Up you get,” helping you up to climb on behind you, “Stables are around the Eastern side, best to hurry before you keep sneezing.” The horse took off and the Dwarves and Bilbo were helped to follow by a group of Elves while the rest ran after you both to ensure your safety. Around the amazing palace you rode holding your nose watching the endless stretch of walls fade to open pathways leading to a tucked away stables where the horse slowed and he hopped off to help you down and guide you inside the musty stables aiding in masking the lavender scent.

Once the steeds were settled you curiously got to exploring while supper was being made. A few swishes and the place righted itself again and soon enough you were laying out across your bedroll on the floor with your father on watch with the other Elves patrolling. Each stealing glimpses of you when they could wondering what sort of rough life you must have known by the pendant marking you a Burglar for Hire on the bedroll underneath your arm laid out in front of you.

With a flinch however you sat up shakily inhaling looking around at a distant door slamming from the rising winds. Crouching down, among the guards Rumil at you side spoke to you softly with a kind gaze, “Just the wind slamming a distant door. We are patrolling the Palace, you are safe.” Nodding again you sighed in his stand and laying out on your side you curled an arm under your head pulling your blanket over you again and closed your eyes to not notice the guards returning to their rounds. Behind your closed lids you caught glimpses of the headmistress in charge of your school tugging you by your hair and shoving you into a cabinet you were locked in for sometimes full days.

.

Morning however came and groggily you laid out still feeling sluggish at the lingering rains only to feel a stirring hand smoothing across your back. Lowly your father said, “Breakfast is nearly ready. The storms should bow through by hours end and we should make to the tree line again on horseback for cover before the rain blows in again. Southern Greenwood has sporadic cover but two guards have confirmed the pathway is still glowing. It should be five days to reach the Northern Palace.”

“Do you have a Palace?”

“Not exactly, our homes are built into the branches of our forest. Styled similar to Doriath in Valinor before it was destroyed.”

Smirking at him you asked, “You live in tree houses? How high off the ground are they?”

“Couple hundred feet.”

Your lips parted and you scoffed, “Hate to drop anything.” Making him chuckle and pat your curled leg, “How’d you raise Celebrian in trees? I remember being called a menace-,”

“You were never a menace!” His free hand shifted to your cheek, “You are everything to me, I have always burned in waiting for you.” After a moments pause he answered, “For infants we have ground level apartments.”

“Do you have yards? Or is it all communal?”

“There are private gardens, I do hope you would love it and feel at home there. If not we will strive to make our home to your liking.”

“If you’ve lived there for ages why change it just for me?”

“Because we have all been waiting for you. Our people will be eager to make you feel welcome, my grandchildren and Elrond as well.”

“Still, going to all that trouble-,”

“It is no trouble,” he said cradling your hands with his, “Do not think that.”

_“My Lord, we found Dwarves in the dungeons!”_

He shout had Bilbo asking you, “What was that?”

Glancing at him you said, “They found Dwarves in the dungeon.” The Dwarves glanced at one another then to a group of guards entering with on top of a blanket between them two bodies they brought into the room. Laid out on the floor the Durins circled only for your hands to swat their hands away, “Hold on, don’t touch them.”

Thorin, “This is my Father and Brother!”

“No, no, no, I know those markers.” Turning around your hand extended and from your bag a small trunk flew out to you and opened allowing you to dig through a surprisingly endless pile of books the group all looked at.

Sitting back on your legs you flipped through the book drawing Bofur and Nori in closer seeing moving pictures of off illnesses to stop on one that had you timidly inching back their sleeves exposing wrists and collars before you put on gloves to open their eyes now milky with black spots matching those across their lips. Thorin asked, “What is it?”

“Brumbun Poisoning,” setting the book down you shifted calling another trunk over that opened allowing you to pop up the flame stand you blew on to light then set down on the ground you turned from to reach into the trunk again. A blue shimmering cauldron was pulled out and set on the stand. A rolled set of tools was next to be brought and rolled out across the ground before you started to slide a finger down the list marking each off as you pulled them out and lined them up leaving just one, “Hmm,”

Oin asked, “What are you lacking?” Bringing his pack closer onto his lap to see if he had it.

“I need a ladybug and a hawk feather.” An odd quadruple note whistle from an Elf along the wall brought a small bird into sight on the other side of the window he whispered to in Elvish sending it off hurriedly.

Celeborn said, “Begin the remedy that thrush should deliver them swiftly.”

With a nod you lifted a vial you poured a splash into the cauldron. A pinch of an herb came next while you guided Oin on how to grind the beans you had shifted to his reach at his urge to help. A dropped was pulled next for four drops to be added to the expanding potion in the cauldron. The hard round bezoar was lifted next and reaching into your boot your eyed the blade with a groove in the center you slid back into its sheith, turning your head to the right you reached out shifting Fili’s coat to pull out one of his daggers he eyed upon your drawing it out fully. Seeing that he said, “I have sharper ones!”

You shook your head and his head tilted seeing you press the blade onto the bezoar crushing it until it split allowing you to lift it squeeze the liquid out of the odd bean that you let shrivel in a plume of smoke in your palm once it was emptied. It’s smoke giving off a waft of lemons and tomatoes narrowing Fili’s eyes curiously as he accepted his dagger back he put away to watch you accept the grindings from Oin you poured in next turning the mixture to a sludgy brown just as hawk cried out flying through the open doorway. Reaching up Celeborn caught the ladybug and the hawk from his palm you brought the ladybug over the cauldron you used a pair of tweezers to its hind legs saying, “Just need some of your Pyrazine.” A single drop of the foul smelling excretion came out and you smirked letting it go then looked to the bird saying with a grin, “Hi little guy, would I be able to get one of your belly feathers?”

Glancing down the hawk chirped to himself debating which to hand over before ruffling his beak over his belly to draw out a white and gold feather he chirped in passing over making you grin a bit wider, “Thank you,” releasing it over the cauldron it fell gently then landed flattening into the mixture that rippled bright yellow and began to bubble again. The final pinches of herbs and another splash of a scentless, colorless liquid turned the mixture to a paint-like gold. Lifting the small sand glass egg timer you turned it over and all watched the sand slowly dribble down until the top half was empty.

Putting everything back in your bag Dwalin asked, “What next?”

“I need,” wiggling your fingers you looked through small pockets on inserts inside the lid of the trunk to find a brush you brought out, “Ah ha.” On your knees you shifted through the parting Dwarves that all watched you dip the brush into the mixture you coated all over Frerin’s feet first, then hands. With a gentle pull you lifted his shirt to coat his belly and chest.

Balin, “Should we bathe them first?”

“No, water would only worsen the poison, spread it faster. Once this turns magenta then you can bathe them. Oh, and you might want to watch their hands and keep anything weapon like away.”

Thorin, “I hate to ask why.”

“Well, occasionally it triggers their fight or flight reflex when they wake from it.”

Dwalin, “A nightmare then?”

“You could say that,” you muttered and climbed over Frerin to start on Thrain. It wasn’t long before madder than a chicken in a flaming coop Frerin jumped up and started to wrestle with Thorin, who couldn’t help but laugh at tussling with his baby brother again for the few minutes until his completely pink brother snapped out of his hallucination. Thrain was next and was caught mid air by Oin who hugged him tightly keeping him from attacking the others speaking in Khuzdul eventually calming his flailing cousin who looked over his kin who guided him to find the bathhouse on the floor for guests to help them freshen up.

Alone with Celeborn you got to cleaning your cauldron you added back to the trunk while he said, “Impressive. Mithrandir knows little of brewed remedies for ailments.”

Smirking at him you said, “Thank you, the Professor was a potions master. Shouldn’t take long for them to bounce back. Might need to lay off walking a few days, and that lost finger looks fresh…”

Celeborn, “No doubt the food and their kin will perk them up considerably.”

By noon the spare Dwarves were added among their kin doubling up with Fili and Kili on their ponies while you led the way with your father on your horse for the first leg of today’s journey.

.

Curiously peering up at the distant tree tops while the men slept on your slightly unnecessary place on watch. One distant tiny glowing speck high between the leaves shifting on the breeze between splitting rain clouds had you moving closer to the closest tree drawing the eye of a handful of the still conscious Elves your way to subtly smirk at your shared adoration of the distant sacred lights. Up onto a raised root you pulled yourself up to walk to the trunk of the tree muttering, “How do you-,” a sudden bristle of the bark into hand and foot holds up the trunk had you smirking and taking hold of the first two in your reach to start your climb.

Up and up you climbed growing closer to the branches. One confident reach too many and your toe of your boot slipped halting a pair of guards below that continued on seeing the hand taking hold of your lower leg just below your knee signaling the presence of a shadowing guard that had come with you. Glancing down Haldir nodded his head keeping your eyes from the ground, _“Not far now, My Lady.”_

You nodded and turned shifting your clenching fingers on your handholds to lift up again back to the climb. Right up to the base of a thick branch you continued and shifted eyeing the handholds rising on the branch as well you used to awkwardly fumble your way up to the top reminding each of the guards of their first times up in the massive trees. Shakily on your knees you eyed the ten foot across branches woven into pathways frozen in place realizing just how high you had climbed. Behind you Haldir spoke again, _“Plant your hand on the tree,”_

_“Already planted,” _you muttered making him fight a smirk even though you wouldn’t be able to see him.

_“Our trees are alive, they will not allow you to fall. Simply find your footing and when you are ready, rise, I am right behind you.”_

Glancing up somehow from above you felt claustrophobic at the leaves hanging down from higher woven slimmer branches unable to hold anyone with any weight to them. _“I suppose this is pretty hilarious,”_

_“How so, My Lady?”_

_“Never been up in a tree before over ten feet, now I climb this high.”_

_“One must climb high to greet the stars_.” Unsteadily you rose up not seeing his place right behind you ready to grab you. With hands lifted to shift the branches above your head passed between them and with lips parting you eyed the endless stretch of stars and grey wispy clouds gathering and wafting apart dropping tiny beads of drizzle sporadically. Off each droplet coated leaf reflections of the stars danced across the canopy surrounding you in waves of dancing light accented by random fluttering butterflies dropping down below the canopy.

“Wow.”

Timidly turning around on the branch you paused spotting a mountain close by and you asked, _“Is that Erebor?”_

_“No, that is the Northern Palace of the Greater Greenwood.”_ Turning himself he pointed to the barely visible peak in the distance, _“That is Erebor.”_

_“Do you think it’s really lonely?”_ You asked almost in a sigh making him glance at you seeing you still staring at the distant goal making the corner of his lips tug upwards.

_“No. Merely that it is the lone peak for some distance of any great stature. Difficult to defend.”_

_“No doubt.”_

From your pack you summoned your camera to capture a picture of a few angles. A whistle from below in the form of a bird call had him guiding you back to the trunk of the tree where he crouched to allow you to hold around his neck for the climb back down. The whip of a band of rope that was draped around his chest secured around the branch then he muttered_, “Hold tight, My Lady.”_ Suddenly he hopped off the side of the branch and your grip tightened in the drop for an even more surprisingly soft landing that upon realizing he was standing on solid ground again you glanced down loosening your hold to let go of the March Warden who gave the rope two tugs. Peering up curiously you watched it drop with his hand extended to catch one side of the self looping rope falling back into order again.

In your curious stare at the rope he brought it closer trying to keep a straight face as you scrunched then stretched the end of the rope, _“Handy, two tug slip rope, and it doesn’t look like enough rope_,” you said looking up again partly in disbelief that you were up there.

_“Part of the enchantment, it stretches to fit our needs. One bundle can reach just shy of three hundred feet if needed.”_ After a glance away he caught the gaze of another Dwarf passing on a silent message he nodded his head to then faced you to bow his head stating, _“Excuse me, My Lady.” _

You looked up at him with brows arched up asking, “Hmm?” Hastily nodded you said, “Oh ya, go ahead, don’t let me hold you up. I’ll, read, I guess.” Turning back to your own former spot you sat down and opened your bag again. Bringing out your trunk of books under light from a floating lantern you shifted through each of your books until you stopped on a book of curses for items and ways to break them about a foot thick. Propping up your chin in your palm on your crossed legs you got to reading stirring curious stares in wonder as to what you were readying to do next. Slowly but surely your eyes drooped making it past the first chapter and along with them your body drooped to the side luring an Elleth closer in the inevitable slump to your side. A pillow was eased under your head while gently she lowered you from a hand under your downwards aimed shoulder to the ground with a hasty arrival of your blanket to drape across you as your legs shifted to settle together and your arms draped around the pillow you nuzzled your head into.


	30. Wk 47/48 - Blue Eyes - x Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 47/48. Tiny bit nonsense but watched Alice in Wonderland and finally got some insp for the past two prompts. :D

“What use are you to this team?” On paper it would seem innocent but from the still battered and exiled Prince Loki punished by helping his brother’s friend formed team of idiots the words were seeping with acid. Everyone had made their usefulness clear while he was stuck with you, only all those little questions about the crew could be answered by paying closer attention.

One main joke, one main running theme was do not anger the white rabbit, a tip of a hat towards the Monty Python sketch but any who seemed to anger you since joining the team would find themselves up to the strangest of things.

Who made those adverts for the school children posed as Cap?

Who posed as Bucky, Sam and Hawkeye in that calendar for charity in such high demand they sold out in mere minutes online?

Who on earth has managed to find the time for the Doctor Strange to have posed for a group of third grade art students who had written so many crayon scrawled letters for weeks?

The answer, you. Well, not you exactly. It could be small, tiny, if you had a miserable day or stubbed your toe just the right way and they took the last piece of toast you would never take in case another person would want it they would find themselves talk of the media for their next good deed. So the real question coming up, was what next would Loki do?

He clearly didn’t want to be your partner and so taking the helm of the jet you could hear his muttering that at least you had some use to the team yet when you landed and he saw you swiveling your seat around to pull out a clipboard he stood looking you over as each of the team stood huffing and shaking their heads heading for the open hatch.

Poking him in the arm Sam said to the Prince, “I get shot I’m punching you Prince or not!” Shaking his head and moving forward, “Walking into a maze of gunfire oh let’s go and piss off the White Rabbit!”

Without a buddy to pair up with Loki stood looking you over only to hear you say, “Don’t go wasting time staring at me Prince Loki. What else could I possibly be good for other than guarding the ship?” waving your hand to shoo him out joining Vision and Wanda’s duo he remained in place as you got to marking off the checklist, “Don’t be jealous I get the list you get to be shot at blue eyes.”

Hesitantly he stepped off the jet halfway flinching at the hatch closing behind him realizing what he had done. You weren’t doubted, he had shouted that to himself internally. He merely wanted to keep you safe. Something about you gave off a sense of wariness to others, almost siren like, beckoning others towards you but also away knowing there was something hidden deep below the surface a danger to any who crossed you. It was curious why you had that nickname other than the pocket watch you kept on you while your hair seemed to shimmer with ebony locks speckled with odd blue and white in each tight curl almost like black opals. Along with eyes that shifted between green and purple depending on the angle one observed them from. Oddly enough appearance alone was enough to draw him in but once he heard your voice, as if it had called to him a million times in his dreams all since his childhood, he knew he had to keep you safe. Only intentions are best left to when you haven’t been pummeled by a giant green radioactive personality to an otherwise amiable scientist.

Sure enough his doubles had made easy work of the lock systems and getting the group through a series of hidden traps, until they didn’t and Bucky’s metal arm bumped a pen off a table that dropped right through a hidden array of laser alarms that had been signaling the agents on the other side of the walls that were about to drop. The sudden flash of a white bounding ball of light taking the shape of a white rabbit drew the Prince’s eye and before Nat could grab the com button to call you the walls dropped and the group lifted their weapons only to glance around at the clearly frozen agents.

“Seriously Buck?”

The question had the Winter Soldier waving his hands at his sides in a huff replying, “I bumped a pen.”

Now a glimmering ball of light hinting that your body was still on the jet to the Prince you lifted a finger, “You don’t touch anything, if there’s a skeleton with jewelry or a pendant of any sort you don’t touch it. If there’s a table of food in the middle of an empty room,”

Sam shook his head, “You don’t touch that. Nope, nuh uh, cuz then creepy naked wrinkly man with eyeballs in his palms is gonna come out and eat you like the little fat greedy kid you are.”

Steve, “What?”

Peter, “It’s Pan’s Labyrinth, we can watch it when we get back. Brush up on your Spanish.” Nodding at his assigned buddy who looked to you again.

“You don’t ignore your reflection in old mirrors. Don’t insult cats or owls, always follow rabbits. And more than anything, you ever find a room with a box in the middle of it, don’t touch the box.”

Loki’s brows furrowed, “What sort of danger could the box prove if it is alone?”

“What couldn’t it?” Your brows inched up, “Answer me that silver tongued Prince?” You said sticking your tongue out at him in your walk past him guiding the others through the groaning agents Quicksilver was snatching things off them that would be needed later.

The rest of the mission you ghosted through with the confused Prince trying to work out what you were doing exactly. Clocks had frozen but the agents along the way seemed to be held in place painfully and fully conscious of who was moving past them with any system to be used acting at regular time so you weren’t truly freezing time. There were no ice charms and every reflective surface seemed to give off a different image in your place of another face from the crowd of guards. Three checks of your watch unseen on your glowing self but still with your body and your glowing double vanished leaving the group to their own way out. Eventually being a leaf from a tall window into the open hatch of the jet you hovered there.

Behind you Loki sat for the five hour flight trying to first think of what to say to patch what he had done. “Does the box explode?”

Glancing back over your shoulder you replied, “I think you’re missing the point.”

“I would be far more wary of a box that could explode.”

“It could do a great many things, one doesn’t know, hence the reason to leave it alone.”

“Not a very good reason to be wary.”

“A million tales hold the same hidden trinket of a theme, great fear of the unknown.”

“Why fear the unknown?” He retorted twirling one of his daggers between his fingertips above his lap rocking a knee side to side.

“You should know the answer.” That had his eyes lifting to the back of your chair, “So quick to refuse me my spot on the team when you still haven’t asked me my name? To think you’re the brother with manners is astounding at odd moments.”

“Everyone else said your name, perhaps I should have still introduced myself, however, how was I to know you were useful?”

“Same way to find out if the box would explode or not.” That had him smirking and rolling his eyes, “I take it you are used to being thrown across a room blue eyes? Since you seem so keen on explosions.”

“With a brother like Thor who wouldn’t be used to explosions?”

“So you take your sibling rivalry out on me then?”

“It is no rivalry. I am far superior and fit to rule over Thor.”

“I don’t believe Thor wants to be ruled, part of why he’s hiding here.” Making him smirk again.

“I see what you are doing, twisting my words.”

“If you don’t mean them then don’t say them blue eyes.”

“Is the color of my eyes significant?”

“Depends who you would ask I imagine blue eyes.”

While the others slept he continued to try and dig his way out of his verbal maze with you only to have you slip away from his intended topic by his own verbal shift guiding you another way. Proving to be his most difficult opponent yet, and once you got back his confusion only grew more as you slumped in your seat and Bucky came over to pick you up as your body shifted into a large white rabbit he carried into the tower to your apartment luring the confused Prince behind you eyeing you in your sleep.

At breakfast he’d hoped to see you again only to catch the smirks of the others but it would be four days with only rare glimpses of you between trips through the tower until he would see your pay back. It seemed the Prince was on quite the tour of stops to rebuild his image. A school stop here, a public appearance there, all for good causes he certainly couldn’t openly object. Though the more he saw your double of him giving an impressive side to his public persona for these mortals it only stirred up the question of why.

.

“Could you explain why you have been impersonating me?” he asked behind you as you entered the kitchen post shower in your pajamas looking for a snack before bed.

“Are you so certain it wasn’t you a those events?”

“You will not weasel your way out of this.” He said following you to your room noticing the double of him you cast to peel your orange for you with the dagger taken from the real Prince.

“I am no weasel blue eyes.”

“Forgive me only rabbit does not have the same connotations to the term. And you still have not answered me on what the significance of my eye color was.”

“Was, is, blue today, blue tomorrow, what does it matter what it matters?”

His brows furrowed curiously as it tapped something deep in his memory he couldn’t place. “Riddles, again you speak in riddles.”

“Oh no, I do not speak in riddles, but I could, if you wished me to.” You said smirking in a turning glance at him as his double opened your bedroom door for you with eyes glimmering in an odd slitted turquoise shade.

“No riddles, only answer me this, why are you doing this? All these events? What do you gain?”

“I gain nothing, you are the one who followed me.” You turned only to feel his hand on your wrist holding you in place as your voice shifted into a familiar echo from an old dream.

“What are you talking about?”

Right up against his ear your lips came in a move forward to whisper to him, “I am the pendant untouchable, feast unscathed. Familiar above and box alone you have seen me once, now and again. Down a well that no one has built, demolished or been, I am the white rabbit you set free. All these years, with one thing you have known,” inching back you asked, “What color are my eyes, purple or green?”

Your eyes flashed from one color to the next as his mind reeled back to how he knew you, a child he’d sworn he’d seen in the gardens as a child vanishing into a secret well he chased you into beginning a lifelong love of exploring. Though the longer he stared into your eyes the less he could move absolutely terrifying him in his frozen state. All he could manage to mutter out was, “Gre-uple.”

.

Under hot water your eyes shut and washing away the long day of impersonating Loki at another vent you ended up in a lively paint fight with a band of kindergarteners at an art fair who were thrilled to meet a real life alien Prince you tried to relax. Soaping up then rinsing off only to shriek at the half naked Prince who had opened your shower door. Wide eyed in a bright red stare he murmured the word, “Gre-uple” then groaned in pain while you shit off the water and draped yourself in the towel from the door that had blocked his approach for you.

“Oh come on,” huffing you took the Prince’s hand forcing his body to follow you to your armchair you pushed him into then gave him a reminding nudge to remain seated in your step away to grab your sound blocking headphones. Over his ears you settled them and watched his eyes blink back to blue. Confused and shaking his head he took in the much different room from his now apparent trance and your clearly soaking wet self compared to his half naked self.

In his try to remove the headphones you reached out to brush his hands away luring his eyes back to you seeing your raised finger. A pad and pen floated to you from your desk and across it you wrote, ‘Delusion ray being worked on, do not remove headphones.’

Loki’s brows furrowed in taking the pad and pen he wrote back asking, ‘Why does it matter if my eyes are blue?’

Looking from the pad to him a few times he pointed to the page in a silent demand for an answer and your head tilted a moment before you wrote, ‘Your eyes aren’t blue. They’re the color of brand new stars growing brighter.’

For a long time he stared at your answer confounded on what to say back as his mind had just seemingly erased itself. Lost to silence and imagined solitude while you slipped out of the room to dry off and change into shorts and a baggy sweater only to find him with pad in hand he handed to you and tapped with the pen. Crossing his arms trying to seem obstinate he wouldn’t leave without an answer. ‘How did you get out of that well I found you in? I have to know how you escaped to find me. Tell me again, what happened, but this time leave out the lies.’

Smirking at his question you only made him huff and his brows furrow as he watched you write back your response that nearly had him shouting. ‘I was never trapped, you were.’ That had his eyes snapping back to yours only to drop again at your next tap on the page, ‘I heard you crying, Thor wouldn’t play with you. Too busy with friends. So I showed you new stars he will never know. You used to follow me everywhere, at least until you couldn’t see.’

His brows furrowed and he looked at you again shaking his head then took the pen from you, ‘Couldn’t see? What couldn’t I see?’

Accepting the pen back you wrote, ‘You remember Thor got sick, and you swore you would give up exploring all matter and time for his safety again, from then, you couldn’t see me. Or hear me, or remember it seemed.’

His lips parted and you forced a grin taking hold of his wrist to guide him back to his room where his hand clapped around your wrist and he used a double to write, ‘I can never apologize enough. You were my very best friend. The stars never looked the same.’

Flashing him a grin you took the pad back, ‘I know why you forgot me, and what he has taken from you. For now rest, you have a meeting with a second grade class tomorrow.’ You showed him the page and his mouth dropped open only to close, ‘Repayment for walking into my shower.’ Instantly making his face start to blush from his ears over his cheeks.

.

“Mommy? How did you and Daddy meet?” Slowly opening an eye Loki could hear Morgan asking that through the background of the morning daily report Tony was trying to give only to turn it off three minutes in to correct what Pepper was saying with his own version. Sitting up the Prince rubbed his face feeling the headphones sliding down the sheets to his back after having fallen off his head. Instantly remembering your notes he turned to collect the pad he had kept to re-read your conversation confirming it was true before he was blushing again imagining you in the shower naked just a foot from him after having come to seeing you drenched in a towel. Up he stood and adding this to the list of slights he had to correct he got dressed and went to fix himself breakfast readying for his day with the children you had promised him to. Into the lift he went a bit surprised to find you joining him there.

“I had assumed you would be leaving this to me alone.”

In a giggle you replied, “Seriously? They may be seven but they could eat you alive.” Smirking to himself as he felt right at home again he exhaled slowly allowing the moment to be savored, alone on another dangerous adventure with his oldest friend.


	31. Wk 49 - Glass Heart Pt 10

Warm hands stroked down your back and in a low stirring hum tilting your head back the braided short beard of the still sleeping Dwarf holding you came into focus. On the breeze the sound of distant bees below buzzing came to focus at the rising of the sun, the light from which had your cuddle buddy inhaling deeply waking from it. Glancing from the tv that switched channels to put on a show you had thought might distract you on your first breakfast at home back again a grin was easing across his lips.

A single tender stolen kiss lingered, and with a tilt of your head his did in return deepening the overdue physical sign that you had been aching to kiss him for quite a while as well. Somewhere between that first and the tenth your hand had gripped his shirt and he’d already begun easing over you. Blind stolen strokes of his hands fixed his over yours he eased across his chin and cheek guiding you to grip his beard. The silent marker that he was yours fully was not taken lightly and in your pause of the kiss for air readying to ask if he was serious his lips followed the path of his thumb trailing down the line of your jaw over your neck humming against the skin there at your free hand timidly easing under his bunched up shirt trailing the patch of dark hair from his naval to his pecs. Around his sides your legs settled feeling your skirt had twisted up around your waist already easing a stole trail of your legs if he so wished.

Still his hands remained focused on your sides and one tracing shapes into your shoulder next to the strap of your dress as if to silently ask permission to remove it while his lips worked peppering lingering warm kisses across your chest working down to your cleavage. The shift in your heart rate knowing you might be concerned on not being furry enough for usual Dwarven tastes he hummed, **“Simply stunning**,” kissing the top curve of one breast to the other, and trailing his nose in the ridge between teasingly,** “Always stunning Garfield.”**

Working his way up again to the other side of your neck he continued murmuring adoring sentiments between pleased rumbling near growls from your fingers easing across his chest and timid tugs in his beard. **“You bite me there will be trouble,” **you breathlessly murmured luring a knowing chuckle from him against your neck stretching his for your ease to it if you wished.

**“Oh I know the rules. However, what might I do to earn a nibble from you?”**

Ghosting your lips across his neck he smirked only to scoff at your gentle peck before saying, **“I do believe there are a few traditions first before you get a nibble.”**

Turning his head nose to nose he eased up again granting you a better path to ease a hand across his chest again with fingers combing through the hair there again guiding your other hand through his beard in his steadily deepening kiss. Around his back your hand slid at his shift to lay more above you, tangling in your legs easing over his luring a hand from your cheek to your knee, stroking tenderly while guiding it more around him in a silent welcome of being pulled closer to you. Lost to it all an easing of his shirt up had him nipping his lip and gliding his hand down the leg it was stroking closer to your hip, aching for a stroke of his finger against the lace hidden somewhere just above it just moments before your head tilted back at his focus moving to your neck again.

Across your collar bone to the strap he bit and shifted aside his lips landed in warm open mouthed presses and down again he shifted draping an arm with hand pressed to your side anchoring himself to you as his lips reaching your cleavage again. Gently his thumb pressed into your side in the start of a gentle squeeze his other hand began in his aim to stay calm contrasting the muscle pressing into your hip tightening his pants greatly, not wishing to push you too far ahead of where you wanted to go just on his excitement alone. To his pecs his shirt bunched up and halfway grumbling at having to stop kissing you to remove it his eyes snapped open in the sounding of a raven.

Turning your head you said, “There’s a raven at the window.”

Looking over himself after claiming another kiss on your right breast he asked in Raven, **_“Might we have some privacy?”_**

To which the raven replied, **_“Matriarch Niro has requested I find you. Tries for contact have been missed.” _**Turning his head he reached for his phone left on the table by the bed and settling his head down you your chest he dialed her number seeing she’d called twice already above the messages from his family since last night he’d missed while you slept at his not returning home. **“Hello Gran.”** He said nestling his head more against your cleavage he stole another silent kiss on as your fingers smoothed through his hair. **“No, I came to check on Jaqi last night we watched a film and I fell asleep here.” **

After a pause he asked, **“Right now?”** answering her request to come home. The affirmative answer had him sighing and muttering, **“But-,”** Though her reason for calling him back had him exhaling and replying, **“I will see you in a little bit then, love you, bye.”** Saying he loved another while in your arms wasn’t ideal but feeling you easing his shirt down again up again he shifted to steal one final kiss on your lips as his hand fixed the strap on your dress. Murmuring against your lips, “I apologize, I have to go and practice my baking for the festival.”

In a giggle at his sitting up you did as well smoothing your hand down his chest luring a smirk from him deepening as you grew closer. Tangling your fingers in his beard had him outright grinning and straight into the kiss you claimed he melted trailing his fingers again over your thighs just under your dress tempted to lift you, wrapping those legs around you and disobey his order to come home staying with you in this moment all day. Again the raven sounded and into the kiss he growled retracting, “I know,” you whispered stealing a kiss on the side of his neck in turning to shift off the bed making him sigh at the end of the moment. Easing after you he found his feet and his boots he pulled on while you slipped on your moccasins. “Let’s get you home.”

He nodded and to your side he molded keeping his arm around you ready for a tour by flashlight you had picked up from the table by the door. Down halls and stairs his eyes traveled seeing more and more impressive shifts to the house he’d only seen in returning you from your sitting excursions and that single show. “This is incredible. And you did it all yourself. I can’t wait to see the rest of it, Garfield.”

“The hall’s nearly done, just have to fix a few pieces to the chandelier. Guess I could do that today, and see what I could find to drape over the back patio cover vine wise while you’re off baking.” Opening he door he grinned looking over the front hall just spilling over with light accentuating each touch you had perfected down to the stone bear pillars you had smoothed the scuffs out of to pristine condition again.

In the warm light he leaned in cupping your cheek humming at the loving farewell for the day then rumbled, “Enjoy your day. I will see if I might be able to sneak over for dinner.”

“Take your time,” you replied glancing up to mentally release the pulley for the doorbell making him smirk and step away to head to his car. “Make certain that dessert is perfect, don’t want the buyer to be disappointed.”

At that he paused in a turn, “Buyer? The dessert is for you.”

Your head tilted making him smirk, “Well, no telling who might try to outbid me. Dwalin just might, or Frerin.”

Thorin scoffed replying, “I will feed them before the festival near to bursting if I have to. You are buying my desert and I know just where I am taking you for our date.” You smirked in his turn watching him climb in his truck and drive away post trading of waves trying to imagine what the festival would be like, only able to chuckle at how horrible it might be for others in your situation. All your mind could see, it was a ghastly sight, a monstrous nightmare, surely a sign of impending doom...In-laws. Durins as far as the eye could see waiting and watching for you to bid on and win a date with Thorin. Though grumbling at a flashing reminder of your good morning together you went back inside locking the door again to head up and take another brief nap before facing your forges on what looked to be another blasted hot day.

.

**“Now this time fold them in gently.”** Her head turned spotting Thorin eyeing the frost spreading across the window panes next to him. It had been a hot summer and blip of a winter meaning like years before this was the creeping winter at the start of what began as a telling scorching spring. Another few days or so of seemingly out of place snow and the blooms would burst out all the brighter. His thoughts however went back to you alone in your castle without any to help keep you warm or even some wood for your fire. **“Thorin?”**

Flashing her a grin he nodded**, “Gently, right,”** Shifting his focus back to the dessert he had to perfect for you and the festival next weekend.

Thrain however broke their focus in his stroll into the kitchen making her huff and say, **“No spying!”**

The aim smirked saying with a lift of the wood in his arms, **“For the fire Amad.”**

**“Thank you, then out.” **He chuckled building the fire after plopping the wood into the iron stand and lit a nice big fire to help warm the room even more to keep the chill at bay and slunk out smirking at how hard Thorin was working to impress the young Blacklock.

*

Across your back a chilly breeze blew luring you out of your warm cocoon to huff your way to the windows closing them and shuttering them leaving you in the room lit only by your tv. Changed into jeans, long sleeved shirt and boots over warm socks you made your way down to the front hall where you unhooked the chandelier you took out to the frigid forges. Stoking the fire soon had the place blistering and your bears coming to be near you since their usual place in the greenhouse pools were too cold for even them in all their fluffy glory. Intricate pieces and delicate workings of tools had the missing and damaged pieces fully returned to the proper places when a throat was cleared in the doorway following the silencing of an engine unheard over the shrill winds.

Turning your head Gloin smirked noting your smoky cheeks and forehead coated in swipes from brushing hairs away from your eyes, stating, “Afternoon. Quite a piece you’ve got there.” Commenting on the near swarm of bees and floral design for the chandelier dangling from the stand supporting it.

“Thank you. Nice day for a drive, finally getting some snow again I see.” You commented at the cubs standing up on their hind legs swatting at the falling flakes beginning to coat the ground.

“Yes, and seeing as we are getting a dusting, I brought you some firewood.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Ah, but you see, had you been at the rental still it would have been taken there. All the same, my Gorgo wished me to check on you. Even insisted on some cocoa.” Again he looked you over stating what he really wished to, “It is terrible how your ex treated you,” you gave a nod and at your expression he added, “This is not out of pity, this is a fact, had your kin been here he would not have been permitted to breathe. We were unjust in our assumptions when you arrived here due to the lack of un-ignorable Dwarven traits past your ability to render Thorin speechless in a verbal battle.”

Smirking at him you replied, “I spent my childhood arguing with Mortar Bears, he is a kitten next to their cubs,” making the Dwarf chuckle and watch you hoist up the chandelier guiding him in his truck to the front door of your castle where he watched you reattach the chandelier and unloaded the wood inside the door passing you the tin of cocoa. It would be a cold few days until the berry festival and no doubt before then more Durins seemed fated to drop by to share similar pains they had faced in discovering your unspoken suffering.


	32. Wk 50 - The Fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel/ Thranduil x Reader OC

Jolting upright again from your backwards lean onto a knotted root your eyes snapped open and staring at the still smoldering fire from supper the flames from your dream receded and all the screams died to the loud snores of the Company you were with. Smoothing your hands over your face you shook your head remembering again their call for secrecy and stealth, two things these earth trembling snores were not. All the same beggars can’t be choosers and after Bilbo had been talked off of Gandalf’s leg after waking to another pair of legs poking out from under his bed. The Wizard had come to hire the Hobbit as Burglar only to lower his staff and leave the trembling bachelor on his porch to go and inspect the intruder. A scream clearly marking female and a loud thud came from the tussle with said female trying to wiggle free from under the bed and away from the elderly stranger who woke her from another nightmare. Panting and in tears the second innocent was stirred and Gandalf made introductions, somehow a very young reborn Elleth had been brought back to life and for some reason left underneath the bed of a Hobbit hired for a very important mission.

Every night was the same, as it had for years now since you were a child. No one knew just where you came from in this life or the one you had been trapped in before. Yet the flames remained, a burning city with two brothers come to kill the Royal family. Two weeping boy’s fixed in your mind, twins, dark haired with bright blue eyes haunting you as again your body would collapse mid sword fight from another outside the known pair you were dueling at the same time to keep them from the boys. Hard you would fall and see the boys being lifted and carried off in the blurring of your vision while the flames descended. Always you researched fires and tried to hunt through victims to know just where you might have encountered the pair or if you were just insane. A profession as a fire fighter seemed to calm most who could have been concerned with your obsession with fires, four years you had been one of the best and again chasing those same screams through a crumbling building you dove for safety and awoke to a new world with even fewer answers to offer.

.

“I didn’t ask for this! So why are you treating me like I did?!” Again the words echoed in a dying shout in your head as you listened to the complaints of the Dwarf King on their Elven companion who seemed to be so averse to gutting fish.

“I know Elves mainly do not eat from streams-,”

“This Elf, Master Nori, is not from this world. When I want fish it is pre cut and frozen wrapped in bags for my convenience. This is the fourth time I have fished forgive my unsettled nerves at tearing out he innards of a creature still staring at me.”

Nori looked you over and Ori asked, “Ice is so common in your former home? I have never heard of Elves dwelling in snowy regions.” He said looking to his relatives.

Gloin who said, “Must have had quite a cushy life, to have never dirtied your dainty fingers before.”

Resting your arms on your crossed legs as you tossed your latest clean fish into the bowl between you and Bofur you looked flatly to the Dwarf saying, “For your information I was raised in an orphanage and treated like the illegitimate bastard I no doubt was, abandoned for the inconvenience I posed on my parents who never looked back.” Dropping the jaw of every jaw of the Dwarves as you muttered, “I’d have rather grown up in a cave with wolves than that flee ridden tundra of forgotten souls I was abandoned to. We didn’t have streams, or animals or grass even. Just a little patch of tar in a forgotten corner of the bustling city that only afforded two spoonfuls of gruel to those who had earned it in their studies that day. Yes we had ice Ori, but nothing was convenient there. Everything and everyone had a price. So great Masters, pray ignore my reluctance to issue suffering on another creature, it is a feeling I am all too familiar with to find comfortable.”

Humbly Gloin stated, “I do apologize, Miss Pear, Gandalf made no mention of your past.”

“Gandalf never asked. Bilbo found me under his bed, how I grew up didn’t seem so important I assume.”

Fili lowly asked, “I cannot imagine you have very many happy memories from your childhood then.”

“That’s the thing you see, I don’t remember having a childhood there.” That had all eyes on you again, “I remember my teens there vividly, but before that, they told me I was always there, I had been abandoned as a baby, but I have these dreams of all these people and a city unlike anything I’ve ever seen since then. And then a fire. They always told me I had imagined it all, to cope with not having a family. That I had made up an entire childhood in this perfect place with parents that loved me, and when I finally gave up the delusion that is why I dreamed up a fire. I can see it though, plain as day when I close my eyes. It never fades.”

Firmly but kindly on your shoulder Balin’s hand settled and he reached out to wipe away with his kerchief the tear you didn’t realize you’d shed, giving you a comforting smile as he said, “I do not imagine in a place like that they would be entirely truthful. Once Gandalf has returned we shall have him recall cities that have fallen to flames. There are many an Elf kingdom fallen to ruin no doubt with children lost here and there. We shall help you uncover your homeland if we can.”

Kili, “You remember faces, do you remember any crests? Any city names?”

“There is one, a golden fountain, surrounded by trumpets. But I didn’t live there, my father took me there,”

Thorin, “Gondolin, fell in the Kinslayings. Why would he take you there?”

“He wanted me to meet the man he chose for me.” Your eyes dropped to the final fish you added to the bowl, “But I didn’t want to.”

Dori, “There was another to catch your fancy?”

“Yes,” you replied softly and turned with a sigh to wash your hands as Bombur came to fetch the fish for supper. Details of the dream were shared and all they could guess up was you could have been protecting your darker haired brothers, though that could have been reduced to cousin or family friend as your hair was like moonlit snow in long tight curls to your lower back with bright purple silver flecked eyes. Either way they did mean it, Gandalf was consulted once returned but held no more answers as he claimed to have spent little time in those cities and remained in the gardens of his Valar teacher’s until he was sent to Middle Earth in the Third Age’s beginning.

.

A purchased bow and quiver from Gandalf returning from his latest trip to who knows where had you armed a tiny bit at least and in your hands they seemed to feel at home. Each digit and muscle in your arms knowing the process of firing off the arrows flawlessly as more of your vivid dreams kept inching back to the forefront of your mind having eased your way through school on the archery team with scholarships, even granting you a few medals and trophies. Those memories circling in your mind between steps walking blindly beside Bilbo’s pony on Gandalf’s horse; a sudden stop had you snapping back to reality noticing that the horse had wandered away from the line to a small brook for a drink. Leaning forward you stroked his shoulder taking notice that the Bur Brother’s ponies had hurried over with the others soon stopping to turn calling for your lunch spot.

Down you climbed eyeing the forest in the distance curiously. Thorin had come over to your side asking, “Do you see something with those hawk like eyes of yours?”

Glancing down at him you said, “Just squirrels. Nothing ominous no worries buddy.”

Ori, “Squirrels can be plenty ominous. When left to their own devices.”

Nori, “Been robbed by my fair share on my own travels.”

That had you giggling and his brow arching up believing you didn’t believe him, “Sorry, I’m picturing you having stolen a chandelier and a squirrel dragging it away for his home while you sleep.” The image making even him chuckle at the absurd notion.

Ori chuckled out, “I suppose if we were to find any glowing trees the culprit would be easily found.”

.

Lunch came and went and the equally as bored horse in the line of ponies stopped again on the edge of the forest you had finally reached as the sun was setting. Glancing around the forest after removing the saddle that was still resting in your arms the golden glow seemed to stir more inklings of hints toward your dream that no doubt would pop up again. The saddle was set aside and another gust of hot wind blew through the trees once again. Removing your hat you fanned yourself on the front and back of your neck confused still but slightly amused that along with you all your belongings appeared in Bilbo’s bedroom, though your things were in an adorable metal wagon that two ponies rotated pulling thankful that they didn’t have to carry all the heavy belongings and the Company as well. The wagon was settled off to the side of the camp in a corner of trees easily defendable and good for a watch seat through the night.

Sure enough Dwalin was coming off his turn and like clockwork you shot up again from against a propped up root while Bofur had woken to take his turn and steal more time to admire the dagger he found in the hoard you located the night before. Patting your back Bofur passed you by hoping you might be able to fall asleep again soon unlike other nights you seemed to stay up the rest of the night.

Following the path of a curious squirrel inspecting your shimmering self in the flickers of moonlight breaking through the trees on your exposed lower arms and knees through your torn jeans your gaze fell into the path of a flapping cloth. Darting out of sight a painted silk robe vanished and in standing up a giggle echoed in your ears and grabbing his ax Dwalin stepped hard triggering a ripple of Dwarf eyes to open and snores to halt. Weapons were gripped and confused the men sat up almost taking it for a false alarm before you flinched hearing loud howls and screeches to battle in the distance. At once the group was up filling the wagon four of them gripped with little time to dress the ponies, pulling it themselves while you watched Dwalin leading the charge deeper into the woods with Bilbo still stubbornly sleeping across his shoulders. Cackles sounded at the nearer the howls and screeches came with Gandalf loudly shouting for someone named Radagast while heavy hooves thundered from who knows where after the noise.

**“I don’t like the look of this,”** Thorin muttered in a round clearing with ribbons coated in crystal beads draped around the trunks of each tree.

Oin, **“Clearly a trap.”**

Again you saw the robe, though this time you gasped seeing the boys from your dream wearing the identical robes giggling in their dart away. “The twins!”

Thorin, “Jaqi!” He whispered as harshly as he could at your dart away.

“Hey, come back!” You called out and from far above hooded Elves watched the Dwarves muttering curses and following you on their ponies with your horse helping Bilbo’s to pull the wagon. “I see you,” you giggled out darting around another tree just barely missing one of the boys who snuck under a root you leapt over easily. “Where did you go?”

You asked playfully and leaning over Bilbo asked seeing the pair of glimmering orbs you were flying, “Thorin, is this forest haunted?”

That had Thorin looking at him, “No, what do you see? I see nothing!”

Bilbo wet his lips and pointed, now seeing glowing footprints of children the longer he focused on the orbs, “They’re children she’s following. Looks like.”

Gloin muttered, **“Chasing ghosts, bad portents.”**

Balin, **“Hush, it could be her kin calling her to Rivendell.”** That had the Dwarves calming as Durin even notes following his former children to their halls after each of his wakings in his later lives. Paths to safety.

Sure enough you giggled again at your feet hitting a hidden stone pathway you chased the pair through a courtyard through which you raced up the stairs there into another set of halls to another open courtyard. Behind you the Dwarves clearly having been watched by notably Silvan Elves on watch they nodded explaining they were with you and darted after Bilbo who was already halfway up the steps.

Wide open in the moonlit courtyard in a scan for the boys now behind a pillar your eyes fell to a familiar face. Tall with no focus on you strolling closer to the boys the dark haired brother of the intruders had your smile dropping to almost a snarl and storming into the courtyard. Pausing only to accept two of the offered twin blades from a hooded figure who bowed his head to you. In your eyes back in that burning hall you crossed the floor calling out actually to the moonlit Elves turning at the sound of blades being unsheathed. _“Back away!”_

Brighter your light pulsed with your body nearly unfocused leaving just your telling bright eyes, no longer fiery his wide eyes fell in you and he muttered to call for someone while you charged for him, _“You,”_ Maglor murmured glancing just in time to another blade being unsheathed and tossed his way granting him a chance to block your attack. He did not wish to harm you again but it took all he had to keep your attacks at bay, never having faced another of your strength since you had last challenged him. He never wanted you to die and now that you were back though he knew he had earned death for what his men had done he wished to aid you in snapping out of this as all reborn had to face their ghosts to resume their peaceful lives or eternally being at battle with themselves and those around them. To the Dwarves’ eyes you were clearly the superior though he seems far beyond your elder at your own stated age though clearly lesser in skill.

_“Where is the other one?!”_ You grit out in another hard blow causing his footing to stagger a moment between his pants for air to keep up.

_“My brother is dead.”_ He could barely get the words out as he watched the flames in your eyes while you and the near invisible quick blades were dancing, remembering fully the memory you were fighting to push past.

Clearly now the Elves looking on had taken notice of the reasoning for the attack and cleared a path for King Thranduil, who froze seeing just who was attacking the Elf Lord. Lowering his arms his wrap fell and in four steps was across the courtyard with sword drawn. Nowhere near threatening to anyone but enough to have a blade swipe between you and Lord Maglor who was groaning in pain from your heavy boot to his chest sending him back into the base of the fountain behind him. His eyes fixed on your terrifyingly bright self growing darker in the swelling of your powers almost like the night sky coated in tiny white dots with outline of your features still brilliantly white matching the specked halo around your body reflecting across the blades now aimed at him.

That was it, the deadly pause before the death blow with one arm bent back just as in notching back an arrow with the other blade sideways in your palm so you might stab him then slice off his head in the retraction of the first blow, one swift motion for a simple clean kill. None had dared to step in seeing your skill and all the same in the pass of Thranduil’s blade swiping into your sight to just ease along the edge of yours knowing your blade would simply cut his in half at its inferior metal.

That was it, your eyes shifted and just like his wrap falling the hunter’s stare was gone with tears threatening to pool in your eyes. The veil had dropped and a tear fell down your cheek glowing in a stream of shimmering colors as you saw yourself finally in the moonlit courtyard so far from the destroyed kingdom of ages past, “You’re not here.” Clenching your eyes more tears fell at your broken tone and everyone exhaled knowing you were out of your painful haze with still sword bearing hands moving to clench in your tied back hair.

“I,” sheathing his blade he stepped after your backwards steps to the statue you walked into and slid down to plop ungracefully in sorrow.

Weakly murmuring, “I’m losing my mind,” with swords clattering to the ground at your sides allowing Thranduil, now kneeling in front of you to claim hold of your hands.

“I am here.” Pressing your hands to his chest he clung to pressing his forehead to yours with a tear of his own falling at your broken sob. “I am real, you have returned to us.”

Shaking your head your lip quivered and Bilbo moved closer watching as your glow dimmed to its non frightening shimmer another tear fell and around your legs flowers began to sprout up between the stone tiles in the courtyard, all glowing as well. “Jaqi, you’re not losing your mind. He is real. Whoever he is,” Thranduil’s head drew back and his thumb stroked the back of yours.

His head only turning at Legolas joining Glorfindel and Elrond entering the courtyard, _“Ada?”_ Confused at his contact with the unknown woman.

_“High Princess Oromereon_.” Elrond barely managed to say crossing the courtyard to you sheathing his sword with lips parted seeing the tears still threatening to spill from your pain and fear flooded eyes. Even Maglor eased closer while you weren’t looking without his borrowed blade. Beside you Lord Elrond knelt with your full attention watching another flower stirring tear, _“Finally. I had hoped you would return to us.”_

Anxiously wetting your formerly pouting lower lip you said, _“I’ve seen your eyes, on a little boy, in my dreams.”_

Kindly his hand settled below your elbow, _“Memories, I am Elrond. High Princess, Jaqiearae, when I was a child you minded my twin brother and I.”_

_“Does he not live here?”_

Elrond answered, _“Elros chose a mortal life, and passed some ages past.”_

“Where am I?” You asked in a broken whisper finally noticing Gandalf and another Wizard at his side having finally ended their chase after the much faster Lords who were both looking you over.

“In Rivendell, these are my lands none will harm you or your Company here.”

Again you looked to the Lord you had attacked and your lip quivered again in a voice cracking try to apologize, though he cut you off, _“High Princess, I cannot word an adequate enough apology. Myself and my brother were dueling you quite foolishly. I had no intention of ever harming you, we had hoped to talk through your justified stance to protect Elrond and Elros, then our soldiers, one of them fired an arrow hitting you in the neck, you had forgotten the collar to your armor. Blades should have never been crossed with you, we should have yielded, I humbly beg for your forgiveness knowing fully I do not deserve it and may never earn it. You were still so young, not in full bloom, and we foolishly led to your demise unjustifiably, for one so innocent and just, as yourself. I deserve every blow you have dealt today, and am gladdened you have returned. For you were greatly missed.”_

Looking to Elrond another tear fell and he extended his hands in Thranduil’s lowering yours from his still thundering chest feeling you wished to have your hands back. “Please, come, let us clean you up, feed you and find you a warm bed for tonight. Allow you to rest.” You nodded and accepted his help up feeling Thranduil adjusting the cardigan you had on back over your bare shoulder in the dropping of that sleeve weighing it down unable to help but inspect your weathered and stained layers. “If I may, My High Princess, where did you awaken?”

You pointed to Bilbo who said, “Under my bed in April.” That had Elrond looking to Gandalf.

_“Why was she not taken to Lindon?!”_ He nearly hissed in Elvish to the now open mouthed Wizard.

_“I sent word to Lindon, I had assumed she might be one of those fallen from the lost lands, however none wished to house her through the transition.”_

“Do you dwell in the Blue Mountains?” Thranduil asked Bilbo and he shook his head.

“The Shire.”

Thranduil looked to Gandalf, “The Shire. Halfway across Middle Earth!”

Elrond, _“Could you not see the pain she was harboring in the weight of the distance?!”_

Gandalf,_ “I have witnessed far more of Miss Pear than simply her pain in these past months and had I the knowledge of whom she was descended I would have sent for the eagles, however, I was not aware as I have never been to Doriath, in fact I rarely left the gardens of my masters among the Valar.” _His eyes shifted to you, _“And I am deeply sorry if I have caused you any more unjust pain.”_

You shook your head and Elrond sighed staring, “King Thranduil might you escort our guests to the bathhouse? I have more questions for our Wizards here.”

Without moving you glanced up at the King now meeting your gaze and matching your curious smirk, “King? Just what did you bake that promoted you to King?”

Shaking his head to hide his creeping grin he replied, “My Ada won the favor of the Silvan Elves, they named him King, I merely inherited the title.”

You nodded following his hand motion to walk with him wiping your cheeks again on your sleeve only to pause again when you noticed Lord Glorfindel who bowed his head to you and gave a quick swallow to say, “High Princess Oromereon.”

“Am I shorter or did you grow?” That had the corner of his lips tug up. “Swords,” you turned realizing you’d left the swords and hurried to gather them and return them only to find the formerly hooded figure was now a glimmering set of armor and numerous weapons, “Where did the hooded man go?”

Glorfindel stated as you sheathed the swords again into the sheaths spread across the raised arms holding a tray of more weapons. “Valar King Mandos often appears to arm those who have returned. This is your armor and weapons. Gifted to you by Valar King Aule to aid in your training with your uncle, Valar King Tulkas.” The Dwarves admired each piece in their passing while you continued on to join Thranduil again to the bathhouse.

.

Warm water filled the copper tub and through the kingdom new blooms filled the trees and gardens as you relaxed into the curved tub resting your feet up on the rim to help stretch your sore legs. The action somehow summoning company as one Elleth came with hands dipping under the water to start rubbing your lower legs and another came to comb out your hair that with another basin behind your head that was used to wet and wash your hair with. Where this normally had felt strange it all took you back again to that first week in Gondolin when you were escorted to meet your betrothed who happened to be here waiting with dinner as well.

In the rinsing of your hair a soft suggestion to tilt your head back came to ease the brushing of creams to your face relieving the small crapes and bruise from a bad stumble the week prior just about gone. Dried and helped into a lovely gown while your bag was mildly being kept hostage so you might be dressed properly no doubt to your supposed rank. All the same with your curly hair laying down your back and partially in your face at its usual slump forward to try and blind you. At least until an Elleth hurried over with a quick brush of your hair back to be held in place by a circlet of pale green crystal leaves set into a solid band of white gold glowing softly so that in your reflection it nearly blended entirely into your hair.

Before anyone could add anymore to you out into the hall you popped exhaling sharply trying to shake off the group bath only to find Bilbo wringing his fingers in front of him once he saw you and joined him. Formerly watching the ducks in the pond he looked you over seeming no doubt a bit more regal as the Elves had called you. “Bilbo I love you but if you now or treat me different I will throw you in that lake.”

Across his face a relieved grin spread in his own calming exhale, “Thank you,” he said as you moved closer to his side, “I see you’ve escaped as well. There was talk of trying to help brush my feet, I doubt any of them realize only lovers or kin are allowed to do that. Take it not many Hobbits pass through here.”

“I think not.” You said looking at the pond, “Aww, look it’s a baby deer.”

Bilbo smiled and reached out taking your hand making you look at him, “They don’t eat their deer here, doesn’t seem skittish like those in the wild.”

Onto the grass he led you over to the curious fawn coming closer to what he took as another child, under the watch of its snacking mother accepted your gentle pets and trotted away to her call it was time to eat. Glumly as they did you walked back to the walkway pausing when you saw Lord Glorfindel waiting there for you taking in your fully decorated thankfully uninjured self. Bilbo promptly said, “I think I dropped my handkerchief, over there.” Your lips parted and he speed walked away leaving you turning to finish the few steps to the waiting Lord clearly holding something in his hands.

_“High Princess Pear,”_ he said bowing his head to you, _“I am aware this is quite forward, however I find I may not have the nerve for the task later. I was not able to gift you this upon our last meeting, I had hoped you might accept it now.”_ Extending his palm on it rested a glowing white crystal wrapped in mithril woven strands around it forming a tree branching up to the mithril chain it hung on.

_“It is very beautiful, thank you.”_

When you tried to reach for it he asked, _“If I may, might I assist you in putting it on?”_

You nodded and you could have sworn he was smiling in your timid turn around and reach up to move your hair. Over your head the pendant lowered and the twisting and locking clasp secured in time for him to help you ease your circlet back down again as your hair tried to use the movement to push it off. _“Thank you, heavy or not this head band is no match for my curls.”_

Softly he chuckled and when you turned again your gaze sent his to the boisterous Dwarves exiting their own bathhouse door adjusting the finishing touches. Bofur however saw you first and smiled saying, “Now Miss Pear, Don’t you look finer than a new anvil!”

More unlikely comments came from the group making you giggle and join them in following Lord Glorfindel to the dinner as Bilbo scampered back from behind the statue he was peeking out from behind watching you and the quiet Lord. Around the taller table the Elf Lords stood with an empty set of seats waiting for whomever they had chosen, each taking a moment to inspect all of you when you came into view. The radiant pendant on your chest however had Thranduil glancing down a moment before locking his trembling hands in front of his stomach accepting your apparent choice.

Elrond broke the silence guiding Thorin to his seat at the table, “Thorin, of course this seat is yours, and we were hoping High,”

“Just Jaqi is fine.”

Elrond blinked a moment, “Jaqi,”

“Unless that breaks a rule. I have never been a high anything in my old life, and I would like to repay you for the dress and everything, when I can. We found some gold in a Troll hoard so I have a bag from that.”

Halfway to grinning he nodded and said, “Thank you, for the kind gesture but the clothes and circlet are gifts. To welcome you and make you comfortable through your stay.” Shifting his hand he said, “I believe you have a vague notion who Lord Maglor is, and of course King Thranduil and Prince Legolas as well as my aid Lindir.”

To Lindir you smiled saying, “Hi,” uncertain of what to say to Lord Maglor or the King, yet your gaze shifted to the Prince and you asked, “Legolas?”

The Prince nodded and quietly but eagerly replied, “Yes. That is my name.”

Glorfindel walked around the table saying, “I shall fix your chair,” easing one back you took to be yours that you walked to noticing Thranduil had moved to grant his son the one beside you that you lowered onto seemingly signaling the Lords and Dwarves to take their own seats. While Thorin and Elrond spoke you took a sip of water then glanced to Legolas and over the sound of your thundering heart you softly asked, “I saw you with a bow earlier?”

Again he answered, “Yes. I am quite skilled, Ada once had it on the wall, your bow, I must admit I have stolen it.”

Shaking your head you replied, “That is alright, Gandalf found me a new one. Keep it.” He nodded a bit deflated a moment at the taken un-interest in the bow he had once carved a caterpillar into the base of when he was a child to surprise you for a trip away from him only to glance down at your hand settling on his arm just below his elbow for your next question. A far from friendly gesture lighting up his face and bolstering his mood at the first contact you had shared since he was a small child.

This was difficult to say the least, in your dreams of Thranduil especially you knew that in a try to escape marriage you had eloped with Thranduil and had his child that he had been left without you all these years leaving it a sticky situation. Clearly fully grown he didn’t need to be coddled and all those imagined years since you had left would always be his far from what you would experience with your son, but at least you could let him know you were here now and trying to be his friend at least. Thankfully with a grown Elf who didn’t seem to hate you. Questions flowed and soon included others for fuller answers the Prince couldn’t give, always with the curious contact on the glad Prince much more openly happy to the company of Dwarves while his father seemed to be fighting tears of joy that you were trying to mend that bond upon just hearing his name.

The Prince was always odd and always would be, only child of the island of a King and a long since dead Valar Princess. Normally for some he might be dubbed a bastard for any other race but for the Elves even though he was conceived between you and a male you were not Betrothed to the bond was still honored. Thranduil was never your true Husband for anyone but you, seen publicly as your Lover garnering him some status even before his father had been given a throne. Still in his loss he still had your son and all the memories you had shared with hopes for more when you returned to them again, knowing fully you would never leave your son for long.

Dinner bled on until a sudden yawn from you had your smiling son stand to help you up and show you to your bedroom suite. Lingering behind Thranduil did shadow your path wishing to sleep himself to greet you early for breakfast with a flower he would find for you wishing he could be the one to bid you goodnight as you used to and rest with you in his arms. Frozen however he paused seeing you at your open door on your toes embracing Legolas around the shoulders, who melted into the hug with tears pooling into his eyes as you tearfully whispered, _“I am so sorry I have missed so much of your life, Little Leaf.” _Tightly he clung to you in the hug lasting until he made the move to pull back only for you to wipe his cheeks. _“So handsome and tall. Just like I knew you’d be.”_

_“You have not changed, though I am seeing you from above now, Naneth. Rest well. I shall see you at breakfast.”_

You nodded and turned to bed to sleep as he closed the door and turned his head to flash a grin to his father who caught up with him to guide him under his arm to their shared apartment just down the hall. _“She held my arm Ada, most of dinner.”_

_“Yes I saw. There was no doubt she would cherish being with you again.”_

_“Naneth will find time for you as well Ada. I am certain of it, kept looking your way through the meal.”_ That mention had the King, who was trying to keep from revealing his true emotions through the meal, and having missed your glances his way save for one or two between Glorfindel’s inquiries on less personal topics such as how you were taking to the several course meal still continuing on in your absence for the Dwarves to ensure the next dinner and several After would suit your preferences.

_“Time will tell, Little Leaf.”_ He said stroking his son’s arm before releasing him to open the door for the pair to head to their own beds still in a whirl over having you back with them.

.

Underneath your pillow your head eased out with your braided back hair sliding sideways into and out of your face as you sat up on your knees. Out of habit you had slept again in jeans and a sweater forgetting that in your pack you had shorts that could be chosen and onto your feet you grumbled heading to the fountain basin against the wall to rinse your face and brush your teeth. Around the toothbrush you grumbled, “Come in,” to the knock at the door bringing confused Thranduil into your sights. His head tilting at the odd stick between your lips and white bubbles dripping it from between.

“My Darlling Starlight, what are you doing with that stick?” He asked pointing at it making you turn still groggily shifting it to the other side of your mouth.

“It’s a toothbrush.”

“A brush...” he watched as you bent to scoop some water into your mouth using your palm you swished around your mouth then walked to your window to spit into the dirt there.

He watched you walk back to rinse off the odd brush and your smile at a small mirror utterly confusing him. Looking at him you said, “It’s a brush to clean your teeth with. Don’t worry about the planter it’s organic and it makes flowers bloom more colorful.”

“Ah,” he watched you add it to its tube along with your toothpaste tube you added to your toiletries bag that was tucked back in your pack. “Did you sleep well?”

“Other than that odd squawking thing past what I would assume as midnight yes. You?”

“Yes, that would be Yelu, he was raised by blue jays, keeps trying to sing for a mate.” Reaching out he passed you a small purple and orange flower you accepted, “Good morning. Breakfast shall be ready shortly.”

You nodded and said, “Thank you. I was wondering.” He nodded and inched closer hoping to urge you on, “I’m not mistaken, Legolas is-,”

“He is ours, yes. I am so glad you have taken to him so fondly so soon.”

“It’s all confusing. I’d hate for him to think I would just abandon him. Even if I am odd.”

“He is odd.” Your brow inched up, “It comforts him. And myself, a part of you.”

You nodded then wet your lips to ask, “You did love me?” Asking in a whisper of a plea to not be wrong.

“I will never stop.”

Smiling in a nod you fought the tears trying to fill your eyes and you sniffled bringing him closer to rest his hand on your shoulder, “I don’t know what everyone wants me to do.”

“We want you to be happy.” You nodded again and he asked, “Would you like to see the deer again? They are grazing.” You nodded as he turned smiling to himself at your continued morning tour of what he imagined were your herds, or soon to be your herds in Greenwood if you would choose to dwell there after your stay here.

Taking the chance to show you his Elk as well, who took to you right away enjoying your facial scratches luring out your giggles to his content sounds that had you saying, “I can see why you get along so well, he makes the same sounds you do when someone rubs your back after hauling all that flour.”

Thranduil scoffed with a blush spreading across his cheeks as Legolas, who had come to join you burst out laughing having never heard that about his father before.

.

Across the table while you focused on smoothing some jam to your toast the furious expressions of the Elf Lords bearing about your second life back from the cruel world you had been dropped into after having been slain. None more than Maglor feeling pain as he felt the blame for that death and all that pain that came from that unjust second life had bestowed on your path.

Glorfindel however broke the silence asking, “What was the year in which you left that world?” Trying to place when you had been in the same world he also was sent to after his own death.

“Um,” covering your mouth after a bite of the toast you replied, “2019, no, it was past January, so, 2020.”

Elrond looked to Glorfindel, “Were you not also there in what you called the twenties?”

Glorfindel nodded, “Yes, however that was the 1920’s. So no chance of overlap then.”

“Depends how old you were when you died.” Making him smirk your way.

“I died when I was thirty nine. In the twenties.”

“Ooh, you didn’t jump out a window did you?”

His brows inched up and he said, “Train crash, why would I jump out a window?”

“The stock market?” You said looking at him and you sighed setting down your toast. “Ok, I am not the best to describe this, there is what you pay for something, cost value,” he nodded narrowing his eyes to focus on this, “then some idiot put an imaginary value on things, like a credit, almost, and called it the stock market. It’s supposed to be not just the value of what you have now but, like corn, you would have it priced by the ear but the stock I think would be what you imagine corn could haul in the next year or however far off it is. I was a fireman so I didn’t really give a damn about the stock market never made enough to invest in the imaginary money scheme.”

Thorin, “Miss Pear, if it is a money scheme then why would people invest in it? Could one not lose everything they had to provide their Kin’s futures with?”

“Oh ya,” You nodded, “Part of why when the market crashed it ruined the economy for the whole country. People were jumping out of buildings going on looting sprees, businesses were worthless and had to shut down. Thousands if not millions were unemployed and starving to death though the Great Depression.”

Glorfindel, “And this was in the twenties?”

“Just at the end I think, there was the Roaring 20’s, then the Depression then that bled into something to do with trains I think to bolster the economy and then World War Two hit.”

Thranduil, “World War?”

Glorfindel, “There was a second? When I died we had just won the first! I lost nearly everyone I knew!”

“Well, I just know it happened. I’m not very good at history we had a shortage of books and my study partner liked to eat on their turns with the books so a lot of the pages were stuck together. Barely passed the class.”

Lindir, “That is not a way to treat books.”

“Tried to tell them that and they spat at me, so we kept talking to a minimum after that. I didn’t have many friends and her dad pretty much owned the town.”

Elrond, “There seems to be a growing list of people I wish to throttle from this second life of yours.”

With a grin you said, “We should compare lists then. Being treated like a bastard doesn’t just stop in school.”

“From now on any who arrive from your world will be questioned as to their knowledge of you. Any who were cruel or unkind shall not be permitted entrance.”

“You-,” Thranduil shook his head and you simply picked up your toast for another bite.

Glorfindel, “Perhaps after breakfast you might enjoy a ride?” Timidly you nodded and he gave you a ghost of a grin and turned back to his meal in Thranduil’s changing the topic to something calmer.

.

Each day it was harder to say that you didn’t find the odd Lord starting to grow on you all the while feeling that same tug to head back to the arms that were so familiar. Just once asleep against his side you had fallen in a stolen bout of late night reading when a storm had kept you up only to wake alone not in the study where you had found him but in your lonely bed. You ached to wake up near him, to have those same sweet good morning nose taps and peppered kisses across cheeks and necks until Legolas would wake up and come attack the pair of you for his own cuddles and kisses lasting through the group meddling of arms to make a sloppy but delicious breakfast.

Yet in the month you had stayed here Thorin was no closer to gaining aid in what you had been brought along to see to fruition. Then with the arrival of a lone White Lady from Lothlorien a nearly tear stained letter was left for Legolas. Stealing away into the night with your former armored layers hidden under your jeans and your cargo jacket you and Gandalf’s horse were in the back of the line of ponies, each step as painful as it was slightly irritating to remember how to walk with ease with four blades on your back and three in each boot.

The quiver and bow tapping your bun didn’t help but you felt somewhat useful now as your fighting training had come back to you. Every tap helping to tear your mind away from the son and former lover and possible future husband you wrote you would return to once your contract with the Company had run its course. Avoiding the rain to spare the ponies that winding wet maze Balin led the path down towards the pass of Khazad-Dum. It would be the long way round but it would be safer and not pass through Thranduil’s lands at all. Even if you were attached in some way they could not rely on that bond to get them their home back when a dragon was involved.

.

On a raised ridge of stones you sat on watch trying not to pull out the glowing pendant to stroke from under your armor to keep from giving away your location, still trying to get your head around what was waiting for you. Lost to confusion as for what was circling in your head about what would occur between your mini family and your supposed betrothed. Up off his cot to a nightmare uncommon for the Hobbit your eyes turned to him as his hand recoiled from his vest pocket. Silent offering of upturned hands had him coming closer showing you the ring shaped burn on his palm. “What did this?” You asked softly catching his eye.

“I, I found a ring. Had a dream about it, guess I reached for it in my sleep, felt like it bit me.”

You nodded and turned digging into your bag and pulling out a small egg shaped thimble case you opened and passed to him, “Best not let it possibly catch on fire.” He nodded using his handkerchief to pull it out and lock it inside the secure copper egg he settled in his pocket, “Gandalf might have a clue what it is when he catches up to us.”

He nodded and passed you the thimble he had pulled from inside you smirked in accepting, “In case you need it.”

“Thank you, sweet dreams.”

“Hopefully now the biter is locked away.” He muttered on his path to his bedroll again.

*

_“Ada! Naneth has left with the Dwarves!”_ Instantly Thranduil’s eyes dropped to the letter in his son’s hand instead of focusing on the tears threatening to cloud his eyes, _“She has written they have a contract she intends to honor and will return once it is.”_

Thranduil nodded and moved closer laying his hand on Legolas’ shoulder in a try to calm him with a firm contact, _“Gather your things, we are leaving. Their aim is a dragon, I will not have her in risk alone.”_ Earning a nod from his son who turned to hurry to their apartment while Thranduil sent word to his guards to ready for the ride to track after you, the action luring attention from others, namely Lord Glorfindel who readied himself and upon Thranduil’s reaching the stables was outside his Elk’s stall._ “I will not be deterred-,”_

Glorfindel’s hand planted on Thranduil’s arm, _“This is no contest.”_ The words had him pausing for their weight marking that he would not stand between your family while pursuing honoring his betrothal to you. _“Think, they would not have taken the West pass, would they risk South?”_

_“Many Dwarves pass the borders of Lothlorien, passing Moria is one matter, none would dare risk entering with 14.”_

Glorfindel nodded, _“We should ride slow, they could not have gone far and that wagon would have left clear tracks.”_

*

Screeches had filled the air putting you all on edge, and it seemed once you had come into view of the Ithildin door that sat wide open across from a dry river bed slowly filling from its source miles North. Out from the open doors however water rushed back again leaving you all curiously washing the glowing watery creatures dashing their way to fill that river bed to the top. A loud echoing roar however had your hand lowering to the hilt of one of your swords in your right boot, “What is that?” You asked looking at Thorin who was growing pale.

Balin whispered out, “Durin’s Bane.”

Another roar and through the gates you saw distant flames, locked in place the Dwarves remained and suddenly a flaming whip was severed by one of your blades and darting off you built up speed to leap and kick off the door frame straight at the chest of the Balrog burying your blade. Cleared fully the empty city echoed of the loud crash of the body crumbling to ash pooling around your legs in your awkward path across it to the group again using your swords to brush a path clear to the doors the others eased shut agreeing totally to keep this amongst yourselves until reinforcements could be gathered to reoccupy the city full time. Continuing on came without question and with a draft of a contract Ori had fashioned from a page out of his journal a second contract would be made to honor your payment for clearing Durin’s Bane from their lost halls.

.

Half past a marker placing you nearly to the edge of Lothlorien you trekked ahead leaving the wagon and ponies on the solid ground working with the men to try and find a sturdy path since these seemed to be far too wet from a recent flood. “Thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit and an Elf. Odd party.”

A circle of spears and in the distance watching the Men from Gondor having asked to join in on the rounds in patrolling Rohan’s distant borders for the yearly round of invasions from Goblins out of Moria. A bump into Bilbo and a dropped copper egg one Man just had to open and with pursed lips you sat tapping your fingers to your cheek in thought beside the equally as agitated Dwarves lost as to why you were being taken to Gondor over a thimble case in a caged wagon.

*

_“Just what are those fools up to now?!”_ Elrond muttered seeing the Men in the distance driving you all in a rolling cage. Agitated beyond belief the Lords split the group with Thranduil sending one to escort your ponies and wagon off to Greenwood through Lothlorien’s borders to ensure their safe delivery not knowing how long this could take.

Thranduil, _“These Men will not get away from this easily.”_

Glorfindel, _“Nor will they hear the end of it from me. Ever.”_

Moving to a drier path the Elves rode on in pursuit of the riders just barely remaining in their view. Mental images of your panic and pleas to be released flooded their minds urging them onwards to have you released.

*

Through the front gates you eyed the white city muttering to Bilbo about the odd layout of the city. A horn however turned your head and with lips parted you watched the Elf Lords furious trailing after your wagon. All the way up to the giant overlook past the white tree you were driven then finally let out into a larger group of armed Men. “You so much as touch me and my husband and fiancé will beat the stupid out of you while my son shoots you,” the words you grit out had the Man trying to grab your arm pause long enough to be pushed past for you to hop down on your own with the equally as agitated Dwarves.

Bilbo, “Just give me back the thimble case!”

“Not a chance Halfling!” A Man barked back.

“Hey! Bilbo Baggins is not half of anything! You obnoxious twit! Now you give me back my thimble case!”

Moving closer the Man got up in your face, “Shout all you like She-Elf, no one here takes orders from you. And this,” he said lifting the case between his fingers, “Goes to our Steward. Great treasure of Gondor this is. Property of our line of Kings, lost for centuries by the doings of some thief!”

To the opening of the doors behind him hooves filled the area with a call that more Elves were coming. “Give me-,”

A Man from the group drew a dagger moving closer with his hand extended to try and grab your hair pulling you from the others only for an arrow to fly off behind your head grazing the back of his hand tugged back to his chest in a pained hiss. **_“No one lays a hand on my Wife!”_** Thranduil shouted in Gondorian to the Men who flinched away from you a moment.

“Give me my thimble case!” You grit out again.

“Not happening!” The Man called back again in the approach of a group from inside coming to join you.

Off their steeds the Elves forced their way through the Men circling around you, Bilbo and the Dwarves. Touching Thranduil’s arm you said, “He has my thimble case.”

“I am not returning it! No matter who you lie-,” He shouted back.

Legolas had aimed another arrow at the Man’s head to Thranduil’s glare making him fall silent freeing Bilbo to say, “They can’t have the ring Gandalf hasn’t inspected it yet.”

Elrond looked to Bilbo asking, “Ring? What ring?”

“It bit Bilbo they can’t have it it’s cursed. Give me back my thimble case!” You said weaving through the group. Seeing the Man’s hand tightening around the case you patted Bilbo’s shoulder, “I got a plan.” Closer you moved until you were a step from the Man, “Yo!”

Huffing in a turn away from the group near the bottom of the stairs his scowl deepened readying to verbally spar with you again only to have his feet swept out from under him. Gripping his wrist in your grip it twisted in your flipping him over your back stunning him enough to loosen his grip to drop the egg you grabbed to dart off. It opened in the tussle and in gripping it again the ring eased onto the end of your finger instantly sending you into a blurry world of swirling grey clouds across from a distant red eye. **_“I see you.”_** The words had you in a sea of muddled shouts of Men calling out to block the gates while the Elves remained in place fully able to see you as a faint glimmer to their tuned eyes.

Moving closer to where you remembered him you spotted the familiar glow of Thranduil, who remained in place unchanged feeling your hand settling on his arm to move behind him to wrench off the burning ring. Biting your lip to hold in a pained whimper from the clear burn on your skin spiking Glorfindel’s heart rate. Shrilly from distant winged creatures ears were ringing on the Men flinching in the approach of Nazgul, four of them behind the one nearly at the gates already. The ringing in your ears ceased and you heard Elrond shouting, “It must be cast back into the flames from whence it came in Mt Doom!”

“I have a plan,” you repeated to yourself stunning the group who saw you racing off to the overlook charging at the oncoming Nazgul. Open mouthed the Men watched your leap off straight onto the head of the beast you raced across drawing a blade from your boot in your landing crouch used to swiftly behead the Wraith on its back you kicked off sending its shriveling body to the distant city below. Turning around you plopped onto the saddle and took hold of the reigns, “Ok, come on buddy, going up.” Tugging hard the beast flew up avoiding crashing into the building and circled around to swoop again making the younger Dwarves chuckle. “I can’t land, jump on!” You shouted in the next path angled past the building.

All around you the Company leapt on with the Elf Lords on afterwards. All the way to Mordor you flew in mere minutes and in a swipe of your dagger to cut a strip of your hair off you tied the ring to an arrow you drew from your quiver. Fired off it flew awkwardly parting Elrond’s lips knowing the angle was wrong and it would lodge in the wall only to see a second arrow fly and slice through the hair dropping the ring over the lava as Bilbo in front of you turned the beast for you.

“Thorin, which way to Erebor?” You asked shouldering your bow again. His point was slightly corrected by Balin through your turn to glance back and you nodded correcting your path. Their guards rushed back to their steeds guiding the empty steeds with them to follow your path to the gates again. Circling again you watched as Legolas shot the rider on the other passenger wielding flighted beast leaving the creatures alone at your request seeing they were merely following after yours. Steadily the guards kept you in their sights stopping only to rest the horses seeing where you were headed.

Fighting the breeze Thorin called out, “Miss Pear, this plan of yours-,”

“I said I had a plan, I never said it was a smart one.” A loud explosion behind you had you all looking only to hold on at the burst of wind coasting you on along farther in the huge gust of wind from the collapsing city.

Nearly all day you flew until a distant peak came into view and over the lake you aimed the five patting the neck of the beast, “Come on buddy, give me a roar.” Swinging your leg over you said, “This is our stop.” Taking hold of Bilbo terrified out of his mind you said, “Deep breath,” which he followed clenching his eyes at your drop off the back of the creature still flying on ahead. Halfway down the wind shattered screech halted to a loud roar sounding from inside the mountain. Up from the surface of the lake a watery palm rose to cushion your landing and that of your stunned group. Down to the resealing icy top of the lake the hand lowered back into the watery depths while you huddled together watching the onslaught and fury of Smaug facing off against the winged beasts. Each bite of them poisoning the mighty Smaug who fell in that field taking the five with him to their deaths.

Near to tackling you the Dwarves clung to you in a tight group hug and Thorin said, “That deadly, foolish, helplessly thoughtless path of a plan is like none I’ve seen before. Far from smart but brilliant! Allow the beasts to battle each other sparing us all.”

Bofur patted your back as Dwalin exclaimed, “Don’t know how you thought of it this deep ahead.”

“Sure, this was totally the whole plan. Six birds, one stone so to speak.”

Flashing them a quick grin you watched as Gloin eyed the town in the distance gathering from their hiding places. “Best we get a move on to those gates.”

Guiding you all on only to smirk seeing your foot slide out to the side when you tried to walk urging you to lock up and take hold of Dwalin’s shoulders freeing a chuckle from the Dwarf patting your hands saying, “Just you hold on, Miss Pear. Have you on rocky ground in no time.” Joining his kin in walking across the ice, the other Elves smirked as you were sliding behind Dwalin in their easy stroll across with only Bilbo also clinging to Thorin to be among the two not moving on their own across the lake due to the ice and harsh winds.

.

Already the steeds and your things had arrived in Greenwood days prior and at word of Smaug’s demise supplies were already being delivered to Erebor for you all to finally eat something after traveling so long. Stone found and with cleaning underway Erebor was inching back and celebrations came with the arrival of the Dwarves from the Iron Hills. While they partied you took Bilbo to Greenwood at the Elven invitation for the Feast of Starlight, now in possession of those same glittering gems you had left with Thranduil all those ages ago before dying Thorin handed over without argument upon hearing they were yours. The chest including a necklace to go with the gown made for you glittering all over, more so in the moonlight.

Dances were split and one glass of wine bled to two. A walk in the night breeze with the protective Lord at your side ended paused under a shadowed arch when you leaned in to claim a kiss from him triggering a welcoming melt into the impassioned embrace.

Morning after however had you waking to a nose stroking against your nose, familiar lips however had you breaking through your haze to grin at your King stroking your cheek. “My Darling Starlight, breakfast is nearly finished.”

Closing your eyes you nestled closer to his chest holding you tightly to his chest smiling as you hummed out, “I had such a strange dream.”

Thranduil, “Please do share.”

You could hear the table being set and out of instinct reached up to pull the blanket higher over yourself signaling Thranduil to help you. Glorfindel’s voice had you looking to the table as he asked, “Was I in the dream, Dearest?”

“I-,”

Your voice cracked and Thranduil stroked your cheek pressing a kiss to the other, “Tell us anything.”

Once done Glorfindel came back to the bed, now apparently shirtless, settling down across from the completely naked Thranduil cuddled at your side. “We are both here, listening.” Cupping your cheek to claim a loving kiss then cuddle up against you, “The dream, start from the beginning.”

“Um,”


	33. Wk 51 - Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan (Wolverine) x Reader OC

Having a variety of powers and like the term when you see your crush you get butterflies in your stomach since you were little it was true. Each time someone you felt attracted to came close or tried to talk to you the same feeling would come and you would feel the weight of those feelings on your tongue. Casually you found a way to sneak the glittering butterflies out of your mouth into your palms with the other people none the wiser until Logan was left to sit across from you on his first day at the school. Hearing a groggy student pry his face off a table only to mutter, “Sundays are for sleep!”

“It always like this?” He asked as a barrage of arms from teens gathering food had finally come to an end. His eyes fixed on you and your momentary wide eyed stare noticing him after blinking awake. Flashing him a quick grin you tilted your head a moment and faked fixing your sock to bend down and let the butterfly out only to have him keep looking across at you as more and more butterflies seemed to be appearing around you between short simple answers you gave to his questions.

Every meal and brief meeting since then and it kept puzzling him until he managed to get Storm alone and murmured on his way to join in on a field trip you would be also supervising in a hope to get to know more about you. “So what’s the deal with Butterfly Lady?”

Storm looked at him from the list of teens going with you both, “Butterfly Lady?”

He nodded his head your way as you levitated a student down from a tree he had accidentally sneezed himself into luring impressed chuckles from his friends waiting for him to be rescued to brag about the distance he got this time. “You mean Bunny? Why would you call her Butterfly Lady?”

“Because of the butterflies. Every time i talk to her, butterflies everywhere.” That had Storm smirking and clearing her throat, “Barely talks to me, and I happen to be very nice no matter what Scott said to her.”

Storm chuckled saying, “I doubt Scott has little to do with it and more that you seem to be shirtless or close to it whenever you do try to talk to her.”

“What does that have to do with-,”

Storm smirked, “Butterflies?” Walking away giggling to herself leaving the new hire still confused.

The full ride over giggles flooded the bus along with whispers about the brooding new teacher and the formerly bubbly favorite now silent while the former leaned over his seat to continue trying to talk to little results. Along with the butterflies that had appeared around her Logan led the way out with her at the back. Wondering all the way through each exhibit of the art museum just why between readings of the descriptions she remained so distant when he was trying so hard to be as gentle in gaining the trust of the dazzling mystery of a woman as he could. Halfway through however his eyes shifted to a pair of girls, one twirling her fingers in her hair looking at a teen boy, obvious signs, only once the boy looked her way and her head snapped forward and around the walls a barrier from you formed as a sharp wind whipped through the room explained by a large fan suddenly found plugged in an older teen summoned there to cover the strange wind.

Her blush was enough and after a pat on the back from you once you’d removed the wall of curls whipped free from your hair clip now across the room from your face the tour continued once your guide had found her way to right again. Face first into a brick wall he found his answer, butterflies, only around him and your silence was explained as after another stolen glance his way you excused yourself to the water fountain. Leaned back he saw you bending to drink only to have from between your lips a glittering butterfly being awkwardly guided off your tongue to fly away with a sip of water taken after tailed by a cute flick of your tongue like after shaking off a bad taste in your mouth. Out of sight he moved biting his lip to keep from letting on he had a clue, continuing his usual pattern of trying to get close to you.

“There’s a movie marathon at the theater in town. Heard they’re your favorites. We can have dinner after while the munchkins are at the fair.” Keeping his eyes on your pursed lips he smirked at your cheeks just barely expanding to the motion of wings pressing against them in timid flaps, “Pick you up at four,” wide eyed you watched as his hand that had looped into yours was lifted with a kiss left on your knuckles, “Don’t forget a sweater, supposed to be chilly.” Across your cheeks a blush began to prickle and he patted your hand he set back on your lap saying, “Gonna go wash my bike.” Up on his feet he stood and walked away leaving you wide eyed staring at his back only to notice in your reflection on his sunglasses he brought from the front of his tank top your mouth opened and again your tongue eased out with a butterfly on top of it spreading his smile at your look forward lost to your thoughts.

He didn’t ask, he couldn’t really ask, not without pressuring things and while the other teachers were supervising the teens to the fair you were able to find a private snippet of time alone. In the garage you found Logan having just added a back rest to his back seat in case you weren’t comfortable on the back of his bike without one, having thought he had taken longer than intended he glanced at the clock on the wall. With his eyes off you it was easier to say, “Looks like rain outside, thought a bit early might be best.”

He looked to you again nodding and taking in your comfy yet slightly dressier shirt that seemed to draw his focus right to your own amazing figure normally covered by baggy cardigans or blouses to not distract the students. One of many more flirtatious pieces you hadn’t been able to wear in a while with a leather jacket of your own adorably similar to the old bomber style of his. Him in and actual long sleeved shirt not made of flannel tucked into his jeans promptly covered by his leather jacket, casual but far from his usual tank top hopefully distracting you long enough to get a conversation out of you. Straddling his bike he extended a hand guiding you closer, “Better get going then.”

Holding the bike steady he grinned at your hand settling in his and your path closer, when at his side he used his other hand to add his helmet to your head he fastened with one hand. Flashing you a grin at the beginning to your blush up at him, in sitting he settled your hand on his shoulder so you could step on the foot rest and step over the bike and sit down on the small seat behind him. Keeping your hand on his shoulder unsure of where to move it to you sat watching as he kick started the bike he then guided to the open garage door. Timidly down his back your hand shifted near to his waist and down he reached one hand at a time to settle your hands on his sides, stealing a glance back at you, “Might want to hold on at the first turns, bit sharp.”

You nodded and just past the straight driveway he turned onto the road feeling your fingers fold into his shirt under his jacket where he’d left them that only grew tighter in the row of curving road afterwards on the way to the small town nearby. Just past those in another stolen glance back in his mirrors he smirked seeing your timid lean against his back to peer over his shoulder, a view he eased for you in slumping back into your chest relaxing his posture allowing your chin to settle on his shoulder. Over the winds he spoke to you and grinned through your responses straight into his ear and stolen shapes your anxious fingers worked into his sides on their absent creep to circle his middle.

Steadily clouds had rolled in and parking in the covered garage for the street your hands eased back and settled on his back for him to park out of the way from any cars saying, “Easiest way, step down, and ease your leg over,” you nodded keeping hold of his shoulder thankful he held his hand out on your hip when you pulled your leg over in a far less easy motion than he had on propping the bike up he stepped right over.

“Show off,” you muttered making him chuckle and turn to you tilting your head back again to look up at him even with your heeled boots.

Closing the distance he reached up asking, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

You shook your head and at the same adorable puffing up of your cheeks he smirked reaching up to unhook your helmet he removed and turned to strap to the back rest granting you a chance to spit out your butterfly and turn back to your soft, “No, bit fun.”

“Exactly,” again his hand was offered and into it yours rested to be folded tenderly in his turn to guide you to the theater proving this was more than just casual. Tickets and snacks were bought by him, and had him letting you go to hold your food but never leaving your side for the walk to choose your seats.

The first film was packed, and by the second half with the dwindling of the popcorn his hand found yours again. These films absolutely bored him out of his mind, however a stolen catch of your grin and he determined to stay as long as you wanted. The second was better and in the death of a character from the first you had taken to hugging his arm only brightening his mood. A joint sneak for more snacks and a bathroom break found you back for the third with just a few people left at the growing rain outside.

To the very end of the film the storm grew and a loud clap of thunder had the credits flickering making you glance up at Logan, “That doesn’t sound good.”

“There was a hotel a block back, they have a restaurant inside. Hear it’s nice.”

“By the sound of it we might have to stay the night.”

_“So much for Storm’s sunny forecast.”_ He muttered to himself in French standing up to gather the trash to carry to the bin on your way out.

_“She never tells me sunny,”_ he glanced back at you slightly stunned at your fluid French instantly prickling something in his memory from his childhood well over a century prior. _“Always says to take a coat.”_

Narrowing his eyes a moment they locked on yours and he murmured, _“Where do I know you from?”_

Shaking your head you replied moving past him down the steps, _“You never did, and it is a matter of when.”_

Trotting down the steps after you he asked, _“When?”_

To yourself you giggled and tossed your trash stealing another glance up at him as his hand took hold of yours again, _“I’ll give you a hint, it involves you nearly drowning me in a lake.”_

_“I never-,”_ his voice however broke remembering when he was a kid and trying to hide from a social boating event his parents hoped to find him a few possible future romantic options for when he was older. Leading up to his brother Victor trying to help and ending with an accidentally loosened banner that swept a young lady off her boat into the lake upsetting the group and granting him a reprieve as she was fawned over once pulled from the lake by a pair of young men in a nearby boat.

_“Anyone who’s anyone knows if there’s trouble a Howlett boy is bound to be hiding somewhere.”_

Weakly he chuckled at your teasing tone clearly hinting you were growing more comfortable with him as there was only one butterfly that was now distracting a mother and child behind you. _“Just how old are you?”_ he hummed back holding the door open for you to the storm outside.

_“The nerve.”_ You teased again and he chuckled joining you under the front awning and pointed your way.

Inhaling deeply to another hard wall of rain you hurried out along the sidewalk leading you back around the block to the impressive hotel that under the awning you exhaled shaking your braid formerly tucked under your jacket along with your shirt as he noticed it grew warmer and the water just being heated off the pair of you in a tight warm bubble. “Too warm?” You asked and he shook his head.

“No.” Around the doors two doormen came out from the sides opening the doors and he led you inside up to the front desk ignoring the flickering of the chandelier you passed under. Forcing up his brows in place for a grin a moment he said, “Any vacancies?”

The cheerful woman asked, “You wouldn’t happen to be Mr Howlett would you?”

“Yes,” he replied tentatively and her smile split wider.

“Well, your assistant Miss Storm came by earlier and confirmed your reservation, in our Honeymoon suite, along with a private dinner in, which will be coming in shortly just in time for you to change. She left your luggage as well that got delayed on your flight in.” By the time she was done speaking she had handed him your room keys and said, “The elevators are on your right, take that up to the seventh floor, can’t miss it and thank you for choosing our hotel for your anniversary we look forward to seeing you again next year.” He glanced at you as you had nodded and turned to the elevator he followed you to feeling himself close to laughing at the clear plot behind this.

Once the doors had closed he caught your hand lifting to ghost your fingers across your lips, “I can go back down after dinner for a second room.” You shook your head and he tried to hold back his smirk guessing why you weren’t talking. “Storm will be hearing about this when we get back.”

“If she lets us come back,” you murmured behind your fingertips freeing one of his chuckles that died at the doors open again.

Straight to the clearly labeled Honeymoon suite you went and he unlocked the door he opened for you and watched you walk under his arm to enter. Through the front hall you walked seeing the scattered candles leading to a candle lit table with roses and wine waiting for you. A giggle escaped you in seeing it and he smirked again turning to follow you already following the trail of roses to the open bedroom coated in roses with your favorite chocolates in the shape of a heart on the bed. To the open walk in closet you turned seeing two garment bags hanging up hinting where the luggage was.

Curiously the larger one was eased open by Logan to find the suit as you had turned from the hanging dress you had bought yet had yet to wear sure to have him staring for being all but painted on. To the suitcases on the counter where they were laid out you walked opening the one on the right luring Logan to the one on the left noticing the butterfly you had let free. Squeaking at the condom filled suitcase you closed it only to look over seeing him holding up a negligee saying, “I can’t tell if she packed this for me or you, she does know I am fond of feathers.”

Shaking your head you turned away and he dropped it back into the bag on top of the variety of thongs to lacy panties to match with about every version of thigh highs available no doubt. Back in the doorway to the closet his hand reached out easing around yours halting you enabling his path around you with head tilting to catch your eye, “I can get another room.”

Again you shook your head and he nodded saying, “Alright then, I just have one question, and it is quite serious,” he said watching your blush creep out when he stepped closer, “Is there a butterfly in your mouth?” A tick your eyes flinched wider and his eyes dropped to your pinking cheeks and you shook your head. “Prove it.” Sharply you inhaled and his free hand rose to tap his fingers to your chin and cheek, gently trailing just under your lower lip with his thumb. “Just stick out your tongue.” You shook your head and he said, “Dinner is coming and I am not taking my eyes off you until you prove to me there is no butterfly in there.”

Exhaling sharply you opened your mouth and he grinned seeing the butterfly on your tongue that flew off. Timidly you closed your mouth again and he leaned in to press a kiss to your knuckles on the hand he lifted from your side. “Trust me, if I could do that you’d have been drowning in butterflies for weeks now.” He kissed your knuckles again and said, “Would you like to change in the closet or the room?”

“I’ll take the bath, I have to do something about my hair.” Making him chuckle and guide you back to the bags passing you yours to go with the heels in the suitcase holding the negligee you grabbed on your way out.

True to your assumption he had frozen after having been fidgeting his fingers over his tie feeling so out of place in a suit after not having worn one for so long. The knock on the door snapped him from his lingering admiring stare and his body moved, pausing only to press his fingers to your chin again and leave a quick peck on your cheek whispering in your ear, “You may want to do something about this.” Swiping his thumb under your lower lip in his draw back smirking as you let the butterfly out in an exaggerated flick of your tongue he copied with a quick dart of his tongue at you in return making you roll your eyes turning for the table granting him a look at the leg weakening sight of your backless red dress.

The table was set by the duo of men both stealing a glimpse of you seated at the table. Sitting down once the duo let themselves out post pouring of the wine he looked to you saying, “For the record, had I planned this I would have shaved.”

“Then you wouldn’t have gotten a second date,” you teased making him smirk watching you lift your wine for a sip.

All through dinner it seemed to flow rather smoothly, and even gave the hint that the planed sabotage date night and morning after, though in his return from wheeling the dishes out to the hall he caught your glance to the bed asking, “Did you want my sweater?” That had you looking at him, “I can sleep shirtless, in the closet, if you like.”

“If you sleep in the closet then whose gonna stop me from eating all the chocolates?” At that he chuckled and walked to the closet to bring out his sweater you accepted and passed him your heels in return he carried back to the bag and shrugged out of his jacket he added the shirt and tie to then removed his shoes spotting you shifting your shoulders under the dress he soon saw dropping down your legs that you stepped out of and with your arm through one of the sleeves tossed his way he added to your hanger again.

Back to the bed he walked seeing you levitating the rose petals into an empty glass by the bed and he asked, “Are we splitting them or is it a scramble to grab the most situation, because I should warn you, I am ticklish around my ribs and neck, for fairness purposes.”

“I suppose I might let it be a split just this once then, due to your disadvantage.” Settling onto the bed on your knees.

“Thank you,” he said sitting down on his side of the bed reaching over to scoop his half of the candies to him and yours over to you, “How kind of you, and I do hope you will keep it between us.”

“Oh no,” you said lifting one to unwrap it, “I am telling every child in the school. Prepare yourself.”

Lowly he chuckled claiming his own chocolate as you bit into yours he unwrapped, “I suppose it serves me right for being so distant with the students. Though I am close to the one who can change the channels with his mind.”

“Really? What’s his name?”

Around his mouthful of chocolate he mumbled, “We’re above names.” Making you giggle to yourself and himself laugh as your squeaking laugh continued on a few minutes, “We have a bond, he knows the best channels.”

Another crash of lightning and thunder had the lights cutting off leaving you just in candle light, glancing at the window you asked, “How far do you think she’d go to make this work. On a scale of drizzle to hurricane?”

“Depends,” he looked to the window, “What is her range on this? How far does she have to be? Because if she’s on the roof it shouldn’t be hard to get up there.”

“I think it’s closer to a couple miles actually.”

“That’s no fun.” He muttered eating another one.

“Yes, scaling buildings in the rain is a fantastic hobby.”

“I don’t get out much.”

“It shows.” He chuckled again as you sucked the chocolate off your thumb and index finger looking to the window at the start of hail making you turn and set your feet down to stand and walk to the window luring him with you. Soft thuds had you on your toes watching the golf ball sized hail chunks splitting on the cement below. “Ooh, she went for golf ball.”

His warm self came to a stop with his shoulder behind yours and he hummed, “Dedication. It shows.” The hail grew bigger steadily and he reached over to draw his half of the curtains shut and caught your gaze frozen again in admiring you in the candle light and lightning. Like a magnet drawing him in, just a few moments his lips were on yours when a loud explosion outside had his arms circling you, lifting you off the ground, and in blind steps behind the window he folded around you in his tight embrace readying for the painful aftermath only to open his eyes seeing the green and blue lights coming in from firework display that was disintegrating after having disrupted the hail storm. Stepping closer he eased the curtain away from the wall unable to help but smirk at the collapsing colors fading into the rain building up again.

“Bleh,” you said making him chuckle seeing the butterfly escaping off your tongue and he traced his nose against yours.

Murmuring sweetly, “I am so jealous I can’t light up the sky for you in return, Darling.” Claiming another kiss, this one lingering through the numerous explosions of colors halting the storm again and confusing the others in the building when the lights came back on again only to shut off at the storm starting up once more. Settling you on your feet he reached out closing the other curtain saying, “We should sleep, maybe by breakfast she’ll have fallen asleep and let the hail die down.”

You nodded and joined him in walking to the bad, gathering your candies to settle on both of your nightstands before climbing into the bed, wiggling down under the covers onto your back his pause to climb in had your eyes on him as he said, “Candles.” Heading out of the room to douse the lights there flashing a grin on his way back blowing out the rows on the tables along the walls and your nightstand. Again he stole another peck on your hand he raised in a pause at your side, “So we don’t burn down,” laying your hand on your belly again grinning in his path around the bed to finally climb in on his side blowing out his light there making you giggle at his content sigh in settling on his back. “What’s funny?”

“It will be funnier if I don’t tell you.” You giggled back and he closed his eyes trying not to focus on which way you had turned on the bed, merely pulling the covers up to his shoulders as the room continued to grow chillier due to the power cut. It wasn’t the warmest time of year and it certainly wouldn’t get to freezing temperatures unless Storm tried to ensure snuggling by dropping it even more to an ice storm so he wouldn’t have to break your chosen boundaries unless completely necessary leaving the position a surprise for the morning.

.

There was no telling when the storm had given out, yet he knew right when you were in the clear because on his belly his eyes snapped open in the sudden silence when all the lights turned on along with the radio left on from before. A soft giggle from the body draped mostly against his back had him settling more into the bed when at a flick of your fingers they all shut off again allowing him to move his hand to cover yours resting against his side. Sleeping into the morning until a knock sounded and groggily Logan climbed out from under you and the covers muttering, _“Better have extra bacon.”_

Another table was rolled in and you could hear the muffled conversation on the weird storm and odd light show in the middle while the food was set out and the confirmed you both had a good night. Once you had eaten and changed back and there was another knock at the door. Behind it once Logan had gone to check it Storm came into view with a grin, “Morning, strange weather last night. Have a nice dinner?”

Logan nodded then replied, “Oh ya, awful twinge in my back, spent the night in the closet. Still can’t get a word out of her, you got the bags right?” He patted her on the back in passing her at your ease behind him to slip out trying not to giggle. “Got to beat check out time,” Popping another of his chocolates between his lips joining you back to the elevator.

“We spent the night and I never talked to you?” You asked looking up at him.

With a smirk he replied, “I kinda just want to see what she’ll plan for our second date.” Making you giggle through his deep chuckle all but feeling Storm just prickling to brew up another freaky forecast.


	34. Glass Heart Pt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think for now this is where i am ending this series. But who knows i might get an idea for it later, you never know. :D

Something had happened, meant to have a year alone across the screen of your laptop you read the email from your Grandfather that they were all coming home. Word had rippled out because on your way through the market you could hear people from various clans sharing that even they had been contacted by their own Elders up North coming down as well out of nowhere. None of the shelves on the baking aisle seemed to be stocked at all thanks to those who had bought up all they could to ready for the Berry Festival. The lonely bunch of bagged cookie mix drew your eye and even though it wouldn’t be as good as from scratch it would do for now. A pouch for brownies was added and your head turned to find a group of Dams, all speaking about the Festival. “Dating or not I always win Thorin’s dishes.”

With a nod you said, “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to answer that. But okay.”

Looking you over she said, “So don’t expect to be winning that date.”

With a nod you said, “Just don’t expect a second date if you do happen to have deeper pockets than me.”

She scoffed in your turn for more food she said, “I have deeper pockets, and one day he’s going to see what a catch I would be for his clan.”

“Maybe you should have made a move sooner then.”

“Just because you’ve had a couple film nights at his castle doesn’t mean you are in a clan recognized courtship.”

Glancing back at her you said, “No, but he did let me grab his beard.” Jaws dropped as you added, “Have a nice day.”

The miles of snow couldn’t block the news from spreading and by the time you got home again beginning to unload the groceries you lifted your phone, that once pinned to your shoulder had Thorin able to purr out playfully, “You told Miki I let you grab my beard?”

“That depends, are you upset or pleased?”

Lowly he chuckled, “I am very pleased you are bragging, however I am curious how that came up over cookies.”

“Well apparently she has been buying your treats to prove she’s a better fit for your clan than I am.”

That made him scoff, “Not true, at all. For teaching me the recipe Gran would have to approve, and my clan always tries to accommodate our alone time.”

Muffled calls for Thorin had you smirking to ask, “Did you pull away from your lesson to call me?”

“Maybe. I’ll try to sneak away tonight, maybe give you some more to brag about, Garfield.”

“Have fun Pookie.” You said hanging up as he did to finish putting food away and start on your meal while your room warmed up again thanks to the burning fire.

Fili and Kili however beat him to the punch and took to enjoying the snow on your land with you while their younger cousins used up all of theirs. Each day spending more time with you to tide over their impatience for when they might be able to play with their baby sisters. The girls who in your two dinners at the Durin home enjoyed being tucked in your arms afterwards taking hold of your hair and reaching up to grab at your ears.

.

Bustling crowds of townspeople passed from one end of the Festival to the other. Every stand and game section much like the fair before with mini rivaling chosen foods the town would vote on to settle which clan was the victor this year. From the moment you were out of your car those close to you took notice of Thorin in his sneak up to you draping his arms around your middle to plant a kiss onto your cheek. “There you are Garfield. Sorry, had to drop off my dish, now I am all yours.”

With a giggle you said, “Just let me get my barbeque pops.”

He smirked asking, “Barbeque pops?” Watching you dip back into the car to pull out your covered basket that once was in his view his mouth watered, “Please tell me those are your Adad’s meat pies.”

Smirking up at him you said, “Perhaps, just have to go drop them off to the raffle.”

“Next date night at yours we are having those.”

“Oh so now you’re inviting yourself over and planning the menu?” You teased luring him in to playfully plant a kiss on your lips and grumble at your poke to his side on a ticklish spot at his try to reach behind you and claim one of the pops in the basket. “No stealing, buy a ticket.”

Around your back he slung his arm to escort you to the stand where your goods would be dropped off and tagged while he paid for a raffle ticket he hoped to match your tag on the basket that had more curious Dwarves to buy tickets as well wondering what it was.

From there game stands and mini dances and songs from both children’s groups and adults played to traditional markers to pass the day until the big event at the end. Though patiently you waited with him draped behind you resting his head on yours luring smiles from his kin seeing the two of you so comfortably entangled. Behind the stand a Dam was winding a bracelet from colored string and beads, around your wrist she tied it with the second her sister had wound for Thorin. In exchange for them a trade was offered of a jar of your honey they would pick up in a few days beginning more of the townspeople requesting the same having missed the Blacklock honey.

In the middle of your outing over the speakers a roundup call of all men involved in the auction were called and right in view of Miki and her friends when you turned your head to look to Thorin his hand found your cheek and warmly his lips planted on yours in a loving kiss. “Blue bow with rams.” A second quick kiss was claimed and you were left alone sighing while you joined the other women aiming to bid on the desserts.

Off to the side of the dessert coated podium was another raised platform with seats with the men in them waiting to be ordered out to join their high bidders. Round tables sat waiting for those bidding surrounded by those looking on. With bear paddle in hand you settled in your chair watching Riki approaching the mic ready to start the show. Off the table behind him you could see the baskets and by your guess they would go in order of how the men were seated. To yourself you kept your plan post caught distant hushed conversation hours prior of the group of Dams planning on simply outbidding you on every basket you chose.

“Let’s get this started.” Smoothing his palms together he said, “Tarts, it would appear to be. Quite tasty tarts by the look of it, with perfect fruit bits scattered on top in some sugar. Starting at ten. Who will give me ten?”

The basket was accented in pink but Thorin and his cousins watched your paddle go up followed by more through the crowd upping each bid until you stopped catching Nori’s face seeing you were up against his intended quickly ending the game once your bid didn’t come after two from the group of vultures hoping to steal Thorin’s away.

Turo was next and for a surprising hundred for his he hurried to his best friend’s wife chuckling at their preplanned yearly agreement for her to buy her favorite dessert of his.

Two more Dwarves came next with a vulture down for a stunning 300 taking her out of the bidding, right before Bombur’s who drew as always the biggest haul at 3500. A few bids from you had one of the vultures down and Bifur took down another.

Leaving the next vulture you waited a couple baskets then got to bidding again once luring Thorin and Ferin up on the platform to murmur with Gloin and Dwalin on what you were up to as you successfully kept bidding Miki up and up on Bofur’s basket. Leaving him and the crowd, including the confused Durins, to pivot their heads between you two until you shook your head at 4250. Money in hand she laughed in your face earning only a smirk from you until she saw Bofur standing to collect his basket and bring it over. Just a moment she realized her friends were seated beside the baker of their baskets making her look to you and shake her head that she fell for your bluff bidding then turned to grin at Bofur, pleased at her chosen dessert she was left to over Thorin’s.

Frerin smirked leaning in to whisper, **“She’s pinching purses.”**

Thorin and Dwalin looked to the packed table across from yours and the latter chuckled out, **“I think you’re right.”**

One by one the others were claimed with your continued help on building bids to drift off in affordable ranges for those seeming to not be sold for much previous years. Until from the five women left you stood to hand over the cash to Oin, ignoring Thorin’s un-help-able grin at your snatching his basket for 1500 lost to you a moment when he turned to claim it before his trot over to show you to settle down beside you.

Holding his basket he smiled at you making you giggle and shake your head when you sat again at the confirming count of your cash before his move to ease his arm around your back in a scoot closer to your side. Lowly he murmured to you by your ear, **“I know what you did.”**

**“I won your basket is what I did.”**

Against your ear he whispered, **“Purse pincher,”**

Shaking your head you whispered back, **“I would never-,” **making him chuckle at your giggle to Dwalin’s cheer being claimed by Bilbo and getting to lift his little girl up again and kiss her cheek after her fussing wanting the trio to be together again.

Ferin was the final one and it seemed to be another all out inch from a brawl bidding war making you ask, **“What did he put in the basket?”**

To which Thorin replied, **“Both have been aiming for dinners with him since moving to town last fall.”**

**“Ooh, I can see that.”** He smirked at you playfully when you tapped a finger to his cheek blindly, **“The scowl.”**

Another selection of baskets were brought up and Riki grinned once Frerin smirked settling in beside his bidding Hobbit’s side glad it was the one he had a crush on over the one who liked to try and pinch him when possible. Up to the mic Riki walked with a grin, “Now for our clan raffle baskets. Kindly get out your tickets.”

Yours was obvious as it was shaped like a giant hive with bears walking and climbing around it and Thorin stole one more glance at the ticket resting in the hand of the arm resting on the table behind you and back to Riki confirming he had the number right.

“486!” Riki called out and turning his head Thorin caught Bofur’s slide back from a faked stretch swapping tickets making Thorin smirk at Bofur’s signing he wanted two of whatever you had made. Eyeing the ticket he lifted turning your head, “Ah! How fitting, to have your sweetheart’s basket.” Leaving the basket on his lap in your hold he stood and hurried up to the stage accepting the basket he carried back to you and opened making Bofur groan almost regrettably before sniffing the pair of savory pops he took hold of from Thorin who lowered the lid again and extended a hand to guide you off to his chosen picnic spot. Smirking all his way weaving through the crowds to guide you to something closer to privacy.

Between two trees a blanket sat waiting for you to relax upon. Tucking his legs around you he lounged against the pile of pillows propped against a large boulder easing your basket closer to his legs while you opened the lid on his giving the blackberry crumble a curious sniff. “Mhmm, smells good.”

“Gran made certain I got it right. Mmmm,” the latter he rumbled to himself removing the lid of your basket he pulled one of your pops out, “Thank you, for making these. They smell fantastic.”

“I made three batches, two did not survive to the basket,” making him chuckle, lowly his pleased hum came in tasting the first pop. “And that’s why.”

“Oh this is amazing,” he rumbled around his mouthful soon joined by more finishing the pop off setting the stick it was on beside him. After a few moments and you had taken a bite of one of the oh so gooey and perfect mug sized blackberry crumbles with the spoon inside the basket he said, “For a few moments there I did think you might end up with someone else’s basket. Seemed you wanted theirs more.”

Rolling your eyes you said, “If you mean by my bid amounts I overheard Miki and her group say how much they had boasting they could outbid me. Which, they could have. I only had 1500 cash.”

Thorin’s head tilted and you caught his eye as he said, “Jaqi, if you need-,”

You shook your head, “I have thousands till payday in the bank, that was all my cash.”

“If you do ever need cash-,”

“I know whose windows to toss stones at.” Making him chuckle then glance up to his family coming to join you smirking between glances at the baskets. Stealing one more pop Thorin offered the rest to share while even Frerin on his way to his picnic spot snuck over to claim a bite of your crumble then wink on his way back to his still smiling date.

It was a good thing the trade had gone as it had, in Bofur’s new basket sat stuffed mushrooms him and his brothers shared loving the deadly meal you could not have kissed Thorin had he eaten or even nibbled on one of them.

.

Room by room the barn was emptied back into the castle with your cousin’s crew helping you to settle it all back into place in your try to get it all ready for your family returning early. Vacuuming and dusting came next to perfect each room leaving the unpacking of the dishes left to each kitchen in the suites and main kitchen. Carefully unpacked and washed in being put up the castle seemed to come to life with so many memories flooding back to you. Mainly those of your father tat led to you unpacking his suite last. With loving care his bed was assembled and made up, pillows placed just how he had left them stroked with your palm remembering sharing them with him. Pictures around the bed were settled leaving his walls of books. Each one holding echoes of his voice reading them aloud placed right back in the precise order with the shelf of those you had written propped on the stands he made. Curled up on the foot of his bed you curled up for more than one night clinging to the bear from your room he had given you at your leaving you sprayed with some of his cologne left over from his bath supplies.

Early morning a distant doorbell had you sitting up inhaling sharply from your cocoon of blankets you fixed carrying your bear left in your room on the way to the door. Echoes through the house hurried you along until across the main hall you slowed seeing who had let themselves in, **“Gramps.”**

Turned to face you the burly thick bearded Dwarf turned fully accepting your tight hug when you had closed the gap between you hugging you tightly in return. **“Hello little bear. Wanted to make sure you were up for us.”**

You pulled back saying, **“Welcome home.”** Looking over his face seeing something was off you asked, **“But, I thought you weren’t coming back for months. What’s wrong?”**

**“Well-,”**

**“Where is my Bear?!”** The voice coming from behind your uncles, two from the set of triplets your father was a part of looked to you over the heads of their eldest sons who were just smiling your way. **“You promised me my Bear would be here!”**

Gently ushering you to the door your Grandfather walked with you as they parted leaving you to tears seeing your father stepping through who quickly crossed to you engulfing you in his tight hug closing his eyes to the tear dropping over his back to the clenching of fingers into the back of his shirt. Broken and terribly frail you muttered, **“Adad-?!”**

Behind his back when you managed to open your eyes again your great uncle stated, **“We got a notice from the Northern Forces a number of our kin were found in a hidden prison camp. Many could barely remember their names, most of our time up North was aiding their recovery. Your videos helped, so very much.”**

Another formerly assumed lost uncle came into view smiling and nodding to you in your smile his way trying to not look at his metal foot reflecting sunlight. Into your shoulder in the tightening of his grip your father said, **“I knew only you could heal our home, my little Bear.”**

Nestling your head against his eased his, whispering, **“I hoped I’d find you here.”**

Once finally let down you wiped his cheeks and he took hold of your hands unwilling to let go of contact with you just yet, **“Full tour, little bear?”**

With a nod you replied, **“Sure.”** Turning he released one hand to keep one arm behind your back with the other holding your hand in front of his belly. Beaming brightly at each room you showed off to your ecstatic clan taking in the castle slowly lighting from the rising sun that once you had shown him the renovated tower all joined you out to the back courtyard and brand new gardens. The perfect recreations leaving some to tears with pride at their restored clan lands while you caught faint echoes of whispers that major members of other clans had returned home as well with their Elders.

Soon you would find among them in the Durin clan were Fundin, father of Dwalin and Balin, as well as Thorin, Dis and Frerin’s father Thrain. Dain’s uncle as well had returned to the Iron Hills and while it was happy times for the returned relatives still some healing was left to do and in resettling those returned would be eased into all that had been missed. Namely the topics of courtships and unions with footage shared would come up. At the dinner table for you, though where the Durins were easily a welcome clan to marry into your father rightfully so would ensure that Thorin left no stone unturned when courting you.

Late night calls came with congratulations as your father showered prior to an agreed upon story time to hear the tales you had written for him he wished to hear again to know he hadn’t made them up surely ending in curling up together. From said calls at Thrain’s urging by morning in the group breakfast on the main floor a formal penned request to sit for a potato dish with your father came tugging a smirk across his lips. A mark that announced his wish to begin earning the right to court you formerly, and more importantly prove to him that Thorin would be the best life partner to bond the clans in matrimony.


End file.
